Black Chronicles : An Ancient Legacy
by the nutty imp
Summary: AU A child's curiosity and an ancient artifact is never a good combination. As a child, Sirius Black was thrown into the future, thus he never became James Potter's best friend. He is however still fated to cross paths with another Potter. HP-Year1
1. Prologue

(AU) As a child, Sirius Black was thrown into the future, thus he never became James Potter's best friend. He is however still fated to cross paths with another Potter.

In this new time and place Sirius will get the chance to embrace and discover the legends, the mysteries and the history of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Blacks

This story will mostly center around Sirius, therefore it is only proper to incorporate pranks and maybe a bit of Snape torture into the story.

Edited by: darko  
Style and Character Adviser: Kerryanah Black

Allow me to tell a tale about the Ancient House of Black,  
Their deeds, histories, myths, as well as the facts.  
By their own hand, this family was destined to die.  
A child who chose the light, allowed ancient knowledge to slip by.

He rejected his roots, the good as well as the bad;  
To know them was a chance he never had.  
Allow me to weave a different tale of this ancient house,  
Allow their last, to live and not be betrayed by that mouse.

A chance to embrace and know his family's history,  
A chance to unravel the darkness and its mysteries.  
All events in this story will still be the same,  
But in this new time, he would not know and befriend James.

I will tell a tale where the last of the Black survived,  
A tale of creatures, artifacts and ancestral guides,  
Pranks and mischief, will also play a part,  
This tale would make you laugh and pull your heart.

A journey, and a family's sins to amend...  
An epic tale designed to feel like a legend...  
A comedy with a mysterious essense...  
And a story teller who would enjoy your presense.

**Prologue**

The Dog Star shines brightly this Black night  
A child is born to an ancient house known for its might  
The fate of this noble house lies in his hand  
He will bring about a new beginning or an end

A dark hooded figure stood regally by the shadows, Orion Black the current patriach of the wizarding world's most ancient pure-blooded family, regretted that he gave in to his wife. He had planned to just get old Mr. Soong, just like his brother Aurelius had for his girls, instead his wife insisted they get Cassandra Trelawny - one of the finest seers of their time. Orion had hoped for a generic _'This child will be strong and will bring great honor to the house of Black.'_ Instead he got this sort of rubbish.

Nadine held the sleeping child to her chest, she had insisted that they name the child Sirius, after the Dog Star which the prophesy had mentioned. Nadine vowed to raise her beloved first-born child as a proper Black. The child will be strong as is common to all Black heirs, she can feel it.

Orion's brow furrowed as he contemplated on the implications of the prophesy, he was glad that he didn't believe in those nonsense or else he would have been worried. He looked down at the child and vowed that this one would not be pampered. For Sirius would need to be strong, the future of the Blacks depended on this.

(Six years later)

There was a soft click and a squeaky door was slowly pulled open. Two young boys crept into the room. The long narrow room was shrouded in darkness; the walls were lined with shelves crammed full of dust covered items of various shapes and size. The younger child paled and shivered, _"Sirius, I think we should leave. I have a bad feeling about this."_

The other child snorted, _"You always have a bad feeling about everything. Honestly, you're such a wimp."_

"_Am not!"_

Sirius clamped his hand on his brother's mouth _"Shush Regulus. Are you trying to get us caught?"_

Regulus sighed_ "We wouldn't get caught if we leave right now and return that key."_

As always Sirius ignored his brother's word of caution and walked deeper into the room.

"_Sirius!"_ Regulus called as he ran after his brother.

Sirius stopped in front of a shelf and stared at a conical object within his reach. He couldn't take his eyes off it, like it had some sort of magnetic power over him.

Sirius slowly held out his hand and touched the object. He suddenly got a vague feeling that touching the artifact had started something irrevocable.

"_Mum's going to be so mad. I mean there's a reason why she always locks this door."_

Sirius picked up the object and examined it. It was a made of glass, with a little brass dial at the bottom and fine green sand inside. He grinned and started to twirl the dial around _"I wonder what this thing is."_ His grey eyes twinkled in fascination as the sand glowed brighter with each full turn of the dial.

"_I think I hear Kreacher coming. Come on, Sirius!" _Regulus grabbed his brother's arm in an attempt to pull him away. This sudden move, however, startled Sirius and he dropped the conical object that he had been holding.

The artifact seemed to move in slow motion as it fell toward the floor and shattered between Sirius' feet.

Regulus staggered back, and both boys stared at the broken artifact in horror. However, before either could react, the broken pieces started to glow. Regulus watched as the light enveloped his brother and screamed. _"SIRIUS!" _

_-_End of Prologue -

Author's Note:

I hope to bring something new to all you readers. Basically this is an AU. It will focus on the Sirius and the rich Black Family history, the myths, the legends, the betrayals, etc.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

EDITED BY: darko

**Chapter One – Out of His Time**

(Year 1987)

It was a cold, gray October morning. The rain ran down the glass windows of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Two men stood outside, their cloaks soaked and dripping wet. The taller man shivered slightly.

The shorter man had a thick crop of long gray hair and stern features. His unusual magical eye swiveled to his left, eyeing his companion exasperatedly. _"Shacklebolt, there is such a thing known as a heating charm."_

The taller, dark-skinned man, named Kingsley Shacklebolt, frowned._"It's not due to the cold weather, Alastor, it's that house."_

Alastor Moody raised an eyebrow.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed. _"I mean, this is the home of the Blacks, the most ancient and darkest wizarding family our world has ever encountered. They're the most powerful wizards that had fought by the Dark Lord's side. The Black family line may have ended with the death of Orion, Nadine, and Regulus but still..."_

Moody nodded. _"I know... the death and destruction wrought by their hands... had there been just one more Black who fought by Voldemort's side..."_

The younger man smiled at his mentor _"But you and Dumbledore defeated them."_

"_Just barely. Had we not faced them on that final stand, the Blacks would have re-gathered the Death Eaters and took over where Voldemort left off."_

"_I'm just glad we no longer have to worry about another Black."_

Moody smirked. _"You do know that Regulus had an older brother, right?"_

Shacklebolt paled. _"You mean to say that there could be another Black out there?"_

Moody sighed. _"Relax kid, Sirius Black disappeared at the age of six and was never heard from again. Rumor has it that the Blacks offered their eldest child as a human sacrifice for some sort of dark ritual. Of course that's only a rumor."_

Shacklebolt shuddered. _"I wouldn't put it past the Blacks."_

"_Enough talk; let's get working on those wards."_

Deep within the once grand house the air stirred, and the dark halls seemed to whisper their welcome to one of its former occupants.

Sirius Black groaned and looked around. The room was still dark and full of dust; however, above him the once empty ceiling was now covered with spider webs that looked like giant hammocks. A little mouse hobbled across and vanished into a hole in the wall.

Sirius searched the room for his brother._"Regulus? Are you still in here?" _Getting no answer, he headed towards the door.

Sirius slowly pulled opened the squeaky door and slipped out._ "Mum? Dad? Where is everyone?"_

Sirius shivered as he looked around. Everything seemed the same. Dustier and darker, the house looked as if no one had lived there for years. _"Regulus! Come on out! I promise to never turn your hair green again. Please, Regulus? Mum! Dad! I'm sorry! I promise never to sneak into that room again! Mum! Dad! Anyone? Please? I'll be good! I promise! Just come out!" _

Sirius looked around expecting either his parents or his brother to step out from the shadows, but there was only silence. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down on the floor and cried.

Sirius stopped crying and listened as someone or something seemed to be hobbling towards him. He wiped his eyes and grinned, he watched as a short figure came out of the shadows.

_"Kreacher!"_ Sirius frowned as Kreacher looked really old. _"What happened to you?"_

"_Master Sirius is back. Come. Mistress asked that Kreacher give you something. Come Master."_

Sirius frowned. _"Mum? Where is she? MUM! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

Kreacher covered his ears with his hand. _"Master Sirius always noisy. Bad Master Sirius. Mistress never happy when Master Sirius is noisy."_

Sirius rolled his eyes and followed the cranky house elf. Kreacher led him down into the basement. It was large and dark and smelled of dust and stale potions. He watched as Kreacher hobbled to a large desk and pulled open one of the drawers, as he muttered,

_"Beautiful Mistress' face appeared in the fire. Poor, poor mistress."_

Sirius walked over and stared at the house elf _"Mum? Why? What's wrong? What happen to mum?"_

Kreacher continued to rummage inside the drawer as if Sirius hadn't spoken. _"Mistress throws this in and told Kreacher to wait for Master Sirius. To give this to Master Sirius together with old book. Then fire gone. Kreacher alone and no Mistress."_ The house elf then pulled out a book and a piece of jewelry, and handed it to the boy.

Sirius stared at the objects at hand. As he recognized them, the boy grabbed the house elf and shook him. _"Kreacher! This is Dad's ring! Where's Dad?"_

"_Unhand Kreacher! Bad, bad Master! Mistress would punish Master for harming Kreacher!"_

"_Dammit, you daft elf! Tell me what's going on!"_

The elf started to wail. _"Mistress gone! Mistress won't be able to punish Master Sirius for harming Kreacher." _Suddenly the elf gasps. _"Intruders! Blood Traitors! In Mistresses' beautiful house!"_

Sirius' eyes widened in fear, for he knew that as crazy as the house-elf may be, he could truly sense when anyone entered the house. He bit his lower lip and asked.

_"How many Kreacher?"_

"_Two Blood traitors!"_

Sirius headed towards the shelf full of old wands, each carefully labelled with the name of the noble ancestor who wielded it. He grabbed a wand and it glowed in his hand. Sirius glanced down at the label:

"Nathaniel Black – Maple wood, Unicorn and Kelpie hair."

Sirius rushed up the stairs, hoping that the only two spells he knew would be enough to handle the intruders. His father had always told him that Blacks were stronger than Half breeds, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, therefore he should be able to handle this. He was a Black after all.

The two Aurors observed with grim fascination the eerie choice of decor, the house's former occupants had picked. Heads of old house elves were carefully hung onto the whole distance of the hallway. Due to some trick of light, the heads appeared to watch the two intruders accusingly.

Moody signaled his companion to stay back _"Someone's coming."_

"_Alastor, you worry too much. The Blacks used to have a house elf. It's probably just that old thing and..." _Before Shacklebolt was able to finish his sentence, a flash of light appeared and headed his way.

"_Tarantallegra!"_

Shacklebolt felt his legs begin to move involuntarily, and his mentor ran towards him to tackle him down in time to avoid...

"_Reducto!"_

The wall behind them blew up, covering both Moody and Shacklebolt in dust and debris. Alastor Moody raised his wand. _"Expelliarmus!"_

As the wand flew towards Moody's hand, he pointed his wand towards his companion. _"Finite."_

Soft footsteps echoed through the empty halls as their attacker attempted to make a run for it. Moody and Shacklebolt easily caught their attacker and were surprised to see that...

"_It's a kid!"_

Moody frowned and knelt in front of the frightened child. _"We're not going to hurt you. What is your name child?"_

"_Si-Sirius Black."_

Both Aurors looked at one another in surprise.

"_Alastor, I thought you said an elder brother."_

Moody stared intently at the child before him. _"Sirius, can you tell me about the last time you saw your parents or your brother?"_

Sirius gave both men a look of confusion. He just frowned, crossed his arms, and looked intently at the ceiling above.

Alastor Moody sighed. _"Kingsley, hand over those packets of Chocolate Frogs."_

"_What makes you think I have some on me now?"_

"_Just hand them over!"_

Shacklebolt grumbled and emptied his pockets. Sirius eyes brightened at the sight of the candies.

Moody grinned _"Now Sirius, are you ready to talk?"_

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

-0- 

To the Muggles this appeared to be just another simple office building, an illusion to keep them ignorant about the existence of the Magical World. This simple office building was far larger than it appeared and it also served a grander purpose.

A short balding man paced around his office and turned towards his audience. _"So what do we do about him?"_

A tall, thin woman with graying-black hair tied in a tight bun looked straight into the Minister's eye and answered, _"It's simple Cornelius, we simply send him back to his time. The child clearly does not belong here."_

Alastor Moody shook his head. _"It's not that simple Amelia. Time has moved on without him. Should we send him back, we might be jeopardize our own existence."_

Barty Crouch turned towards Moody and asked, _"Why do you say that, Alastor?"_

Alastor Moody started to rub his temple with his hand. _"Who knows. Had he stayed in his time, Sirius would have been in the same year as the Potters. He would have also been involved in the war. The boy's involvement may change events as we know it. Moreover, he's a Black. Orion, Nadine, and Regulus were hard enough to deal with."_

Barty Crouch contemplated on the dilemma. _"We can just send him to live with Muggles and make sure magic never touches him."_

Amelia Bones shook her head. _"We can't. By law, his relatives can take custody of him."_

Barty Crouch waved his hands angrily. _"But he's a Black!"_

"_And we are the Ministry of Magic. We should always uphold the law. Whether or not he's a Black, should not be important."_

Alastor Moody sighed. _"Amelia's right."_

The door squeaked open and a man with a long, white beard and half-moon shaped glasses entered.

"_You're late, Albus."_

"_My apologies Cornelius, I was talking to the boy. I trust you've made a decision?"_

The Minister of Magic nodded. _"He is to live with his relatives if they want him."_

Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster nodded _"I figured as much. I've already contacted both Andromeda Tonks and Nacissa Malfoy. Narcissa is willing to take the boy in."_

Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones looked at one another.

_"How does he do it?"_ Amelia grumbled;

Moody grinned.

-0- 

The Malfoy Manor was such a grand mansion. She had stood for five generations of Malfoys. The whiteness of its walls gives it a welcoming appearance. The flowers bloomed on the balconies in various shades of pinks, oranges, and yellows. It was hard to imagine that anyone living in such a place could be such dark wizards. However, the Malfoys had been dark wizards for centuries. The manor and its inhabitants share this certain aspect; they maintain a façade and appearance which can indeed be deceiving.

"_Lucius, the child is my cousin."_

"_Narcissa, you are so quick to forget that the Black name is not what it used to be. I have finally cleared my own name. Accepting a Black, moreover the 'Last heir of the Black', in my household will give people the wrong impression."_

Narcissa Malfoy would normally have accepted her husband's decision. However in this case she made an exception, she felt that it is her obligation to her late family to ensure that the last of their children be brought up as befitted a Black.

_"I also happen to be a Black. The child is Uncle Orion's heir. He and Aunt Nadine wished that the child should be raised by pure-blooded relatives. I am but obligated to take the child in."_

Lucius growled. Seeing the determined look in her husband's blue eyes, Narcissa decided to use another tactic.

"_Lucius, be reasonable. We both know that our holdings are depleted, whereas the Black Family fortune is still fully intact. As Sirius' guardians, we will be entitled to all the interests earned from his fortune. That in itself will be more than enough to tide us over."_

She smiled and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. _"Moreover, you do know that Arthur Weasley is a distant relative of mine. Should we not take the boy in, Arthur will certainly get his grubby hands into the fortune that is rightfully ours."_

Lucius frowned _"You do know that our current position is all Regulus' fault. Regulus who happens to be the brother of that..."_

"_Yes Lucius I know."_

"_I had to pay-off so many people to ensure that we would be cleared..."_

"_Yes Lucius, you did it very well. I don't know what I would have done without you."_

Lucius Malfoy smiled at his wife.

"_Just think of this as a way for Regulus to make up for all the trouble he caused you my dear husband. Also a way for you to make sure Arthur never rises from his state of drudgery and poverty."_

Lucius smiled and took pleasure in the knowledge that he had once again deprived Arthur Weasley of something. The fact that he did not want the child in the first place would not matter, all that mattered was the fact that Arthur will not get the money.

_"So when should we pick up this cousin of yours?"_

End of Chapter 1 -

Facts:  
Arthur Weasley is Sirius' second cousin once removed. (source HPLexicon)

A/N: This story will take place in Harry Potter's timeline. Here, Sirius Black would be around the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione. The events as we know it may change slightly due to his involvement, but my main plot will not be the events in Philosopher's Stone. Black Chronicles is about Sirius Black's journey to discover the truth behind the Most Noble and Ancient House of Blacks.

Thank to everyone who took the time to read this

Replies

Stinky Stan – My 1st reviewer! I hope this is a soon enough update. Gryffindor it is then!

Tasogare no hime – You're definitely right. I'll be glad to tell you that you won't have to wait long

Lady FoxFire – Neither can I laugh I have no clear idea as to where I'm going.

Unread-Letters – I hope I can keep you interested. That's an interesting pen name you have by the way.

hardy har har – So do I ... and here it is !

SeriousSiriusFan – Your wish is my command. I hope this is long enough. Are you a mind reader or something? I was thinking muggles (via the Tonks) or pure blood fanatic (via the Malfoys). I figured the Malfoys would be more interesting thus making him and Harry more different at the same time so alike if you know what I mean.

kurtcobain4eva – Thanks . I can see everyone's point of placing him in Gryffindor.Tada! Here's my update.

BTW am not sure on how fast I can update on the next chapter … truly depends if the ideas starts flowing or not . Thanks everyone you really know how to make me feel good about writing. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2

Edited by: darko

**

Chapter Two – Off to Hogwarts we go

**

It was another listless Thursday morning. The Ministry's staff workers milled around, a few relaxed by the corridors, others on their desks, or some just plainly leaned by the wall. Most of them enjoyed their early morning coffee. Suddenly, a young woman with spikey pink hair came and zigzagged around everyone, she jumped over some file boxes, and amazingly not a single drop spilled from the cup of coffee that she carried. She finally reached her destination and smiled. She took a deep breath to composed herself before she opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Behind the large desk sat a man with shoulder-length gray hair, a slightly hooked nose, and an eerie magical glass eye. On the front, right-hand side of the desk sat a tall and well built black man without a single hair atop his head. The young woman nervously cleared her throat. _"Ummm...Mr Moody, I have your coffee."_

The man behind the desk nodded. _"Ah yes, Nymphadora please come inside and take a seat."_

The young woman walked forward and muttered under her breath. _"It's Tonks."_ To her horror, her right foot caught on the carpet, she stumbled forward and found the contents of the cup, which she held spilled all over Alastor Moody. The dark skinned man tried to keep a straight face, but unfortunately his shoulders shook, and thus gave away his mirth.

Moody glared at his former student and muttered a spell to clean off the mess. He mumbled. _"It must be in the blood." _Then he introduced the two other occupants in the room to one another, _"Kingsley Shacklebolt, meet Nymphadora Tonks. You will be acting as her mentor for the next few months."_

"_Tonks?" _Kingsley started, _"Any relation to the Hell Spawn?"_

Tonks stared at her newly appointed mentor. _"Excuse me?"_

Kingsley Shacklebolt grinned. _"I meant Sirius Black."_

Tonks could not believe the audacity of the man in front of her. He dared connect her to the Wizarding World's most feared dark childe, right in front of Alastor Moody. Her purple eyes bored into the man. _"My mother renounced that family, their ways, and everything they represented! I was never ..."_

The dark haired man raised both his arms in surrender. _"Calm down. No offense meant. I happen to like that particular Hell Spawn."_

Tonks' jaw dropped in shocked. _"But ... he ... he's..."_

Alastor Moody sighed. _"A mere child that was often left to our care whenever the Malfoys have to attend a function. Due to unfortunate prejudices, no witch or wizard is willing to take the job."_

Kingsley Shacklebolt smirked. _"They wouldn't have been able to handle him. Even the Ministry's best Auror has had a hard time keeping up with the kid, isn't that right Alastor?"_

Moody shook his head and grumbled. _"Mr. Shacklebolt, would you and Ms. Tonks kindly show yourselves out of my office I have lots of work to do."_

Both Aurors left the room and closed the door. Tonks curiously turned to her new mentor. _"Hell Spawn?"_

Kingsley grinned. _"Moody gave him that nick name. That little uncle of yours is quite a prankster; my favorite was that time when he placed hysteria flowers on each and every cafeteria table. You do know how those flowers tend to affect the nervous sort? Halfway through lunch most of the occupants where having some sort of paranoia fit about the contents of the meat loaf. Moody actually thought it was some new form of the Imperius curse designed to hit numerous people with a single spell."_

Hestia Jones, another Auror joined them and smirked. _"I think I liked the one where he spiked the water cooler more. I never knew Alastor had a nice singing voice, and 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' truly suits him."_

Kingsley howled in laughter. _"Moody was grumbling about sending 'the hell spawn' off to Azkaban to replace the dementors for weeks." _

Hestia smirked. _"He figured that our hell spawn would be just as effective as those creatures in driving the prisoners crazy." _

Kingley grinned. _"I think I even saw the first draft of that proposal on his desk." _

Tonks laughed. _"I'm now truly looking forward to meeting this uncle of mine."_

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed. _"Unfortunately, he will be leaving for Hogwarts this year. We, at the Auror Department, are really going to miss our little Hell Spawn."_

Hestia Jones grinned. _"And we hope to assist him in bringing as much joy to Hogwarts as he did here."_

Tonks gave both her seniors a puzzled stare.

"_Those Devil's Advocates sent the little Hell Spawn a Zonko's Professional Set!"_

All three Aurors turned around to see Alastor Moody as he stood by the doorway and rolled his magical eye.

-0- 

Inside the grand white house with tall white columns, a child's wail could be heard, _"Mum! Dad!"_

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy rushed towards their son's room, they found their son and his two companions in a tangled mess of arms and legs. All three were stuck on the eastern corner of the wall. The fourth child sat calmly in the middle of the room, his gray eyes twinkled in silent mirth.

Nacissa looked at all four boys and asked _"What happened?"_

Draco Malfoy whined _"It's Sirius. He taught us how to perform the flying charm, but he snuck some sticking charms onto our clothes and ..."_

Lucius frowned and cursed the problematic child that he was forced to take in. He grabbed the dark-haired boy by the arm and dragged him towards the door._"Narcissa, you take our son, Crabbe and Goyle down that wall. I will be having a talk with this irreverent cousin of yours."_

Sirius' cousin-in-law painfully dragged him into his room, closed the door, and uttered a silencing charm, _"Silencio!"_

Sirius then felt a hand slapped on his face with such force that he fell towards the floor. He bit his lip and winced, for he knew what was to come again.

"_You ungrateful brat! We take you in and this is how you repay us?"_

Sirius slowly got to his feet and performed the usual formal bow, he kept his head down as he spoke. _"I'm sorry, sir. I again overstepped my bounds."_

Lucius glared at the child _"Yes, you did! I don't even know why I put up with you! You remember, boy, that NOBODY wants you! Even that blood traitor cousin of yours, Andromeda, wants nothing to do with you! Because you're far worse than a blood traitor! You're filth! The whole Wizarding community wants nothing to do with you! We still took you in, despite everything! We gave you everything that money can buy! You should be grateful that we even bothered. Had we not, you would have been sent to Azkaban with the rest of your kind! "_

Sirius winced and nodded.

"_Now go fix yourself up, and tomorrow, when you leave for Hogwarts, you must stick with Draco and do whatever he says."_

Sirius stared at his feet and nodded again.

"_And remember, Slytherin is the only proper house to be in. Hopefully they'll be able to fix you up, because heaven knows we tried." _

At that Lucius Malfoy left the room, slammed the door behind him.

Sirius sighed and opened his trunk. He pulled out a portable potions set, and started to brew a 'Healing Potion.' He bit his lip and dreaded whatever it was that would come the next day. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a soft tapping on the window. He opened the window, accepted a large package, and opened the card that went with it.

* * *

_**Our dear Hell Spawn,**_

**_We will surely miss all of the laughter that you've brought into our dreary jobs. Here's a little something to assist you in your future endeavors. Don't be a stranger. You'd better write and tell us about how you're putting our gift to good use._**

_**Kingsley and Hestia**_

* * *

Sirius grinned as he once again looked forward to Hogwarts. 

-0-

It was a busy morning in the train station as usual. The only thing unusual was the number of people who seemed to be in their night gown that walked about. Most of them have children in similar attire with cages that contained owls atop their trunks. The train operators shook their head for this had been an annual occurrence. They figured that it must be some cult congregation, strangely though they found themselves uninterested on its going ons.

A boy with messy, dark hair pulled his trunk towards the end of the train. He figured that fewer people would pass by that area, thus avoid any more uncomfortable stares. The whole Wizarding World viewed Harry Potter as a hero, but he did not believe that he had ever did anything to deserve to be seen or treated as one. Those looks of awe that people gave him, made him extremely uncomfortable. He was not used to attention, after all the Dursleys ignored him whenever they could. He slid open the door to the last compartment and was surprised to see another boy already in it. The boy had his back towards Harry and had just placed a pitcher on a small side table. He whirled around in surprise as he heard Harry's entrance.

Harry bit his lower lip nervously. _"Uhh... Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"_

The other boy quickly placed the pitcher on the table and nodded. _"Of course you can. I don't think this compartment is taken ... I was just ... well ... taking a tour around."_ Harry took note of the mischievous twinkle in the boy's gray eyes.

Harry gave a small smile and mumbled, _" Umm..thanks." _He decided not to introduce himself whenever possible, for it would cause more unnecessary stares and requests to see his scar.

The other boy smirked, pulled out his wand, and tapped it on Harry's glasses. _"Reparo!" _

Harry took off his glasses and stared at them in amazement. Gone was the thick line of tape that was holding it together, as the glasses were now whole and undamaged. The other boy gave a formal bow. _"Sirius Black, at your service."_

"_Thanks. Nice to meet you, I'm Harry."_ Harry smiled. The other boy wore an expensive looking robe with what seemed to be a family crest on the front. Judging from his manner, he must've been from an old Wizarding class family, much like the boy he met in Diagon Alley. However, Sirius Black seemed open and friendly, unlike Draco Malfoy.

Sirius frowned; he had expected the other boy to run out the room or maybe just flinch, as this was the reaction from all of the other students whenever he introduced himself. He shrugged and figured it didn't really matter. The laughs he got from those types of reactions got old pretty fast anyway. He raised an eyebrow, and tried to figure out the reason for the other boy's lack of fear. _"Mudblood?"_

Harry flinched as he remembered Draco asking him the very same question. Sirius must thought that he was rude for he did not gave his last name, and thus assume he knew no better that a Mudblood. He sighed. _"No, my dad was a wizard and my mum was a witch. It's Harry Potter, by the way."_

Sirius nodded. _"Figures."_

Harry blinked, as this is not the typical reaction that he's accustomed to. _"What figures?"_

Sirius shrugged _"That you wouldn't cower upon hearing who I am."_

Harry stared at Sirius totally confused. _"Why would I ..."_

The door slid open and another boy about their age with orange-red hair entered _"Uh...hi. Mind if I sit here with you guys?"_

Harry shrugged _"Sure I'm Harry. This is Sirius."_

Sirius turned around to face the newcomer, whose eyes widened at the sight of him. _"Black!"_ He then started to back away from the compartment.

Sirius raised an eyebrow _"Don't bother, Weasley isn't it? That red hair of yours is a dead give-away. I was on my way out anyway." _He walked towards the door and the red haired boy jumped out of the way to give him a wide berth. As he passed the opened doorway, Sirius turned around and once again gave a formal bow. _"It was nice meeting you, Harry." _He nodded towards the other boy, who flinched at meeting Sirius eyes. _"You too Weasley." _Sirius smirked as he slid the compartment door close.

Harry shook his head. He would have wanted to ask for Sirius to stay, the boy seemed interesting, but socializing was not something Harry was experienced in. The Dursleys had always locked him in the closet to hide him from any guests. He does not understand why the new boy seemed scared of Sirius. Come to think of it, Sirius did seem to expect that he be scared too. Harry frowned, Sirius Black seemed nice and not a bit scary. He wondered what all that was about.

The red haired boy smiled hesitantly at Harry _"I'm Ron Weasley."_

"_Harry Potter."_

"_THE HARRY POTTER!"_

Harry stifled a sigh.

The Hogwarts Express left the station and the well wishers behind. As the train smoothly chugged toward its destination; students old and new, renew old bonds of friendship or form new ones.

Harry grinned and listened as Ron enthusiastically explained the mechanics of Quidditch to him. Their compartment was now quite full; Ron's third year twin brothers, Fred and George, and the twin's friend, Lee Jordan, had joined them. Also in there was a couple of fellow first year students by the name of Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

Almost everyone chatted and drank the free lemonade left in their compartment. Fred, George, and Lee raved that this was the first time Hogwarts Express was thoughtful enough provide free lemonade in every compartment. Of course they attributed this to the fact that 'the famous Harry Potter' was currently in the train, thus the added service.

Harry uncomfortably refused another cup, for he remembered that mischievous twinkle in certain gray eyes when he entered this compartment, making him a bit wary of this gift.

The door suddenly slid open, and in walked Draco Malfoy, flanked by two companions that seemed a tad too big to be first years, and behind them Sirius Black followed looking extremely bored.

"_Potter, I've been wondering where you've been," _Draco looked disdainfully at Harry's new friends. _"Associating with mudbloods and worse, Weasley trash, I see."_

Ron glared at Draco. _"Better than being in-bred gits like you and Black, Malfoy!"_

Sirius raised an eyebrow and drawled. _"Finally found your backbone Weasley? You weren't so brave a while ago." _

Ron, Fred, George, Lee and Neville glared at Sirius. Harry and Hermione looked at one another in confusion.

Draco ignored Ron's remark and continued. _"Being that you were raised by mud-filth and don't know any better, I've decided to do a bit of charity and introduce you to the right people. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, I can help ensure that you do not make friends with the wrong sort. Associating yourself with mudbloods and trash like these could hurt your future."_

Harry blinked and shook his head. _"I appreciate the offer Draco, but no thanks, I can choose my own friends. I can fairly determine who the wrong sort are."_

Fred, George, Ron and Lee laughed.

Draco eyes flashed angrily. _"You've just made your first great mistake, Potter."_

Fred smirked. _"Get over it, Malfoy."_

Draco, seeing that he was outnumbered, turned to walk away. _"You'll regret this, Potter."_

Ron laughed out loud as Malfoy and his two goons' hair and skin turned into an interesting shade of neon pink. He turned to face the two likely perpetrators and was surprised to see that Fred and George also turned neon pink. He slowly looked down in his own hands. _"Ahhhhhh!"_

Various screams could be heard all over the Hogwarts Express as a vast majority suddenly found themselves **pinked**.

Back in the last compartment there was only two **non-pinked** people. One of them was Sirius Black, who laughed and leaned on the nearby wall for support. The other one was Harry Potter, who was unsuccessful as he attempted to suppress a laugh.

End of Chapter2 –

Author's Notes: It's a lot lighter than the Prologue and Chapter 1, but I just want a light chapter before I peel off the first layer of the plot … just seems more dramatic that way.

The next chapter will explain as to why this work was entitled: "Black Chronicles" and the twist that aims to set this work apart from other fan fictions.

Wow! I didn't expect this much reviews. Thanks everyone for the support. I guess the least I could do it try to churn up the chapters as soon as possible and try to not disappoint you. I hope everyone will like this as much as they did the last couple of chapters.

On Kingsley and Hestia, I just didn't want Sirius to be too angsty character and it would be hard to believe that a boy un-loved in home and society can turn to be someone as exuberant, happy-go-lucky and mischievous as Sirius Black. Figured given his family's reputation, no one but Aurors would have the guts to baby-sit the kid.

Thanks for reading

Replies for Chapter1 reviews

Lady FoxFire – I'll definitely place Sirius in Gryfindor. How the Malfoy's will treat him? Well ... basically as the Dursleys treated Harry of course with slight differences.

Stinky Stan – As you can see there are slight hints about the Tonks in this chapter. They'll also have some role to play in this story. After all this fic is also about the Black family and they're part of it.

AngelZash – Thanks. Of course he'll be in Gryfindor.

Cassy – Ah yes Remus, at first I was thinking of making him take Sirius' place in Azkaban but then it's already been done so I've decided to do something else. Yes he'll be around I just won't tell when (yes I know it's sooo mean of me to leave you hanging like this)

SeriousSiriusFan – Obviously he likes to play pranks on the prick however he tends to pay for those severely. (claps hands) Oh Yes! Snivellus! Who can ever resist him LOL. Hmmm... I don't know pranking just seems so out-of-character for Harry (but then again that doesn't mean he won't go along once in a while). I guess we both have weird imaginations then LOL

hardy har har – I aim to please. I hope you like this one and stay interested.

Ilana Starr – Not to worry I don't plan to change any personalities, I'm not one to tamper with those which JK Rowling did so perfectly. In this story Sirius and Harry are like two side of the same coin. They're so different personality wise but in a sense they live in the same type of reality everyday.

Replies forPrologue (the overflows)

Sorry I wasn't able to post replies for your comments in the previous chapter. Chapter 2 was simply posted before I came upon your reviews.

KraziKrysti – You're right it would be interesting but I can see everyone's point that Gryffindor is more fitting especially since I'd want to keep everyone in-character despite the change in circumstance. He may be in the wrong time but hopefully he's still the same ol Sirius.

June – Unfortunately I'll be putting him in Gryffindor. But the road to his and Harry's friendship will not be smooth afterall Harry's friends hates Sirius and Sirius isn't the type of guy to take things sitting down and he can be pretty mean too.

Monkeys rok my sox – I hope you'll like this chapter just as much.

Lovenhope – Yep he'll be in Gryffindor. Thanks for the review

maya100 – Presently he doesn't really belong with either group. That's a good question on Peter. Well... Peter the double crossing rat will still go about his double crossing way... Allow me to just give a hint: Regulus.

HoshiHikari – Thanks

Ilana Starr – I'll be sure to do that LOL


	4. Chapter 3

Edited by: darko

Acknowledgement: to Magical Maeve - Thanks for your advice on the book desciption portion of this chapter.

**

Chapter Three – The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

**

He marched toward the last compartment as he muttered under his breath, that they had gone too far this time. Percy Weasley suspected that they did this just to get on his nerves and they were successful, by far. He slid open the doorway to the last compartment. Gryffindor's newest prefect then loudly and angrily marched inside. The laughter and wails that had emanated from that compartment were suddenly put to a stop as all eyes turned to him.

The moment Fred and George saw the **pinked** form of their brother, they slipped off their chairs due to fits of laughter.

Percy glared at his mischievous twin brothers. _"I knew you two are responsible for this! Undo this right now!"_

Fred laughed. _"As much as we want to take credit for this marvelously prank..."_

George gasped between laughter. _"We didn't do it!"_

Accustomed to his brothers' antics, Percy Weasley rolled his eyes. _"Don't try to play innocent with me, I know you two well enough. Moreover it has already been confirmed that the lemonade was laced with 'Zonko's Pinktaceous Quencher'; we all know you two are Mr. Zonko's most loyal patrons."_

"_But we didn't do it!"_

Ron cleared his throat. _"Uhh... Percy, wouldn't that just require an anti-dye solution, and the last time Fred and George pranked us with the Pinktaceous Quencher, I don't remember the effects being this shade of neon-pink."_

Fred nodded. _"Pinktaceous Quencher comes only in the shade of bright pink not neon pink."_

George grinned. _"Our prankster must have tampered and improved upon the effects of that quencher."_

Fred smiled. _"And he got almost everyone in the train too."_

George smirked. _"I would love to congratulate the genius who pulled this off."_

Percy glared at the two. _"Cut that off! Just tell me what you did to the drink."_

Fred and George looked to one another in confusion.

"_And that innocent act won't work on me. I've seen that far too often."_

George sighed and looked his brother in the eye. _"Percy, we already told you, we didn't do it."_

Fred joined in to support his brother. _"Yeah, look at us, we've also turned pink. Do you think we'd be stupid enough to prank ourselves?"_

Lee decided to voice his support for his friends. _"Yeah, if you're looking for suspects, its best to start with those people who didn't drink the lemonade."_

Percy frowned as he realized that his brothers spoke the truth. He sighed. _"Don't bother with the anti-dye Ron, it didn't worked." _He scanned the other occupants and he gazed fell onto a mop of messy dark hair in the sea of pink.

Harry feeling Percy gaze upon him shifted uncomfortably. _"I don't like pink lemonades. And I've never heard of Jonko's Pink Quenchers before."_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Give it a rest Percy, I'm sure Harry didn't do it. He's never set foot on Zonko's before."_

Percy's eyes then settled on the other unaffected person. The three other students nearest the boy, must have just realized that he was not infected as well. The smaller of the pinked boys shoved the dark haired one onto the wall.

"_Black! I should have known you were responsible for this."_

The dark-haired boy looked calmly down onto the other._ "Draco, the only reason as to why I wasn't able to drink any, is because you three drank it all up by the time I reached our compartment."_

Draco Malfoy frowned and released his captive.

This gave Percy Weasley a good view of the silver crest that decorated the other boy's robe. His eyes widened as he turned to his brothers and asked._ "Were these guys bothering you?"_

Ron, Fred and George nodded.

Percy turned to the four boys by the corner _"I suggest that you four return to your compartments."_

Draco sputtered. _"But what about ... this?" _he gestured to himself and his pink companions. _"I'm sure they're responsible for this."_

Percy sighed. _"As you can clearly see Mr. Malfoy they are also affected. We've already tried the disenchantment charm which didn't work so it's obviously potion-enhanced. Some seventh years are already working on it. We'll bring the counter-potion to your compartment too."_

Draco grumbled. _"Typical Weasley to cover up for one another's blotches."_

Percy opened his mouth to retort when Sirius Black stepped forward and made a half bow. _"I apologize for my companion, one tends to forget his manners when surrounded by rude and ignorant gits." _He then looked pointedly at Ron Weasley and smirked.

Ron shot Sirius a dark look. _"I guess that explains Malfoy's behavior, being that you're with him."_

Sirius shook his head and gave Ron a forlorned and exasperated look. _"My point proven."_

Harry bit his lower lip to stop his laughter as Ron glared at Sirius.

Draco rolled his eye and grabbed Sirius by the arm. _"Come on Black, you should know better than to waste good manners on trash. Let's get out of here. I can't stand all this Weasley stink a second longer!"_

Sirius met Harry's eyes, he grinned, and made a face as Draco dragged him out of the compartment, flanked by their two over-sized companion.

The doorway slid shut and Harry once again burst out in laughter as all occupants of the room looked at him, as if he was crazy.

Percy shook his head. _"Well, now that everything's in order, I'd better check on the other compartments" _He then turned his heels and left the compartment with only its original occupants.

Ron looked pointedly at Harry. _"Harry I think you should be careful, don't even think about trusting Sirius Black. He is not what he seems."_

Harry looked to Ron confused, and Hermione butted in. _"Why? He's been nice, and very polite. The rest of you, especially Ron, were quite rude."_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Don't let his manners fool you. Blacks are very deceptive. You did notice that one of their family symbols is a kelpie."_

Harry is now thoroughly confused. _"What's a kelpie? And what does that have to do with anything?"_

Hermione once again butted in. _"Kelpies are guardians of the rivers and lakes, they are said to be sleek, black and beautiful, as well as harnessed by a golden bridle. They are wild and spirited horses, with teeth like those of a wild cat. Kelpies are powerful magical creatures that are capable of shape shifting and opening travel portals. They are dangerous, for they tend to drown all humans they've come across. I don't see how this has anything to do with Sirius Black."_

Ron sighed and shot an irritated look at the girl who's such a know-it-all. _"I did not ask for a lecture, Professor Granger. All I meant is that Kelpies, like Blacks, may seem friendly and nice at first, so as to try and trick you into trusting them. Then, when you do finally climb on their back, they'll drown you."_

Fred grinned. _"And feast on your flesh, using those sharp teeth of theirs to tear you, piece by bloody piece, starting with ..."_

Ron turned a bit green as Fred described the organs to be teared chronologically and graphically. Hermione glared at Fred.

Fred gave them an innocent look. _"What?"_

Harry looked at his new friends incredulously. _"You're saying he's a bad person because he has a kelpie on his family crest?"_

Neville who had been quiet all through-out the exchange suddenly spoke in a soft voice. _"My parents are presently still staying at St. Mungos in a comatose state due to the Cruciatus curse, thrown by Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. My grandmother was killed with a Killing curse thrown by Nadine Black. I am now a ward of the state, and in that state-home where I'm staying almost half the kids there lost their parents due to a Black."_

Everyone stared at Neville in shock. Hermione placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. _"Neville, I ..."_

Neville shook his head. _"It's alright. It happened a long time ago. Harry, just be careful and stay away from Sirius Black. Believe me I know what a Black is capable of."_

Lee Jordan cleared his throat. _"I noticed that there were four horses on that crest. What are the other three?"_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George glared at Lee.

Lee gave them a wide-eyed innocent look. _"What? I was trying to lighten the mood by changing the topic."_

George shook his head and place his arm around his friend. _"Lee, has anyone ever told you that you're such a genius at ruining such dramatic moments?"_

Neville once again spoke. _"A thestal, a flying horse with bat-like wings, it symbolizes death. A dark unicorn, an innately magical monster that brings death and diseases. Lastly a hinoema, a fire horse that wrecks havoc wherever it goes and consumes everything in its path."._

All six eyes turned to Neville in surprise. The timid boy shrugged. _"Know thy enemy."_

Harry frowned. He did not believe that your blood could determine who you were. It was scary thought for him to be anything like Dudley, but he was sure his friends meant well when they warned him about Sirius Black. All of his life, people made judgments on Harry although they never truly knew him. The Dursleys deemed him to be trouble and blamed him for every little thing that went wrong. The wizarding community deemed him a hero, although he never really did anything heroic. Harry Potter just wanted to know the strange boy a bit more before he made judgments.

_

-0- 

_

The sun started to set as the train continued its journey toward Hogwarts. The earlier excitement had died down as the counter-potion had been made. In the front-most compartment, three of the occupants lay asleep while the other one enjoyed the little bit of privacy that was previously absent.

Sirius pulled out a book and examined it from all angles.

It was bound with tawny-colored leather and was soft to touch. A Silver Shield was embossed in the leather cover; the shield was divided in four parts, and each division contained a horse. On the middle of the shield was a large dark 'B' with a snake entwined around it. Without any doubt this emblem was the Black Family Crest. Below the Crest were intricate letterings bearing the title **'The Black Chronicles'**.

Anyone else who happened to leaf through the book would find it empty, however, in the hands of Sirius Black, it is anything but a blank book. The dark stone on the family ring, that had once belonged to his father, glowed as he touched the familiar emblem. He remembered fully the words that had appeared on the book when he tried to read it years ago...

_It has come, the fate of our ancient house hangs in balance,  
Sirius, son of Orion, the last child of Black  
You are still far too young for this glimpse or glance  
When you leave for Hogwarts do come back_

Through me passage of all ancient knowledge is made possible  
The wisdom of all your great ancestors can be found in this chronicle

Sirius breathed deeply and listened to the loud snores of his three bunk mates. Secured with the fact that they were indeed asleep, he opened the book. On the left hand edge of the inside cover were three ovals in succession. Each oval was bordered with two snakes biting each other's tail. Sirius wondered on the purpose of these, for it looked like a place to put in photographs, but he could find no opening for such purpose.

Words slowly appeared on the pages once again:

_Welcome Sirius, glad to see that you're back_  
_I am Aris the first of the Black_  
_If you find my instruction lacking_  
_Get your quill and start writing_

_First you should choose three ancestors_  
_To be your guide and instructors_  
_Your three choices will appear on those frames_  
_Choose well for these decisions are only yours to blame_

Sirius picked up a quill and wrote: _Aris, do me a favor and quit all this rhyming bit._

Aris' swirly script appeared once again:

_I may be a historian  
but I've always aspired to be a poet'ician._

Sirius wrote: _Well you're not a very good one._

_You're an insolent one.  
Fine, make your choice and then be done._

Sirius thought for a moment and wrote: _Regulus Black_

_You've chosen to hear your brother's voice_  
_Unfortunately Black Patriarchs are your only choice_

Sirius stifled a sigh: _Aris, I told you to quit that rhyming bit_

_I just think I need to practice_  
_Who knows I might hit my solstice_

Sirius held back an urge to groan and wrote down: _Orion Black. _Sirius smiled as his father's face appeared on the first frame.

_Orion Black, known for his knowledge of dark magic and power_  
_All those who face him shivers and cowers_

Sirius wrote: _Aris, I want to talk to my dad. Go away!_

_Chat with your chosen ancestor you could not_  
_Not until all you've chosen, all three and that's that_

Sirius shook his head and smiled. Although Aris was a slight irritation, Sirius could not help but like this cheeky ancestor, thus he wrote down: _Aris Black. _An elderly man wearing a Greek Toga with a laurel headpiece by his ear appeared on the second frame.

_Excellent choice my dear boy_  
_Sharing to you our rich family history will be my joy_

Sirius suddenly realized that the train had finally come to a stop. He then placed the book into his trunk and proceeded to wake his bunk mates.

End of Chapter Three –

Next Chapter: The sorting ceremony and Sirius chooses his third ancestor.

A/N: Sirius is just warming up. As the story goes further, his pranks would get more and more outrageous.

Replies:

queen of all, exept the ducks – wow! I just posted the chapter and you were immediately able to review. Either my chapter was too short or you're a quick reader. This story will follow JK Rowling's work so Harry's upbringing with the Dursleys is just as Ms. Rowling depicted in the original series. Sirius and Harry will be friends of course.

Lady FoxFire – (shudder) I wouldn't want to be placed in Prof. Mc Gonagall's shoes.

Tasogare no hime – Oh Ron will come around but not anytime soon. Those Aurors are definitely a nutty bunch and they'll be glad to hear that Sirius has already put their gift in good use.

maya100 – LOL! Hey, I've never thought of that ... Dumbledore did mess up the 2nd time around LOL. But we shouldn't blame the old guy. In the 1st chapter Dumbledore did say he contacted both the Tonks and the Malfoys. Only the Malfoys are willing to take him in and then Lucius said that even the Tonks doesn't want Sirius. The details to this will be revealed in the future chapters.

CanadiangirllovesHP – Thanks. BTW am also Canadian (grin)

Josephine J. Turpin – Hey there! I appreciate the constructive criticism. I'll be sure to try and watch out for those from now on, although switching tenses and typos has always been my weakness. What's a beta? Some sort of spelling and grammar checking program? Am using MS word right now ... where do I download a beta? Oh the italics? If it's too irritating I can take it off before posting. But italics guide me while I'm writing so as to distinguish the dialogue from the rest of the work.

HoshiHikari – LOL! Just tell me if its bothering you too much. I just find it easier to write if the dialogues are in italics. I'm weird that way LOL … every writer should be allowed their quirks don't you think?

SeriousSiriusFan – That's a usual problem with but what I usually do is adjust the 'address bar'the final slashsymbolizes the chapterso you can just switch it to thesucceeding number. I hope that helps

AngelZash – Oh no! How will Hogwarts survive? Poor poor Dumbledore ... then again the old guy will probably enjoy it ...

Cassy – The whole wizarding community have prejudices against the Black (at least in this story) so you can't really blame Ron. The Aurors just had the opportunity to know Sirius better, I mean who can resist the real Sirius? (Ok Snape is an exception). Sirius is loved by the Aurors as Harry is loved by the wizarding community. Yep I plan to follow the books ... well maybe not POA since it won't work on this reality.


	5. Chapter 4

EDITED BY: darko

**Chapter Four – A Black in Gryffindor**

Sirius took a look out of the window. He saw the full moon as it shone brightly above a great black lake. Across the lake, perched atop a high mountain, was a majestic castle with many towers, its windows sparkling in the starry sky.

"_Black! Quit dawdling around and hurry up!"_

Sirius sighed and ran to catch up with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Once they had stepped outside, they saw an overly large man with a black shaggy beard. Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, for that particular man could even make Crabbe and Goyle look like dwarves.

The man continued to shout, _"Firs' years! Firs' years! Gather ye around, Firs' years!" _

Draco wrinkled his nose. _"A half breed, what is Dumbledore thinking? And not just any half-breed, it's a half giant!"_

Sirius looked curiously at the tall figure. _"I've heard that giants are not affected by the Stinging Hex."_

Draco grinned evilly. _"Oh really? Crabbe, Goyle, let's put Mr. Black's theory to a test." _All three raised their wands and before Sirius can say a word to stop them, bright red lights flew towards the large man calling for the first years.

The half giant yelped in pain as the bout of stinging curses hit him. He glared darkly at the three sources of the curses and marched in their direction. Draco Malfoy and his two companions immediately pointed to Sirius, who stood a few feet away from them. _"It was his idea! Black told us that giants cannot be affected by the Stinging Hex!"_

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but half-giant cut him off.

_"I have half a mind to have McGonagall deal wit ye fours, but time is a-wasting. Now go git yerselves a boat!"_The large man turned around to face the other first years _"Four to a boat! Four to a boat!"_

Sirius shook his head as he felt the glares from the vast majority of the first year students gathered, as Malfoy and his loyal followers snickered about. Flashing green eyes, watched the foursome indignantly unable to believe the childish, rude and inconsiderate behavior of the four.

Harry approached the half-giant _"Hagrid, are you alright?"_

"_Don't ya worry about me, Harry. Me skin is tougher than most."_ The giant smiled down at concerned boy _"Now go git yourself a boat."_

Harry nodded and joined Ron, Hermione, and Neville in aboat. A short distance away he saw that Malfoy, Black, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken a boat as well. Sirius was excited, as he told his three companions about a giant squid that supposedly lived in the lake. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. _"Really Black, do you think I'm gullible enough to believe your tall tale about a giant squid?Go try your luck with a half-witted half breed." _

"_But it's true! Kingsley told me all about it!"_

His curiosity piqued, Harry turned to Ron and Neville. _"What do you guys know about a giant squid in this lake?"_

Ron nodded _"Fred and George told me that there's one in this lake, but it's quite rare for it to come out."_

Harry looked toward the other boat on their left. He saw that Sirius leaned halfway down from the boat, with his hands in the water. He moved his hands to and fro. The students on the far right, suddenly screamed. Harry turned around and saw giant white tentacles headed their way, his eyes widened in shock. Behind him he heard Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle scream as well.

"_I told you there's a Giant squid in this lake!"_

Harry turned around once again to see Sirius, the other boy smiled smugly as his right hand reached into his pocket and pulled out some small gray objects. The white tentacles reached out towards Sirius' right hand. Sirius was about to pat the squid's tentacle with his left hand, but Draco started to scream. _"It's going to attack us! Help! " _The blond haired boy and his two companions jumped up and attempted to move away from the squid. Sirius' eyes widened in alarm and tried to stop his companions. _"Draco, don't ..." _The boat capsized before he was even able to complete his sentence.

Harry eyes widened and called for help _"Hagrid!"_ Hogwart's caretaker was on the scene even before Harry could finish his sentence. The half-giant righted the boat and proceeded to pull out three panicky first years and trouble-maker that laughed merrily. The crowd realized that all four were safely back on their boat, scattered laughter could be heard.

Draco Malfoy's face was flushed and he angrily glared at the moron he deemed responsible for his predicament. _"This is entirely your fault Black! My father will not be pleased." _However, Sirius Black was too busy laughing to even register the threat thrown at him.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He turned towards his friends to tell them that Sirius Black definitely knew how to stir some excitement, but remembered that he best hold his tongue in front of Ron and Neville whenever Sirius Black was concerned.

Hagrid looked curiously at the laughing boy _"What were ye holding back der. How did ye get dat squid to come ter ye?"_

Sirius smiled _"Kingsley told me that the squid likes Bertie Bott's Fish Flavored Beans."_

Hagrid grinned _"Well I'll be. I'll have ta remember dat. Now ye just keep yer hands inside yer boat from now on."_ He then turned his boat around and once again led the group of first years towards the castle.

Draco stared at Black incredulously and hissed _"Black, you idiot! Why are you even talking to him? Didn't you hear me tell you that he's a half-breed?"_

Sirius looked to Draco in confusion _"Huh? So?"_

Draco rolled his eyes _"Father's right, you are hopeless."_

The rest of the ride went on without event, for this Hagrid was thankful. He led the first years toward the Hogwarts doorway, making sure that the four dripping wet first years stayed in front of him. Three of them sulked as they marched forward, and the fourth one annoyed the other three even further through his hyper-active ways.

"_Black, stop that! Now I know why father never wants to take you anywhere!"_

_"Oh come on Draco, this is an old castle full of secret passage ways! Who knows I might find one in this pathway!"_

Harry, who walked beside Hagrid, looked up to his overly large friend and grinned. Hagrid smiled in recollection _"That boy sure reminds me of yer father, if not fer the company he keeps, he wouda been exactly like James."_

Harry started in surprise. _"My dad?"_

Hagrid nodded. _"Yeah, yer father was always laughing, and troublesome, and could never stay still whens he was yer age."_

Hagrid and the group stopped in front of a large oak door. On each side of the door stood majestic stone sculptures of the Gryffindor lion. The door itself was no less magnificent, for it was covered with intricate carvings depicting the founding of Hogwarts by four great wizards. The oak door creaked open and there stood a severe looking woman with her black hair held tightly in a bun, her eagle-like eyes hidden behind square glasses. She gauged, the gathered students before her.

One dripping wet student suddenly walked up to her and gave a bow. _"My lady, did anyone ever tell you that you've got the most beautiful eyes?"_

Hagrid's jaw dropped. The rest of the first years were also shocked by Sirius' bold act.

The woman gave the young boy a hard stare _"I don't know what you're up to Mr..."_

"_Black, Ma'am. Sirius Black." _He gave the woman a charming smile _"I was hoping to butter you up a bit so that my companions and I may be excused to our rooms so we can change to something dryer."_

Minerva McGonagall held back an urge to roll her eyes _"Mr. Black..."_

"_You may called me Sirius, my lady"_

By now McGonagall could not hold back the urge to roll her eyes _"I'd rather not Mr. Black. As I was saying before you interrupted, you will not be assigned a room until you are sorted. So for now, this will have to do." _McGonagall waved her wand and the four dripping wet first years found themselves dried.

"_May I comment that the lady not only possess beauty but skills as well."_

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress glared at Sirius Black _"That would be enough, Mr. Black!"_

Sirius grumbled _"It's no wonder that chivalry is dead, ladies nowadays can't even accept a proper compliment."_

Harry was unable to hold back any longer as he chorted with laughter. A handful of first years who have also recovered from their shock, chuckled as well. However, the loudest howl of laughter came from Hogwarts own caretaker.

Harry's laugh and the knowledge about the hard life that the boy has had to live, made Minerva McGonagall decide to take it easy on the cheeky first year before her. She gave a pointed look to the crowd before her and one especially for Hagrid, which effectively silenced the crowd. She then looked to the one in front of herand asked, _"Are you done Mr. Black?"_

Sirius grinned and nodded. _"Yes, my steel eyed goddess."_

To Professor McGonagall's relief she was able to lead the first years to the Great Hall without any further incidences. The first years stared in shock at the singing hat that sat in the middle of the Great Hall:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you where you want to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Sirius worked hard to keep a calm façade. Inside he was a bundle of nerves, he tried not to think about the possibility that the hat just might decide he wasn't good enough for any house,or that someone with a dark heritage like him should not be taught magic.

A few feet away, Harry Potter have similar thoughts. He was worried that the hat would not place him in any house, or would find that there was nothing special about him at all. He shuddered at the thought of being sent back to the Dursleys.

Harry looked around at the different professors, and saw ProfessorQuirrell, the one he had met in Diagon Alley, still the same pale face man that quivered and stuttered, he still wore a turban on his head. Beside Quirell was Professor Snape, a scary-looking man with a hooked nose and shoulder length greasy hair, he taught Potions. Snape caught Harry's eye and glared. Harry winced as he felt a pain struck into his scar.

The Deputy Head-Mistress stifled a groan as she read the next name. _"Black, Sirius"_

A low murmur traveled in the crowd as Sirius walked over with his head held high. He sat down on the stool and grinned at McGonagall. Before he could utter a word, McGonagall promptly dropped the hat on his head.

_"Now what have we got here? Ah yes, a Black. What's this? You want to be in Slytherin? Cunning you may have but ambition you have not. I can also see that this is not what you truly want." _

Sirius frowned, all Black heirs had always been in Slytherin and hestarted to fear that his earlier worries were founded after all.

_"Ah, but not all of the Black heirs were sorted into Slytherin. You are more like Nathaniel Black than all of the other Blacks I've encountered. Wit and intelligence you have, but you're not exactly prone to studies. Loyalty, I can also see, but toil is something you try to avoid. There's only one place for you then... _

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

All eyes widened in shock followed by low murmurs in the crowd. Sirius Black took off the hat and regally walked towards the very edge of the Gryffindor table and miserably sat down.

The moon shone brightly against the dark backdrop of the night sky. Inside one particular room, the atmosphere is not as tranquil...

Sirius closed the curtains around his bunk as he politely declined Harry Potter's invitation for a game of Exploding Snap. He could hear Ron Weasley's scathing comment on how a Black thought that he was better than the rest of them. He glared at the red curtains that surrounded his bed as he fumed about gits who does not understand his need to brood. He contemplated on the hat's words and looked at the wand, which he held in his hand. He took out a familiar leather book and wrote down: _Nathaniel Black._

_"Tragic Nathaniel of the horses._  
_The only one who fully comprehends our power sources"_

A sad young man in his mid-twenties, wearing fourteenth century robes and beret, appeared on the last frame.Sirius yawned as this had been a long day. He placed the book inside his book bag and laid down to sleep.

Harry stared at the closed curtains and wondered how this withdrawn boy had been the same exuberant one hours before. Then again, Harry could understand Sirius' misery. The glares he received from the Gryffindor table were bad enough without those from the Slytherin table as well. Even the other Gryffindor first years, who had found Black's earlier antics funny, chose not to sit near Sirius. For they fear that that act would earn the ire of their seniors. Upon his arrival to the Gryffindor table, Harry was first pulled aside by Neville and Hermione as they congratulated him. Later he had a found it difficult to get away from all his fellow Gryffindors. By the time he was able to reach the end of the table, Sirius Black had already left. Professor McGonagall, brought Sirius to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius claimed that he was in the Owlery and had gotten lost on the way back.

Later that night Harry dreamt. He walked in a dark corridor,and in the middle of the corridor was a stool. Atop the stool was Professor Quirell's turban. He approached the stool as he did in the sorting ceremony, and placed the turban atop his head. A voice emanated from the turban, it continuously told him that he must transfer to Slytherin, because this was his destiny. Harry told the turban he did not want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off, but it tightened painfully. And then, there was Malfoy, who laughed at him. Harry continued to struggle with the turban. Then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed Professor Snape, who gave a menacingly low laugh. A figure from the shadows emerged. Harry saw that it was Sirius Black. He called for Black to help him, but Sirius just crumpled to the ground and screamed in pain. Then a burst of green light enveloped them all. Harry woke up, he shirt damp in sweat and shivered slight as he tried to shake the memory away.

End of Chapter Four -

The Sorting Hat Song was taken straight out of JK Rowling's Philosopher's Stone.

Next Chapter: The fate of the Marauders and Regulus Black would be revealed (Yes, Remus Lupin will be on the next chapter and future ones as well). Of course Sirius will also have to pull a few pranks. Who will he drag along to be his partner-in-crime?

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all your reviews, frankly speaking I didn't expect that much. Feel free to ramble your thoughts on matters gives me plenty of perspective.

Is it me or does most of you dislike Ron? I have to ask do you guys just plainly don't like him or do you dislike him because of the way I've portrayed him in this fic?

Lastly, am looking for a kind volunteer for an editor or as most of you call it a 'beta'. Although I tried to watch out for those typos and switching tenses I still missed out a lot.

Review Replies:

Thorfinna – Thank you for your constructive criticism. I tried to watch out for those but I still repeatedly commit the same mistakes. Not to worry I'm currently searching for a beta reader.

queen of the others – The ancestors and the horses will definitely entwined in this story thus giving 'Philosopher's stone a different twist.

CanadiangirllovesHP – Well Sirius seeks attention too, maybe in a different way from Ron. The way I see it, Ron wants to step away from his brothers' shadows thus seek attention. Sirius on the other hand does what he does maybe to distract himself from the fact that he is indeed miserable. Therefore both guys seek attention because they are miserable by heart. Does that make sense?

Josephine J. Turpin – Thanks I definitely need one of those LOL. I hope you're not too disappointed. I've decided to cut the sorting ceremony short and concentrate on Sirius antics and Harry's thoughts before the sorting and after which.

hye em yes – Actually I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. However, the Malfoys are not likely to throw Sirius out. For one thing they need him, for he's a source of 'moolah' for them.

Lady FoxFire – You're right on the dot with those questions (grin). As for the map, yes of course it's still there. Sirius was not the only one who created it, but expect it to be different from the original. The third choice? That's the wild card.

Liltweethart – Not to worry I'll am continuing afterall I've never gotten this much attention for a fic before. (grin) Sirius is indeed in Gryffindor. He and Harry will finally connect on the next chapter.

SeriousSiriusFan – Yeah poor Moody, at least Sirius is now Hogwarts problem and he finally gets to relax a bit afterall Tonks won't be as bad as Sirius. The Stone will still be there but since Sirius' is around expect plenty of differences.

LL – I know (sigh) am currently looking for one. Well Harry seems to be a very understanding person. If anyone can tolerate Sirius' annoying ways and Ron's judgemental ways ... it's Harry.

Tori – I think Sirius proved himself to be a total annoyance in this chapter LOL and judging from the reader's reaction people are pretty much annoyed with Ron too. Poor poor Harry.

Igrainne – You've certainly proved your point that Sirius would be a better friend than Ron. Thank you for those compliments (grin). I actually did thought of placing Sirius in Slytherin but I realized that he fits the Gryffindor mold better. The Golden Trio? Who says it has to be a trio? (smile) Truth to the matter is I haven't made up my mind yet... I'll eventually get there LOL

maya100 – Do you think poor Neville can handle all the trouble Sirius will cause? LOL Neville will definitely slowly warm up to Sirius.

AngelZash – Wow! You've figured it out. I guess the old coot will just have to depend on McGonagall a lot... poor gal.

Ilana Starr – I hope this chapter shows that Sirius is definitely still the annoying prankster we all know and love. Aris the historian and frustrated poet is definitely not a dark wizard (grin).

Enelya Fefalas – At present neither knows each other's background yet but that will definitely help them connect. Noteworthy is how each deals with their situation whereas Harry tries to blend in the background, Sirius wants to call attention to himself.

Hermione88220 – Hope you like this chapter. As for Neville, his misery will make him stronger (grin)

artemis89 – Well Sirius and Ron are pretty different personality wise. Whereas Ron wants to exceed expectations; Sirius just throws expectations out altogether, meaning he doesn't try to measure up with anyone. One of the reasons as to why Harry did not judge Sirius as badly as the other wizarding kids is because he was not brought up to believe that the Blacks are evil, the Blacks did not kill his family. Good points by the way (grin) Speaking of Peter the traitorous rat ... I was thinking of having him be married to Dolores Umbridge in this version of HP (Don't you think they make a perfect couple LOL)

smallfry – Yes I also think Ron is the quick to judge type I mean the way he initially treated Hermione and later Crookshanks but that doesn't mean that he's a bad person. I mean he did changed his mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Intro: Thank you all especially those who gave long reviews, you've certainly gave me lots to think about. And for that I've decided to return the favor by giving longer chapters.

I've realized that I've been painting Ron Weasley in a not so ideal light and forgot a few facts. Sirius Black wasn't exact perfect either, he's got a temper, he's impetuous (meaning he acts before he thinks), and he can be a bully (I mean look how he needlessly picks on poor Snape) I hope to correct all that and try to give a more well rounded view of both Sirius and Ron.

Edited by: darko

**Chapter 5 – Remus J. Lupin**

Harry shook his head, as he tried to forget his nightmare. He paused and listened carefully as he heard a soft shuffle, he wondered, which of his roommatse would be awake at this ungodly hour. He pulled open the curtain and saw Sirius Black fully dressed and on his way out the door. Harry yawned and greeted the other boy, _"Good Morning."_

Sirius turned around, surprised _"Uh...sorry, did I wake you?"_

Harry shook his head and smiled _"Not really, I just couldn't sleep any longer. Where are you off to?"_

Sirius eyes twinkled mischievously _"Oh, I'm just going to take a walk get plenty of fresh air."_

Harry smiled as this was an opportunity for him to finally get to know the other boy. _"Can I join you? That is, if you don't mind."_

Sirius frowned. He did not want to offend the other boy, so he might as well be honest. _"The truth is, a walk is not the only thing I had planned for this morning."_

Harry looked at the boy, puzzled and disappointed. _"Oh..."_

Sirius bit his lip _"If you promise to keep quiet and go along ... we can feed the giant squid afterwards."_

Harry smiled _"Ok. I'll be ready in a few minutes."_

Sirius nodded _"I'll wait for you downstairs." _As he walked down towards the common room, Sirius Black shook his head and wondered why he agreed to let Harry Potter come along. Maybe because Harry seemed to be the only friendly face in this whole house, or maybe he just felt he could trust the other guy. After all, he was sure that Harry figured him out on that pinktaceous train prank and still had not given him away.

Harry walked down, he smiled at the other boy and asked. _"So what do we plan to do?"_

Sirius smirked, eyes twinkled mischievously. _"We plan to have a little fun."_

Harry bit his lower lip and wondered what he's gotten himself into, as he followed Sirius out the common room.

Harry followed Sirius through a maze of corridors, he wondered how the other boy seemed to know his way. _"Sirius, I have to ask, have you been to Hogwarts before?"_

Sirius shook his head _"Nope, just got here yesterday. The same as everybody else."_

"_Then how is it that you already seem to know your way around?"_

Sirius led them to a corridor and pointed to the wall to their right. _"Here it is, the map of Hogwarts. This thing shows all the rooms and corridors of this castle. It's too bad it doesn't show any secret passage ways. I came upon this while wandering around yesterday. Most first years will be consulting this map before they head towards their first class." _Sirius grinned mischievously and pulled out his wand and tapped the map _"Confundus!"_

Harry's eyes widened as the corridors changed shape and the classrooms began to shift around _"What did you do?"_

Sirius smirked _"Just a little confusion charm. Come on, time for phase two of my plan."_

"_Phase two?"_

"_We're gonna switch the classroom placards"_

"_But we don't know where the rooms are, and this map is now useless."_

Sirius grinned _"Relax Harry, I've got a photographic memory. I know exactly where we're heading. When McGonagall found me, I noticed that she was holding the first years'schedule and for the first class Gryffindors have is History ofMagic. Slytherin has Transfiguration, Hufflepuff has Charms, and Ravenclaw has Defense Against the Dark Arts. So now all we have to do is switch the names of all four classrooms."_

Harry placed the Defense Against the Dark Arts plaque onto the History of Magic classroom. Sirius watched the corridor to warn his partner should there be anyone headed their way. The classroom door swung open. Harry paled and stepped back. _"Sirius!"_ Sirius turned around and his eyes widened, for he knew that they were caught red-handed.

Standing under the classroom's doorway was a tired looking man, with sandy hair that was graying on the sides. The man smiled kindly at the two boys. _"Hello, are you lost?" _He then noticed the newly placed plaque and raised an eyebrow.

Harry bit his lower lip and mumbled, _"Please don't let me get expelled for this."_

Sirius gave his worried companion a look and whispered, _"Relax, the worst he could do to us, is detention."_

Warm, golden-brown eyes turned to both boys. _"Expulsion and detention for getting lost? That's not how things are done at this school." _He gave both boys an impish smile. _"I'm Professor Remus Lupin, and I could have sworn that I was assigned to teach History of Magic." _Both boys laughed. _"Now where were you two headed?"_

Sirius answered, _"Harry and I were heading for the lake." _

-0-

The History of Magic classroom had a good view of the lake. Professor Remus Lupin smiled in reminiscence as the two boys fed the giant squid, ran around, and engaged in a bit of horse play. Harry Potter look so much like James, and Harry's friend Sirius, who looked vaguely familiar, sort of reminded him of James too. Remus wondered if he and James were ever like those two.

-0-

"_Harry, look over there. Let's go check out that green house!" _Sirius ran ahead before Harry could say otherwise.

Harry entered the greenhouse and saw that Sirius has already gathered several honking daisies on each corner of the greenhouse. _"Hey Harry! What's the most irritating muggle song that you know?"_

Harry shook his head as the daisies honked and 'the chanting cheery blossoms' sang to the tune of 'The Song That Doesn't End'. Sirius then gave Harry a packet of Zonko's dancing charms. When he saw Harry's confused face, Sirius grinned. _"We sprinkle it on the ground on the way out. Those charms will stick to any shoe sole it comes in contact with. Too bad we won't get to see our victims dancing to the tune of this music. You can take the right flank, I'll cover the left." _

Harry started to sprinkle the contents of the package about the pathway. As he did this, he asked his companion, _"Where do you get these things, and how did you learn so much about magic, when we haven't started classes yet?"_

Sirius grinned _"I got a Zonko's professional set, a gift from my Auror buddies. They're the ones who taught me plenty of charms and spells."_

"_What's a Zonko's Professional Set, and Aurors?"_

Sirius smiled, as he sometimes forget that Harry, although a full blooded wizard, was raised in the non-magical world. _"Aurors are Magical Law Enforcers. As for the Zonko's Professional Set, I'll show you. Come on, it's in my trunk."_

-0-

(later that morning)

Remus Lupin smiled as students slowly trickled into his class. He would bet that Harry and his friend, where the ones responsible for that little prank with the school's main map as well. He smiled as the thin, messy-haired boy entered the room, but realized that there was something wrong, for Harry seemed utterly miserable. He looked hopefully at a red haired boy who pointedly ignored him. Just then, Sirius entered the roomed and took a seat at the far end of the room away from both Harry and the red-haired kid. Remus wondered what all this was about. _"Good Morning I'm Professor Remus J. Lupin and contrary to what it says outside, I'll be teaching you History of Magic."_

Ron glared darkly at Sirius Black. He had been willing to give the other boy a chance, for Harry's sake, but that prat dared to call him a 'tag-along, below average leech'. Ron Weasley growled, his family may have been dirt poor, but at least they were not dark wizards. Moreover, he did not need to hang around with Harry Potter to build himself up. Ron would show him, he'd show that miniature dark wizard that Ron Weasley is indeed somebody!

Sirius felt mightily satisfied. No, he did not feel an ounce of guilt for anything he had said. He fought an urge to bite his lower lip, as he tried to convince himself that he really wasn't feeling guilty, not the slightest bit. Harry looked a bit too miserable, but the git deserved it. He probably just felt lonely without his tag-along. Well, served him right. Sirius Black shouldn't really feel guilty for he only told the truth. If those gits could not take the truth, why should he care?

Harry stared miserably into a space, and wondered where he went wrong, and how in the world he had managed to lose two friends in such a short period of time.

"_Mr. Potter? Harry?" _Harry Potter jumped. Professor Lupin gave the boy a sympathetic smile _"Classes has been over for quite sometime." _

Harry blinked and bowed his head to mumble an apology. _"Sit down Mr. Potter, do you want to talk about this? What's going on with you, Mr. Black, and Mr. Weasley?"_

Harry looked up in surprise. If anything else Professor Remus Lupin was extremely perceptive. _"How?"_

Remus smiled down at the boy _"It doesn't take much to figure it out. The fact the Mr. Black took a seat far away from you, considering how you two seemed to have gotten along well earlier this morning. The way you kept on looking at both Mr. Wealey and Mr. Black, and finally how Mr. Weasley kept glaring at Mr. Black."_

Harry sighed he didn't understand why, but he just felt that he could trust Professor Lupin. _"I don't know what I did wrong, but it all started when Sirius and I came back to the Common Room. People were staring at us, and I've always felt uncomfortable with staring. Sirius misinterpreted this as my not wanting to be seen with him, so he stalked off. Ron decided to come along as I try to talk to Sirius and..." _

-Flashback-

Sirius angrily stuffed a quill, a bottle of ink, and some parchment into his bookbag, when Harry and Ron entered the room. Sirius drawled sarcastically, _"Well, well, here comes Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, champion of all wizarding kind, and his loyal lap dog. I'm sooo deeply honored."_

Harry winced. Ron rolled his eyes _"Look Black, Harry just wants to talk and explain some things."_

"_Oh, so you're talking to me now? It's so easy to do that isn't it? Now that you have a bit of a back-up."_

Ron frowned _"What exactly do you mean by that, Black?"_

Sirius smiled evilly and drawled, _"Ron Weasley..."_ Sirius then gave a look of mock confusion. _"Who? Oh... Percy's brother, or maybe Fred and George's brother. Always just 'the brother', unrecognized because he's so damn below average. Always whining about being pushed into the backdrop. So he hangs around Potter,hoping that by being around someone recognized, he may finally be noticed."_

Harry's eyes widened _"Sirius..."_

Ron glared _"Better being an unknown, than a known dark wizard." _

Harry shook his head _"Ron, don't..."_

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh _"At least I am secure with my own identity, but WHO ARE YOU? You're nothing more than a tag-along, below average leech."_

Ron's face turned as red as his hair. _"I don't have to take this from you, Black!" _

Harry placed his hand on Ron's arm _"Ron, wait. I'm sure he didn't mean..."_

Ron turned to Harry in surprise _"I don't believe this! You're taking his side!"_

Harry shook his head _"I'm not Ron, it's just..." _However, Ron had already left the room before Harry could finish his sentence. Sirius sat on his bed and laughed as Harry glared at him. _"Sirius, that was uncalled for."_

Sirius raised an eyebrow and drawled, _"Talk to someone who cares, Potter."_

-End of Flashback-

Harry finished _"...And so, both are currently not speaking to me."_

Remus Lupin sighed _"If you ask me, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything Sirius Black and Ron Weasley are the ones at fault. Mr. Black was out of line when he said those things, but Mr. Weasley shouldn't have blamed you for anything Sirius Black had said."_

Harry looked hopefully at his professor _"But how do I fix it?"_

Remus Lupin gave the young boy a patient smile _"Friendship is a two-way street, Harry. You'll just have to wait. Not to worry, I'm sure they'll come around. Now, I believe you had better run off to your next class, you're already late as it is."_

Harry jumped and started to gather his things. Professor Lupin smiled and gave the boy a piece of parchment. _"Here, give this excuse slip to Professor McGonagall. Tell her I've kept you."_

Harry smiled _"Thanks Professor Lupin, Sirius was right, you've got to be the coolest teacher ever."_

Remus Lupin smiled _"Oh... and Harry, whenever your dad and I had a disagreement, I used to shove a chocolate frog down his throat, so as to effectively shut him up, just long enough to make him listen."_

"_You knew my dad?"_

"_You're already late for your class, Harry."_

-0-

Harry didn't know why, but Professor Severus Snape truly hated him. He stifled a sigh as the greasy haired professor once again asked him a question he could not answer. _"So Potter, do you know what the most common use for the Avaniko Weed is?"_ Harry shook his head as Hermione Granger, once again, raised her arms frantically. Professor Severus Snape sneered. _"The Avaniko Weed is most commonly used to brew the Avalesco Potion, which is a perfect cure for boils." _Hermione lowered her hand and frowned, for she now knew better than to butt in and answer. _"Three more point from Gryffindor due to Mr. Potter's ignorance." _Few seats away from Harry, Draco Malfoy snickered.

All were surprised when a voice from the back of the room drawled _"Then you should deduct six points from Slytherin, because their House Head is an even a bigger ignoramus, feeding us poor students with outdated facts. Avaniko weed is most commonly used in Dungbombs. Your information is almost a decade old, Professor Snape." _

Harry turned around to see Sirius with his feet propped up his desk and a bored smile on his face. Professor Snape glared at the insolent boy. _"Alright Black, ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence and for inventing facts. Detention after dinner as well"_

Sirius pretended to check his schedule _"Oh sorry Professor Snape, I'll have to take a rain check on that one. I already have a 'date' with Professor Mcgonagall" _The way Sirius emphasized on the word 'date' caused several bouts of laughter on the Gryffindor side.

Snape glared _"After your detention with Professor Mcgonagall then, and another ten points from Gryffindor."_

Sirius sat up straight and grinned_"Double or nothing, Professor Snape?"_

Snape frowned _"What are you getting at, Black?"_

Sirius smiled. _"If I can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Avaniko Weed is more widely used for dungbombs than the Avalesco Potion, you'll give back to Gryffindor all the house points they've lost in this class. If I can't, then you can double the points we've already lost."_

Hermione gasped in surprised, as did the rest of the class.

"_Are you crazy Black? It clearly states in the text book that Avaniko Weed is most commonly used for the potion!"_

Severus Snape sneered _"Another three points from Gryffindor because Miss Granger butted in without being called on, once again." _This effectively shut Hermione up. _"Alright Mr. Black, since you're so eager to lose more house points, you have our full attention." _

Sirius smirked _"Accio Magical Weeds Inc. Annual Report!" _A thick green ring-binded report came flying towards Sirius hand.

When the 'potions class from hell' has finally ended, the First Year Gryffindors all cheered and clapped Sirius Black at the back. Professor Severus Snape had decided that he disliked Sirius Black as much as he disliked the son of James Potter. He would indeed look forward to Mr. Black's detention, for the foolish boy had forgotten to include his detention in that double or nothing deal.

Hermione approached Harry _"Hey Harry, I heard about what happened with Sirius and Ron. I just wanted to say that I think that they're both being jerks."_

Harry noticed that Sirius sat alone under a nearby tree _"Uhh... Hermione? Do you happen to have a chocolate frog with you?"_

Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look _"Yes, I think so..." _She then handed a packet over to Harry.

Harry grinned and marched over to Sirius. Hermione followed curiously behind.

Sirius looked up to Harry and smirked _"So Potter, I see that you've found yourself another..." _Harry hesitated then shoved the whole chocolate frog straight down into Sirius mouth before the other boy could finish his sentence.

"_Mmmpmh..."_

Harry bit his lower lip and proceeded quickly. _"Now that I have your full attention, first of all, I don't mind being seen with you Black. I actually think of you as a friend. Ijust happen to not like it when people stare at me. Secondly, I don't think you're a dark wizard. Dark wizards wouldn't know how to have fun. Thirdly, I think you were a real jerk back there with Ron. And finally, thanks forgetting Snape off my case, at least temporarily."_

Harry looked nervously at Sirius as he struggled to swallow the chocolate frog.

"_What the hell was that for?"_

Harry shrugged. _"Well, it worked.I managed to shut you up long enough for you, to listen to what I had to say."_

Sirius' jaw dropped and he pouted _"I guess... I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusions, and for being such a jerk to you."_

Harry grinned _"So this means that we're friends again? Now all we have to do is find Ron and..."_

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms _"I'm not apologizing to that git. He started it!"_

Hermione, who had stood behind Harry the whole time, raised an eyebrow as Harry sighed.

"_Ok" _Sirius finally relented _"I sort of started 'that' particular argument but he deserved it."_

Harry and Hermione continued to stare down at Sirius

Sirius looked up with an expression akin to a lost puppy _"Ummm...he sort of deserved it?"_

-0-

Harry sighed as he, Hermione and Sirius couldn't seem to get a hold of Ron, as the red haired boy made sure that he was out of class before they could catch him. Sirius suggested that a permanent sticking charm be casted on Ron's seat to ensure that Ron won't be able to leave the room before they can reach him. Harry was just glad that Hermione was around to put a stop to Sirius' many off the wall schemes.

Harry stifled another sigh as he saw that Ron still refused to look at him at dinner. Sirius leaned over to Harry, _"How about we jump him and tie him up now?"_

Hermione glared at Sirius _"How about you stop from being such an idiot?"_

Harry sighed, as another round of senseless arguments started once again.

"_Who are you calling an idiot?"_

"_You!"_

"_If I'm an idiot what do you call yourself? I happened to be the one who transfigured the match stick into a needle before you did, and you don't even know the most common use of the Avaniko Weed!"_

"_Only an idiot would attempt to flirt with Professor Mcgonagall in the middle of a class!"_

Harry decided to put a stop to this argument and cleared his throat _"Sirius, don't you have detention?"_

Sirius grinned _"I prefer to call it a date."_

Harry and Hermione groaned.

-0-

Harry sighed and waited, as it is almost curfew time. Finally Ron entered their room. _"Ron!"_

Ron walked in and pointedly ignored Harry.

"_Ron. We need to talk. There's no truth in what Sirius said."_

"_And you think I care about the lowly opinion of that lowly person?"_

"_And if you have such a low opinion of my lowly opinion because I'm a lowly person, why does it make you feel so low then?" _Both boys turned to see Sirius leaning by the doorway.

Harry rubbed his forehead feeling the start of a headache. _"Sirius please, we're having a serious conversation here."_

"_Are you saying that I, Sirius Black, am incapable of being serious? Do you seriously think that of me?"_

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were engaged in another conversation at the other side of the room, looked to one another in confusion. They now gave their full attention to the other exchange that trtranspired in their room.

Sirius faced Ron and sighed. _"Look Weasley, you don't have to like me and I don't have to like you, but you shouldn't really care about anybody's lowly opinion of your lowly self. The moment that you do, you lose your identity and truly become a lowly nobody. That being said and all, I just went through double detention so I'm tired. Night everyone!" _

All those in the room looked to Sirius in confusion as he sauntered off.

Ron looked at Harry, _"Can you repeat what he just said?"_

-0-

Later that night, Remus Lupin tossed and turned in his sleep, haunted by the urgency of memories and the torture of recollections.

In the vast darkness a familiar voice echoed...

"_James, it's the perfect bluff."_

"_I-I was under the im-imperius cu-curse. I d-don't know how th-they knew to to fi-find me" _

"_Unfortunately, your memory will never be fully restored, but some of it will slowly trickle back to you given time."_

There was a flash of white light and Remus knew that he was remembering...

His vision cleared, and the first thing he saw were his fingers, which felt broken on the cold stone floor. But, that was the least of his problems. The dungeon stunk with the smell of blood and urine. Remus Lupin had thought that nothing could be more painful than his monthly bout of lycanthropy, but he was wrong. Deep cuts still bled slightly most of them criss-crossed all over his back, three broken ribs grated painfully in his chest. The cuts on his face still stung. He heard voices just outside the dungeon.

"_How do you live with yourself? Those people were your friends."_

"_Do-don't you dar-dare judge me. You don't un-under-st-stand."_

_"Tell me, how does it feel to let your friend suffer and be tortured like this, and set another up to his death? Friends who would have gladly died for you!"_

"_Shu-Shut up Black!"_

"_I don't know how a traitorous coward like you ended up in Gryffindor."_

_"Shu-Shut up!"_

_(laughter)_

Remus felt the strangeli light-headed as the scene shifted once again.

He stared into a face that strongly reminded him of Sirius Black. But the man before him was not Sirius, this man was older, darker, and a deep sadness emanated from him.

"_Remus, it's over now. You and James have been betrayed by the one you have both trusted. He who has betrayed both of you, also revealed that Severus Snape is a spy for the Order. Severus is now in Bellatrix's hands."_

Remus felt tears in his eyes and refused to acknowledge the man with an answer.

"_You're probably wondering why you're not yet dead. I have convinced the Dark Lord that you can be turned. For it is only your memories that gives you strength to remain loyal to your cause and your friends thus resist him. I have been tasked to do the mind wipe."_

The man knelt down in front of him _"Remus look at me, do not lose hope. There's nothing I could do for James Potter and his family, for the Dark Lord himself is personally taking care of this. However, the Order has been informed of yours and Snape's location. They will come for you."_

Remus looked at the man in surprise. _"You're..."_

"_Yes"_

The man frowned as he heard familiar footsteps headed their way. Remus moaned in pain as the man suddenly kicked him hard on the stomach _"Filthy half-breed!"_

A high feminine voice laced with malice crooned. _"Oh hello cousin!"_

_"Nice of you to visit, Bella. Don't you have to take care of that bloody traitor, Snape?"_

"_I was wondering if you'd want to trade prisoners?"_

"_Not today Bella."_

"_Very well then, Sevy's waiting for me." _She cackled and left

Remus was roughly pulled to a sitting position. _"Look Remus, we don't have much time. This is a memory glass. I want you to concentrate hard and place as many thoughts and memorable events of yours intothis ball as you can. It may be able to help you regain some of your memories later on, but I can't truly guarantee this."_

The next scene Remus saw was of the man with his wand raised and pointed straight at Remus. He yelled _"Obliviate Totalus!"_ and everything went black

Remus felt himself float in this white room. He looked down and saw himself in a bed inside the Hogwarts infirmary. The same dark haired man sat by his bedside.

_"War is a terrible thing, isn't it Remus? It reveals the dark inner conflict within us. It unmasks and shows us the ugliness, cruelty, and inhumanity lurking within. It destroys all that was once innocent, good, and pure. We lose more friends than we gain allies. There are no true heroes in war, only victims. I know you can't hear me now, but I have to say I'm sorry. Voldemort may be gone, but it's not yet over. Funny, isn't it? It was so much easier then, I knew Voldemort was evil and choosing sides was so simple ... so black and white...but it's not so easy now. Now all I see are shades of gray. I have chosen my shade of gray. I'm sorry, I cannot go against my family. I only pray that when you wake up, you'll stay away from this conflict, else next time we meet, it will be as enemies. Farewell, my friend." _

Remus Lupin woke up with a start. His hand shook as he reached for a familiar glass ball. He breathed in deeply and whispered, _"There comes a time when nothing is ever black and white, only shades of gray." _He closed his eyes and whispered a name he has long forgotten. _"Regulus"_

End of Chapter 5-

Author's Notes: In case anyone asks... No Regulus Black is not a marauder (that would have been unrealistic) In this story although he sided with the Order and was spying for them against Voldermort (the way Snape did) during the war. After Voldermort's defeat, he turned his back on the Order and took his place by his father's side. Yes he's dead and Sirius is the last living Black.

I planned to have this beta'd but I can't seem to get ahold of my beta readers.

Next chapter: More on the Black Chronicles, Weasley Twins and Draco Malfoy.

Author's replies

Tasogare no hime – There's no need to apologize for not reviewing. Reviewing is just a way for me to know your opinion. I'm happy for as long as I know that people read. You're right Ron was strongly influenced by his parents and you can't blame the parent for all the Black in their generation turned out as dark wizards.

queen of the smal ducks – Lily and James died (sniff) exactly the way they did in the canon. Their secret keeper was still the rat of course and Remus took Sirius' place as James' best friend. In this reality, the Marauders were composed of James, Remus and Peter. I hope this chapter gives you a good enough hint of what happened to the Marauders.

Stinky Stan – Actually that nightmare is something I remembered from Philosopher's Stone, I just added Sirius in it. I tried to contact you and send you this chapter but seeing that I had no response ... I might have gotten your e-mail wrong.

Igrainne – Well it's good to know that I didn't ruin the character completely LOL You are indeed a clairvoyant. I still haven't placed any major role for Neville yet. For this chapter's clearly for Remus.

SeriousSiriusFan – AND THANK YOU FOR YOU ENTHUSIASTIC REVIEW. (grin) For you I've squeezed your favorite greasy hair git in. He'll be coming out more as the story progresses. Quidditch? Harry will ofcourse be the keeper as for Sirius ... you'll just have to wait and see. (grin)

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy – Thank you! Wow I'm in somebody's favorite list (grin).

Lady FoxFire – Snape knows of of Remus lycanthropy in almost the same way. Afterall I would need him to owe James Potter a life debt thus his obligation to Harry. Hermione will not be a love interest to either Sirius or Harry since I do plan to follow the canon. The twins will have a bigger role on the next chapter. Now that I've think about it, although Sirius is likely to get along with Harry, it seems highly unlikely that a young Sirius Black will get along with Hermione or Ron; I mean his personality is likely to clash with theirs. I'm not saying they can't be friends just they wouldn't likely choose one another's company if given any other choice.

Ilana Starr – whew... that's a relief. Harry doesn't have to worry about Sirius, after all who can resist the guy, he will eventually win people oven on his own. Of course dealing with Sirius' idiotic tendencies is another problem altogether.

rhea8 – thank you it's nice to hear from you again too. Well, that's an interesting thought ... hopefully I remedied that in this chapter showing that Ron is not entirely of fault. The chronicle will appear more in the next chapter. As for the horse-type creatures (grin) maybe one or two will appear in the future ... I haven't fully figured that out yet.

Cassy – That's a lot of thought. Thanks. As you can see, Sirius' insults was loosely based on your review (grin) You've definitely convinced me to give a bigger role to the Twins. Too bad Ginny's not around yet ...

Tori – The impression I got from JK Rowling is that Sirius is a charismatic clown. Thus that's the way I want to portray him.

Josephine J. Turpin – You've got to admire Harry, he truly makes an effort for those idiots. Harry's stubbornness is a good thing. And Sirius I think he's more impetuous than he is stubborn.

dreams of innocence – How can I say no given that much enthusiasm ... I tried to contact you through the e-mail address of your fanfiction account. The e-mail address you posted was cut off in the review is it ph0enixtears42 hotmail or yahoo or others?

Night-Owl123 – sorry it took long ... got slightly carried away ... at least this chapter is long.

HoshiHikari – you got that right (grin) thanks.

potter girl – of course Sirius is a hard person not to like. If he could win over the Aurors, people who have experience his family's atrocities first-hand, he can definitely win over his house-mates.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Intro: First of all I with to thank '**dreams of innocence**' for editing this work.

With regards to the past chapter. I just thought since this fic began with Regulus in it. It's best to give some sort of closure to that character. I just though the circumstances of his death in JK Rowling's work is pretty mysterious thus led me to believe that Regulus may have turned against Voldermort the last moment and the way that he is described to be the perfect son led to the conclusion that no matter the good in him, he'll never turn his back on his family.

Special thanks to Sophia Montgomery for all her suggestions to improve this chapter especially on the Fred/George/Percy dialogue. **

Chapter 6 – S.P.A.W.N.

**

The sun rose and spread its warm fingers into Hogwarts School for Wizards and Witches. A small blue canary perched itself on a window sill, it sang a cheerful melody.

Behind the window a red-haired boy pulled a pillow tighter over his head as he grumbled _"Damn Bird!" _He was surprised when he felt a cold draft entered their room and realized that one of his roommates opened the window.

"_Wow, a blue bird! Hey Harry! How does that other song you taught me go again?"_

Ron grumbled _"Damn Black," _he heard Harry, Seamus and Dean's grumbled in a similar fashion.

"_Oh I remember now... Zip de dee do dah! Zip de dee hey! Mr. Blue Bird on my shoulder!"_

Harry groaned as he grabbed his extra pillow, and threw it towards his annoying roommate.

"_Oouff."_

On the bunk beside Harry, Ron screamed, _"Shut up Black! Some of us are trying to sleep here and for god's sake close that damn window!"_

Harry sighed in relief as he heard Sirius close the window. The other boy grumbled about a 'grouchy git', Harry was about to snuggle deeper into his blankets, when one particular pest suddenly pulled his curtains open and jumped on his bed. _"Hey Harry wake up! We'll need an early start, to get even on a particular greasy haired git for the way he treated us yesterday."_

Harry groaned and buried himself into his blankets and mumbled, _"Go away Sirius."_

Sirius jumped up and down Harry's bed excitedly as he continued to ignore Harry's earlier request _"I was thinking, that in honor of that blue bird, we'll have ol' Snivellus grow blue feathers on his butt, and I have just the thing to do so. We can also rig his quill to spray sparkly blue ink all over him too!"_

Harry peered up from his blankets _"Snivellus?"_

Sirius smirked _"I think it fits him seeing that he has an overly large nose."_

Harry felt a smile tugged on his lips, but decided not to give in to Sirius too easily. _"Sirius, I'll make a deal with you, I'll go along with you for this particular prank, but for the whole of next week, we will not be hearing a single pip out off you until it's time for us to go down for breakfast."_

"_Hear! Hear!" _Dean Thomas mumbled from the other side of the room.

Sirius frowned _"But..."_

Harry crossed his arms and looked at Sirius straight in the eye. Harry struggled to keep a straight face as Sirius silently pleaded for him to reconsider. The pest, gave him a doe-eyed expression that reminded Harry strongly of a begging puppy.

Seeing that Harry wasn't about to give in, Sirius sighed, _"Ok, it's a deal then."_

-0-

Harry grinned at the thick layer of 'Zonko's Blue Feather Growth Gel' that he and Sirius placed onto Snape's seat. He pulled out his wand and waved it in the way Sirius has instructed

"_Lateo"_

Harry smiled as the gel turned invisible to the naked eye. Harry would not admit it to the prankster, but he learned more spells from the pranks they pulled, than he did in from his classes. _"Ok Sirius, I'm done here."_

Sirius placed the rigged quill on Snape's desk and grinned _"Then let's get out of this stuffy place."_

-0-

The two boys passed by a forest on their way to the lake. This particular forest is dark and deep; students had been warned to stay away due to the numerous creatures that resided within. As they walked by the forest one of the boys stopped and turned towards the dark woods _"Harry, did you hear that?"_

Harry looked towards his friend in confusion _"Hear what?"_

Sirius frowned for in the back of his mind he knew he alone could hear the panic and pain of a creature within those woods. For what he had heard has not an audible cry, whatever it was, it had reached out to him making him feel the cold panic that it experienced. The ring in his finger grew warm. Sirius was surprised, when he saw the dark stone glowed with a faint blue light. The woods called to him, the cries pulled him and Sirius knew that he could not resist.

"_Sirius!" _Harry muttered a curse as he went after his impulsive friend into the dark woods.

Sirius ran deeper into the woods he had long abandoned the pathway, for he guided himself purely by instinct as he jumped over a rotten log and turned to his right. He stared in horror for right in front of him was at least a dozen giant spiders. These spiders were four feet tall and twice as wide with four large bristly black hairs on each side. Red eyes glowed and sharp metallic pinchers that acted as mouths clacked dangerously. Sirius knew right then, that these spiders were the ones that attacked the creature that had called out to him. He pointed his wand at the largest of the spiders and shouted _"Reducto!"_

The largest of the spider blew up and splattered white gooey substance all over Sirius and the other spiders, all of which now turned their attention towards Sirius. Harry appeared behind Sirius. Eyes widened as he cursed the stupidity of his impetuous friend.

Sirius waved his wand once and threw a curse that aimed to slow the creatures' movements. _"Immobulus"_

Harry pulled out his own wand _"Rictusempra!"_ One of the spiders flipped over and twitched repeatedly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry _"The tickling charm?" _

Harry shrugged _"It worked."_

Sirius raised his wand and pointed it to the spiders once again _"Tarantallegra!" _Two spiders began to dance uncontrollably, the others started to back away from the two wizards. Both boys saw this and thus pressed on.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry stunned another spider. _"Incendio!" _As fire sprouted out of Sirius' wand, the remaining spiders retreated.

Both boys approached a crumpled black mass that the spiders attacked. Harry's eyes widen as he caught a flash of gold by the creature's mouth _"Sirius! It's a Kelpie!"_

-0-

Three dark-haired boys staggered out of the woods. Two of them were struggled to carry the third one. The reason for this is because the third boy was much taller than the other two; he looked about 15 years of age with his long hair braided onto his back. All three boys were covered with gooey white substance; however, only the taller boy in the middle seemed hurt.

"_The lake's not much further now." _Harry huffed.

"_That's a matter of opinion." _Sirius panted.

The third boy raised his head, red brown eyes as he observed his two rescuers. _"I didn't get your names."_

"_Harry Potter"_

"_Sirius Black"_

The older boy gaped at Sirius _"A Black?"_

Sirius rolled his eyes _"What is it to you?"_

"_A lot. My name is Seidon"_

Sirius looked at the boy in confusion.

-0-

Harry and Sirius watched in amazement, for as soon as Seidon touched the water, he turned back into a horse and his wounds miraculously healed. It was later explained that Kelpie drew their strength from water.

Harry looked at the Kelpie curiously _"Seidon? If I may ask. What were you doing in there?"_

The Kelpie changed back into his human form and sighed, _"There's a small lake inside that forest. It used to be my lake."_

Sirius sat up straighter _"Used to be?"_

The Kelpie looked sadly into the forest _"We kelpies need pure water to survive, water that's untainted. Three days ago, someone dumped a unicorn's body into my lake. As you know, a unicorn's blood can enable one to live forever however it'll be as a half-life. That unicorn's blood tainted the waters..." _he sighed _"all the creatures that once lived in my lake, the fishes, frogs, ... they are now half-life. My inability to draw strength from that water weakened me, I had been searching for another water source when I was attacked..." _he looked at the lake in front of him and smiled _"This will do well, and I thank you both for this." _

Sirius looked curiously at the Kelpie, _"You said that my being a Black mattered, why?"_

The Kelpie smiled _"Contrary to popular belief, Kelpies are not solitary creatures. Yes we each guard our territory with a vengeance, not even allowing other Kelpies near our power source. In the same manner we guard our waters from humans who might destroy the purity of our waters. But all of our kinds congregate in 'the haven'. A haven created for us by Aris Black. He calls this haven, Black Isle."_

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment _"Why haven't I heard of Black Isle?"_

The Kelpie gave the boy a sad smile _"The last Black to have entered the Isle was Nathaniel, after which we had never again had any contact with the Blacks but we know the family has survived for as long as there is a Black, the magic that kept the isle safe survives. It is but symbolic that a Kelpie is saved by someone from that most ancient and noble house, thus rekindle that what was once lost"_

The dark haired kelpie walked up to Sirius and whispered _"donum aqua"_ a faint blue glowed on Sirius right little finger as a simple ring with a small blue stone appeared. Seidon changed back in a horse and nudged the boy affectionately, trotted towards Harry to bow slightly, then galloped into the gleaming waters of the lake.

Harry smiled towards the water and turned to Sirius, "_I think we best clean up before breakfast."_

Sirius moaned, _"Do we have to? We can just stay here all day and..."_

Harry sighed and grabbed Sirius by the collar and proceeded to drag the other boy towards the Gryffindor tower.

-0-

It's a Friday morning, the students of Hogwarts enjoyed their breakfast most of them waited excitedly for the owls to bring in their mails. This giddy anticipation was not shared by two students who sat on the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter had no wizarding family and he hardly even expected the Dursleys to write to him. Sirius Black, on the other hand, dreaded the mail that was to come.

-0-

The owls arrived Harry was surprised to see that he received a letter, unable to recognize the untidy scrawled he opened it and smiled as it is an invitation from Hagrid to have tea in his hut. On his left, Ron smiled as he read his letter. On his right, he saw Sirius frowned. _"Sirius? What's wrong?"_

Sirius shrugged "_Not much,_ _Cissa just told me that I'm a big disappointment for not being able to get into Slytherin. Lucius is furious, for he heard about my behavior from dear ol Draco. So he doesn't want me home for Christmas since Christmas is supposed to be a happy occasion. Of course they tried to get Dumbledore to allow me to change houses being unsuccessful at this; they've gotten to good ol Snivellus to agree to let me sit with the Slytherins during Potions class._ Sirius slumped onto the table.

Harry gave the other boy a sympathetic look _"Aren't you going to open the other letter?"_

Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh _"I'm too depressed..." _A mischievous smile suddenly lighted onto his face upon seeing Professor McGonagall enter the breakfast hall. _"And I see just the person to cheer me up."_

Harry gave the other boy a look of warning, which was ignored as Sirius pulled out his wand _"Orchideous!" _Harry shook his head as flowers sprouted at the end of Sirius' wand and the other boy sauntered off towards the Deputy Headmistress.

Beside Harry, Ron stared at the other boy in disbelief _"He's not actually going to..."_

Harry covered his face with his hands and moaned, _"You obviously don't know Sirius that well yet."_

"_Minerva, my goddess and my muse  
__I wait on you hand and foot  
__Thy beauty and wisdom I admire  
__Thou art the object of my desire..."_

Hermione's jaw dropped _"Is that guy serious?"_

Harry gave her a small smile _"No, he's Sirius."_

Ron and Hermione groaned at Harry's bad pun. However, they heard neither the rest of Sirius' proclamation of devotion nor Professor McGonagall's angry reprimand. For they were distracted by the commotion a few feet away, wherein Draco and his two goons had decided to harrass poor Neville.

Ron approached the group and angrily told Draco off _"Leave him alone you in-bred git! He didn't do anything to you."_

Draco raised a brow and drawled haughtily _"Oh defending him are you? I guess dirt tends to clump together after all. What are you gonna do about it Weasley?"_

Ron Weasley raised his wand; Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pointed their wands towards Ron. Harry and Hermione stood by Ron's side, and they raised their wands towards the Slytherins as well.

"_Is there a problem here?"_ All six jumped and saw that kindly Professor Lupin has approached their table.

Draco smiled up at Professor Lupin _"No Sir."_

Ron pointed an accusing finger towards Draco _"He took Neville's remembrall!"_

Draco feigned surprised, _"I was only looking at it." _He turned to face the Professor and gave a convincing confuse and innocent act.

Remus sighed _"Mr. Malfoy, kindly return the remembrall to Mr. Longbottom and we'll all forget about this incident."_

At this point the Deputy Headmistress approached the group, followed by Sirius who continued to carry on with his 'love-sick puppy' act.

"_Remus, is there a problem here?"_

"_No Minerva, everything's been resolved" _Remus Lupin then gave Draco a pointed look as the boy reluctantly handed Neville his remembrall back.

"_I just love women with such command of authority. Marry me!"_

Minerva McGonagall glared down at Sirius as Harry sighed and shoved a chocolate frog down Sirius' throat.

"_mmphh!"_

The Deputy Headmistress smiled down at Harry _"Very good Mr. Potter. Crude but effective. Three points for Gryffindor!"_

-0-

Professor Flitwick smiled as Sirius Black volunteered to try the summoning charm first. If its one thing the short professor liked, it was a student's enthusiasm.

Sirius grinned with his wand on hand shouted _"Accio Beehive!"_

Flitwick's jaw dropped as the enthusiastic first year shouted _"Hey! It worked!" _Sirius then proceeded to dive under his desk as the summoned beehive crashed onto a wall.

Harry and Ron ducked under their desk. Ron laughed, _"What was he thinking?" _

Harry rolled his eyes _"I for one don't want to figure out how Sirius Black's mind work." _

From under her desk, Hermione looked at the two incredulously _"You mean to say that he actually has a working mind!" _Beside her Neville whimpered _"I hate bees!"_

Screams were abundant as Professor Flitwick shouted for the class to stay calm.

-0-

Professor Flitwick growled, his nose was swollen and it throbbed. The repaired beehive flew back outside, much to everyone's relief.

Sirius Black's head popped out from under his desk and asked, _"Can I try that again?"_

Professor Flitwick started to count to ten and gave his first detention for the year.

-0-

Percy Weasley grinned as he entered the Gryffindor common room to search for his brothers. _"Fred! George! That was bloody amazing!"_

The twins gave their brother a confused look.

Percy laughed _"Don't worry, I won't report you guys just this once. I don't know how you two came up with this one, but Snape was so livid that he was turning purple! Not that we could tell considering the amount of blue ink on his face. And those feathers!"_

Fred frowned _"Percy..."_

Percy continued to enthusiastically deliver his blow by blow _"...Penelope was in the infirmary due to a slight headache. She told me that she overheard Madame Pomfrey commenting that the gel has penetrated deep into his skin and she will have to pull it out one bloody feather at a time. Snape's backside was so sore that he can't even sit down for dinner a while ago! Oh and Snape screams like a girl too."_

George sighed _"...we didn't do it."_

Fred nodded _"The fire candy on the Slytherins table and the dung bombs in Filch's office are ours, but this one I have a feeling it's our pinktaceous train prankster."_

George smiled _"And I think it's about time we have a little chat with the boy."_

Percy looked at his brothers in confusion _"Who are you talking about?"_

George grinned, _"We can't tell you, oh prefect brother of ours."_

Fred smiled _"For we are honor-bound by the Prankster Code."_

Percy frowned _"What the hell are you two talking about."_

Both twins placed a hand on their chest. _"We who take pranking seriously follow a certain code of conduct. Rule number 1: Never squeal on your fellow prankster. Proper courtesy entails that you respect your colleague's desire for privacy"_

Fred grinned. _"Rule number 2: Try not to get caught. If ever you were caught be sure to have an excuse handy."_

George laughed _"Rule number 3: Gits are the best victims. They fall for the trap easily and their reactions are priceless."_

_"Rule number 4: Pranking is an art, creativity and originality are much appreciated."_

_"Rule number 5: If all else fail, Run!"_

_"Rule number 6: Anything that explodes is good."_

_"Rule number 7: Pranking is a social activity, sharing information with fellow pranksters is fine but, keep prats in the dark"_

_"Rule number..."_

Percy threw his arms in the air _"Oh, just shut it!"_

Fred and George looked at one another and grinned as Percy stalked off

-0-

Sirius stepped into his room and was surprised to see the that the right side of their room has been redecorated, and Ron's brothers sat on the two beds by the far right instead of Dean and Seamus. _"What's going on?"_

Ron rolled his eyes _"We've been asking these dolts the very same question for the past half hour. Apparently these two offered to switch rooms with Dean and Seamus."_

Fred grinned, _"Amazingly, we didn't even have to bribe them."_

Ron and Harry exchanged a grin, for both knew all too well, as to why their ex-roommates were so eager to leave. Fred and George have no idea what they have to face every morning, at the most ungodly hour too.

Sirius raised an eyebrow _"So you want me to switch rooms with Percy so y'all would be one big happy family?"_

Ron looked at his brothers hopefully for, although Percy was an annoying git, he was not half as annoying as one of his present roommates.

George made a face _"Hell NO!"_

Fred grinned, _"We just figured that this arrangement will work better if you agree with our proposal."_

George smirked _"If you don't then we'll have plenty of opportunity to convince you otherwise."_

Sirius looked questioningly at Harry and Ron, but both looked equally baffled.

Fred nodded towards the Zonko's professional set on Sirius' bedside. _"Think about this Sirius, your Zonko's Professional Set, your twisted mind, as well as finesse in potions and charms and our creative inventions, unmatched genius, as well as other hidden resources."_

George grinned, _"Hogwarts will never see a finer combination of magical mischief makers."_

Ron and Harry looked at one another and groaned. Ron mumbled _"And now there's three..."_

Sirius smiled as he saw the possibilities of this arrangement. _"We'll need a name, and Harry's in too...He's my venerable partner-in-crime."_

Fred and George stared at Harry in surprise

"_You know Fred, just when you thought you have someone figured out..."_

Fred smirked _"...then they surprise you."_

Fred and George grinned. _"Ah yes a name. It should be name that will sow mystery and fear" "The birth of a new breed of pranksters."_

Sirius nodded _"We'll be the connoisseur of wizarding nonsense" _

Harry jumped up and shouted, _"Spawn!"_

All four pair of eyes turned to Harry in confusion. The messy haired boy explained _"Secret Pranksters Association for Wizarding Nonsense."_

-0-

Behind the closed curtains in his bunk, Sirius pulled out his quill and a familiar leather book: _Summoning Aris Black._

_Hello my lad_ _Don't summon your dad_  
_For he's still mad_ _That you've landed on Gryffindor's pad_

Sirius sighed and shook his head: _I just want to know if the voices within these pages are truly yours or my dad's?_

_Our souls have gone and passed  
_ _All that is left are essence that will last_

_Aris could you please speak in proper English?_

_All Black patriarchs wear the ring_  
_Till death, to their fingers does it cling_  
_The ring will copy their minds and essence_  
_Upon their ends give to this book a presence_

Sirius sighed: _Why do I even bother asking ... So are you saying that this is not truly you, but your memories and personalities perfectly captured till the moment of your death_

_Very perceptive of you my boy_  
_Your understanding gives me great joy_

_Tell me about Black Isle._

_To the Family it is lost_  
_Nothing more than a ghost_  
_It awaits a worthy heir_  
_Four rings he will snare_

_Aris, you're speaking in riddles here:_

_Alas I cannot tell you more_  
_You yourself must find that door_

_What the hell are you talking about? Aris! Don't leave me in the dark here._

_One you've already met_  
_But you must complete the set_  
_My child you are not ready yet_

Sirius sighed, seeing that he wouldn't get any more answers from Aris. He closed the book.

End of Chapter 6 -

Author's Notes: And so Sirius and the Weasley Twins formed their little terrorist group. Worthy heirs to the maurauders' throne. This group of terrors may or may not be Harry's Golden Trio, Quartet, Quintuplet or Sextuplets.

So ... since I can't decide... I want to ask who you think should be in Harry's tight Circle of Friends. Sirius? Ron? Hermione? The Weasley Twins? Or others? Feel free to suggest any combination.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Mysterious Gringotts Package andFaculty Blues on a Sirius Problem. (and if the chapter still lacks lenght ... flying lessons)

Author's Replies:

queen of no one - Neville will play basically the same role as he did in the canon except maybe towards the end where I plan to get him a bit more involved. In other words I can't really answer your question without revealing the planned plot ... so irritating as it is for you to hear ... (smile) ... you'll just have to wait and see.

Night-Owl123, shazia)Riavera, irgova, Ilana Starr, IamSiriusgrl - Thanks you. I'll try to churn up more as soon as I can

Igrainne - One of the best flattery I've gotten so far (smile) On Ron and Sirius, I see exactly what you mean ... Christopher Lee? Don't you just love that guy's performance in LOTR?

SeriousSiriusFan - Okay then (smirk)I'll get Sirius totorture Snape and throw a bit of color too ... LOL ...Hope you like this chapter ... Am not sure if its gonna be a golden trio, quartet, quintuplet, or sextuplets yet. Any suggestions? I've been leaving slight hints of Sirius' canine-like tendencies ... but he's not an animagus yet... Given such enthusiam, How could I disappoint? (grin)

Nercia Genisis - Thank you. I hope you find this one equally hilarious.

maya100 - Unfortunately the only ones who knows the full details of Peter's betrayal are Regulus and Remus. Regulus is dead and Remus ... well the memories are just coming back to him and it'll take some time for him to fully process all the details. So the rat is free and about...although in this reality it's common knowledge that he was the secret keeper. Rat boy claimed he was placed under an imperius curse

dreams of innocence - Hey there! Thanks again for editing this real fast.

Lady FoxFire - Of course the Malfoys will not be happy but I just can't imagine them being the type to send howlers, they're much too cultured for that. Oh Sirius will die during the fifth year just as it was in the books (ducks from incoming dungbombs) ... ok... ok ... I was just kidding ... but I haven't gotten that far yet...

CanadiangirllovesHP - and now that the Weasley Twins are also in the picture ... the pranks are bound to get worse...

artemis89 - LOL obviously you don't like Ron. Regulus is neither good nor evil or figuratively speaking black nor white, he is a shade of gray. He tried to do the right thing and helped out in the Order by being their spy. But in the end he cannot pull away from his family's dark heritage and joined his father's dark cause. His loyalty to his family is too strong and he died for this loyalty.

Naturally Grown to be Better - readers do not need the italics but this writer does. As I have explained it's my way to organize my thoughts and flow for this story. It sort of guides me on the tenses ... past tense for the descriptions, and present tense for the dialogues ... although I still make mistakes; it helps a lot to minimize this... you know keep me conscious as I write.

meowcat00 - Poor Harry, he's caught between joining Sirius and stopping the idiot.

HoshiHikari - Exactly some memories are buried deep within the recesses ofhis mind other lost ... Poor Remus is soo messed up. Both being sons of the infamous Orion Black it wouldn't take much to discern that they're related. Noteworthy is the fact that Regulus saved both Lupin's and Snape's life.

Furvuslupus - Nope it's not yet too late am still in the process of coming up with the next chapter. You're right about Ron being jealous of Harry, I actually think Hermione is a better friend despite being such a know-it-all. Then again Sirius is also such an inconsiderate trouble-maker... (although he is an extremely funny one)... I guess we can all just wait and see who Harry will choose as his best friends.


	8. Chapter 7

**EDITED BY: BUNNY T AND ROBYN REDMOND**

**Chapter 7 – Seidon the Kelpie**

It was 5:18 in the morning, and a boy lay awake on his bed. He sighed and stared at the ceiling above. Sirius Black was bored, and he couldn't do anything about it. He wondered why he had agreed to Harry's proposal; Why had he agreed to stay quiet until breakfast time? Sirius grumbled and contemplated on what he ought to do for the next few hours. He pulled the curtains of his bunk aside, and was surprised to see a single sheet of paper by his bureau. His eyes searched the room; it seemed that all his roommates received a similar note. He shrugged and began to read the contents of the note:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

North, South, East and West  
Earth, Air, Fire and Water  
In Nature United but Diversified  
Such power within them personified

Beware of them my friends and colleagues, beware.  
The horses of darkness are the symbol they share  
The four dark horses of apocalypse and the serpent  
All of them known to be powerful and extremely violent

The hidden Thestrals who restore to death those who escaped  
The dark Unicorn ensures that violence and pain is your fate  
The Hinoemas, in chaos and destruction do they revel  
The Kelpies who tempt and betray at the highest level

Dark creatures, dark family  
Stay away from them for the sake of your sanity  
Our clan is nearly destroyed  
Dark tricks and tactics the Blacks have employed.

This was written by Jordan Whithen back in the 16th century. The Blacks were strong then, and by the 1650's, the Whithens were completely wiped out. We foolishly ignored their warnings. We let ourselves be blinded by the glamour and regality of the Blacks. We ignored evidences that had strongly linked the Blacks to Grindlewald. We therefore allowed the Blacks to once again betray, bring about death, pain, and destruction in the War with You-Know-Who. Never Again! For we now know the true nature of the Blacks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius bit his lower lip, and stared at the pamphlet. He had thought that he had overcome all the prejudices ... well, at least in his house... but, he could no longer deny the fact: people would always hate him because of his name. He stared at the closed curtains that surrounded the bunks of his sleeping roommates and dreaded what was to come. He stood up and decided to go find another place to be alone and wallow in his misery.

The school was empty at this time of the morning; Sirius found solace on a covered bridge way between two of the school's many towers. Large arch-shaped windows covered every four feet of this stone bridge way and allowed the sunlight to spread its warmth onto the whole corridor. Sirius Black sat on one of the window ledges, but the sun did nothing to warm the coldness he felt in his heart. He stared at the glistening lake below and smiled slightly at the sight of a black horse galloping freely by the distant shore.

Some distance away, Remus Lupin also watched the lake; he frowned at the sight before him, closed the windows, and turned to leave his room. He would be a bit too early for the faculty meeting, but he believed that the headmaster should be informed immediately of this dire news. Remus, however, chanced upon a sad looking boy who sat on the window ledge.

_"Morning, Sirius."_

The boy looked up, startled that someone would be strolling by this area of the castle at this hour of the morning. _"Professor Lupin?"_

Remus Lupin gave the boy concerned look, _"Is anything the matter? Did you and Mr. Potter have another disagreement?"_

Sirius shook his head and continued to stare at the lake below.

Remus sighed and took a seat on the window ledge, opposite to Sirius.

_"When I first went to Hogwarts I was afraid to make friends I thought I didn't deserve them, because of my ... uhm... condition. And when I finally did, I was afraid that they would abandon and despise me should they find out the truth about my condition ..."_

Sirius looked to his left and stared at the History Professor.

_"But they accepted me, they accepted even the darker parts of my lineage. I could never ask for better friends. True friends will accept you for the whole of you."_

Sirius closed his eyes, pulled out the piece of paper, and waved his wand as it floated towards the perceptive Professor. Remus took the paper, and read its content.

Across from him, Sirius continued to stare at the waters below, _"I befriended a kelpie yesterday. I'm not even afraid of him, and I now wear a symbol of that friendship. Does the fact that I got along with a dark creature, mean that I'm a dark wizard? And what if darkness is truly in my blood?"_

Remus frowned, for the kelpie was the reason he had wished to seek the headmaster. He watched the boy at the opposite side of him; memories of the words uttered long ago by another messy haired boy, one who dared to maintain a friendship with him. The brave lad had fully known about Remus' condition, yet he was not afraid. That boy was gone now, but Remus found warmth and strength as he repeated the words the boy had spoken. It felt as though the past seamlessly blended to the present.

_"Someone once told me that people fear what they don't understand. Creatures that evade our present understanding are immediately labeled as dark. Dark Creatures are merely some of the most misunderstood creatures of all. It's a pity that no one is willing to make an effort to truly find out the nobility shrouded under all those prejudice. As for your other concern, trust me, dark wizards are not determined by their blood, but by the choices they make. History shows us that the most dangerous and the darkest wizards can even come from families known to serve the light."_

Sirius turned his head towards the older man, _"Who said that?"_

Remus smiled sadly, _"An old friend of mine."_ He stared upon the horizon as he remembered James Potter.

_"So Seidon and his kind are most likely just misunderstood, because people gave too much credit to myths and old wives tales. Moreover, I shouldn't really care about what ignorant people think of me."_ He cocked his head and gave his professor a small smile.

"_Seidon?"_

Sirius explained as he pointed to the lake below, _"He's a kelpie. That's him down there. Come on Professor Lupin, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."_ His eyes sparkled, and there was no trace of the loneliness and gloom that was evident, just a few minutes ago.

_"Maybe later, right now I'm due for a faculty meeting."_

Sirius slumped back onto the ledge, disappointed.

Remus gave the boy a kind smile, _"The meeting will be over by 8:30, and I'd be glad to meet Seidon after breakfast." _

Sirius' eyes twinkled, and a mischievous smile lighted upon his face.

Remus shook his head, he was amazed at how quickly the boy changed his moods.

_"Will Snivellus also be in that meeting?"_

_"Snivellus?_ Remus blinked, _"Who's Snivellus?" he asked._

Sirius realized what he had let slip, and bit his lower lip, _"Ummm...I meant Professor Snape."_ He closed his eyes and prayed that he did not put himself in any trouble.

Remus chuckled. _"Yes Professor Severus Snape will also be in that meeting. But I should warn you, after that unfortunate incident with the blue feathers, he now locks the potions dungeon room. That room is further protected by a Bubonic Ward."_

"_A Bubonic Ward?"_

_"Turns the skin black and bloated, I hear that it can also be quite itchy,"_ Remus explained.

Sirius stared, _"Is he allowed to do that?"_ His surprise evident from his voice.

_"Unfortunately, yes. He should, after all safeguard the potion ingredients in that dungeon. However, there's no need to worry about the ward causing irreparable damage. Madame Pomfrey has already prepared the cures and has them at hand. The dear lady however, is very much against Professor Snape's extreme methods."_

Sirius smiled, he had heard plenty about the nurse's over protective manner when it came to Hogwart's students, _"I'll bet she told him off good."_

Remus Lupin chucked at the memory, _"If I remember correctly, her exact words were 'I hope that ward of yours hits you before it does any of our students!' __I'll see you later, Mr. Black."_

Professor Lupin stood up and left. Sirius watched the lake below as his kelpie friend frolicked by the waters. A wicked smile crossed his face, for Sirius Black was once again 'up to no good'.

-0-

Sirius had just used the Summoning Charm to send for his Zonko's professional set. He grinned and began to pick out the items of his choice. Beside him a black stallion cocked its head in bemusement. Sirius grinned, _"All set. Don't forget to re-open the portal after 20 minutes."_

The horse changed to his human form and shook his head. _"I still don't see the point for all this."_

Sirius patiently explained, _"The points are: First, Snivellus is a git and second, pranking is fun."_

The kelpie narrowed his eyes, for he sensed two people headed their way, _"A pair of humans are coming."_

Sirius turned around and grinned, for the ones Seidon had sensed, were none other than the Weasley twins

"_Hey Sirius, we saw your Zonko set fly out of the room."_

"_Figured you're up to something."_

"_Quite rude of you not to invite us to join your fun."_

"_Who's your friend?"_

The kelpie, in human form stared at the two red haired boys suspiciously. The twins in turn, raised their eyebrows at the stranger's unfriendly manner.

Sirius placed his arm around the taller dark haired boy by his side, _"Relax Seidon, these are friends of mine."_ He gestured towards the general direction of the two red-haired boys, _"may I introduce Fred and George Weasley, my fellow pranksters. Fred and George this is Seidon, a noble creature who now guards this lake."_

The kelpie lifted his chin and smiled for he liked Sirius' description. _"A pleasure to meet the two of you. Friends of Sirius are welcome to join us."_

_"Creature?"_ The twins stared at the boy in front of them in bewilderment, for the boy looked perfectly normal.

"_I'm a kelpie."_

Fred and George's jaws dropped in surprise.

Sirius smiled, _"I'll explain later, right now Seidon's going to help us enter the Potions Dungeon, despite the wards that a certain large nosed git placed onto the doors and windows."_ He motioned the twins to come closer towards the lake shore.

The kelpie gave the three a thoughtful look. _"Mind if I watch, while you go about this human ritual?"_

"_But I thought you can't keep the portal open for over a minute, and that you won't be able to open another one without a body of water nearby."_

The kelpie walked towards the lake and swirled his finger into the clear blue waters.

Sirius was surprised to see a view of the dungeons, he looked at the kelpie in awe. _"That's a totally rad spying pool."_

_"Kelpies do not spy. This trick is mostly used for us to get a good view of our destination before we jump in. It's important to look before you jump, especially when it comes to portal traveling." Seidon tossed his head back indignantly._

_"Seidon my friend, it seems you still have a lot to learn on how to have fun."_ Fred shook his head at the kelpie.

The kelpie ignored him and changed back into a stallion, he trotted further into the lake. The horse reared back and made a huge splash on the water. The water flew upwards and started to swirl, the whirling waters cleared a bit and revealed the potions room. Sirius grinned and jumped into the portal, the twins followed closely behind.

-0-

A dark haired man with a slightly hooked nose glared angrily at the sandy haired one across from him, _"That is a preposterous idea Lupin! I would have thought that you'd know better than to listen to a foolish boy,"_ he sneered, _"Those creatures are not to be trusted."_

Remus Lupin sighed for he had expected this reaction, _"Severus, historically speaking, nothing good has ever come about whenever there was an attempt to drive a kelpie away from its chosen habitat. When threatened, those creatures are known to turn to malice, and they will lash out to all, regardless of age, sex and disposition. We cannot afford that. We would be putting the students in danger."_

Severus Snape growled, _"Those creatures do not need incentive to turn to malice. Why do you think they're referred to as 'Dark Creatures'?"_ dark eyes glinted maliciously, _"Then again you're also ..."_

Minerva McGonagall stood up to interrupt, _"Kelpies are magical creatures that are often categorized as dark creatures. Remus has a point. Most kelpies will not act against human beings until provoked."_ She sighed, _"But the problem is, we know not what provokes these creatures."_

_"We should however note, that there are plenty of Muggle settlementsthat haveremained unharmed, despite sharing a lake with a kelpie. We have the means to arrange an understanding with the creature, I believe we should take it. This is by far the most peaceful way to handle the situation,"_ Remus argued.

The Deputy Head Mistress frowned, Although she saw the History Professor's point, there was one detail in his plan that she was not comfortable with. _"However, I don't feel it unnecessary to involve the child. Sirius Black, may be an annoyance that I would personally wish to be rid of, but I can not willingly throw him into the middle of a dangerous situation."_

Filius Flitwick's voiced his agreement, _"That child is definitely brilliant, although he is not a mere annoyance; he is a major annoyance. I swear even James Potter was never this much trouble." His brows furrowed as he thought about the troublesome pest._

Most of the faculty members nodded in agreement.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat, _"Gentlemen, ladies, we are straying from the topic. Unfortunately Minerva, kelpies are suspicious by nature, and Sirius is our best chance to make the creature listen. Professor Lupin has already discovered that the boy has befriended this particular kelpie."_

Snape glared darkly at the group, _"This is a mistake."_ He crossed his arms and muttered, _"Even the Dark Lord himself, does not wish to deal with those creatures. They're powerful, unpredictable and dangerous."_ He looked up and glared at no one in particular _"What I want to know is: How did this creature get past the magical ward that has protected our lake from their kind? The ward that has served us well for so long."_

Flitwick frowned as he thought about the ancient spell, _"That ward should have prevented kelpies from seeing or sensing the lake, it is very likely that someone unwitting led the creature there,"_ he paused to contemplate then added, _"I suspect that someone had to be Mr. Black."_

_"I knew that boy was trouble,"_ Snape grumbled.

-0-

The sun continued to shine brightly upon Hogwarts. By the lake shoreline, three figures rolled over with laughter. A taller and older boy, stood a few feet away as he stared at the three. Seidon raised an eyebrow and frowned, _"I still don't understand how pranking can be fun."_

Sirius and the twins looked at one another, each tried to figure out the best way to explain the art of pranking to the kelpie. The creature obviously had not yet discovered a sense of humor.

"_Okay Seidon, imagine this ..." _Sirius started to explain, _"Snivellus will pull down the Bubonic Ward before he enters ..."_

The twins looked to one another in confusion, _"Snivellus?"_

Sirius smirked, _"Professor Snape." _The twins once again rolled with laughter.

_"As I was saying, Snivellus will pull down his ward and enter. Then, BLAM! The second ward, which we created from that duplicating spell, will hit him! Everyone would think that old Snivellus was simply dumb enough to walk straight into his own ward; that the addled-brain twit forgot to pull it down. Best of all, Madame Pomfrey would never let him live it down."_

_"Imagine how silly he'll look with lavender hair too. The dye that we spiked his shampoo with will last 60 hours..."_ Fred grinned as he imagined the scene.

George gave an identical evil grin, _"Of course he'll likely attempt to cover his hair with his_ _bowler hat. The hat which we charmed to turn glittery pink and feathery 15 __minutes after he puts it on, that is..."__" _

Sirius let out his familiar bark-like laugh. _"And that's only for Snivellus alone. The Slytherins, are of course, not forgotten..."_

_"No, never the Slytherins,"_ Fred drawled as he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

George excitedly hopped from one foot to another, _"The Weasley Tail Growth Formula planted on their seats will ensure that they'll be in for a big surprise." _

Seidon frowned, _"I don't think they'll be happy about those gifts you've left."_ The kelpie was now more confused than ever.

_"Seidon. They're not supposed to be happy, but it's supposed to be funny for everyone else."_ Sirius sighed at the kelpie's inability to understand.

The kelpie stared and gave them a blank expression.

Fred shook his head. _"Sirius, you might be going about this the wrong way. I'll do the explaining."_ He turned towards the horse and attempted to clarify matters. _"Look Seidon, what do kelpies do for fun? I mean, activities that involve others, not just of you running and galloping about alone."_

Seidon cocked his head to his right, _"Well, we do feel a strong sense of satisfaction whenever we drown the irreverent humans who dare to attempt to pollute our waters."_ He tossed his head proudly and scanned the area for humans, who were foolish enough toharm his lake.

Fred and George's jaws dropped simultaneously.

_"Okay Seidon, imagine this; you wish to get on the nerves of someone, but you're not allowed to drown him. You don't have a purpose or aim for this stunt, except for a bit of satisfaction, or a laugh. What would you do?"_ Sirius asked.

Seidon looked thoughtful for a moment. _"Get him wet? Humans do not like getting drenched."_

Sirius smiled, for it's a start, _"I know that kelpies are creatures of great cunning and creativity. So do you have a particular tactic in mind?"_

The kelpie lifted his head up high, for flattery was something he enjoyed and complied with well. _"I'd fill his room with water."_

Fred jumped up enthusiastically, _"By George! I think we have a very promising student here! Who should we give the honor to be the recipient of this ingenious prank?"_

_"I think this would be perfect for dear Professor Quirell. Heaven knows that the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom needs to wash off all that garlicky smell."_ George grinned and rubbed his hands in anticipation.

_"Not to mention the fact that the water just might sweep off that turban of his,"_ Sirius added.

-0-

Back in the Gryffindor Tower, a not so merry scene unfolded. Harry Potter marched down toward the common room with a familiar pamphlet at hand, Ron Weasley right behind him.

Harry knew what it is like to be ostracized and to have no friends. Before he came to Hogwarts, people at his old school made fun of him and basically treated him badly, because everyone there had feared Dudley and his gang. Harry did not want Sirius to go through the same thing. The least he could do as a friend was to try to put a stop to all this.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted his target, _"Neville! I know that you don't like him, but this is downright low!." _

The slightly chubby boy across the room jumped, when he heard Harry's accusation.

Harry felt all eyes turned towards them. Harry never liked all the attention he received, and knew that when he started a scene like this would only make things worse. But he felt the need to do this, for he knew that no one else would stand up to defend Sirius.

Neville stared at Harry, _"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about."_ Shock was evident in his eyes.

Harry glared at the other boy and shoved and pamphlet at him, _"You mean to say that you have no idea how this has ended up on every bedside table in this House. The same pamphlet you've shown us on the train ride here. Everyone knows how you feel about Sirius because of the things his parents have done; but you don't even know him! Sirius isn't anything like that!"_

_"Har-Harry, I-I didn't... I mean I may not like Sirius Black but...but I didn't do this..." _The boy looked utterly miserable, _"...I wouldn't..."_ he stuttered

Ron Weasley glowered at the slightly chubby boy,_"I guess I shouldn't expect much. Given the cowardly nature of this act, the coward responsible will NOT likely admit."_

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, _"Neville said he didn't do it! Unless either of you have proof otherwise, you can't throw accusations like that! Have you not heard the term 'innocent until proven guilty'!" She glared at Harry and Ron angrily. _

Neville gratefully acknowledged the girl.

Ron opened his mouth to throw back another retort, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

_"It's alright guys. What he and the other gits like him think, doesn't matter to me. What matters, is what my true friends believe."_

Harry and Ron turned around and saw that Sirius, Fred and George stood by the Common room opening.

Ron gaped at the three, _"How long were you guys standing there?"_

_"Long enough to hear Harry say that I'm not anything like my parents and__long enough to hear __you defending me as well. Although I'm surprised Weasley, I thought you hated me as much as Longbottom does."_

Ron shrugged, _"Like you said Black, we are who we choose to be."_

Sirius gave the other boy a look of confusion, _"I don't remember saying that."_

_"Actually it's Harry's more understandable translation of your 'lowly, low and lower' speech the other night,"_ Ron explained with a grin.

Fred gestured to the open doorway. _"So you guys up for breakfast? We can brief you on our recent activities, as well as our new honorary member."_

_"We'd better hurry up so Fred and I can get ready to leave for Hogsmeade. By the way, is there anything you guys want us to get while we're there?"_ George added in.

Sirius smirked, _"Last one to the breakfast hall is a greasy haired git!"_

Harry and Ron laughed and ran out. The halls of Hogwarts rang with laughter as the five boys raced towards the breakfast hall.

-0-

The breakfast hall is now full with students from all the different houses, the Gryffindor table buzzed with discussions on the morning's incident. Feelings were mixed, some admired the strong bonds of friendship that was developed, others feared that 'the-boy-who-lived' just made a big mistake by trusting a Black too much. Neville Longbottom miserably sat down on one end of the table with Hermione Granger by his side. On the other end, sat five boys; they were too engrossed in their own conversation, their laughter rang loudly across the room; the stares they received were entirely ignored.

After the morning's pranks were recounted; Sirius, Fred, and George moved on to discuss the design they would like to use for their 'S.P.A.W.N.' calling cards. Ron rolled his eyes at the direction of the three, and gave his copy of the Daily Prophet to Harry, _"Look here, it says that Gringotts has been infiltrated but nothing was stolen, for the vault targeted was emptied a couple of days before the attempted burglary. My brother Bill told me it was Dumbledore's vault."_

Harry eyebrows rose, he remembered the small brown paper bag Hagrid had taken out of the vault during their Diagon Alley visit. He then proceeded to tell Ron all about this. Both had decided to ask Hagrid about the package later, when they have their tea with the half-giant.

-0-

As the three boys walked towards the large shack of Hogwart's ground keeper, Harry silently recounted the afternoon's events. He was still unable to believe that the kelpie actually had dared to create a portal above Professor Lupin and Headmaster Dumbledore's head. The portal was used to drench the two adults with a deluge of fresh lake water. Seidon claimed that he merely followed 'human traditions' his exact words were: _"When with humans, do as human does."_

Harry smiled; Sirius and the twins were definitely a bad influence on the kelpie. Sirius just laughed, thinking the kelpie's antics funny. Fortunately for everyone present, Professor Lupin and the Headmaster were just as amused.

Hagrid apparently saw them coming; the giant of a man stood by the doorway waiting. His face was almost completely hidden by his long, shaggy mane of hair as well as a wild, tangled beard, but they could still make out his eyes, which merrily glinted like black beetles under all the hair. _"Ey! Harry! Glad yeh could make it! Come in yeh all! Got cauldron cakes ready fer yeh. Tea is brewing too."_

Harry and Ron sat on the table and pretended to enjoy Hagrid's rock hard cauldron cakes. Sirius on the other hand was preoccupied, he laughed and wrestled with Hagrid's giant boar-hound, Fangs.

"_Hagrid, have you heard about Gringotts? I hear that the vault targeted was the same one that we..."_

Hagrid jumped up, _"Harry. Don't. Fer yer own sake don't even think about it. Ferget what yeh saw. And just trust Dumbledore on this."_ Panic was evident on the half-giant's eyes.

Ron and Harry looked at one another, still unable to figure out this puzzle, but their curiosity now fully piqued.

Hagrid attempted to change the subject, _"I've heard ye've met that magnifecent creature by de lake. If it's not too much, could yeh do me a favor? I'd would like teh see him as well."_ His large black eyes shined at the thought of meeting the creature.

Ron grinned at Harry, both of them knew full well how this would end up. _"Hey Sirius! Hagrid would like to meet Seidon!"_

_"Hagrid, I should warn you though, that kelpie had somehow acquired a weird idea on the proper way to greet new acquaintances,"_ Harry's eyes glinted merrily as he imagined the outcome.

From his position on the floor, Sirius shook his head. _"I wonder where that kelpie gets his ideas."_

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows toward their friend.

Sirius in turn gave them an innocent smile, which would have been believable had Harry and Ron not known better.

-0-

Sirius leaned on his headboard, the now familiar leather chronicle in one hand, a quill on the other. Sirius was not in the mood for any more of Orion's lectures, but neither did he wished to seek more of Aris' headache-causing riddles. Sirius was about to summon the only remaining choice when his curtains were pulled back.

The startled boy looked up and saw a very excited George, _"Sirius old pal! Since you were so kind as to allow us to join you in the morning's festivities, we thought we ought to return the favor."_ the red haired boy simultaneously handed Sirius a handful of cards. _"Oh, we had the cards made. Now we can make sure that we get full credit for all the pranks we're about to pull - and not the detentions that go with it."_

At the center of the cards were menacing red eyes that gleamed with internal fire, and below it was 'S.P.A.W.N' typed in blood-red ink. Printed in a smaller print at the back of the card was 'Secret Pranksters Association for Wizarding Nonsense'. What Sirius found notable however was the color chosen for the cards.

_"Pink?"_

_"It's every respectable prankster's color of choice!" _Fred bounded onto Sirius' bed.

Ron and Harry reluctantly followed the overly enthusiastic twin.

Sirius shook his head and laughed. _"So what are we up to?"_

_"Our baby brother here, still has to prove himself worthy to become a member of our prestigious organization."_ Fred hopped off the bed gleefully and started to mess-up with Ron's hair.

Ron frowned and took a step away from his brother. _"Look guys I'm not interested in helping you turn this school upside down."_

_"Excellent idea Ron! But, let's start with the dining hall for now,"_ Sirius jumped off his bed and grinned.

Harry's jaw dropped. _"And how do you plan to do that?"_

Sirius' eyes once again twinkled with mischief, _"The Floatation Charm and then the Permanent Sticking Charm!" _he answered.

_"You are seriously thinking of using the permanent sticking charm to stick the tables onto the ceiling?"_ Ron's eyes widened, as he stared at his insane friend.

Sirius smirked, _"Of course I'm Siriusly thinking about it." _

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George groaned at the tired old pun.

Harry attempted to tone down Sirius' enthusiasm. _"Sirius, I don't think we need a permanent sticking charm when a normal sticking charm will do."_

_"Have you guys forgotten that it's past curfew? Filch and Mrs. Norris are circling the grounds at this very moment; not to mention we would likely to be caught by the teachers," _Ron protested.

George turned to his twin, _"Show them the map Fred."_

Fred unrolled an old piece of parchment then pointed his wand on it. _"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

The three first years were surprised to see a map of Hogwarts with small moving red dots on it.

_"This is the Marauders map. George and I swiped this from Filch's office. It showed us plenty of secret passageways... among other things. Pointing your wand on the red dots will reveal who's wandering in that area. All we have to do is avoid those red dots. "_ George explained.

Sirius grabbed the map and studied it. _"Cool! Let's try out some secret passageways!"_

Harry, the twins and Ron looked at one another, amazed at how their friend can be so easily distracted.

_"Aren't we supposed to pull a prank?" _Ron asked.

Sirius shrugged and grinned, _"We can do it all!"_

Harry gave Sirius a firm look. _"No Sirius. We can check out the passageways tomorrow. There's no need for us to sneak around in the middle of the night and run the risk of getting caught unnecessarily."_

Sirius started to protest, _"But..."_ He however saw that he wasn't likely to change the minds of his friends, thus he relented. _"Okay then ... let's go have a little spawn-type fun! Hey, maybe we can also place a sticking charm on the Slyhterins' seats as well. So when the teachers return the tables and chairs onto their proper place..."_

Fred grinned, _"Phase 2 will take over."_

_"Operation Sticky Situation is ready to commerce!"_ George pumped his fist high up in the air enthusiastically.

The five boys left the room, their voices softly echoed through the halls.

_"Can I use the permanent sticking charm?"_

_"NO!"_

_"I meant on the Slytherins' seat."_

_"NO!"_

_"Spoilsport..."_

-0-

Late that night the five boys slept peacefully. The moonlight cast a slight silhouette into the room. It revealed a familiar leather book that momentarily lay forgotten on one of the bedside tables. Small green hands reached out and carried the book silently out of the room.

-End of Chapter 7-

Author's Notes: Don't worry people, Neville didn't do it. Things will become clearer much later.

Next Chapter... Troll attack, the flying lessons, answers on the Neville situation, and my personal favourate: 'Operation Snivellus Vampirous'.

Replies:

rhea8 – thanks but am not as fast as I used to be ... (sigh) school and my own neurotics (L) caused some undue delays. Glad you liked Aris ... he is sortinspired from theSphinx... All those riddles, knowledge and power but in a teddy bear sort of way (LOL)

Lily EvansPotterBlack – Those two definitely need one another's friendship and support.

Lady FoxFire – And they've started. Quirell won't know what hit him (LOL)

Igrainne – Taking Ron out would stray too far from the canon, but that doesn't mean he'll still be Harry's closest friend. Pink Quartet? (LOL) Pink would definitely be the pranksters color of choice. Thanks for that idea.

maya100 – Poor Harry did not have the opportunity to stop them this time (shakes head) those three can cause so much trouble at such a short amount of time. Harry would definitely have his hands full. Speaking of Neville, the poor guy would be suffering more under the hands on Sirius Black on the next chapter; thank god Harry is around to stop Sirius. Its amazing how you got one of the theme of the next chapter right (You can give Trelawny a run for her money) Harry would teach Sirius a thing or two about being nicer to people (Something he would not have learned with James Potter)

artemis89 – Unfortunately I find Ron very essential in the Philosopher Stone storyline. He is after all the one who encouraged Harry in their little investigation, and the one easily baited by Draco. Sirius would have preferred to plan pranks than speculate on mysterious packages and be affected by Draco's taunts. On the other note, unfortunately for McGonagall, Sirius just doesn't know when to give up (LOL)

IamSiriusgrl – Sirius and Harry are going to be the best of friends. However Sirius will also be extremely close to the twins. For Harry ... he'll need to be hanging around Ron and Hermione too, so as to stay true to the canon but main difference is the constant annoying yet lovable presence of Sirius and the Twins who will also be deeply involved.

dreams of innocence – you're right on that one.

Avestia – Thank you. Ron has truly warmed up to Sirius on this chapter. Of course Hermione might take longer for I think theirs are personalities which will clash the most.

Night-Owl123 – Thanks I will. There'll be more on Hermione on the next chapter.

Chivk – Thank you and you're right on that one ... I'm actually questioning the golden trio part... although Ron and Hermione will still play their respective roles as it is withthe canon. However, with Sirius around, would there still be a golden trio?

potter girl – Sirius does have the tendency to go too far ... That guy just doesn't have brakes.

Padfoot n' Moony – Not to worry Neville will be more involved.

Ilana Starr – That idea of yours definitely has possibilities.

HoshiHikari – My 100th review! Just because of that, I'll answer your question straight out, without any of Aris' crypticism. (LOL) The book was created by Aris Black himself. He was a very powerful wizard just like Hogwart's founders. Aris being a historian wanted the history of his family preserved thus the book. However given the generations of Blacks ... having too many voices in the book can be confusing thus Nathaniel Black created the 3 ancestor rule. (PS. This will be discuss much later but just thought I'd give in and reveal all this now)

Goldgrin – Of course there's no question about Sirius being the best friend. Hermione ... well not yet at this moment.

SeriousSiriusFan – Ron didn't (grin). I'll take you up on that offer (LOL) Am running out of ideas on how to torture Snivellus.

Nercia Genisis – Remus is definitely a friend to both Harry and Sirius. Given the hard lives they have lived and more hardship they'll have to face. They'll need someone who has already been through all that.

shazia)Riavera – Thanks. Am updating as soon as I possibly can

Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe – Our dear Remy! Don't you just love that guy. Where would Sirius and Harry be without him?

queen of the others – And so they've started their reign of terror (LOL)


	9. Chapter 8

(AU) A child's curiosity and an ancient artifact is never a good combination. As a child, Sirius Black was thrown into the future, thus he never became James Potter's best friend. He is however still fated to cross paths with another Potter

Black Chronicles

Acknowledgements: First of all I would like to thank my beta reader **dreams of innocence** for editing this chapter and in record time too.

And of **Sophia Montgomery **and **AbnormallyAbnormal **for editing this

Special thanks to **SeriousSiriusFan** too - Operation Snivellus Vampirous was totally her idea.

Chapter 8 – House Divided

In his hand was a conical glass artifact with green sand inside. He flipped it over to examine the familiar brass dial at the bottom. The artifact began to glow and he felt it slip through his fingers. A soft green light surrounded him, cold yet comforting, it was as if it promised him a better time, a better fate.

"_SIRIUS!" _

A few feet away he saw Regulus desperately reached out for him, but this was not the Regulus he remembered. This Regulus was older, far older, and Sirius felt the sadness and regret that emanated from the man. He tried to reach out and take his brother with him, but he grasped only air.

"_Regulus!" _

The light cleared and Sirius was once again alone in the dark room. Fog rose from of the old wooden floorboards beneath his feet. The fog grew thicker until Sirius could not even see his hands in front of him. He heard strong footsteps that seemed vaguely familiar coming from his right. The fog slowly cleared as his turned towards the source of those footsteps. He was no longer in a room but in some dark rocky plain, and in front of him was his father.

"_Dad?" _

"_You are a disgrace! A traitor to all that the Blacks stand for! You've ruined the Black family name!" _

"_That name has already been ruined. My being in Gryffindor has nothing to do with it!" _

"_Power and ambition has always been what being a Black is all about. You had a chance to redeem our family and remind everyone of that fact, and you've failed." _

From a distance Sirius could hear Lucius' voice. _"You remember, boy, that NOBODY wants you. Even that blood traitor cousin of yours Andromeda wants nothing to do with you, because you're far worse than a blood traitor! You're filth! The whole wizard community wants nothing to do with you!" _

Sirius turned around and ran until he came upon a man, who had his back turned from Sirius. The man's right hand softly stroked the soft mane of a dark horse with a single spiky horn on its forehead, his left had laid upon the creature's neck in an affectionate manner. This man was young, yet he possessed a quiet and dignified air about him, and he wore an attire reminiscent of the renaissance era.

"_Nathaniel?" _

"_There was a time when a Black was not dark. Power and ambition did not define us. Power we've always had, Aris' gift I have foolishly called it. I tried to understand why we were chosen and the root of it all... The rest of my family embraced and guarded it jealously, they lusted for it... I never saw this coming ... I was a fool, it was not a gift - it's a curse. Power corrupts, it had made us strong, yet it can destroy us..." _The man sighed_ "... It had killed me." _

The man turned around and Sirius gasped as he saw blood running from a stab wound on Nathaniel's chest. A dagger was still imbedded on his chest and it contained the Black family crest. _"His blood runs in your veins. Will you be strong? Will you be able to fight the darkness that has enveloped them all? Best it be destroyed, else it destroys you!" _

Sirius stepped back in fear _"I'm not like them! Please, I don't want to be..." _

It has come; the fate of the Blacks hangs in a balance  
Dear Sirius, to darkness or to light will you dance  
With you, I believe light has a better chance

Sirius was relieved to hear a voice was at first unfamiliar to his ear but strangely felt recognizable at the same time as well. _"Aris!" _The elderly Greek ancestor sat atop a large black horse, the horse had eerie red eyes and smoke coming out of its nostrils.

One, you've already met  
Will you have the strength to complete the set?  
Or will darkness trap you within its net.  
The outcome, I have to see yet.

Sirius stepped further back _"Please stop the riddles and just tell me what I have to do!" _

Secrets of the past  
Unravel them you must  
Seek them out, for it is your task  
That's all I ask, of the Black's last

Sirius took another step back and felt himself fall into a deep abyss.

"_SIRIUS!" _This time it was Harry's voice he heard, but he could not stop himself from falling deeper. A soft blue light appeared above him. Sirius saw that it was a portal with Seidon at the other end, his hands outstretched in an attempt to reach him. However, Sirius still continued to fall. Suddenly a hideous creature of skin and bones with bat-like wings swooped towards him.

Sirius woke up with a start, his shirt dampened with sweat. He breathed in deeply and tried to forget the nightmares. Maybe he should stay away from that book for a while. He reached toward his bureau and was surprised to find that the book was missing. Sirius frowned and started under his bed and bureau but still found nothing.

He looked around and saw that his roommates were still asleep. His eyes narrowed towards the right side of the room where the Weasley Twins slept, the two most probable suspects. Sirius smiled evilly. "The twins will be in for a scare," he thought.

-0-

"_You can't be serious?" _

Sirius looked solemnly as George _"I am serious and I don't mean Sirius. Of course that theory has not been tested in centuries and the last thief only had the book for 12 hours." _

Fred looked shocked _"But I thought the ministry banned those sort of protection spells." _

Sirius sighed _"You forgot, that the book is ancient, it was created before there were such rules, so hand it over ... I don't want it in my conscience when you guys lose the ability to have children." _

George shook his head _"A Eunuch ... I'm curious though...What if the one who stole it is a girl?" _

Fred smirked _"I for one hope Snape took it, although it would be interesting if Percy was the one." _

Both twins rolled over with laughter.

Sirius eyed them calmly _"Time is a-wasting you two... Just hand it over before..." _

George's eyes widened _"It wasn't us!" _

A pillow suddenly flew towards their direction _"Black! Fred! George! Shut up you blistering morons! People are trying to sleep here! It's a Sunday morning! Go talk loudly someplace else!" _

Behind close curtains, Harry moaned, _"Thanks a lot Ron. I think you should follow your own advice." _

"_Don't blame us!" _Fred raised his hands in protest

"_Sirius was looking for this cursed book of his..." _

Harry groaned, _"Have any one of you ever heard of this THING called 'the Summoning Charm'?" _

Sirius grinned _"Good Idea!" _He was about to raise his wand when Fred stopped him. _"No wait! I want to know who'll end up a eunuch. Let's use a locating charm instead." _

Sirius smirked _"No one's going to become a eunuch. I made that story up." _

"_You WHAT?" _

Harry and Ron groaned at the loud 'crash' that was heard on the right side of their room. For both Weasley twins jumped on Sirius Black and a mock scuffle ensured.

-0-

Neville Longbottom sighed and wondered where he went wrong. He had thought Harry and Ron to be his friends. After all, they have both stood up for him against Draco Malfoy, but now Sirius Black had turned both boys against him. Neville may not have proof, but he knew that the Blacks were famous for being cunning. Sirius Black must have framed him, but for what purpose? And why him?

Neville thought hard on this, and decided that it was maybe because his family was the modern-day enemies of the Blacks. His parents were the ones who gathered enough evidence to expose the family's strong involvement with You-Know-Who. His late grandmother was a journalist, and had never been afraid to tell the truth on the atrocities committed by the Blacks.

Neville pulled open his curtains and was surprised to see an unfamiliar book on his bureau. He gasped as he saw the Black family crest on it, and then he reached out and hesitated, however curiosity won out. He flipped the book open only to find it empty. A beam of light suddenly entered the room and landed on the book.

"_This way everyone!" _

The door slammed open, standing by the recently opened doorway were two identical boys with bright red hair, one of them held a wand from which the beam of light originated. Behind them were three other boys.

"_Great! Not only is he a coward but a thief as well." _Ron hissed.

Sirius Black marched into the room and grabbed the book away from Neville.

Neville jumped up to defend himself _"I didn't take it! I found it on my bureau!" _He lifted his hand and pointed at Sirius Black _"He must have planted it here. Can't any of you see he's manipulating you! He wants to turn you all against me." _

"_You're pathetic, you know that Longbottom?" _Sirius drawled and raised his wand _"And I have this great urge to..." _

Harry placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder _"Sirius, don't. Let's just get out of here." _

"Longbottom, the only one who's turning people against you is yourself," Fred glared at Neville.

Ron protested, _"We're not letting him get away with this, are we?" _

George supported his brother _"Yeah, we ought to hex him or something." _

Harry spent his life being clouted by Dudley and bullied by both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. After being the tail end of such treatments, he had vowed he would not be anything like them. Five against one were not fair odds, so Harry decided to take a higher ground; he hoped to convince his already angered roommates to do the same.

"We shouldn't stoop ourselves to his level." However Harry saw that his roommates were not going to back off easily, he decided to use a different tactic _"...besides I'm not in a hurry to lose house points." _

However Harry saw that his roommates were not going to back off easily, he decided to use a different tactic 

"_You're right, Longbottom is not worth it." _Ron relented; Fred and George nodded in agreement.

As the five boys left, Sirius Black turned around and smiled _"You got off easy for now Longbottom, till the next time then..." _he turned back towards the door and sauntered off.

Neville felt all his roommates' curious eyes on him as he suppressed a shudder. For Sirius Black had just thrown a threat, and Neville Longbottom was terrified.

-0-

Severus Snape was not having a good day. He wished he could wipe that smug expression off Madam Pomfrey's face. However, he knew that he should not say anything at present, for the hag would likely refuse to treat him if he managed to offend her too much. Severus growled; it was bad enough that Lupin was the one who found him unconscious, blackened and bloated in front of the dungeon. Lupin made things worse when he called Diggory to go fetch Pomfrey. That Hufflepuff prefect had probably told half the school by now. To say that this was a bad day for Severus Snape would be an understatement.

-0-

Albus Dumbledores' eyes twinkled in amusement as the Slytherin students found themselves stuck on their chairs. A few minutes earlier everyone was surprised to find all the tables and chairs stuck to the ceiling. He chuckled merrily.

A soggy Professor Quirrel had entered the hall earlier with his turban in disarray, his hands held the dilapidated turban in place. The Defense Against Dark Arts professor was hysterical and stuttered about the school being under attack by a malevolent spirit named Spawn, the spirit that tried to drown him and attacked Professor Snape as well. Albus held in his hand, a small pink card; he flipped the card over and chuckled. Beside him, Minerva McGonagall stared at him incredulously and some distance away Remus Lupin attempted to hold back his laughter.

-0-

This Sunday night was not the usual quiet night at Hogwarts. Students congregated in their common rooms to discuss the activities of this new secret club as well as speculate on the identities of its members. Meanwhile, inside his quarters, Professor Severus Snape stared at the mirror and screamed in frustration.

-0-

Ron's head was on his pillow and he counted all the tiny cracks on the ceiling. A particular pesky roommate interrupted him in mid-count.

"_Hey guys, I have an idea!" _

Ron groaned and grumbled. _"No Permanent Sticking Charms, Black." _

"_I wasn't going to suggest that. I was just thinking about how Quirrell is deathly afraid of vampires." _

This got Fred and George's attention. _"Are we going to fill his room with vampire bats?" _

From his bunk, Sirius shook his head. _"No, that lacks originality. We are going to make him and the rest of the gullible student body believe that Snivellus is one!" _

"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

Sirius smirked. _"Fred and George will tell everyone that Snivellus is a vampire." _

George grinned as he caught on. _"And all that grease on his hair is used to protect him from sunlight!" _

Fred laughed as he got into the idea as well. _"And how he sucks the blood of students assigned to detention with him, then uses an obliviating charm to make them forget the incident." _

Harry smiled as he too joined in. _"After which the victims will forever be under the vampire's control. Since Sirius just got detention with him last week, I'll just say that he sometimes blacks out and acts out of character, especially  
when Snape is around." _

Ron grinned _"And Sirius would act like the model student that he isn't during Potions to further prove our point. We can also charm some bats to follow Snape around too." _

Sirius grinned. _"Then Phase 2 of Operation Snivellus Vampirious can commence!" _

Ron blinked. _"Phase 2?" _

Sirius smirked_. "Since when do my plans not have a Phase 2?" _

-0-

Neville dreaded Monday mornings such as this. The first class of the day would be Potions with the Slytherins. To make matters worse, the feared five, as Neville now called Sirius and his group, were snickering all morning. Draco was at least a straight forward enemy; Sirius Black, on the other hand, was subtle and sly. Neville wondered what sort of dark trick the boy used to get the sorting hat to place him in Gryffindor. To make matters worse, he just heard a rumor that his most feared professor might actually be a vampire. Hermione of course scoffed at the idea, but Neville vowed to himself, that he would avoid detentions with Snape.

Beside Neville some third year students were deep in discussion. _"And those bats following his around, it's like how minions pay tribute their vampire lord..." _

Fred and George, when they had overheard the said discussion could not help but toss in an insult of their own. _"We've always thought that he's slightly batty." _

-0-

As usual, Hermione Granger was the first student to arrive in class and she was surprised to see Professor Severus Snape wearing a fluffy pink hat with feather and glitter all over. It sort of reminds Hermione of those flamboyant things that Las Vegas Showgirls wear. _"Professor? Why are you wearing...?" _

Snape glared at the nosy girl in front of him _"The rule about not being allowed to wear a hat inside the classroom only applies to students, Miss Granger, now take your seat before I deduct any points from Gryffindor." _

Hermione's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered and took her seat at the very front of the room. She then signaled all her fellow Gryffindors who entered to shut up and do not ask about Snape's weird hat. The Slytherins who entered knew better than to ask, as they were on the receiving end of the Potions Professor's dark glares.

Sirius Black then sauntered in followed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Snape smirked evilly _"Mr. Black I'm sure you've already heard from your cousin, from now on you will sit beside Mr. Malfoy and I expect you to be on your best behavior." _Sirius was about to protest but he remembered his role for their vampire prank so he merely nodded and proceeded towards the Slytherins' side of the room. Students from both Gryffindor and Slytherin stared in shock for they had expected for Sirius to at least protest. Somehow Sirius' reaction only confirmed the rumors of Snape's unnatural hold over the boy.

Sirius held back a curse as he sat down beside Draco knowing that it would not take long before the Weasley Tail Growth formula would also affect him. From across the room, Harry and Ron were holding back their laughter as one of Sirius' pranks backfired on him.

-0-

Because this is the song that doesn't end  
Yes it goes on and on my head  
Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was...

Albus Dumbledore was holding a tray of honking daisies and a chanting cheery blossom. Professor Sprout was quite delighted and eager when Dumbledore asked to keep these singing plants for himself. Albus hummed along with the plants when a small crowd of hysterical first years ran up to him. Albus raised an eyebrow for half of them where sporting various types of tails.

"_Headmaster save us!" _

"_I'm too young to die!" _

"_I don't want to end up his slave for eternity!" _

"_Professor Quirrel fainted and he's still back there! He just might suck him dry!" _

Albus looked around and saw Ron Weasley who attempted to hold back his laughter, Harry Potter, who looked slightly guilty, and finally Sirius Black, who looked nonchalant and bored. However, the black dog-like tail that he now sported wagged merrily and therefore betrayed his mirth.

"Miss Granger, care to explain?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. _"Sir, there's a rumor going around that Professor Snape is a vampire." _

"_What do you mean, a rumour! He is a vampire and we saw those teeth, so did poor Professor Quirrell and he..." _

Hermione glared at the guy who interrupted and continued, _"While we were bottling our potions, Quirrell came by and suddenly the guy fainted..." _

"_Snape must have cast some sort of vampire spell on him!" _

"_Do you mind?" _Hermione glared at the crowd once again _"Snape turned towards us and asked someone to get Pomfrey. He had sharp animal-like fangs and everyone screamed and ran out of the room. I don't see why, except that he looked ridiculous with that pink headdress and fangs. It's probably the work of S.P.A.W.N." _

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in amusement but he held back a chuckle and smiled towards the gathered first years _"I assure everyone that Professor Snape is no vampire and that our resident pranksters were merely keeping themselves busy. I advise all of you to hurry up and prepare for your first flying lessons." _

Draco Malfoy glared at the snickering Gryffindors. _"Headmaster, what about these tails?" _

"_Step right up folks, get your Weasley Tail Growth Formula over here! One of the official sponsors of S.P.A.W.N.'s extraordinary pranks. A mere 35 knuts!" _

"_We provide the counter solution as well for only 20 knuts!" _

Albus Dumbledore smiled, as the Weasley twins were quick to set up a booth. Ron and Harry had already dragged Sirius Black towards the said booth.

"_But I want to keep this tail!" _

"_No way Black! That damn tail of yours wags too hard and it keeps hitting me on the leg." _

"_But it's MY tail!" _

Albus Dumbledore smiled for he understood Sirius' sentiments exactly. After all, a tail is not such a bad thing to have.

-0-

Sirius Black rolled over with laughter as Neville Longbottom fell off his broom and broke his wrist.

Harry glared at his friend, for it was not funny. Draco and the Slytherins joined in Sirius' laughter.

Madam Hooch helped Neville to his feet. _"Settle down everyone, I'll take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. The rest of you, please stay put and don't try anything." _

When Hooch had left, Draco smugly walked over to Neville's things and took the Remembrall. _"I believe that fall would addle Longbottom's fragile brains even more. I wonder how he'll survive without this." _

Harry marched over to Draco. _"Hand it over Draco. That doesn't belong to you." _

Draco Malfoy grinned evilly. _"Come and get it if you can, Potter." _He flew into the air on his broom and started to taunt Harry. _"What's the matter Potter, afraid? Never ridden a broom before?_"

Harry angrily grabbed a broom.

Hermione Granger tried to stop him. _"Harry, don't. Madam Hooch specifically told us to stay put. You could get hurt up there." _

"_More importantly, Longbottom is not worth it." _Sirius added.

Harry ignored them and took off after Draco.

From the corner of his eye, Sirius saw that Crabbe and Goyle were about to assist Draco. He grabbed a giant acorn from the ground and hurled it towards Crabbe's head. As Crabbe fell face first towards the ground, Goyle had mounted a broom and was about to fly off. Sirius grabbed a stick from the ground and shouted, _"Ron, toss me that acorn!" _Sirius hit the acorn with the stick and it struck Goyle straight on his forehead, which made the large first year fall two feet to the ground.

Meanwhile, 50 feet up in the air, Harry dove and caught the remembrall before it hit the ground.

"_Mr. Potter!" _

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach as Professor McGonagall marched up towards them. Sirius made a futile attempt to distract the Deputy Headmistress.

"_Minerva! How nice to see you today." _

"_I'm not in the mood Mr. Black. By the way, good arm." _

"_The better to hug you with my dear." _

"_Are you in the mood for some more detention Mr. Black?" _

"_The better to spend time with you my dear." _

"_Mr. Black, if you don't shut your mouth..." _

"_The better to kiss yo-mmpphhhh!" _

Ron decided that it was bad enough that one of his friends was in trouble; he didn't want both of them to be in trouble. He shoved one of Harry's chocolate frogs into Sirius' mouth. _"Sorry Professor, the poor guy is still grieving about his lost tail and umm... he's dealing with the grief by…ahh…quoting the big bad wolf...so..." _

Minerva McGonagall held back the urge to roll her eyes at both boys' silly attempts to get a friend out of trouble. _"I don't want to hear about it Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter, come with me." _

-0-

Harry had never been this excited in his whole life, he couldn't wait to tell Sirius and Ron. He grinned as he saw that the two saved him a seat. _"You guys won't believe what happened." _

Ron's eyes widened. _"You're not in trouble?" _

Sirius smirked. _"Minerva finally admitted her love for me?" _

Harry laughed. _"Better! You're both looking at Gryffindor's newest seeker." _

"_What!" _Draco Malfoy had overheard the tail end of the conversation and was gaping at Harry.

Harry gave the Slytherin boy a smug grin. _"And I have you to thank for that, Malfoy." _

Draco glared at Harry. _"You should be expelled for that stunt Potter, not rewarded. Goes to show that Gryffindors' stupidity is catching even to professors." _

Ron glared angrily at Draco. _"At least we're not cowardly gits like you, Malfoy!" _

Draco raised an eyebrow. _"Very well Weasley, since we're talking about bravery... Are you and Potter brave enough for a midnight wizard's duel?" _

Ron continued to glare at the blond Slytherin boy. _"You're on Malfoy!" _

Hermione Granger, who was within hearing range, gasped, _"That's illegal and a grounds for..."_ she was interrupted by Sirius Black… _"Hey what about me?" _

"_You're not invited Black, I'm only interested in putting half bloods and Weasley trash in their place. Mudbloods are, however, welcome to join, Granger."_ Draco saw that the Gryffindor Quidditch team were about to approach the group. _"Seems we ought not to continue this interesting conversation, I'll see you both later." A_t this, he and his two constant companions turned and left.

-0-

Sirius Black was stuck in his room, for Ron and Harry had insisted that he stay behind, or else Draco would just use Sirius' presence as an excuse to not push through with his challenge. He heard his roommates enter the room. He quickly pulled open the curtains, stood up and placed leather book inside his trunk and then turned towards his friends _"Well, what happened?" _

Harry sighed and proceeded to tell his friend on how Hermione tried to stop them and, due to unfortunate circumstances forced to tag along, they bumped into Neville. Draco never showed up. Filch chased them until they found themselves lost in a corridor; it was the forbidden corridor on the third floor and was guarded by a humongous dog with three heads over a trapdoor.

That night as Harry lay on his bed, he realized that the only place more secure and safe than Gringotts was Hogwarts. He now believed that the little package from the vault was located under the trapdoor.

-0-

Two months went by and Harry could hardly believe how comfortable he felt at Hogwarts. He was busy with classes, S.P.A.W.N., Quidditch practice, and mastering magic. Today they would be taking up the floatation charm, and he grinned towards Sirius and Ron, for they were all quite familiar with this charm due to all the pranks S.P.A.W.N. had pulled.

As they headed for charms class, Professor Quirrell screamed by with his turban on fire. Harry held back a laugh… the Weasley Twins were back in business. For the past month they had refrained from pranking, because all the prefects and professors had suspected them to be behind the pranks pulled by S.P.A.W.N. However, he, Sirius and Ron continued to pull the most outrageous pranks, clearing the Weasley Twins from any further suspicion.

-0-

"_Wingardium Leswordslash!" _

Neville Longbottom yelped as a sharp feather flew by his nose and imbedded itself onto the wall.

"_Mr. Black!" _

Sirius gave Professor Flitwick an innocent grin, _"Sorry professor, I must have gotten that one wrong." _

"_It's 'Wingardium Leviosa', and you wave your wand like this," _Hermione Granger demonstrated _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _

Professor Flitwick beamed as Hermione's feather floated up into the air perfectly. _"Very good, Miss Granger five points for Gryffindor! Would you kindly demonstrate that to the class again?" _

Sirius rolled his eyes as he waved his wand _"Wingardium Lebouncesa!" _

Sirius' feather flew straight towards Hermione who yelped as it bounced off her head, and then ricocheted straight at Neville who screamed. All students started to duck away from Sirius' bouncing feather.

"_Mr. Black!" _

"_Sorry Professor, I must have gotten it wrong again." _Sirius then aimed his wand towards his bouncing feather. _"Wingardium Leviosa." _Much to Flitwick's relief, the feather stopped bouncing and floated up the air

"_Good aim Mr. Black." _

"_Professor, he's doing that on purpose. Black's been picking on Neville for months." _

Sirius rolled his eyes and drawled, _"Really Granger, just because I do better than you most of the time, doesn't mean I have to do a spell perfectly all the time." _

"_You've never liked Neville, that's why you pick on him!" _

"_Granger, I don't like Neville because he's a cowardly thief!" _

"_How dare you! You can't accuse someone without the burden of proof." _

"_Oh, you want facts Granger? Let me tell you some facts about yourself then. First, you're a pompous know-it-all and secondly, no one really likes you." _

Hermione's jaw dropped. Neville bit his lip, afraid of facing Sirius Black head on.

Sirius smirked. _"See. No one is standing to defend you. Not even your cowardly so-called friend. So is he really your friend? Do you truly have any?" _

Ron grinned, _"Way to go Black! About bloody time someone told her off!" _

"_Mr. Black! Mr. Weasley! That is enough!" _

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw that everyone's attention had been focused on her and Sirius. She bowed her head and kept her silence for the rest of the class.

After class Harry saw Hermione leave the class in tears, and he shook his head, as he realized that Sirius had gone too far once again. He pulled his friends aside. _"Sirius, that was uncalled for." _

"_She started it!" _

Ron nodded in ascent, _"I can attest to that." _

Harry raised an eyebrow. _"You mean to say you really made some mistakes in casting those floatation charms?" _

Sirius relented. _"Ok, if you put it that way. She doesn't have proof that I did that on purpose, thus making her just as guilty as those accusations she threw at me." _

"_But you did." _

"_Harry!" _Sirius whined.

"_Come on Harry, give the guy a break. Neville was the one who started this war." _Ron protested.

"_And Hermione only did to Neville as we did for Sirius." _

Ron frowned, _"Well she took the wrong side and she even tried to get Sirius in trouble." _

"_Because Sirius was truly picking on Neville." _

Sirius moaned, _"Whose side are you on anyway?" _

"_Sirius, its ok to defend yourself or to pull a few harmless pranks but sometimes you have to draw the line on people who can't defend themselves." _

Ron moaned, _"I'm telling you, Harry's been spending too much time with Lupin." _

Sirius grumbled, _"It's not my fault that Longbottom's a coward." _

"_Hermione was only trying to defend Neville is that wrong?" _

Ron grumbled, _"She should have minded her own business." _

"_Then what kind of friend would she be?" _

Sirius opened his mouth but couldn't find an answer and mumbled, _"She'll get over it." _

Hermione Granger did not show up on the next couple of classes and Sirius heard that she had locked herself in the bathroom and had been crying for the past couple of hours. Guilt started to gnaw down onto him. He walked up to Ron and Harry. _"Guys, I think I should go look for Hermione." _

Harry beamed, for he knew Sirius would eventually come to his senses. Ron frowned. _"Want me to come with you? After all I did sort of encourage you back there." _

"_No. I think it'll be best if I talk to her alone." _

"_Ok we'll see you later. Good luck." _

-0-

"_Alohomora." _

The Bathroom door swung opened he saw a red-eyed Hermione glaring at him.

"_Go away Black, I don't want to listen to anymore of your damn facts!" _

"_Granger, I ... uhmm ... actually came here to ...uhh... talk. _

"_Leave me alone! Go back to picking on Neville. I'm not up for it anymore." _

"_You don't mean that. I mean you don't honestly want me to pick on Longbottom do you? _

"_Like you care?" _

"_Actually I do. I admire people who stand up for friends despite everything. I've got Harry and Ron. Despite the fact that he doesn't deserve it, Longbottom's got a good friend in you." _

Hermione blinked and stared at Sirius _"But, you said ... and he didn't even..." _

Sirius smirked _"Since when does anyone ever give any credence to anything I say? You should know better. Aren't you the one who said that I'm an idiot in the purest sense?" _

Hermione laughed, _"You know Black, you actually sound intelligent once you get serious."  
_  
Sirius grinned. _"Siriusly?" _

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"I knew it was too good to be true, you're reverting back to idiocy." _

Sirius laughed, _"You know I haven't been to the girl's bathroom before. You won't mind if I do some exploring?" _

Hermione groaned, _"You are an idiot in the purest sense." _

Sirius gave a formal bow. _"My family's motto has always been Toujours Pur," _Sirius proceeded to open the door to one of the stall and peered in. Hermione screamed.

Sirius examined the stall and wondered what was so special about the girl's bathroom, when Hermione screamed and the stall walls went crashing down on top of him. Everything then went black.

-0-

Professor Quirrel ran into the hall. _"He-headmaster! The-there's a-a-a Tro-troll lose in-in the ba-basement!" _

McGonagall's eyes widened. _"Prefects lead everyone back into their dorms and stay together! All head of the house will accompany their students. Remus, take over for Gryffindor." _

Harry held back a smile as he imagined the idiotic lines Sirius would have fed Professor McGonagall at hearing this. He suddenly felt a cold dread and worried about Sirius and Hermione. They wouldn't know of the troll and might be in danger.

-0-

Harry pushed Ron back and held his breath. Professor Snape walked by; but he did not notice the two boys hiding behind a column

Ron hissed, _"What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with the Slytherins?" _

"_Ron do you smell that?" _

Ron gulped, _"Must be the troll ... come on." _

As both boys turned the corner they heard a scream.

"_That must be Hermione. Come on!" _

-0-

Minerva McGonagall examined Sirius Black when the boy groaned. _"Mr. Black? How do you feel?" _

Sirius blinked, looking a bit dazed. After a moment of silence he suddenly gave her a bright smile. _"Minerva, my angel. Have you come to take me with you?" _

McGonagall sighed, _"That means he's fine." _Behind her Remus Lupin chuckled. McGonagall glared at the History professor. _"Remus, take the boy to Pompfrey as I would like to have a word with these three." _

Remus nodded and conjured a stretcher for the boy. Sirius looked curiously around the bathroom and asked, _"What the hell happened? For the record, I didn't do this!" _

-0-

"_Why did you do it?" _Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. _"Because she's bound to take it easier on me than either of you." _

Harry smiled at the girl. _"Thanks Hermione." _

"_Yeah, you're alright after all. Want to join us and see if Sirius managed to drive Madam Pomfrey over the edge?" _

Hermione laughed _"Gladly." _

-0-

Sirius grumbled as Madam Pompfrey refused to let him leave. Grey eyes twinkled mischievously as an evil idea formed inside his head. If things went as planned, it wouldn't be long before the nurse would gladly throw him out. He pulled out his wand and began to switch the labels of the 'Sleeping Draughts' and 'Pepperup Potions.'

Sirius was about to pull the 2nd stage of his plan when his attention was caught by an awful looking brown substance in a smoking bottle. His curiosity piqued and he picked up the substance and wrinkled his nose. _"I wonder if this thing tastes as bad as it smells and looks,"_ he mused to himself.

-0-

George grinned as he and his brother carried the toilet seat towards their destination. Behind them were Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Weasley Twins were surprised to hear Madame Pompfrey scream at Sirius, for the motherly nurse rarely screamed at her beloved students.

"Mr. Black! Do you have any idea what you've almost did!"

"But I only wanted to know what that thing is..."

Hermione sighed, for as she expected, Sirius was once again being an idiot.

"That thing could have poisoned you! You ought to know better than to try and taste unknown potions!"

"But, we're in an infirmary, I don't think you'd leave poisonous substances out in the open. So what is it?"

Pompey Pomfrey sighed, for the boy was incorrigible. _"You, young man, will be under observation and will stay the night here." _

"But I barely had a drop!"

The nurse then noticed the Sirius' guests by the door. _"Get that toilet seat out of my infirmary! That's unhygenic!"_

Seeing the nurse's bad mood Fred hesitated, _"We, uh... just wanted to see if Sirius needs anything..."_

George grinned stupidly, _"We thought he might want to come to the bathroom."_

Fred gave his brother a discreet nudge and a look that said 'shut up you moron'.

Sirius grinned. _"We if you guy can break me out, I'll be forever grateful."_

The nurse glared at Sirius, _"You will be staying here tonight and no one will be sneaking out."_ She waved her wand and Sirius found himself stuck on the bed. _"This should make sure that you won't be going anywhere." _

"No fair!" Sirius whined.

"Children, please take this to Professor Lupin and don't try to drink it! Tell him that Professor Snape left it for him." She handed the brown substance to Ron.

Hermione asked, _"Maybe, Sirius would want a book..."_

Sirius rolled his eyes, _"Boring..."_

Madame Pompfrey sighed and picked up a 'Sleeping Draught', _"Why don't you try drinking this instead?"_

Sirius grinned and downed the potion, smoke started to come out of his ears as he gasped. _Help! I'm melting! Its Snape's poison! I must be reacting to that Draught. Help!"_

Madame Pompfrey's eyes widened in panic, she however noticed the color of the potion that remained in the bottle. Her eyes narrowed into slits as figured out the switch.

"I have but one last request before I die. Unstick me and let me see the stars one last time..." Sirius gasped weakly.

"Very funny Mr. Black. You're quite an actor and a comedian, nice try but not good enough."

Sirius crossed his arms and grumbled. _"Everybody's a critic."_

-0-

Fred handed Sirius the tawny leather book. _"So you never told us why that thing is so important." _

Sirius took the book. _"It's a family heirloom and a chronicle of the Black Family's History." _

George rolled his eyes _"Sounds boring." _

-0-

Fred pulled George behind a suit of armor. They were hiding near the entrance of the Slytherin common room. The twins planned to plant dung bombs around that were set to explode at 7:45 AM, when Draco arrived with his two constant companions.

"_Draco, I don't think your plan is working. Gryffindor is still ahead in terms of house points." _

"_Crabbe, I'm surprised that you're thinking at all. I'll try to explain again, causing division in a house is the subtle, or should I say Slytherin way of destroying the competition." _

"_But I thought your plan was to get Black to intentionally sabotage Gryffindor's chances." _

"_Goyle, you moron, that was the old plan. Potter ruined it by defending Black, but he gave us the perfect opening by blaming Longbottom. Thus divide the house to either take Black's side or Longbottom's. Kreacher's planting of that book of Black's at Longbottom's desk only served to intensify matters. Too bad Potter ruined it again by stopping a fight that would have lost Gryffindor plenty of house points." _

"_So what do you plan to do now?" _

"_For the past couple of months I've been perfecting this plan and now I..." _Draco was interrupted as a house elf suddenly appeared in front of him "_Kreacher! What are you doing here?" _

"_Kreacher senses blood traitors over there." _The house-elf pointed towards the direction of the Weasley twins' hiding place. Draco smirked and grabbed Goyle's wand and gave it to Kreacher. _"You know what to do Kreacher." _

Both red haired boys started to run when the old and crazy house-elf appeared in front of them.

"_Obliviate!" _

-End of Chapter 8-

Next Chapter: The Mystery behind Nathaniel Black and the Black Chronicles

Author's Notes:

Eunuchs are castrated men who serve as servants and advisers of ancient kings

This chapter deals mostly on canon related events but the next one would concentrate more on the 'Black Chronicles' which is one of the focus of my storyline.

Yes Sirius was pretty mean, but as we all know JKR didn't make him out to be the ideal hero. He's arrogant. He and James Potter tend to be bullies who hex people just because they can. But he's still a good person at heart, just not perfect. Hopefully, Harry would be a better influence to Sirius than James was.

Oh and the potion Sirius was stupid enough to try and drink was the Wolfsbane Potion.

Replies:

dreams of innocence – Not at all (L) I happen to think that I'm more annoying (grin)

Night-Owl123, CanadiangirllovesHP, IamSiriusgrl, Ulva Whelan – Thank you and I will try to update ASAP.

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy – Hope this chapter made it clear as to whose hands it was.

Drreadwrite – Yes I'm aware of those rules but I (sigh) I just don't make it a point to watch myself while I write. Wow you sure made a lot of effort to point out those mistakes I guess least I could do is fix them. As for the italics ... you're not the first to point it out unfortunately I like it and being that I'm the author ... the italics stay ... left a more detailed explanation on my profile for all future readers. As for those spells ... You would be amazed with kids sometimes ... some of them have a good grasp of knowledge or skills at specific stuff that is beyond the expectation for their age but only on selective topics they're totally interested in. The apostrophes connoting to possession are correct I've recently checked Sirius's is correct but so is Sirius' the second is an alternative way that your English professor may prefer not to use but I like it better so I'll stick to the alternative. I thought Tonks was 8 years older ... Oh well... too late to change that ... I've change some of the mistakes you've pointed out but for a few select ones I was attempting the past perfect tense (whether or not I was correctly using it doesn't matter much to me as long as people understand my point) Well it was nice to hear from you. Bye! Hope you find something that's up to your standards. (Sent you an e-mail earlier with the shorter version of this because I haven't thoroughly reviewed your review at that time)

HoshiHikari – I'm sort of assuming that during the Marauder's time it was Sirius who came up with that nickname so without him around during that era. Snape was not known as Snivellus to the Marauders.

Black-Hood – Unfortunately I believe Harry is Lily's son as much as James' and given his upbringing I don't think it'll be realistic that he'll become like James ... maybe a tamer type of prankster like Remus...

Igrainne – I won't replace Hermione ... it'll stray too much from the canon too ... Mozart doom music? (L) I just love those dark music from 'Don Giovanni' of his (grin) ... You should watch "Amadeus" I really fell in love with Mozart's music after watching that film

Irgova – (L) that was Igrainne's idea.

Cassy – (L) Sirius truly has a way with insulting people... (grin) the pranks I came up with are nothing compared to SeriousSiriusFan's ideas (L) I'll be using them in future chapters. Glad you liked the more serious scenes in this fic.

she didn't – No I'll not be changing Hermione's role. Sirius' involvement in the Philosopher's Stone storyline will only give the characters additional roles to take. I hope to give Hermione an additional dimension wherein she'll be torn between the fab five and poor Neville.

Lady FoxFire – Kreacher (grin) just because he was already introduced on the earlier chapter. Dobby will not be showing up in this particular story. Good question ... on the Molly/Arthur view point ... thank you for bringing it up. I'll have to bring that up sometime soon

Rockpaperscissors – Sirius' more serious side will come out once in a while and more so as the story progresses when Harry Co. will be facing more serious threats. He is like the Weasley Twins in that way ... always fooling around but possesses a serious side that only comes out when required.

Nercia Genisis – Neville will come around but not anytime soon. For it seems he has read Sirius wrong and under estimate Draco Malfoy. Nope Seidon will not become a prankster, such things are just not the sort of things kelpies enjoy. But that doesn't mean Sirius and the twins won't be able to weedle him into helping them out.

artemis89 – Ron and Sirius are great friends for Harry, they're loyal and brave but unfortunately I don't think both are exactly what you'll call 'really nice guys' nor are they the type to think things through before acting. Harry will have a harder time putting the brakes on Sirius especially with Ron around to goad the idiot on.

Padfoot n' Moony – Yep he's part of the team.

SeriousSiriusFan – Thanks for all those great ideas ... Poor Snivellus

rhea8 – Ok followed your suggestions unfortunately Sugarquill no longer accepts new authors.

Hermione88220 – I guess you're right my prank ideas are based on normal pranks which were exaggerated to wizarding proportions


	10. Chapter 9

(AU) A child's curiosity and an ancient artifact is never a good combination. As a child, Sirius Black was thrown into the future, thus he never became James Potter's best friend. He is however still fated to cross paths with another Potter

EDITED BY: **Stinky Stan**

ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: Thanks to **SeriousSiriusFan** for the Snape song and dance idea

Smoke rose from the brass lamps, high narrow windows were left open for the cool night air to enter. Sirius looked about for he was inside an unfamiliar room, the room had a couple of wooden stools. The place was filled with pots of paint, brushes standing upright in earthen jars, empty canvases and semi-finished magical portraits. Some of the portraits looked at Sirius with interest, the other ignored him and continued to go about its business. Sirius again wondered where he was.

"_Your mind and consciousness is inside 'The Chronicle' at least on my section of it." _

In front of him was a man dressed in blue velvet, his dark hair parted in the middle. _"Nathaniel!"_

Smoky eyes glared at the young boy, _"It is extremely foolish of you to pull off this stunt!"_

Sirius looked at the man utterly confused. _"But I only followed your instruction. You asked me to..."_

"_Have I not taught you enough? You should never trust anyone. Blind faith is not something you can afford."_

Sirius bit his lower lip. _"But you're one of my ancestral guides...family..."_

The man sighed and lowered himself unto a stool. _"One should not always give too much faith in blood. Do you even realize that by coming here you are opening your mind to me...and if I choose to do so, I could take control over you?"_

"_Then why did you teach me how to do this?"_

Seeing the boy's strickened look the man gave the child a mischievous grin, _"I merely wanted see how gullible you are."_

"_You do know that you're such a prat."_

"_Although I was telling you the truth, you are putting yourself at risk and giving the consciousness that resides in this book the opportunity to control you. So I do not advise you do this again."_

"_Then why bother teaching me this trick?"_

"_You wanted to have a long talk and I find that speaking with you face-to-face is far easier than the usual way."_

Sirius stifled a groan. He didn't give too much credence to his father's version of the Black's family history and Aris only spoke in riddles. Nathaniel on the other hand was unpredictable, but at least he gave straight answers.

-0-

Heavy brooding men slouched by the nearby table. A man on a desk counted the galleons handed to him, before placing them into the cash box. On one of the small tables, sat a short, chubby man with a pointed nose. He took a swig of his fire whiskey and wondered why his old friend had insisted upon their need to talk. Peter Pettigrew had not spoken with his childhood friends for almost 10 years. He wondered on the man's sudden call, and his insistence on their need to talk.

"_Hello Peter, it has been a long time. How are your the wife and daughter?"_

"_Re-remus, why the sudden need of this... this reunion? Dolores is fine and Paerissa is looking forward to Hogwarts in a couple of years from now."_

Remus sighed. _"I've been having some dreams. I believe portions of my memories are coming back. I need to ask..."_

-0-

Fred groaned as he struggled to open his eyes, he felt his twin stir beside him.

"_Fred?"_

He pushed himself against the cold stone floor to bring himself onto a sitting position. _"What the hell happened and where are we?"_

"_I don't know; the last thing I remember was delivering to Sirius that cursed book of his."_

George frowned. _"I remember we have a prank all planned out but I don't remember what it is?_

"_You haven't answered my first question, Where are we?"_

George looked around. _"I think we're in the Potions' room. How we got here I have no idea."_

The door swung open and Severus Snape entered and glared darkly at the two 3rd year students.

-0-

Remus Lupin shook his head, for he is now more confused than ever. "_Are you saying that I told Voldermort you're the Potter's secret keeper?"_

The other man shifted uncomfortably. "_Remus, I don't blame you. Even I was not able to withstand the torture. You must not trust all of your returning memories. Remember that it was a gift of Regulus Black. You know how cunning the Blacks can be."_

-0-

The man held a brush in his hand stroked the canvas gently. Behind him was a boy on a wooden stool, who watched him paint as well as listened to his tale. _"Asclepius was a skilled healer during 1200's BC. Eventually through myth and legend he came to be worshipped as Asclepius, the Greek god of Healing. Asclepius always carried his 'snake familiar' on a staff wherever he goes. The snake eventually became the Greek symbol of healing and wisdom. Asclepius was Aris' father and teacher." _

"You mean people actually believed that Aris was a half-deity?" Sirius laughed at the thought.

The painter gave him a lop-sided grin. _"I'd imagine that the idea went through Aris' head, thus his poor emulation of the Oracle of Delphi."_

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. _"But how did he come up with that family crest and our family name? Black just doesn't sound like a Greek name. Aris also said that he's the first of the Blacks."_

"_That he is. Asclepius focused on the art of healing and although Aris was also adept at this, his heart wasn't in it. Aris' love was for history, poetry and magical creatures. Initially he followed his father's footsteps but after Asclepius death, Aris decided to pursue knowledge and skills beyond those that his father has taught him. In his travels he developed a tight friendship with four misunderstood horse-type creatures. Aris vowed to protect these creaturesfrom persecution and extinction so he found a barren island full of black stones..."_

"_Black Isle?"_

"_Yes, people though him crazy to have bought such a place. Aris spent several years of his life creating a haven for his friends. He traveled far and wide to garner knowledge on magic but always return to the Isle. People started to call him Aris of Black Isle, it eventually became..."_

Sirius smiled for everything made sense now, "_Aris Black."_

Nathaniel nodded. _"The snake in our crest was placed there to honor Asclepius. The four horses are the creatures for whom Aris had created the Haven."_

"_But surely no wizard could have created an isle of magic all by himself. Hogwarts required four powerful wizards and witches..."_

Nathaniel smiled. _"The four creatures eventually heard of Aris' goal and went to the Isle to assist him. Aris was able to channel and tap into these creature's innate magic to create the perfect haven for them. To protect them he further enchanted the island with protection spells, that will ensure that no one can enter without the consent of all four creatures."_

Sirius looked puzzled. _"Then why did Seidon say that for as long as there is a Black, the island will stay protected?"_

"_That ancient magic was linked to Aris' blood. These magical creatures needed a medium from Aris' bloodline to channel and strengthen the island's defenses. Thus the Black family ring was made; this was passed on to all of Aris' heirs. That ring allowed the creatures to channel their magic into Aris' heir so as to continuously secure their haven. The side effect is that it enhances the heir's inner magic and this is root of the Black family's strength. It also stretches towards the direct family of the ring-bearer making them the indirect mediums of these creatures as well."_

Sirius was now totally confused. _"But Aris said that the ring is used to record all the wearer's thoughts and emotions so that a replica would be available in this book for all future descendants."_

Nathaniel smiled. _"That part of the ring was created by Aris, for his only regret is that he was unable to pursue his love for history and poetry, thus he made a tool for which his family's history will always be preserved. _

"_But there was no such thing as leather-bound books during that time."_

Nathaniel grinned. _"The Chronicle used to be a slab of stone ... the book was an enhancement of mine. But that's a tale for another time. It's almost morning in your world."_

Sirius frowned. _"But I want to stay."_

Nathaniel smirked. _"You forget, in this realm I'm the one in control and if I say that should leave, I can make you leave." _

Sirius tried to protest. _"But I also want to know how you died. I had this dream..."_

Nathaniel's expression turned to one of anger. _"Begone brat! I no longer wish to speak." _He waved his hand and Sirius felt himself being pushed back and the scene about him began to fade.

Sirius woke and found he himself surrounded by unfamiliar white curtains; he then remembered that he was in the hospital wing. He groaned as his headache felt a whole lot worse. He grumbled about his lack of sleep and the temperamental ancestor. He looked down at the opened book and specifically at the third portrait. Instead of seeing Nathaniel's face he saw a black horse. He wondered where the ancestor ran off to and closed the book.

-0-

Harry dragged a very sleepy Ron Weasley towards the hospital wing.

Ron yawned, "_I still do see why we have to go at this ungodly hour."_

"_Ron, we just need to make sure that the idiot stays put. We both know how he likes to wake up early and wander about for his little escapades. After that concussion the last thing we need is Sirius getting himself into trouble again."_

"_What are we? The bloody idiot's babysitters?"_

"_No, we're that bloody idiot's friends." _

Both boys reached the hospital wing and proceeded to unlock the door. _"Alohomora!"_ They walked inside and found the bed empty.

Ron frowned and wondered where Sirius got all that energy to wake up early just to set up his pranks; be a notorious hyper-active pest for the remainder of the day; and plan more pranks at night. "_That bloody idiot has already left. Where do you reckon, he'd run off to?"_

Harry frowned. _"Let's go check the lake first. If he's not there, we might be able to get Seidon to help."_

"_No way Harry! I'm not in the mood to further inflame that overbearing kelpie's ego."_

"_Oh come on Ron. Seidon's not that bad."_

"_Really? Mr. I'm-an-all-powerful-kelpie, trivial human matters are beneath me, and if you don't pay me the proper respect-I will drown you. Is not so bad?_

Harry laughed. _"He's not allowed to drown anyone. That's the term on that deal he struck with the Headmaster."_

Ron rolled his eyes and followed Harry out the door and towards the lake.

Standing underneath an oak tree, Sirius gave an irritated grunt, for the Weasley Twins were late. He perked up a bit as he saw two people headed his way. _"Hey Harry! Ron! Where are Fred and George?"_

"_Sirius!"_

"_So now that we've found the git. We don't have to see the kelpie anymore do we?" _Ron hopefully asked Harry.

"_Fred and George are asleep and you should be too."_

Sirius grumbled. _"Lazy gits. I suppose they sent you two to take their place. Come on."_

"_Wait-a-minute! Why are you headed for that lake! Do we have to see that damn kelpie?"_

Sirius sighed. _"Didn't Fred and George explain it to you two? Snape is a potions master thus, he'll likely detect the potion if we plant it on his drink. He's also an expert in occulumency, so voodoo mind control is also out of the question. Therefore, good 'ol Seidon is our best solution."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Black?"_

Sirius blinked. _"You mean those two didn't even explain the plan to you!"_

-0-

An Eagle Owl flew towards a great white house. A man with long white-blond hair and pale, pointed face opened the window and accepted the letter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

****

Dear Father,

I thank you for sending Kreacher over. His housekeeping skills have not improved, however he is of a great assistance in our endeavor. You were right, he is quite adept with the wand and has sufficient knowledge especially those of the dark arts. His former mistress taught him well.

It is unfortunate that Kreacher had to perform an obliviating charm. You need not worry, he used Goyle's wand and not my own. But to be on the safe side, I have sent Kreacher home and made sure that he removed all traces that he had ever been here in Hogwarts.

Give mother my love

Your son,

Draco

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucius Malfoy smiled proudly, for his son is a true slytherin.

-0-

It was just another boring day in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; however, the students and staff do not believe it will stay that way for long. The reason for which is the fact they found a small pink card on each and every table. Some waited in gleeful anticipation while others anxiously hoped it would be over soon and they not end up the victims of whatever S.P.A.W.N had planned.

Heads turned in surprise when Severus Snape entered the Great Hall wearing a red robe over lion printed pajamas. The scene surreally was further enhanced by the fact the stern professor was wearing fluffy pink bunny slippers, his greasy hair was set in curlers and he had a clothes pin clipped on his hooked nose.

All gaped except for Professor Remus Lupin, who was still deep in thought with regards to his conversation with Peter Pettigrew the other night. He wondered if his betrayal was the reason, as to why Peter made it a point to avoid him. Inspite of the fact that they were the closest of friends during their Hogwarts days. He did not notice Severus Snape, as the man skipped over towards him until the former grabbed him and started to twirl him whilst singing, _"Why can't we be friends? Why can't we be friends..."_ in a nasally high pitched tone.

The hall erupted in laughter and Remus Lupin did not know whether he should be amused or mortified.

A loud explosion was heard outside. Remus found himself sitting on the floor as Snape dropped him and sauntered towards the large door.

Snape turned around and once again and sang in that awful, nasally, high-pitched voice, _"So long, farewell. I need to say adieu. Adieu to you and you and you and you..." _and pirouetted his way out the hall.

From his position on the floor, Remus Lupin laughed.

Outside the Great Hall, Sirius Black looked thoroughly disappointed. _"Professor Lupin was not even slightly pissed."_

Fred and George rolled over in laughter. _"Brilliant! How did you guys get Snape to do that?_

Sirius stared at the two incredulously, _"You both know that, that's not Snape."_

George looked puzzled, _"Then who?"_

Ron sighed. _"Seidon the egotistical Kelpie."_

Fred looked surprised, _"How did you managed to convince Mr.-Human's-trivial-form-of-entertainment-is-beneath-me to cooperate."_

Harry frowned. _"First you two, don't remember how you ended up in Snape's dungeon and now you don't even remember planning this?"_

Fred and George shook their heads.

Ron rolled his eyes. _"You two are too young to start getting senile. It must be all those inventions of yours. You gits should stop testing those stuff on yourselves. Anyway, it wasn't that hard to convince the Kelpie..."_

(Flashback)

Seidon snorted. _"Those trivial human activities do not interest me. We kelpies are above such petty forms of entertainment."_

Sirius pretended to plead, _"Come on Seidon, It'll be fun!" _

"It is not even worthy of my attention." Seidon crossed his arms defiantly.

Ron rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. _"Sirius, can't you take no for an answer? Seidon does not want to do it."_

Harry nodded. _"Besides I don't think Seidon's capable of doing what you've asked of him. You're over-estimating our friend's capabilities."_

Seidon turned towards Harry and glared. _"Who says I'm not capable. A kelpie can take any human form and are natural actors."_

Sirius sighed. _"No Harry's right. Kelpies are known to take on beautiful forms to seduce and tempt. We're asking him to imitate an ugly greasy haired git and to sing badly."_

"_I can do it!"_

Ron shook his head. _"And don't forget all that grease on his hair... Kelpies are water horses. We all know oil and water does not mix."_

"_You dare doubt my capabilities!"_

Sirius gave the kelpie an understanding smile. _"Its ok Seidon, your capabilities does not matter to us. We're your friends after all."_

The kelpie growled in frustration.

-0-

Draco Malfoy felt pretty pleased with himself. He placed the Weasley Twins in the potions dungeon and tipped Professor Snape off. This has resulted to Gryffindor's lost of 40 points, thus Slytherin is now the leader in terms of house points. However, Draco is not through with Gryffindor yet. He saw Harry Potter enter the great hall together with the Weasleys and Sirius Black. Draco decided it was now time to set his plan in motion. He picked up a bag of sweets and approached the group with his two bodyguards behind him.

"_Black."_

"_Hey Draco!"_

Draco smirked as Harry and the Weasleys glared at him. He handed the bag of sweets to Sirius. _"Mom heard about your little accident with that troll, she thought you'd need this."_

Sirius looked puzzled. _"How could Cissy know, it only happened yesterday and she never sends me sweets before. I'd expect a long lecture letter on Gryffindor recklessness._

Draco rolled his eyes _"Fine. I want you to have those candies and mom won't blame you for what happened. I already told her you were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time. The reckless idiots were only Potter, Weasley and Granger._

Harry, Ron, Fred and George now stared at Draco suspiciously. Sirius, however was oblivious as he smiled brightly at the other boy. _"Thanks Draco. Glad to hear I'm not in trouble for once."_

"_Black, you do realize that hanging around these sorts will drag you into trouble. I may not be around to save your ass all the time."_

Ron glared at Draco. _"Saved him! Get real Malfoy. Harry and I were the ones that ..."_

Sirius placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, _"Ron, I'll handle this." _He then grinned at Draco and shook his head. _"Draco, have you forgotten that I get into trouble plenty of times without anybody's help."_

Draco sniffed. _"That may be true Sirius, but you're still one of us. You do remember that some wizarding families are mush better than others. By hanging around half bloods and worse Weasley trash you demean yourself. You're welcome to sit on the Slytherins' table anytime."_

Ron Weasley angrily pulled out his wand, _"That's it Malfoy! I had enough of your..."_

Harry attempted to stop his friend. _"Ron No!"_

Draco smirked for Ron Weasley had reacted the way he was expected to. It was typical Weasley stupidity to lose one's temper and threaten another in such a public place.

"_What's going on here?" _All eight students turned around and all five Gryffindor students held back a laugh.

Severus Snape's skin was a sickly shade of yellow thanks to the 'Weasley exploding skin dye bombs' planted on his quarter's doorway. Harry had thought that it be best to have some sort of explosive signal to warn Seidon that the real Severus Snape was coming. However, given their present situation, yellow or not, Severus Snape looked intimidating.

Draco once again pulled the innocent act. _"I was only inviting Black to come sit with us."_

Snape sneered, _"Well then, 10 points from Gryffindor and Weasley goes straight to detention..."_

Sirius protested, _"But it was only a misunderstanding."_

"_Shut up Black. Potter, Fred and George will also join Mr. Weasley's detention."_

Sirius gaped, _"But they didn't do anything."_

"_Mr. Black, unless you wish to lose more house points, I suggest you shut up and just join Mr. Malfoy at his table."_

Draco smirked, _"Come on Black. Let's get out of here before those GryffinDorks drag you down with them." _He then yanked Sirius towards the Slytherin table.

From the Gryffindor table Hermione Granger frowned and her eyes followed Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black. She knew for a fact that Sirius Black was cunning but the boy was an open book, he had always been straightforward when he picked on Neville. She however felt that Draco Malfoy was the subtle and devious one; Draco tried to get Harry and Ron into trouble on more than one occasion. She watched as Professor Snape limped slightly as he led the four boys towards detention. This seemed to be one of those occasions where Draco succeeded.

Beside Hermione, Neville Longbottom shivered slightly, for across on the Slytherin table, both Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy eyed him evilly. Both boys, individually picked on him on several occasions, but Neville does not want to imagine how bad it'll be if both boys worked together.

Ron frowned as he heard a familiar bark-like laugh. Ron glared toward the direction of the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy succeeded to have gotten him, Harry and his brothers into trouble. However far worse was the fact that Sirius, their so-called friend had decided to hang out with the enemy. Ron turned around and took note of Snape's limp. He remembered Sirius had laughed about Snape coming in to Madame Pomfrey's last night with a bloodied leg which looked as if some large animal has attacked it. Sirius had told everyone who would listen, that it was Mrs. Norris who attacked Snape. Ron wondered if the bite came from the large three-headed dog that guarded a certain trap door.

-0-

Some students yawned and others listened attentively as Professor Kettleburn droned about the Nosferer Leech's ability to suck the vampire's poison from a victim at an early stage of the infection. No one had noticed Sirius Black as he charmed some 'Bat Wings Powder' and 'Vampire Dust' to float toward Neville's robe, no one that is, except Draco Malfoy who snickered with a malicious gleam in his eyes. He raised his hand...

"_Professor, I can help you carry those leeches." _All the Gryffindor and Slytherins present were shocked to hear Draco Malfoy's offer to assist.

"_That's very nice of you Mr. Malfoy, Thank you._

Draco walked up front and picked up the large wooden box. He then deliberately tripped himself and had the leeches fly-off to...

"_Yaaarghh."_ Neville Longbottom screamed as he tried to swat the leeches off, _"Get them off! Aaaahhh!"_

Professor Kettleburn gaped in shock. _"They're not suppose to latch on anything that not infected by vampires."_

Sirius jumped up. _"It must be all those detention with Snape! Everyone knows he's a vampire! Neville must be one by now!"_

"_Noooo! Someone please help me!" _Neville continued to futilely try to swat off the leeches as more clamped on to him.

Draco Malfoy sneered. _"I heard those Nosferrer Leeches are capable of draining a vampire dry."_

Neville paled even more as Hermione attempted to help the panicked Gryffindor. _"Someone call Madame Pomfrey!" _As she attempted to pull a leech off, she noticed the light grey substances on Neville's robe. She took a step back _"Irrigadium." _Her wand sent a spray of water towards Neville, and thus washed off the gray substance, the leeches then fell off.

Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black and the rest of the Slytherins laughed at the red-faced Neville.

Professor Kettleburn shook his head. _"I'll take Mr. Longbottom to Madame Pomfrey. Please read Chapter 12 while you wait for my return." _

As Professor Kettleburn and Neville left, Hermione marched right up to Draco and Sirius _"You idiots! He could have gotten seriously hurt by that stunt of yours."_

Sirius rolled his eyes. _"How many times, should I repeat myself to you, Granger? He deserved it. And here I thought you're smart enough to figure that out."_

Harry frowned. _"She's right, Sirius. You've gone too far this time."_

Ron nodded. _"Malfoy's definitely a bad influence to you."_

Sirius blinked in shock, for he did not think that Harry and Ron would go against him.

Draco smirked. _"I told you, you can't depend on them. They're all traitors, blood traitors they'll betray you in a blink of an eye. Mudbloods, half breeds and Weasley trash will never understand you, or truly accept you."_

Sirius glared angrily at both Harry and Ron, _"Fine! Take his side. Take that cowardly, lying thief's side! I don't need you! You lot, deserve one another." _

"_Sirius.." _Harry tried to calm the other boy but, Sirius Black turned his heels and left.

Ron felt a strong urge to hit Draco Malfoy's smug face but Harry stopped him. _"Come on, Ron. Let's go after him." _Ron sighed and nodded, for now is not the time to deal with the insufferable Malfoy prat.

As soon as he was out of their field of vision, Sirius ran, he does not know where he's headed but he just wanted to get away. He was surprised when a large black horse blocked his way. _"Seidon!"_

The kelpie snorted and changed to his human form. _"Want me to drown them?"_

Sirius blinked and then laughed. _"Is drowning people, your only solution for everything?"_

Seidon shrugged. _"What can I say? I'm a kelpie."_

Sirius couldn't stop himself as he rolled over in laughter.

The kelpie frowned. _"That was a serious offer."_

Sirius smiled, _"How long were you watching?"_

The kelpie shrugged. _"I was bored. I wanted to see what you're up to. I never realized how much humans hate water. I don't see why that girl would blame you. She was the one who have gotten him wet."_

Sirius laughed.

The kelpie tossed back his head and grumbled, _"Humans are silly."_

Harry ran with Ron closely behind with the Marauder's map at hand. They were both surprised to hear the sound of a familiar bark-like laugh. Ron re-checked the map. _"Seems like Seidon's cheering him up."_

When Harry and Ron reached the clearing, they saw Sirius, who rolled over in laughter and Seidon, who looked indignant.

"_Sirius!"_

Sirius and the kelpie turned towards them, the kelpie snorted. _"Humans nowadays, doesn't know how to properly respect a kelpie. In olden times, that would have been grounds enough to drown them."_

Sirius gave the kelpie a look of warning. _"Seidon, remember you can't drown anyone. That was under the terms of agreement you made with Headmaster Dumbledore."_

Ron noticed the kelpie's glare and sarcastically drawled. _"Hello your majesty, how may we serve you today?"_

The kelpie tossed back his head proudly. _"That's better."_

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry laughed.

"_Sirius, we need to talk."_

"_I'm not apologizing for what I did. Longbottom has it coming. I thought you'd see it that way too."_

Harry sighed. _"Sirius, we're not condoning what Neville has done. I just want you to take it easy on him."_

"_Why should I? He didn't pull his punches. And contrary to what Miss know-it-all said, those leeches can't kill him. Maybe, suck a bit of his blood but, there's no permanent damage."_

"_And it wasn't Sirius' fault that Miss know-it-all has gotten the Longbottom boy wet," _Seidon added knowingly.

All three boys stared at the kelpie and laughed.

The kelpie snorted and wondered how much sillier can humans get.

-0-

Draco Malfoy never liked using Hogwart's house owls, he thought them ugly and filthy. However, it was necessary for this particular task. Draco's own Eagle Owl would have been too obvious, and could be traced back to him. He watched as the owl fluttered towards the night sky and smiled slyly.

Historical fact:

Asclepius is the god of Healing. He is the son of Apollo and the nymph, Coronis. While pregnant with Asclepius, Coronis secretly took a second, mortal lover. When Apollo found out, he sent Artemis to kill her. While burning on the funeral pyre, Apollo felt pity and rescued the unborn child from the corpse. Asclepius was taught about medicine and healing by the wise centaur, Cheiron, and became so skilled in it that he succeeded in bringing one of his patients back from the dead. Zeus felt that the immortality of the Gods was threatened and killed the healer with a thunderbolt. At Apollo's request, Asclepius was placed among the stars as Ophiuchus, the serpent-bearer.

A/N: I just thought wizards during the classical times would have staffs instead of wands kind of like Gandalf. Asclepius just fits the wizard criteria well. BTW in case you've noticed Aris and Nathaniel are not names based on stars... I'll explain this on later chapters.

P.S. Real sorry for the delay ... I've been swamped with studies ... projects ... presentations ... the likes. BTW I'd like to invite everyone to check out my new banner posted in harrypotterfanfiction(dot)com.I'll post the link in my profile. BTW prologue and chapter 1 has been slightly revised ... no biggie most grammar corrections

Replies:

Padfoot n' Moony - Unfortunately they don't Kreacher was very effective. The dream? It's about absolutely nothing ... Just suppose to give everyone a little glimpse of all the past Blacks (Regulus, Orion, Nathaniel and Aris) ... And maybe a clue as to the meaning of Aris' riddles.

artemis89 - Draco has just started. Ron is just the blindly loyal type who's not likely to see the faults of his friends' action. Sirius? Well he's just reactive and tends to act before he thinks. Unfortunately Draco seemed to read those two pretty well.

A Sirius Fan - Thanks. Online exercises? Noooooo! (kidding) Actually doing those things just seems so much like homework to me. Homework takes the fun out of everything... I'll just rely on a beta reader. That way, I'll still have my fun and let someone else handle the homework part (lol) Fixed the author's note. Thanks for pointing it out. If you want a more grammatically correct version of this story, please check out the one posted in harrypotterfanfiction(dot)com. I've posted the link on my profile. I've got a nitpicky beta and a adviser working hand-in-hand with me but updates there are slower. We're still working on improving the prologue and chapter one at the moment.

Ilana Starr - I stand corrected (lol). Sirius is just too impulsive and Ron too loyal - which is not exactly an ideal combination

shazia)Riavera - Regulus Black is dead . The only relative of Sirius in Azkaban is Bellatrix.

Night-Owl123, rhea8 - Sorry it took longer than usual this time, thanks for the review

IamSiriusgrl - Thanks for pointing that out. I've corrected that glitch. Truly appreciated that.

Irgova - Next chapter Harry vs. Draco. Who's got more cunning and intelligence?

dreams of innocence - I know so (grin). Thanks

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy - LOL. The guy's in Slytherin. What do you expect?

Agnus Dei - Well in his view, Neville started picking on him first. A little retaliation is just the Sirius-ly thing to do.

Lady FoxFire - Since Sirius was adopted by the Malfoy household. Kreacher by extension now also a Malfoy house elf. You're right on the obliviate charm ... I'll try to fix that by adding a few more explanation. Thanks.

Benjis VIP - Don't you mean poor Snivellus? He's the one who doesn't get a break (L). Thanks

SeriousSiriusFan - I know what you mean. I've been swamped for the past couple of days too. I'm glad it'll soon be over ... God! I hate those flies! Whatever possessed me to have picked them as the subject for my project study (groan) Yep, Idea #1 is here with a slight modification.

HoshiHikari - LOL don't you just love those guys?

RhiannaDark - Am working on that. Have a beta. Am working on a more grammatically correct and more descriptive version on harrypotterfanfiction site (this is the site where I can improve on writing style, characterization, etc.), but ff(dot)net is where updates are faster (site where I get more love and where readers are less nitpicky...) I'll replace the rough chapters as soon as we're finished with it. (We're still working on the prologue and chapter 1 there - both of which are still on-going and not finalized, although the other chapters are posted, we still haven't gotten to them yet.)

Nercia Genisis - Seidon's back. The other horses? Not in this series yet. I just left hints about them. If I put all of them at once, I won't be able to concentrate on their characterization. Thus on the 1st year it's only Seidon. Am think of having the unicorn do a bit of a cameo appearance ... but haven't figured that out yet


	11. Chapter 10

Black Chronicles

Edited by: **Orlaith and dreams of innocence**

Acknowledgement:

Special Thanks for **SeriousSiriusFan** for providing the Snape limericks and gave the idea for that particular prank as well.

And also **Healer 25** for that suggestion on the thestral.

Chapter 10 – Tricks and Deceptions

The room had always been dark; the smell of herbs and potions permeated on to the cold stone walls. The fact that this place used to be a dungeon gave it a menacing air. The place fit Severus Snape well. This dungeon was his haven, a place where he could empty all other thoughts, and concentrate on the precise art of potion making. Snape was about to add another Axpira Herb, when the cauldron suddenly grew a nose and mouth. Then it began to chant.

_Ohh ... I see a slimy snake,  
While my caldron boil and bake;  
Eyes like a newt, the ugly frog,  
And a nose larger than that of a hog, _

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and caldron bubble.

That hair so full of grease,  
All I can say is 'Shampoo Please!'  
Oh I've never seen a bigger git.  
Me thinks, he's gonna have a fit!

Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn, and caldron bubble.

Severus Snape gritted his teeth for S.P.A.W.N. had struck once again. He had enough of those hooligans ... first they stuck blue feathers on his behind, and then made his bubonic ward backfire on him. He also suspected that they were the ones responsible for the vampire rumors, as well as the stupid pink hat. Of all these he had no proof, but S.P.A.W.N. were obviously the ones responsible for the latest debacle that had made Severus Snape the laughing stock of the whole school, with a certain song and dance number, not to mention his current yellowed skin. And now they charmed those darn cauldrons; Severus had thought he had gotten rid of all those insolent things. To say that Severus Snape was downright irritated to have one of those cauldrons sing their insults in the middle of a class, would be an understatement.

What the Potions Professor could not figure out was: how they did they do it? Obviously some high level magic, and extreme cunning was required on a handful of those pranks. How else could they have gotten past his ward? Thus he believed that S.P.A.W.N. was not composed of the Weasley Twins alone, for those Gryffindor morons were never this uncontrollable. Moreover, they wouldn't dare target Severus Snape continuously. But who was their accomplice? A fifth year? Or maybe a seventh year?

-0-

Harry and Ron had decided to drop the "leech" issue; they knew full well that should they try to stop Sirius. The dolt's natural rebellious tendencies would just take over. Instead they had both decided that the best move was to distract Sirius from Neville. They had done so by throwing a few challenges, Sirius was now far too busy planning and performing elaborate pranks to bother Neville. The only problem, was the fact that they were both running out of ideas.

_"I've got it!" _

Ron sighed, for a bit of peace and quiet was never expected to last long with Sirius around.

Fred and George perked up, for they knew that any of Sirius' ideas were bound to be fun.

_"I call it __'__Target the Teachers Day__'__." _

Harry grinned slyly, for he had just figured out a way to keep Sirius busy for a longer period of time. _"Target the Teachers Day? Why not Target the Teachers Week? That way you can give special attention to all the Professors." _

Sirius and the Weasley Twins grinned; they liked the sound of that suggestion!

Harry sighed. _"If only you three put as much effort in your school work. Sirius, you do remember that McGonagall's essay is due tomorrow. She specifically warned you that she'd dock Gryffindor by 8 points if you failed to submit your homework again."_

Ron nodded. _"You do know our house is already behind in terms of house points__ so we can't afford to..." _

_"Done that__" _Sirius drawled nonchalantly

Ron stared at the guy in shock; Sirius had never done his homework before. _"Wow, this I have to see. May I have a look?" _

Sirius smirked and pointed to the single roll of parchment on his desk. Ron unrolled the parchment; his eyes widened as he read the two-inch tall handwriting, there were only eight lines on the two feet long parchment.

_Transfiguration is the change of physical form  
A form is something by which you were born  
To be born is something of a norm  
To change that, requires magic honed _

Emotions _are__ something transfiguration does not touch  
My feelings for you__ dear Minerva__, are__ such  
My heart, in your hand you've clutched  
The years between us, __are__ not that much. _

Harry peered over Ron's shoulder and shook his head. He started to wonder about Sirius' sanity.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall's steely eyes stared down at the boy. Most of the students in the class shifted uncomfortably; the target of that glare however remained unaffected. _"Sirius Black! Are you trying to be funny? Or do you not understand what an essay is?" _

Sirius gave the transfiguration professor an innocent smile. _"An essay is just a literary composition. You've inspired me to be more creative." _

"You are testing my patience_ Mr. Black." _

"I just love it whenever you purse your lips that way. Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?"

Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown giggled, and started their own whispered discussion about how cute Sirius Black was. Beside them Ron muttered, _"Just when you thought that it's not possible for him to be a bigger idiot than he already is. He surprises you." _

-0-

Ron had just finished his lunch, across from him, Sirius and his brothers laughed about some prank they had planned. An owl arrived and dropped a red envelope between the three brothers.

From the Slytherin table Draco watched and smirked knowingly.

-0-

Hermione Granger observed Draco Malfoy's self-satisfied smirk as the Weasley brothers headed for the infirmary. Percy continued to mutter darkly about future Dark Lords being allowed into Hogwarts. Ron angrily told his brother to shut up already. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall docked Gryffindor by 15 points for Sirius' recent stunt.

Hermione just did not trust Draco Malfoy. She remembered that Neville told her that he could not find the pamphlet, that he must have lost it before he got his Remembrall. Hermione frowned, for Draco Malfoy could have easily filched the pamphlet as he bothered Neville with the Remembrall. Now that Hermione thought about the situation, Sirius could not have framed Neville. It was perfectly obvious that the boy got upset every time his dark heritage was brought up. Draco Malfoy however, was a different story altogether. Hermione decided that she'd get to the bottom of this.

-0-

_"Sirius, slow down__ Percy's just being a prat. I'm sure Ron, Fred and George __don't__ share those sentiments." _

Sirius faced his friend, his grey eyes burned with anger. _"They defended Percy!" _

Harry sighed. _"Because you hexed Percy and turned him into a spider." _

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms in a stubborn manner. _"He deserved it." _

Harry felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth. He remembered Ron's panicked state, and how their friend almost threw his history book onto the 'Spidered Percy'. Percy was lucky, because Fred and George managed to stop Ron, _"Sirius, Ron almost squished Percy with that history book,"_ Harry couldn't stop himself as he smiled, and recollected the recent events and finally, the image of a full sized bugged-eyed, bristly-armed Percy. _"After Fred and George managed to blotch up that reversal spell. The least those three could do, was to tell you off for hexing Percy in the first place." _

Sirius smirked and leaned on a doorway. He suddenly fell backwards onto the cold stone floor.

_"Sirius, are you alright?" _

Sirius brushed the dust off his robe. He looked about and saw that they were inside one of the unused rooms in the castle. Cobwebs covered most parts of the walls and ceiling like giant hammocks. The formerly tawny limestone walls were now grey due to dust and grime. In the middle of the room was a mirror that was almost as high as the room's ceiling; the mirror's frame was golden with something inscribed on top.

Harry walked up to the mirror and he saw a group of people smiled back at him. The woman waved at Harry, and a man placed his arm around her. She had the same eyes as Harry, and he had the same wild hair. Harry realized that this was his family. He saw his family for the first time in his life... The Potters smiled and waved at him. He stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass, he hoped to fall right through it, and reach them. He felt someone pull him back away from the mirror. Harry felt had a powerful kind of ache inside him, as he struggled to get back to the mirror.

_"Harry!"_ Sirius was terrified as he tried to shake his friend off his trance. _"It's not real! Wake up! Don't trust those illusions!" _

Harry blinked in surprise. _"Sirius?" _He smiled up to his friend. _"Did you see them? My parents they..." _

Sirius shook his head. _"Harry, your parents are dead. That mirror shows nothing more than the deepest, most desperate wishes of your heart. It gives no knowledge and truth, only lies fuel__l__ed by desire. It's evil, it will tempt you away from what is real and offer you nothing back in return, it wants you to stare at it and waste yourself away, to drive you away from the realities of life. Dark Magic."_

Harry was surprised, for rarely had Sirius shown this serious, and more insightful side of him. He, however did not agree with Sirius' assessment; the mirror did not feel evil... Moreover, Albus Dumbledore would never allow an evil artifact be left around unguarded.

_"What did you see__ Sirius?" _

Sirius frowned; he did not want to talk about it, but Harry at least deserved some sort of explanation. _"I saw myself as someone else. Someone without my dark heritage..." _

Harry frowned, for he had just realized how much that howler must have affected Sirius. _"Ron's mother doe__sn'__t know you. There's no such thing as pre-destiny. Sirius, you may be a prat, reckless idiot, and one hell of a pest at times, but you are not a dark wizard. You're not destined to follow your family's footsteps." _

Sirius smiled. _"I ought to shove you down the lake for calling me a prat, idiot, and pest. Come on let's get out of here. Don't you have Quidditch practice?" _

Sirius walked out off the room as Harry hesitated; he gave the mirror one final look. He'd have to come back some other time, for Sirius obviously did not like to hang around the place any longer. Moreover, Oliver Wood was always slightly anal whenever any of the team members showed up late.

-0-

The Staff of Hogwarts blinked, unable to believe the Headmaster's decree on the issue. They had called this emergency meeting to discuss, and put to a stop certain 'S.P.A.W.N.' problems. Severus Snape jumped up angrily.

_"Dumbledore, you insufferable old dingbat!  
How dare you take it easy on these rule-breaking prats!  
They're full of irrepressible gall,  
They have no respect for their betters at all! _

Beside Snape, Professor Quirrell gobbled like a turkey in ascent to Snape's sentiment. Remus Lupin hiccupped, and stifled his laughter. S.P.A.W.N. had somehow managed to gas Snape with some substance that forced the Potions Professor to speak in rhymes. Remus again hiccupped as he smiled, for he had thought Quirinus Quirrel's stutters were bad, now that he also gobbled like a turkey, no one could understand a word he said. Remus again gave another hiccup.

Minerva noticed her colleague's amusement. _"Remus!" _

"(hic) Sorry_ Minerva, (hic) you know (hic) there's something (hic) different about you (hic) today." _

Minerva gave him a look that Remus interpreted as the 'Shut up or else' look.

Albus Dumbledore smiled. _"Well then, since that's over, your students are waiting. Oh and Minerva, you look lovely today." _

Minerva McGonagall gave the Headmaster a cold glare. She had thought Sirius Black as one major pest. However S.P.A.W.N. managed to spray her with 'pheromone laced love perfume number 9.' And of her new crowd of admirers, the biggest pest at the moment was Cedric Diggory.

-0-

_"... and so as usual, Hermione was being the know-it-all that we all know she is. Snape opened his mouth and said: _

_Granger, you__ I'd like to flunk,  
You look like an electrified chipmunk  
Putting on airs and shows  
Bragging about how much you know _

_So Sirius, started to goad Hermione to lodge a complaint to the school Board of Governors about teachers having to give proper respect, even to know-it-alls. Eventually, Snape snapped at Black, he said: _

_Black, you insolent warmonger!  
I ought to have you stand at a corner.  
Get out of my classroom!  
Go fly out on a broom!  
I don't care where you'll wander  
I just can't stand to see your face any longer." _

Fred and George laughed as Ron recounted the recent events. Harry smiled, he could hardly believe, given the number of pranks that they'd pulled, no one had caught them yet.

The door opened and Percy walked in and glared at his brothers. _"You three got a howler and still you idiots don't listen. Mum, specifically told the three of you to stop hanging out with him," _he looked pointedly at Sirius. _"First it'll seem that all he taught you would be just harmless fun, but before you know it, he'll have you throwing Unforgivables." _

Sirius pulled out his wand, but before he could throw out a curse, Harry and Fred managed to tackle him on to the ground.

_"Leggo! I'll show the git that I don't need Unforgivables to handle him." _

Percy glared down at Sirius. _"Mum asked me to watch out for all three of my brothers, since they're all akined to use bad judgment." _

Fred and George kept their silence as Ron frowned and bit his lower lip nervously. _"Look__ Percy, you don't have to tell mum..." _

Hurt grey eyes turned towards Ron. _"So now I'm not only the next __D__ark __L__ord, but some deep dark secret to be kept as well?" _

_"Sirius, you know that's not what I meant." _

Sirius glared at Percy. _"I hope that someday you'd find yourself on the opposite side of your family." _

"Is that a threat, Black?"

"No. I hope that one day you'll realized what it's like to have no one by your side to believe in you. To have believed that you've gone _too__ far on your own, and then have those you've trusted..." _Sirius stopped and breathed deeply as he tried to get a-hold of himself. He gave the Weasleys one last glare. _"I hate you all." _

"Sirius..."

"Leave me alone, Potter!"

Percy stared in shock at the closed curtains, as all four set of eyes turned angrily towards him.

_"Way to go, Prefect," _George grumbled.

_"I was only following mum's instructions,"_ Percy protested.

Ron sighed. _"A house was supposed to be your family here. He was placed here for a purpose. I guess we just failed him as a family." _

-0-

Sirius leaned back and closed his eyes remembering what he saw in the 'Mirror of Erised.' He had been surprised to see that his reflection was not his own image, but someone else. Sirius knew that he had envied the other boy for the support and love that surrounded him. The other boy didn't even realize this. Sirius had looked into the mirror and found himself surrounded by a family that was not truly his own. The image that the mirror reflected was not Sirius' image, but that of Ron Weasley and his family.

Sirius sighed and his hands reached out for the thing that somehow gave him a bit of comfort, despite the fact that it reminded him strongly that he was a Black, a family known for its dark heritage and power.

He remembered that dream where Nathaniel told him 'There was a time when a Black was not dark. Power and ambition did not define us', Sirius knew that Nathaniel did not like to talk about his past, thus leaving only one other option: _Aris, tell me about Nathaniel Black. _

_On his chosen craft he was a god  
He met his end by the hands of his own blood  
The family's fall to darkness he envisioned  
To prevent this was his mission _

Give the ring back to the creatures was his plan  
Very much to the horror of his clan  
Mix his blood with a kelpie he attempted  
A bride which the family rejected

His life ceased by their hand  
_'__Toujours Pur__'__ became a family brand  
At the hour of his death __did__ he prophesize  
Through a star a new beginning will rise. _

Sirius frowned and stared at the ring he wore. It was said to be the root of the Family's power and all the evil they had wrought. Familiar voices echoed in his mind...

_(All Black patriarchs wear the ring)  
(Till death, to their fingers does it cling) _

(The ancient magic is linked to Aris' blood … Thus the ring was made.)  
(That ring allowed the creatures to channel their magic into Aris' heir so as to continuously secure their haven)

He began to wonder about himself, and his late family. He thought about Nathaniel, who despite all his skills and powers, was unable to prevent the family's fall to darkness. What if they were truly destined for darkness? That it was truly inevitable? Sirius contemplated on the last part of that prophecy. For this explained his family's obsession with 'star names'. But despite naming generations of Blacks named after stars, they continued to produce dark wizards...

He picked up the book once more. _"Father__ I need some advice..." _

-0-

Heavy green tapestries lined the walls of the room. A boy with pale blond hair and a pointed face leaned back onto his thick velvet pillows. A fur rug was on the right side of his dark wood carved bed.

_"Draco." _

Draco Malfoy smiled as he opened the bureau drawer and pulled out a small mirror. _"Hello__, Sirius." _

"You were right."

Draco pretended to feel sympathy for the other boy. _"I tried to warn you. But you had to go all noble and Gryffindorkish defending them. They do not truly want you around. They only tolerate your presence due to Harry Potter, but he too will reject you once he realized what your being a Black truly meant" _

-0-

By the lake, the soft moonlight reflected on the glossy black coats of two horses, both creatures stared down onto a small pool between them. One of the horses changed shaped and took a human form.

_"Oh what a tangled web these humans weave,  
Do you think its time for us to intercede?" _

The other horse turned its dragon-like head towards the sky at the constellation of Canis Major. The creature's white eyes shone brightly against the darkness of the night. It flapped its bat-like wings and flew into the night sky.

-End of Chapter 10-

Next Chapter: The Quidditch Match and Invisible forces.

Author's Replies:

IamSiriusgrl, Night-Owl123, rhea8 – Thanks. I'll try and update as fast as I can.

dreams of innocence – Draco sent a letter to Molly Weasley. What was written, this chapter gave slight hints

blackmamuth – I see exactly what you mean but it'll seem unrealistic for Sirius to have learned to be an animagus during his 1st year. After all it's a very difficult process. In the canon thy started during their 3rd year and succeeded on their 5th. (is that right?)

Padfoot n' Moony – It'll come up but not yet.

Nercia Genisis – Things are going to be more serious as the story progresses. Seidon isn't featured much here but he gets the cool line at the end. (L)

Irgova – True and for this round the cunning/manipulative Draco Malfoy wins.

HoshiHikari – Yes, the rat lived. The Malfoy-Black combination is just about to start.

Mrs. Tom Riddle – I do not lie. (L) I'm still in the process of having someone fixed the older chapters. Presently I have a couple of betas; however they're bound to miss out plenty due to my utter disregard for grammar. (but at least I'm trying to watch my tenses now – trying is the key word)

SeriousSiriusFan – Congratulations! Hope you did well. BTW I modified your Snape limericks a bit. Poor Neville has been framed by the dastardly cunning Draco Malfoy. Dear Draco is only starting ... Oh… I'm looking forward to watch too! Ewan McGregor! (sigh) ... Not to worry ... Draco may have turned Sirius against the Weasleys but … there's still Harry. Moreover Hermione is starting to get vague suspicions. Oh and there's no such thing as too much coffee. (grin)

Jeswin – You've noticed. (L) ... My purpose of leaving Sirius out of the earlier stages has more to do with keeping the characterization. Let me put it this way: Harry and Ron's POV – Snape is a dangerous and suspicious looking individual, someone who's attempting to betray Dumbledore. Sirius' POV – Snivellus is a greasy haired git! So Harry and Ron believed that Snape is cunning whereas Sirius just viewed him as an overbearing jerk. Am I making sense? If I place Sirius in the Philosopher Stone's plot early he'll view Snape differently. I'd rather he see Snape as a plain and simple 'git' (lol)


	12. Chapter 11

Black Chronicles

Chapter 11 – Not Exactly as Planned

The air around the forest was cold, it was nearly winter again. Above, the moon was full, but only a drifting ghost through the mixed pine and cedar that surrounds the area. A creature with bat-like wings and a head like a dragon landed on a small clearing, it struck its hooves on the ground impatiently.

Tenebrus shook her head, to pass her time as she waited, she thought about the dense kelpie who took things too literally. The thestral had thought that it was a good thing that Seidon has reached Sirius Black before Thetis did. However, she was not so sure anymore, Thetis would at least be a better guide than the current kelpie which fate has thrown to young Sirius Black. Dyrdar was also not very pleased that a kelpie has reached the Black heir before she did. The unicorn's only consolation was the fact that, Thetis was also seething because another kelpie has stumbled across the child before she could.

'_Hello Tenebrus, what brings you to my side of the forest?'_ A dark unicorn stepped out.

The way the unicorn was able to speak inside one's head still unnerved the thestral. _'Dyrdar, I came to tell you that you need not worry about the kelpie. Seidon has no ill designs for the Black heir but he is young and inexperienced. I'd like to ask for you to reconsider, that stallion would need a mentor to understand his true role in this'_

The unicorn tossed back its head in disdain. _'Why should I? It is no longer my task. He took it upon himself, so best we leave him be -to deal with it.'_

White eyes stared intently to the figure in front of her. _'He accidentally stumbled upon this situation. Neither Black nor his guide is ready. We cannot risk this.'_

The unicorn trotted towards the thestral. _'Seidon will never be ready, he is nothing more that a weak river guardian. Even Thetis did not think that he's worth any attention.'_

Tenebrus continued to stare intently at the unicorn. _'Was. He was a weak river guardian but, kelpies draw their strength from the water by which they reside. He now guards a magical lake, he is much stronger than even he himself realized.'_

The unicorn stared at the thestral in surprise. _'But, kelpies were not supposed to see that lake. Hogwarts founders made sure that they protected that lake from the likes of Thetis._

The thestral nodded. _'Which is the reason as to why Thetis has yet to find Seidon. Sirius Black, led Seidon to that lake. The foolish kelpie willingly bonded himself with the child without knowing the full implications. Seidon, is not part of Thetis' herd, I believe it best that we work with him to assist Sirius Black'_

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Do not waste too much time. It is our haven that is on stake. I for one, do not trust that kelpie's judgement on human matters."_

-0-

Hermione Granger brown eyes continued to studied the reflection in front of her. Hogwarts prepared her to view the strange and unexpected as normal but this is ridiculous.

"_You're my what?"_

Her reflection gave an exasperated sigh. _"Subconscious. It's the part of the mind below the level of conscious perception..."_

"_I know what subconscious mean!"_

"_Good, I was starting to doubt your intelligence back there."_

Hermione gritted her teeth. _"Why exactly are you here?"_

"_I've been watching you..."_

Hermione stared at the reflection suspiciously _"Watching me?"_

"_In subconscious watching the conscious sort of way ..."_

"_Alright, I'm not falling for this. This is some sort of sick trick, either by S.P.A.W.N. or Draco Malfoy."_

The image on the reflection shot her an indignant look. _"Pranks are beneath me. It is an entirely pointless activity of humans and leprechauns."_

Hermione frowned studied her reflection a bit more carefully. _"Wait. If you're me,aren't youhuman as well?"_

"_You're human. I'm not. I may look human but..."_

Hermione sighed. _"Alright. Why don't we go back to why you're here..."_

The reflection rolled its eyes. _"I'm here to help you figure out Malfoy's plot and how he pulled it."_

Hermione bit her lower lip for this seemed too good to be true. _"And how did you come across these information?"_

"_As I said, I was watching."_

Hermione frowned and with a voice tinged with suspicion, she asked. _"Watching? I though you said that you're 'my subconscious' not some all seeing god."_

The image in the mirror tossed back her hair. _"A god, I like the sound of that ..." _Upon seeing Hermione's confused expression, the reflection corrected its slip. _"By 'watching', I meant that which I heard from other people's conversation. Conversations, which you've heard slightly and not given much thought."_

-0-

The first big Quidditch game of the season arrived and Harry was glad that Sirius would still watch the game and cheer for him despite last night's debacle. He lowered his head in embarrassment as a group passed by with a 'Potter for President' placard. Beside him Sirius Black snickered and shouted. _"It's a Quidditch game you dolts! He's not running for office. Can't you people even get your facts straight?" _

Harry shook his head, as Sirius received numerous glares. _"Sirius, I don't think you need to provoke people..."_

Sirius smirked. _"You're right! I ought to just concentrate on Longbottom. Now there's a guy who deserved it."_

Harry's eyes widened in alarm. _"I thought you were going to concentrate on the professors this whole week?"_

Sirius shrugged. _"Wrong, Harry. S.P.A.W.N. decided to concentrate on the teachers, I on the other hand, am another matter entirely."_Both boys stopped as they near the Quidditch firld._"I guess this is where we split up, Wood's signaling you to hurry up and go over there. Good luck Harry."_

Harry nodded. _"Thanks. Are you going to finally talk to Ron or maybe even Fred and George?" _

Sirius crossed his arms smugly. _"No."_

Harry, by now was a bit exasperated by Sirius' immature attitude. _"Sirius..."_

Sirius smirked and copied Harry's tone of voice. _"Harry..."_

Harry Potter watched as his friend headed for the stands. He decided to clear his thoughts for now, and concentrate on the game. He would worry about the dilemma with his friends later.Harry turned around and jogged toward his assembled team. Harry felt terrified and excited at the same time as he listened to Woods pre-game motivational speech.

-0-

As Sirius headed toward the stands. He was interrupted by two large burly figures. _"Crabbe, Goyle. Move it you overgrown apes."_

"_Sirius, Sirius..." _the figure of Draco Malfoy appeared as the burly first years parted to give way to their ring leader, _"I can see that you're developing the Gryfindorks' brusque manner."_

Sirius stifled a sigh. _"Aren't you supposed to sit on the Slytherin side, Draco?"_

Draco raised his right hand towards his chin and nodded. _"Yes, but I've decided that we ought to have a bit of pre-game fun."_

-0-

Hermione tapped Ron Weasley on the shoulder. _"Ron where's Sirius?"_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"How should I know? The git still refused to talk to me."_

"_We need to talk. Neville, Sirius, all of us are being set-upped and I think I've figured out who's truly responsible..."_ Hermione was interrupted by a loud crash, which was followed by gales of laughter. She turned to her right, from where the sound had originated. Her eyes narrowed as she marched towards the laughing group. _"Leave him alone you insufferable prats."_

Sirius gave Hermione a look of pure innocence. _"He tripped."_

Draco Malfoy smirked. _"Trust that dolt to trip on his own shoelaces."_

Ron stepped up from behind Hermione, he noticed that Neville's shoelaces were tied to one another. He shook his head. _"Black, I expected more from you."_

Grey eyes narrowed towards the red head, _"And I expect nothing from you."_ Sirius turned his back on Ron and walked away. Draco smirked and signaled his two goons as they followed Sirius down the aisle.

Ron watched his friend, his mind reeled in shock at the anger in Sirius' voice. He hadknown that Sirius was still angry due to last night's events. Now his friend's anger was further fueled by the fact that Ron admonished him. Ron knew that in Sirius' mind, this was translated to siding with Neville.

-0-

The blond slytherin sneered. _"Black, I have to say that this place stinks with mudbloods, Weasley trash and squibs. How you were able to stand this, I do not know."_

Sirius frowned for he does not want to sit with Draco and the other Slytherins and listen to Draco's monologues about mudbloods and Weasleys. However, he is obviously not welcomed here. He grinned as he found 'the perfect solution' headedhis way.

"_Minerva my love.  
__An angel sent from up above.  
__May I seek the pleasure of your company?  
__In this game aimed for camaraderie?"_

The deputy head mistress held back an urge to roll her eyes. _"Mr. Black, unless you wish to be sent to detention before this game started I suggest you stop this nonsense of yours."_

Sirius grinned and took the seat to Mcgonagall's right, _"For the chance to seat by your side, my dear... anything." _The transfiguration professor opened her mouth, but decided that to tell Sirius to go take another seat was not proper.

-0-

Hermione glaredtoward Sirius' direction. _"How you're able to stand that jerk. I do not know."_

Ron's eyes narrowed toward the prissy know-it-all. _"How you can stand that cowardly back-stabber even surprised me more." _Ron turned his attention toward at the other boy who still struggled to untangle his shoe laces. _"Sirius may be out-of-line, but he only acted out of anger. Neville, you on the other hand, acted out of pure malice. He never did anything to you. Sirius is not Orion, he is not Nadine and he is definitely not Bellatrix." _

Neville shook his head. _"Ron... I didn't ..."_

Hermione nodded. _"He's telling you the truth Ron, The one responsible was..."_

"_Oh shove it!" _Ron turned around and staked off. He searched the stands and found a seat beside Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

-0-

The game started smoothly and both sides enthusiatically cheered for their team. Halfway through the game, Harry's Nimbus 2000 suddenly flew out of control, it vibrated, and flew higher and higher, Harry held on tight to the broom as it attempted to throw him off and avoided all his teammate's attempts for rescue.

The crowd gasped as the broom continued to buck and dive. Rons spotted Snape from across the stand, he caught Hermione's eye as both realized that the potions professor wasmuttering some sort of spell. Ron nodded as both made their way towards the other side of the stand.

Sirius Black's eyes gleamed with determination as he stood up and aimed his wand towards Harry and the cursed broom. _"Reverbo Plenus!" _Beside him Minerva Mcgonagall gasped.

Harry opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was standing on solid ground.

"_Mr. Potter?"_

Harry blinked for he was surprised to see Minerva McGonagall by his left and he was standing by the bleachers. Beside him the transfiguration professor cursed, _"Black, you insufferable moron..."_

Harry's eyes widened for high above them, in his former place atop the broom was Sirius Black.

On the other side of the stand Hermione set Snape's robes on fire. The Potions professor jumped up to put the fire out and accidentally knocked-out the Defense Agaianst Dark Arts professor in the process. Unfortunatelyher attempt to distract the castercame too late...

"_He's falling!"_

Sirius did not realize how that particular reversal spell would tire him out, he struggled to hold onto the broom, but he felt his grip slipped. He closed his eyes and felt the air rushed against him, then he heard the sound of flapping wings. He cannot see a thing except the bright blue sky above but something swooped beneath him and carried him towards the stray broom.

-0-

Hagrid handed Sirius another cup of tea _"Ye sure yer alrite lad?"_

Sirius nodded but he was still visibly shaken. After that near death experience he had decided to put all grudges on hold. Ron, Fred and George had looked genuinely worried for Sirius, to hold a grudge against them.

"_Yeh wer lucky that Tenebrus was around the save ye."_

Sirius looked up from the cup from which he was staring. _"Tenebrus?"_

Hagrid nodded solemnly. _"A thestral she is, Invisible horses tey be lad. Wev got a whole herd hir."_

Ron growled. _"I'm telling you. Snape did it. He never liked Harry and that night when the troll attacked, he was sneaking around. Siriusdid mention, thatSnape went to see Pomfrey onthat very same night due to some animal bite. He must be after that package."_

Hagrid shook his head. _"Yeh better watch those thoughts of yours lad. Profeser Snape wud not harm his students and he cannot possibly know what Dumbledore was hiding. De Headmaster trust him and dat should be enough fer ye."_

Harry looked curiously at Hagrid. _"What was in that package, Hagrid?"_

"_Yeh best ferget about it lad. Dat package concerns only Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."_

Harry looked at Ron who gave him a mirrored blank look. _"Who's Nicholas Flamel?"_

Hagrid eyes widened as he realized his slip. _"Ye best ferget wat I said. Dis business is not fer young lad like yerselves. Just concentrate on having fun like ders three. _Hagrid pointed toward the direction of Sirius and the Weasley Twins who were going about another inane conversation amongst themselves.

Sirius leaned back on his chair and moaned._"I haven't pulled a prank all day"_

Fred nodded forlornly. _"Us too."_

Sirius turned his attention to the twins. _"Are we still a team?"_

George grinned. _"Of course!"_

Sirius smiled. _"Let's not fight again."_

Fred nodded enthusiastically. _"Ditto. It's bad for our pranking schedule."_

George smirked. _"So this it what kiss and make-up is…"_

The statement startled Sirius so much that he managed to accidentally push his chair further back than necessary. Thiscaused the chair to tumble back onto the floor withSirius on it.

Fred and George laughed at their friend's predicament

From his position on the floor, Sirius made a face. _"Ewww! I'm not kissing you! Moreover, make ups are for girls."_

Fred laughed. _"You're a git. Do you know that?"_

Sirius stood up indignantly. _"At least I'm not gay!"_

Fred blinked for he was unable to understand where Sirius was coming from. _"Who's gay?"_

"_George!"_

Fred fell to the floor and rolled over in laughter.

George glared at the idiotic first year. _"I'm not gay, you blistering moron."_

Sirius crossed his arms and drawled. _"You're the one who want to kiss and put on make-up."_

George threw his arms in the air._ "It's a figure of speech you lunk head."_

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _"See? Now he wants to talk about his figure. I mean, how gay is that?"_

George growled. _"Arrgh! Black! I'm going to wring your neck!" _He then threw himself onto the infuriationf first year.

Fred grinned and joined the scuffle.

Harry and Ron grinned at one another. Both boys were glad that things are finally back to normal.

-0-

"_I mean did you see how he suddenly took Harry's place? And how he floated in air? I'm telling you its dark magic."_

Hermione shook her head. _"I looked the spell up, Reverbo Plenus is a spell used by Aurors for extreme circumstances when guarding dignitaries. It is said it can be very draining to the caster. How Sirius was able to stay as long as he had on the broom, is what__'s truly surprising."_

"_It's simple. Dark magic gave him that extra boost of energy and enabled him to float his way back towards the broom." _

From his place by the couch, Sirius shot them a dark look. Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head. Sirius grumbled and took a seat by the fire with Fred and George. Ron and Harry continued their game of Wizard Chess.

Percy approached the group. _"I thought mom already made things clear to you three."_

Ron grumbled. _"Shove it, Percy."_

Sirius watched Percy carefullyas a smile slowly formed upon his lips, for he has just come up with an idea. Beside him, Fred and George looked at one another and grinned for they liked the mischievous gleam in Sirius' eyes.

Sirius stood up and glared at Percy, the lighted fireplace behind him made his grey eyes look slightly red, thus gave the boy and even more menacing appearance.

"_I have kept my silence the whole day,"_

He gave each and every face within the common room a dark look.

"_You'll all soon learn that to cross a Black has a high price to pay."_

He walked across toward Ron and Harry's chess set and pick up a bishop. Ron tried to protest. _"Sirius! We're in a middle of a game here..." _Sirius however ignored Ron and continued on…

"_Upon this chess set, thy destiny will play,  
__Each one you will meet a dark end, this I say."_

Sirius lifted the squirming bishop piece in front of his face and smiled. He admired how his voice echoed through the room thus, enabled him to sound more menacing.

"_A prefect and a pompous lout  
__In two years, thy hair will thin out."_

Sirius raised his empty left hand and pointed straight at Percy as the fire behind him crackled and glowed.

"_Percy Weasley,  
__You'll meet your end through a Frisbee!"_

Sirius then threw the screaming bishop piece into the fire. The flames grew brighter as it burned the remains of bishop.

Ron moaned. _"Sirius! That's my bishop!"_

One of the Gryffindor 1st year asked._ "What's a Frisbee?"_

Fred grinned. _"It's a muggle beheading device."_

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes. _"Oh for ..." _She was however interrupted as Sirius picked a pawn from the chess board. He gave it a look of disgust as he held the pawn piece in front of him.

"_Weak in mind and magic  
__I'd suggest he stick to card tricks_

Sirius smiled and turned towards Neville, he again used his left handand pointedto the boy.

"_How can I forget dear ol Neville  
__In 3 months, contract a deadly plague you will  
__It'll originate from Brazil."_

Neville gasped as Sirius threw the second screaming chess piece into the flames. Beside Sirius, Ron grumbled. _"Black, you owe me a new chess set."_

Sirius placed his right hand under his chin, as if he was in deep thought. His grey eyes stared down onto the remaining chess pieces.

"_Now who will be next?  
__You people are so much fun to hex!"_

A stampede of Gryffindor students ran out of the common room screaming for help.

-0-

Minerva McGonagall marched into the Gryffindor common room. She had been surprised to find a large group of her Gryffindor students in hysterics. Most of them were babblingabout Sirius being a dark lord, who had cursed Percy and Neville with the use of a chess set. Every one of them were afraid to return to the Gryffindor Tower, for they feared to be the next one cursed. Never in her life had Minerva heard of such nonsense. She had planned to question Sirius Black about the matter, the scene she walked into however, clearly explain what had transpired.

Fred Weasley dramatically held up a throw pillow as his twin slowly unrolled a parchment _"And this Best Actor award goes to... Sirius Black! For his brilliant depiction as the 'Dark Lord of the Chess Set!"_

Hermione who had been trying to get a word edge wise for quite a while noticed the Deputy Headmistress' arrival. _"Look, if you guys don't want to listen about Neville and Draco. You might want to know that Professor McGonagall is standing by the doorway." _As expected the boyshad not even heard a word she had said. Hermione sighed, for she now understood the reason why Harry, found a need to shove a chocolate frog down Sirius' throat to get word edge-wise. Not only does Sirius not know when to shut up, but combined with the Weasley Twins, those three were impossible. Worse was the fact that Harry and Ron's full attention were on the antics of the three.

Sirius sauntered over and accepted the pillow from Fred. _"Thank you for my second award of the night! I ..."_

"_Mr. Black! I should have known all this nonsense was your doing."_

"_Why thank you Minerva, I never knew you thought so highly of me. Does this mean that you'll finally go out with me?"_

Fred protested. _"Hey! How come you get all the credit, Black? A little acknowledgement to the people behind the scenes would be nice."_

Sirius grinned. _"Of course I deserved full credit. I wrote the script and I acted it out."_

George shook his head. _"Actors are such hams. They don't even acknowledge the Special Effects People. Fred and I happened to be the ones who charmed the fire to glow brighter and created all those dramatic crackling. Your performance would not have looked as eerie without our help."_

Ron nodded. _"And don't forget your Props Manager who charmed those chess pieces to scream as they were being thrown into the fire."_

Harry added in his own two cents. _"Let us not forget your Sound Effect Specialist who enhanced your voice so everyone in the common room can hear you, and those echoes of mine, madeyour performance even more dramatic."_

Minerva McGonagall glared at all five boys while Hermione shook her head as she contemplated on the 'Stupidity of Boys' in general.

-0-

This area by the lake is so quiet and peaceful at night. However, Tenebrus did not come by the lake to relax nor admire its beauty. _"Seidon."_

From behind some thick bushes the kelpie answered. _"Shush Tenebrus, I'm quite busy."_

The thestral tapped its hoof to the ground, impatiently. _"It is of importance"_

"_A genius need not be rushed"_

The thestral sighed. _"What are you up to?"_

The kelpie however only gave her a vague answer. _"Playing god."_

-0-

Sirius Black moaned for he has 90 more lines to go. On the board he had written 'I will not pretend to be a dark lord and throw fake curses on my housemates.'

Beside him Harry busily wrote 'I will not assist Sirius by being his Sound Effects Specialist.'

Ron and his brothers are also busy with their own lines to write.

"_Guys?"_

Ron groaned. _"What now Black?"_

"_I'm bored."_

Harry sighed. _"Which is why we'd best finish these lines as soon as possible and thus get out of here."_

Fred smirked. _"Just a thought, it's still 'Target the Teachers Week..."_

Ron moaned. _"Fred! This isn't really the time..." _

Unfortunately the George does not share Harry and Ron's sentiments as well. _"Indeed. What do you have in mind Fred?"_

Sirius laughed. _"I've got a good one. How do you think Snivellus' hair feel at being sooo neglected?"_

Fred and George grinned at one another _"We might have just the solution for that..."_

"_Guys!" _Harry interrupted, _"You can discuss that later, inside the privacy of our room, this is not exactly the ideal place for you to plan your pranks."_

To Ron's relief, their three companions saw the logic in Harry's argument and thus turned back to writing their assigned lines.

-0-

An eagle owl tapped softly on the window by his bedside. Draco Malfoy rose from his bed and accepted the old newspaper that the owl carried. He unrolled the paper carefully and smiled.

-0-

Percy Weasley sighed as he pulled out a quill and a parchment and began to write:

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I hope that you and dad are well. I have done what you've asked and reminded my brothers to stop hanging around Sirius Black. However, it would seem that this is to no avail, for those three seemed determined to maintain their friendship with Black. **_

**_May I say that he is not what one would have expected of a Black. I read that Blacks were cold, dignified and highly intelligent. Sirius, is hot tempered, rowdy …This kid is merely just as silly and troublesome as Fred and George (maybe even more so). _**

**_I was thinking, maybe a bit of a positive influence may prevent Sirius from following his family's footsteps. However, if you wish that I continue to remind them of your request, I'd do so._**

**_I would have asked my brothers to write to you and Ginny as well, however they're all currently in detention due to their participation in some stupid prank Black has pulled._**

_**Your loving and obedient son,  
**__**Percy**_

_**P.S. When did dad start losing his hair?**_

-0-

Hermione stared at the mirror in front of her and once again concentrated, but still to no avail. Tired and frustrated, she slumped onto the counter and grumbled:

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
__Subconscious, hear my call...  
__Dammit! Just come out!  
__Or do I need to shout!"_

A soft blue light enveloped the glass as her reflection ceased to be a simple mirror image. _"You __bellowed?"_

Hermione glared at her image. _"Finally! I've been trying to summon you for the past 30 minutes. My roommates are wondering why I'm in the bathroom for this long talking to myself!"_

The reflection that claimed to be her subconscious flipped back a strand of hair arrogantly. _"You really should do something about this hair of yours..."_ Seeing Hermione's glare, the reflection crossed its arms defiantly. _"You don't summon me. I come to you when I feel like it."_

Hermione gritted her teeth and wondered if people find her this infuriating. _"I wanted some advice."_

"_Yes, it's only natural for a human to seek advice from a wiser being."_

"_You're not wiser. You're me, you dolt!"_

The reflection raised an eyebrow. _"So you're now calling yourself a dolt. Do you really believe that I can help you with this self-esteem issue of yours? Sorry, that is not my specialty. Go seek out a professional or I can suggest you go to Professor Lupin temporarily, that man is good listener..."_

Hermione felt an urge to literally pull her hair out but she settled with throwing a brush towards the reflection.

"_Ouch!"_

Hermione stared in surprise as her brush managed to bounce off her reflection's head and the mirror image rubbed its forehead and glared at Hermione.

"_Fine! I'm leaving!"_

Hermione's eyes widened frantically. _"Wait! I apologize. I really need your advice on this problem."_

"_And why should I assist an insolent and ungrateful brat such as yourself. I have better things to do with my time."_

Hermione wondered what a 'subconcious' do in its free time but decided that to ask that particular question would further infuriate the being in front of her. _"Because I verified your version of what happened but Harry, Ron and Sirius won't even listen to me. I don't mean that they don't believe me, just that I can't get them to listen to a word I say."_

Her reflection cocked its head to its right with a finger on its chin. _"You should take a page off Sirius' book. That boy knows how to get people's attention." _The soft blue light started to fade.

"_Wait! What do you mean by that?" _Hermione placed a hand on the mirror but it was too late, all she managed was have her hand pressed on the cold, hard glass, a plain normal reflection stared back at her.

End of Chapter 11-

Author's Note:

Can anyone guess who Hermione's subconscious is? I think I left plenty of hints.

Yes it's been weeks sorry about that but I tried to make up for this by giving a longer chapter.

I know there's hardly any pranks played on Snape but the boys were occupied with their little difference but now that it's settled they can go back to normal and target Snivellus and the other teachers ... did I already mention Snivellus?

Oh I created a sample of the Black Family Crest for those who want to see it the link is: http:i2(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/y5/imp788/blackcoat(dot)jpg

On the horses' names:

Seidon – The Kelpie's name was derived from Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. This god is said to have given horses to man (fitting isn't it?). I chose to derived the kelpie's name from Poseidon and give his personality an air of arrogance (with moronic tendencies) as is common with Greek gods

Tenebrus – Is the name of the thestral in OOTP, she is said to be Hagrid's favorite (So she's the only horse that is not an OC). I did not have to do any thinking for this name but for those interested; Tene means 'love' (African origin) 'Bruis' means mansion/rich home (Celtic/Gaelic origin).

Dyrdar – I wanted a Norse sounding name for the unicorn. Dyr means 'deer' or 'rare' and dar stemmed from arr which means 'warrior'. Thought 'Dyr' is fitting since deers lived in woods, and also a dark unicorn is also a rare creature. As for the warrior part, it has more to do with her serious and cold personality.

Thetis – Is a sea nymph and Achilles' mother. She's supposed to be another kelpie and the rival of Dyrdar.

I still have not come up with a name and personality for the hinoema/fire horse but am thinking of an Asian sounding name. Suggestions are welcomed.

Replies:

Lady FoxFire – Let's see if I can think of anything by the next chapter. After all they're close to figuring it out.

rhea8 – Definitely! I'm glad you liked my poems. Just thought it be a good ... Sirius is jealous of Ron... Ron is jealous of Harry...

IamSiriusgrl – I like making them long... I get to squeeze in a lot of events. Gives the work a more book like or TV series like appeal.

dreams of innocence – Yes it was a anonymous letter. She may not know the person who sent it but she does already have a very negative view about the Black Family thus the letter merely reinforced it. Ain't Draco brilliant? (grin) And now he's planning something yet again...

Night-Owl123 – The Snape Rhymes was SeriousSiriusFan's. I merely edited them a bit only the cauldron one was purely my own (L)

HoshiHikari – They did mend it. Those animals are Seidon the kelpie who everyone already met. The second horse is Tenebrus the thestral. They're 2 of the horses depicted in the Black Family Crest.

Padfoot n' Moony – (L) I think the teachers deserve a break on this chapter but now that S.P.A.W.N. is back in full force. More pranks are about to sprout. Mrs. Weasley will make an appearance maybe on the next chapter or the chapter after that as so will the Aurors. I plan to do the 2nd to 4th year, maybe the 5th year too. I'm so glad you liked that part.

maya100 – Harry is Draco's next target. Just hope that nobody will fall for Draco's ploys by then. Poor poor Snivellus ... they certainly don't give the poor guy a break. Now that they've re-grouped, the poor potions professor will once again be their target.

SeriousSiriusFan – I'll be using that last Snape prank on the next chapter. I'm soo excited about Star Wars too. Hermione, now knows that Draco is behind it all however, she still has a more daunting task of getting Sirius and the Twins to shut up long enough and listen.

I Forget –

To you, a fellow poet  
I thank thee for the review  
In thanks I write a sonnet  
Thy glomp I cannot out do

Thy words of encouragement  
Warms my own heart so deeply  
Sacrifice I, a pheasant  
And bow down to thee grandly

And hope this chapter's worthy  
I best go before all these  
Rhyming turns me all batty  
Thy wolf and moon I shall miss

I'll be seeing ye soon  
Hopefully before the next full moon

Vicky H & Fate– Sure I'll continue to update. Thanks for the review.

Nercia Genisis – (L) just means laugh. (L) I get plenty of practice being a storyteller telling tall 'late excuses' tales to my homeroom teacher. As for writing I used have problems the non-dialogue parts of a story but a group called 'The Critics' helped me a lot with their constructive advice ... unfortunately some crazed people drove them away from ff(dot)net

Dracokins is gonna get it when the guys find out but poor Hermione is having a tough time getting a word through those numbskulls. The horses' names are explained on the Author's Note above. Neville? At present Sirius scares him ... and you can't really blame Neville for that. But, he'll overcome this eventually afterall he's in Gryffindor, The House of the Brave.

Joou Himeko Dah – Actually I didn't thought of the ministry's prophecy. When I wrote that prophecy on the prologue I was thinking more in the line of how the Black line ended with Sirius on OOTP so I wanted to write an AU with a new beginning that starts with him. But now that you've brought it up ... I can see your point. Harry is destined to face Voldermort and one of them dies in this face-off. Sirius is tasked to start a new beginning for his family and to go about this he should understand the past... should he fail to craft this new beginning the Black line ends with him.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay. I just had this weird urge to try and write a 10,000 word chapter. I ended up with a mere 8,400 one (before I finally got tired and figured everyone will want to strangle me by now for taking this long). But at least this chapter is more that twice as long as my usual work.

Special Thanks to: **Serious Sirius Fan** and **Bella Snape**. I sort of combined your ideas for the Snape prank on this chapter. I'd also like to acknowledge **Zsófia** for the flubber worm idea. I'll incorporate your other ideas on the future chapter.

**EDITED BY: ****dreams of innocence**

Black Chronicles

Chapter 12 – A Cycle of Chaos

Seidon stared down on the small pool and sensed that he was being watched. He looked up at the stars. Creatures like the centaurs studied the stars for over four thousand years but kelpies had never even given them much thought. He only knew that in a few hours, the sun would be aglow in the eastern horizon. He changed back to his proper form and walked along the lakeshore. _"Tenebrus, I believe whatever it is that you wished to discuss, it can wait. We are being watched."_

The kelpie jumped as a soft voice echoed inside his head. _'Suspicious by nature, a very typical trait from a kelpie.'_

-0-

The Gryffindor common room looked quite empty. However, crouched by the shadows and biding her time, Hermione Granger lay hidden. Her patience finally paid-off as the doorway creaked open.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Ropes shot out of her wand, which effectively bounded her victims.

"_Hey!_

"_Sirius!_

"_It wasn't me!"_

"_Fred! George! This isn't funny!"_

"_It not us!"_

Hermione sighed and hoped that the guys had not yet woken anybody with their racket. She sent five chocolate frogs towards their destination. Hermione smiled, the boys ought to be grateful that she used Sirius' stupid 'jump him and tie him up' idea instead of the one which involved a 'permanent sticking charm'

-0-

"_I can't believe that slimy, two-faced, in-bred, prat truly had us by the palm of his hand!"_ Ron growled as he paced.

Sirius shook his head. _"I was the one who was truly fooled. Sorry I doubted you guys and fell for all those slick lines of his."_ He stared into a space, _"I really started to believe that maybe he had sort of finally accepted me in his family and…" _Sirius closed his eyes and leaned back unto the wall.

Ron frowned. _"It must be truly hell to have to live with the guy..."_

Sirius glared at Ron. _"They took me in when nobody else would! Not everyone can have a perfect existence like you."_

Ron rolled his eyes exasperatedly. _"Perfect existence! For your information Mister I-have-to-live-with-a-dark-background, at least you have it easy and get the best of everything without even lifting a finger, you never even struggle to get those perfect grades of yours…"_

Harry understood where Sirius was coming from, for he himself wished that he had a warm, loving and closed knitted family like Ron's, but Harry had long since given up any hope that the Dursleys would eventually stop hating him and possibly accept him. _"You have to admit Ron, being poor and average is better than being hated."_

Both Sirius and Ron glared at Harry. Fred and George stared at one another in dismay, unable to believe that Harry would say something so tactless and hit both Ron and Sirius with just one statement. Harry's own eyes widened as he realized what he'd let slip.

Hermione has decided that boys' bickering had gone far enough. _"Stop it you two. It seems that you don't even need Draco's meddling to go against one other." _Hermione was satisfied to see that the boys at least looked ashamed.

Sirus looked down onto the floor and mumbled. "_Sorry Ron."_

"_Ditto, Black."_

Harry looked at both his friends and apologized as well. "_I shouldn't have said what I said either..."_

Ron smiled up at Harry. "_No problem Harry."_

Sirius nodded in agreement. "_Yeah, we both had it coming."_

Fred grinned. _"Now that we have everything settled. We ought not to let dear Draco get away with what he's done."_

George nodded. _"What better way to do that than through a prank?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"Is pranking all that you idiots can think of? You guys ought to first make it up to Neville for..."_

She was however interrupted by Ron. _"I thought it's still target the teacher's week?"_

Sirius laughed. _"It is, but we can make a few exceptions. I have just the prank for that two-faced snake."_

Fred and George grinned at one another and figured this ought to be a good prank for Sirius to grin so evilly. _"Do tell!"_

Hermione stifled a sigh and wondered if she should tie the boys up again, just to make them listen.

Sirius grinned. _"Are you guys familiar with the art of illusions?"_

Hermione shook her head. _"It's an obsolete form of magic for the preparation is time consuming, and it can easily be thwarted by a simple truth revealing charm."_

Sirius grinned. _"True. But it's harmless and perfect for pranksters."_

-0-

Sirius leaned back a quill in one hand and the Black Chronicles on another. He stared at the empty page and began to write:

_Sometimes I wonder. It was said that everything in life has a purpose, and I think about the purpose of my being in this time and place. Am I truly meant to be here? Am I meant to be estranged from the family with whom I was born to? Most people only have awful things to say about my parents and brother, but I remember them as my family. In a way I think I'm luckier than Harry, at least I had them for the first 6 years of my life._

The Black Family crest appeared on the page and a familiar cursive writing appeared:

_Ancient strength from an ancient line,  
__A legacy that is truly mine.  
__Horses that people fear,  
__Creatures that I hold dear._

_We never seek to be understood,  
__Rely on family is all we ever could.  
__With you, we begin anew  
__Thy trusted ones would be few_

_Of this ancient family, thou art the last  
__Survive in this difficult time, you must  
__You should seek to understand my legacy  
__As well as Nathaniel's ancient prophecy_

Sirius stifled a groan and wrote. _Thanks a lot Aris. Firstly, I didn't ask for your advice. I happen to be contemplating on my own. Secondly, you have a rare gift to confuse the already confused. Why do you always insist on these riddles_

The cursive script appeared once again.

_Answers easily given,  
__Is knowledge cheapen._

Sirius groaned and grumbled about crazy ancestral guides as he closed the book.

-0-

Ron yawned and wondered if all this was worth it. He then remembered their targeted victim and decided that it was worth this much trouble. Ron then studied the map again. _"Okay, it's this way."_

Behind Ron, Harry sighed. _"You know it'll be a lot easier if we did this the way Sirius originally planned."_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with that kelpie in this ungodly hour. Sirius and my brothers are probably still convincing the almighty Seidon to cooperate. At least we have a head start."_

Harry shook his head. _"But, they'll probably finish with those pranks for Snape, Hagrid and Flitwick before we do on this assignment. All this sneaking around takes up plenty of our time."_

Ron grinned. _"Then it's a good thing we have plenty of that. Anyway our task is plenty more fulfilling. Why do you think I volunteered for this particular prank?"_

-0-

Fred and George Weasley watched the small pool when a dark haired boy emerged from a portal that had opened behind them.

"_Too bad I don't have potions for the first period. How are Harry and Ron doing?"_

Fred grinned. _"Fortunately George and I have Snape for our first class. Ron and Harry are inside Malfoy's room."_

George turned to the kelpie. _"Seidon, can you help them make a quick escape?"_

The kelpie snorted. _"Is there any doubt? Why am I doing this again?"_

Sirius grinned. _"Because you have such a charitable nature, and thus willing to share a bit of your gifts to us who are not fortunate enough to be born a kelpie."_

Fred nodded. _"Right. Sharing to the less fortunate is such a noble practice for such a noble creature."_

George held back his laughter for he thought Fred and Sirius were laying the flatteries a little too thickly but, to his amazement, the kelpie took all of it in and even accepted that nonsense all too willingly. He shook his head, unable to believe even though that kelpies are known for their cunning, George had never met anyone more gullible than Seidon.

-0-

Draco Malfoy yawned and stretched his arms. He grinned as he was looking forward to creating more chaos for those Gryffindorks. He put on his slippers and walked into the bathroom. He blinked as he saw his reflection, he screamed.

Crabbe and Doyle rushed in and saw snakes atop Draco's head instead of his normal white blond hair.

"_Don't you dolts just stand there! Do something!" _Draco screamed.

Both boys looked at one another dumbly. They ran out of the room and rushed back in with their wands.

Severus Snape ran up towards the Slytherin boy's dormitories. He could hear Draco Malfoy's wails of anger and yelps of pain. He opened the door to find that Draco had snakes on his head instead of hair while the two bludgeoning idiots he usually hung out with were throwing fire and stinging hexes onto the snakes. Most of their hexes missed the snakes and either hit the wall or Draco himself.

"_Enough!" _Crabbe and Goyle stopped throwing their hexes and stared dumbly at Snape while Draco just whimpered by the corner. Snape picked up a knife by the desk and walked up to Draco. He grabbed one of the snakes by the head and slashed it. He was surprised that, upon doing so, the snake reverted back to white blond hair. Severus Snape frowned. '_This may be a new variation of the 'Medusa Curse_' he thought as he grabbed another snake and continued to chop the snakes' heads off, one after another, when finally, he slashed a snake head and came upon white blond hair with a small green cylinder.

Severus Snape blinked and he saw that Draco's hair was back to normal, although several clumps had been chopped off. A few sections of Draco's hair had been burnt off as well. Snape frowned and stared at the green cylindrical object. He never thought he'd come across an 'Illusion Tube' at this day and age.

-0-

Madam Pomfrey walked inside the teacher's lounge. _"The boy's fine. Although it will talk a day or two for his hair to grow back to normal, his two friends caused most of the harm. What were those two thinking?"_

Severus Snape sneered. _"Crabbe and Goyle are incapable of thinking. It's in their genes."_

Albus fingered the three cylindrical green objects and smiled. He had been surprised when both Hagrid and Flitwick rushed to his office in panic; their bodies interchanged but not their voices. When Severus came and presented the first 'Illusion Tube', it merely took a 'Truth Charm' to counter-act the effects. _"I have to say I'm impressed. Constructing an 'Illusion Tube' is no easy task."_

Snape glared at the Head Master. _"What we ought to discuss is how to put a stop to those misfits."_

Remus Lupin shook his head. _"Severus, we have no proof that S.P.A.W.N. did this. Moreover we do not know who S.P.A.W.N. is."_

Dumbledore smiled patiently. _"You should all calm down. After all, there was no harm done."_

Flitwick grumbled. _"Easy for you to say. You weren't turned into Hagrid."_

Hagrid frowned. _"Being shrunk ain't easy either!"_

-0-

Fred and George Weasley grinned at one another. Sirius' time delayed charm on Snape's hair should work seamlessly with the charmed hat.

Severus Snape entered the room angrily, for Dumbledore still refused to do anything drastic about the S.P.A.W.N. problem. He wondered if things could get any worse.

"_Oh it's so greasy up here! All I need is a bit of heat and I'd curl up like a bacon."_

Snape whirled around and wondered where the sound emanated.

"_I know what you mean. All that grease does major damage to my poor lining."_

Snape glared at his bowler's hat, which lay on top of his desk. He pulled out his wand and attempted to un-charm the hat _"Finite!" _The Potions Professor was surprised when his spell seemed to ripple around the hat and then reverberated a beam of yellow light right back at him. Snape opened his mouth and found that he could not speak. A single pink card appeared on top his desk. He realized those hoodlums, better known as S.P.A.W.N., must have placed a 'Silencing Ward' around the hat.

The first voice that seemed to originate from above him spoke again. _"I need shampoo..."_

Severus Snape realized that it was his hair speaking.

The hat answered. _"I sympathize with you. Someone ought to tell him that he looks ridiculous whenever he does that whiplash move of his, which slaps his face with all those grease."_

Snape's hair answered. _"I think he believes it make him look cool, thought it's a statement that screams 'I'm Mr.-Bad-Guy! Fear me!' but nobody wants to tell him that it only makes him look like a greasy vampire."_

Snape grabbed the rude bowler hat and stalked out of the room, swearing that he'd get S.P.A.W.N. one of these days.

Seeing that Snape was finally out of an earshot, the class erupted in laughter.

Fred grinned. _"So Gred, what's the next game plan?"_

George smirked. _"You know Forge, I happen to think that Sirius' prophesy on Percy's hair is brilliant."_

Fred leaned closer towards his brother. _"You have a plan?"_

George shrugged. _"Not yet. We could brain storm about this tonight."_

-0-

Draco Malfoy growled as another Gryffindor student pointed to his hair and laugh. Those Gryffindorks will pay. He's going to tell his father about this incident and whoever was responsible will pay.

Draco smiled as he slipped the rolled up old paper in Harry Potter's bag.

-0-

Ron still believed that this was a bad idea, as were most of Sirius' class project ideas. However, Harry believed otherwise, and said that this particular last minute idea of Sirius was brilliant. Ron swallowed hard and hoped Harry's assessment of the situation was correct, for they were the only ones who were grouped into three. Most of their class merely paired off, thus the higher expectation on them. He silently cursed Sirius and his twin brothers for spending too much time on pranks and, therefore, Harry, Ron and Sirius completely forgot about this project. Ron cleared his mind from one particular pleasing image of him strangling Sirius Black. He forced himself to smile and, with a shaky voice, started the read the introduction that Sirius hastily had written.

"_Good Morning everyone. Hermione and Neville previously discussed Leprechauns in detail, the creature of our choice also happens to be a native of Scotland as well. These Scottish Water Demons are said to despise Leprechauns so intensely that they drown all in sight. Whenever this creature is in the area, you will not find a Leprechaun within the vicinity."_

Ron was rewarded by the withering look from Hermione. He, in return, gave her a triumphant smile, for it felt good to show Miss Know-it-all that she missed one particular fact in her oh-so-detailed report.

Harry took over to discuss the kelpies' roles as guardians of lakes and rivers as well as their capabilities. Sirius, of course, went overly dramatic on his discussion of how a kelpie drowns its victims. Ron grinned as the class gasped and shuddered at Sirius' graphic descriptions. The youngest of the Weasley brothers smiled, and thought that maybe this was not such a bad idea after all. They may lack visuals and distribution materials that Hermione and Neville had for their report, but their dealings with the kelpie made them very knowledgeable about the creature, and their planned grand finale would more than make-up for their lack of visual materials.

"_...Some books state that to control a kelpie, all you need is to place your bridle on them, and then they will 'act' all docile and obedient. That's the problem. It's all an act..." _Sirius smiled as he held the whole class' attention. _"… a tall tale fabricated and encouraged by kelpies so they can easily trick some hapless idiot to jump onto their backs and bide their time to drown the designated victim."_

Hermione raised her hand. _"Are you saying that the books are wrong?"_

Harry was glad he'd bumped into Professor Lupin and was thus able to garner a few historical facts. _"It's interesting to know that most of the known wizards who are said to tame a kelpie disappeared, in more or less two years after they have tamed such a creature."_

Lavender Brown smiled triumphantly. _"Gilderoy Lockhart is still alive and gorgeous!"_

Seamus Finnigan muttered loudly. _"I can't wait for him to meet his watery grave."_

Most of the girls in class glared at Seamus.

Hermione continued to argue. _"Just because a few of the wizards disappeared, there were no indications that the kelpies are responsible."_

Ron grinned. _"We figured you'd say that, so we thought it best that everyone get their facts straight out of the horse's mouth. Literally."_

Sirius gestured to the middle of the room. _"So without further ado, we present to you, Seidon the Kelpie!"_

Hermione gasped as a soft blue orb glowed in the middle of the room, this orb elongated and stretched. A large horse emerged from this portal. The horse has silky blue-black coat as well as cat-like eyes and teeth, droplets of water sparkled from its mane as the horse reared back and gave an eerie horse-like battle cry. Hermione stared in shock as she realized that right in front of her was a real kelpie. On the front right-hand corner of the room, Professor Quirrel fainted as the rest of the class screamed and rushed toward the door.

Ron gaped at the now empty classroom and grumbled. _"Way to go, Black. Brilliant idea indeed."_

Harry sighed and sat on the floor. _"I hate to say this Sirius, but maybe you should have toned down on those drowning descriptions of yours."_

"_But, I had them hanging on to my every word. At least people didn't fall asleep, as they did on that first report." _Sirius protested.

From her seat, Hermione cleared her throat and smirked. _"At least Professor Quirrel was awake all though-out my report."_

Sirius glared at the kelpie. _"And why did you have to go and give that battle cry thus scare your audience off."_

Hermione was surprised that Sirius told the kelpie off with such familiarity, and was even more so when the kelpie took in a human form. She couldn't help but notice that there is something familiar about the kelpie's stance. Although she was sure that she had never met him before.

The kelpie held its head up high and took the seat at the middle of the platform. _"The amount of humans that a kelpie can scare with that single battle cry is a denomination of his or her power. We firmly believe that fear connotes to strength. I think I did rather well. So are there any questions for me? I look forward to enlightening you humans on our ways."_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Open your eyes you daft horse! You scared off your audience! So there's no one left to ask you any questions!"_

The kelpie snorted. _"They'll be back. What human can resist getting a second glimpse of a kelpie such as myself?" _He then changed back into a horse and strutted about the room.

Sirius laughed. _"So, does this mean that classes are officially over?"_

Harry grinned. _"Seems so."_

Ron groaned and started to hit his head against the nearby wall and wondered what he had ever done to deserve this. He was going to fail Defense against Dark Arts all because of a moron named Sirius Black and an equally daft kelpie. Judging from Harry's reaction to all this, Ron can definitely say that idiocy is catching.

"_Excuse me?" _Hermione raised her hand. _"I'm still here, and I do have some questions to ask."_

-0-

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. For all his years in Hogwarts, a school year had never been as exciting as this one. _"Calm down children. Why don't we all just go back to that class and allow Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Weasley to finish their report? I can assure you that it'll be safe." _He shook his head and led the back towards the Defense against Dark Arts classroom.

-0-

"_Yes, theoretically we can open a portal to the realm of the dead but it has never been done, because firstly we don't know where that realm is and…" _Seidon turned towards the door and smiled triumphantly as the class trickled back inside. _"…Hah! Told you they'll be back! And you people doubt my understanding of human nature."_

Ron moaned. _"Now that kelpie is going to be even more impossible."_

Sirius grinned. _"Cheer up Ron, at least now you'll not end up with a 'D'. So this also means that my plan has been reverted to its 'Brilliant' status."  
_He then pointed his wand towards Professor Quirrel. _"Enervate."_

-0-

Today, the first year Gryffindors would be taking their first practical exams for Transfiguration and Sirius Black was bored. Minerva McGonagall made Sirius sit at the very back of the room and threatened to take off house points from Gryffindor should Sirius speak out of turn. Waiting around and keeping his silence was not something Sirius enjoyed. He stared intently at his desk and noticed a small marking which stated 'Fred Weasley was here!' Sirius grinned and figured he could out-do that. He pulled out his wand and started to get to work.

Minerva McGonagall was glad that all seemed quiet; she was surprised that even Sirius Black managed to keep his silence. She then backtracked her thoughts, for Sirius Black was never silent without a reason. The Deputy Headmistress stared intently at the dark haired boy who had his head bowed down and seemed very much pre-occupied on whatever it was that he was doing. The Transfiguration Professor had long since formulated a theory that 'Sirius Black is always up to no good.'

Sirius grinned and admired his work. On the center of his desk is a full-coloured caricature of a man with an overly large nose, slightly blackened skin and stringy lavender hair. The man wore a feathery pink headdress with bright blue feathers on his backside. Underneath the caricature Sirius wrote 'Watch the Snivellus Show!'

"_Mr. Black!"_

Sirius grinned. _"Hello Minerva, what do you think? Do I have the makings of a great artist like my ancestor Nathaniel Black? I read that he painted the ceiling on the great hall."_

The Deputy Headmistress could not believe the audacity of boy in front of her. _"I'll have you know Mr. Black, defacing school property as well as disrespect to your teachers are punishable offenses."_

Sirius feigned innocence. _"But Nathaniel was never accused of 'defacing school property' when he painted that ceiling, and which teacher did I offend in this masterpiece?"_

Minerva McGonagall held back an urge to roll her eyes. _"I'm sure Professor Snape would not find your work amusing"_

By now most of the students in the room were trying to get a glimpse of Sirius' so-called masterpiece. As Sirius looked down at his work and grinned. _"Well what-do-you-know, he does resemble Professor Snape!"_

A scatter of laughter was heard around the room. The Deputy Headmistress gave the insolent boy a hard look. _"Detention after dinner for you Mr. Black and 3 points from Gryffindor."_

"_Will we be having a nice candlelight dinner for two before that, Minerva?"_

"_NO."_

Sirius pouted. _"You know, you could have let me down easy."_

The class erupted in laughter as Minerva McGonagall shook her head and wondered what she ever did to deserve this.

Sirius stared forlornly at his desk for Professor McGonagall erased his masterpiece. He looked around the room and eyes settled on plain black cloth. He grinned as he just came up with another idea to pass his time.

Minerva McGonagall gave Hermione a smile as the girl successfully transfigured the cup and saucer set into a turtle and reverted it back to its original form. _"Very good Miss Grange, 5 points for Gryffindor. Mr. Black, please step up, it's now your turn." _The Transfiguration frowned for she was greeted by complete silence; she turned around to call upon her problematic student once again. _"Mr. Black!"_

The obviously startled Sirius Black jumped and grinned. _"Finally?"_

"_What were you up to, Mr. Black?_

"_I'm not de-facing any school property if that's what you're asking."_

Dean Thomas leaned back and peered at Neville's back and grinned. _"That's cool! Hey Sirius, can you do mine next?"_

There were a few giggles at the back of the room. Minerva McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she made her way towards the back. The Transfiguration Professor saw that Sirius managed to draw another caricature this time at the back of Neville Longbottom's robes. The new caricature is a moving one, where a slightly chubby boy was staring in horror at a bubbling cauldron, a man with an overly large nose and greasy hair approached. The cauldron exploded on the man's face and the chubby boy peered up from under the table. Underneath the caricature are the words 'Potions 101 – Lesson #1 Duck!'.

"_Mr. Black, are you terribly fond of detention?"_

"_But Neville is not school property. Unless of course he's a school slave but human slavery had been banned for over a thousand years … or …unless…" _Sirius paused and stared at Neville, _"…are you a house elf?"_

The room erupted in laughter; even Neville could not help but laugh at Sirius idiotic antics.

"_Double detentions for tonight Mr. Black."_

-0-

Hermione Granger could not believe it, not only did Sirius Black manage to out-do her, but he also managed to gain his third detention from Professor McGonagall. Hermione had to admit, Sirius arranged for a very impressive show. First he changed the colours of the cups to yellow, blue, green and red. He then transfigured the yellow cup to a badger, the blue to an eagle the green to a flobber worm; this of course elicited a round of laughter from the Gryffindors. The final transfiguration, however, was the most impressive as well as idiotic. Sirius transfigured the red cup into a full-grown lion, which, as expected, caused quite a bit of chaos inside the room.

Sirius, of course was stupid enough and claimed 'house spirit' as an excuse for that moronic stunt which earned him his third detention for that class.

-0-

Classes were over; Sirius, Harry and Ron were lounging by the lake. Sirius leaned on the tree trunk and complained. _"It's just not fair that every one of the teachers are singling me out. I mean what have I ever done to deserve such a treatment?"_

Harry and Ron stared incredulously at their companion.

Harry smirked. _"How about the fact that you never do your homework?"_

Ron laughed and continued. _"Or the fact that you call Professor Snape an ignoramus and Professor McGonagall your goddess, or all those detentions you rightfully earned? Just out of curiosity how many did you get so far this year?" _

Sirius shrugged. _"612"_

Harry stared at Sirius _"612 detentions! And it's not even Christmas break. Sirius, aren't you overdoing it?"_

Sirius grinned. "_The current record is 896. I think I ought to make sure that when I set a new record. I'd better make it very difficult to beat."_

Ron sighed. _"No one even came close to beating that record in 20 years. Well maybe Fred and George did get 798 last year, but that's not even close."_

Harry shook his head. _"Sirius, don't you think that there's such a thing as too many detentions?"_

Sirius laughed. _"There you have it. I have too many detentions. How does anyone expect me to find time to do homework?"_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Maybe if you spend less time on pranks..."_

Ron was interrupted as Percy approached the group. _"Sirius, the Headmaster is requesting to see you at his office."_

All three first year boys worriedly looked at one another.

Ron bit his lower lip. _"Now you've done it, Black. I told you, that lion was a bad idea."_

Sirius frowned. _"I think you're jumping the gun, Ron. No one has been expelled due to too many detentions before."_

Ron sighed. _"No one had as much detention as you do, Black."_

Harry's eyes widened. _"Dumbledore can't expel you. I mean you haven't harmed anyone and you're doing fine with your classes."_

Sirius stood up and acted a lot more confident than he truly felt. _"Who said anything about being expelled?"_

Ron stood up to follow Sirius and Percy. _"I'm coming along."_

Harry scrambled up to follow the three. _"Me too."_

Percy glared at the two. _"The Headmaster specifically asked for Sirius, not Sirius and friends."_

Harry calmly answered the pompous prefect. _"I think it's up to the Headmaster to decide whether or not he want us around too."_

Percy sighed. _"Fine. But for the record, this was entirely your idea."_

-0-

All four Gryffindors were surprised to find Professor Lupin waiting by the gargoyle. _"Thank you, Percy. Sirius, you best go up and wait there."_

"_We're coming along."_

Remus Lupin smiled, for it was quite rare for Harry to impose his will on anyone but, unfortunately, for this particular situation the Head Master requested for Sirius alone. _"I'm sorry Harry, I cannot let you and Ron in. Sirius, please proceed upstairs." _

Sirius frowned took a step up and turned around. _"Don't worry guys; I'm sure it's not that bad."_ He forced a smile and headed upstairs.

Remus turned towards Harry and Ron and gave them a reassuring smile. _"There's no need for you two to worry, Sirius may have caused plenty of undue stress to the entire faculty of this school, but he's not in any major trouble." _

Both boys looked relieved as Remus headed towards the stairway entrance of the Head Master's office.

"_So what now Harry?"_

Harry decided that now was a good opportunity to check out the mirror again. _"I have something to show you..."_

-0-

Sirius shifted nervously at the seat as he waited for the Headmaster. He pulled out a leather-bound book from his book bag and flipped it open and wrote down on the blank page. _'Dad, I think I'm in trouble.'_

'_Whatever you do son, remember if they cannot prove it, they have nothing.'_

'_That's the problem dad, I think the problem is more my behavior. I got too much detention for it already.'_

'_How quickly people forget. You're a Black, the most ancient and noble house of wizards. We are entitled to behave as we deem fit.'_

'_Really?'_

'_You ought to remind these people that the name Black connotes to money and power. That which cannot be bought can be coerced.'_

Remus Lupin walked in to find Sirius writing and reading intently on what seemed to be an old leather book. The history professor frowned for the pages of the book seemed empty and he wondered what Sirius had been writing and reading from it. _"Interesting book you've got there Sirius, is it any good?"_

The boy jumped and dropped the quill he had been holding. _"Professor Lupin, I didn't hear you come up."_

Remus noted that the quill held no ink stains. The book on the boy's hand seemed old and had the Black Family Crest on its cover. _"Black Chronicles? An interesting title is it about yout family's history? Or is it a journal?"_

Sirius grinned and figured that he could trust Remus Lupin. Since the History Professor seemed interested in the book, Sirius gladly explained. _"Both. It's a gift from my dad, this book has been in the family for generations."_

Remus looked curiously at the book. _"May I?" _The man was surprised that Sirius handed him the book willingly, he thought that this would be good indication that the book held no unnatural hold on the boy. He opened the book and confirmed that the pages are indeed blank.

"_Amazing isn't it? But no one can read it except the one who wears the family ring." _Sirius sauntered over to the History Professor; he pointed to the first portrait _"That's my dad. He looks a whole lot older than I remembered him to be but then I was 6, when I last saw him."_

Remus held back a shudder for he did know who Orion Black was. He, however, held back his opinion back, for he knew that all of Sirius' experiences with his parents were those in the first six years of his life. The boy would likely have an idealized picture of them despite the public's general perception.

Sirius pointed to the next portrait. _"That's Aris, he's the first of the Blacks and he likes to mess with my mind by writing in rhymes and riddles." _He pointed to the final portrait. _"That's Nathaniel, he's an artist thus he thinks it gives him the right to act all moody."_

Remus Lupin chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was about to ask a bit more when the door to the Headmaster's inner office opened. _"Remus, Sirius, this way please."_

Sirius frowned and remembered that Lucius Malfoy is the Head of the School Board and given the current state of Draco's hair ... _"If this is about Malfoy's hair. I didn't do it. No one saw me do it. You can't prove a goddamn thing! You can even check my wand and see that I never activated any Illusions Tube."_

Remus Lupin chuckled as the Head Master's eyes twinkled in amusement. _"This has nothing to do with Mr. Malfoy's hair. Although I'm curious how you came about that information on the Illusion's Tube."_

Sirius bit his lower lip and knew that he had now placed himself in a bind. _"Uhh...will bribery get me out of trouble?"_

Lupin and Dumbledore looked at one another and chuckled.

"_Oh. What has our great family come to? How could this brat even be Orion's son? He definitely lacks the finesse and manners expected from the members of the Great House of Blacks."_

Sirius turned around and recognized the portrait. _"Oh go choke yourself! Oops, I forgot, you already did."_

The man on the portrait frowned. _"And such coarse display of insolence. It's no wonder Slytherin could not accept him."_

Sirius rolled his eyes, _"Would the snake like another bowl of cherries?"_ He pretended to choke and made some gagging sounds.

Remus Lupin sighed. _"Sirius, I believe the Headmaster wishes to discuss a matter to you and there are some people inside waiting."_

"_Ok Professor Lupin," _Sirius then turned back towards the portrait and gave a formal bow. _"It was nice seeing you again, old bat."_

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black stared down upon the boy. _"The feeling's not mutual."_

Sirius walked inside the office the sight that greeted him was not one that he had expected. _"Kingsley! Hestia! What are you guys doing here? Hey, Mr. Moody, miss me?"_

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones returned the boy's enthusiastic embrace, whereas Alastor Moody rolled his eyes.

Kingsley grinned. "_Hey Hellspawn! Don't mind Alastor, the old guy is just disappointed that his proposal to have you replace the dementors was rejected." _

Moody sighed. _"That's because those quill pushers have never had any hands-on experience on having you around."_

Minerva McGonagall nodded in agreement. _"Amen to that."_

Remus Lupin leaned over to Hestia Jones and asked. _"Is he for real? If so, it's no wonder people thought he's losing his sanity."_

Hestia laughed. _"No, it's just an inside joke among us. This started when Alastor was in a foul mood and he was grumbling about the dementors' many demands. Sirius just happened to aggravate matters by spiking his water."_

Remus shook his head and smiled.

Kingsley introduced the tall purpled hair girl beside him. _"Sirius, this is Nymphadora Tonks. Your niece and Andromeda's daughter."_

Sirius stared at the girl and glared. _"Meda? She hates me. Cissa told me so. She hates the whole family. She is not family anymore."_

Remus sighed. _"Sirius, you do understand that Andromeda does not hate you. Just everything the Black Family has come to represent."_

"_Then she does not understand anything about the family."_

Nymphadora Tonks stared hard at the boy. _"And you do? Do you have any idea at all what your parents and brother have done?"_

Sirius looked at the girl straight to the eye. _"That doesn't matter. They're family. The past is over."_

"_That's easy for you to say. You weren't there! You didn't lose..."_

The argument was interrupted by a soft female voice _"Hem hem…" _The woman who interrupted, had a somewhat squashed face, curly blond hair with a small ribbon which held it back, _"…you two could discuss that interesting family matter later, what we need right now is the boy's cooperation on the kelpie problem."_

Sirius looked puzzled. _"Seidon? What has he done now? To his defense I don't believe he pulled those pranks. Kelpies dislike pranks and believed it to be a pointless Leprechaun activity."_

The woman gave Sirius a saccharin sweet smile. _"Look Sirius, you may have been led to believe that the kelpie is harmless, but historically speaking those creatures are dangerous. The school board would not allow such a creature to reside in Hogwart's lake and endanger your fellow students. What we're asking is that you assist Minister Fudge in relocating the creature."_

The short balding man smiled. _"I'll even allow you to stand by my side as the press takes pictures of me, when I place a bridle upon the creature."_

Sirius stared at the man in horror and he turned towards the Head Master. _"You can't do this. You gave Seidon your word that you'll let him be, as long as he doesn't harm anyone."_

The Headmaster looked at the boy sadly. _"I have informed Cornelius about my reservations on this plan of his, as well as my firm belief that it will cause undue harm."_

The squashed faced woman sneered. _"I knew it. He's a Black. He would obviously take the dark creature's side. Let us be off then, for the press is waiting. And Albus, do make sure that the boy stays put and not interfere."_

Albus Dumbledore sighed. _"I'm sorry Sirius, my hands are tied in this matter."_

Remus Lupin stared at all the occupants of the room in shock. _"You do know that once the kelpie perceived that it's being attacked, it will view all human beings in the vicinity as a threat." _

Cornelius Fudge scoffed the History Professor's worries. _"It doesn't take a high-level wizard to deal with a kelpie. I'm sure I can manage. As you can see we have the best Aurors on stand-by just in case."_

Sirius tried to plead with the Aurors. _"Moody, Kingsley, Hestia ... Please don't do this. I don't want to see any of you or Seidon hurt."_

Hestia Jones gave the boy a sympathetic smile. _"Don't worry, Sirius. We'll be gentle to the kelpie. Nobody's going to get hurt."_

"_You don't understand. The bridle is a ruse. There's no truth in that. Seidon will attack to protect his territory."_

Cornelius Fudge snorted. _"And so the boy claims that all the experts were wrong. Do you claim to know more about kelpies than the hundreds of wizards far older and more experience than you?"_

Sirius met the Minister's eye. _"No, but I know Seidon."_

-0-

Hermione Granger approached Neville. _"Hey Neville, do you need help in taking off that silly doodle of Sirius'? Stupid git, he promised to stop picking on you."_

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. _"I think this is pretty cool. I'm the first one to get a 'Sirius Black Original'. There happens to be waiting list for people who want one. Seamus, Dean, Harry and the Weasley Twins already got theirs."_

Hermione stared at her friend dumbfounded. She then looked around the room. _"Where is everyone."_

Neville shrugged. _"I think most of them went off to the lake, they said that the Minister of Magic will be there._

-0-

The unicorn raised its head as it heard the sound of frantic black wings from above. _'Drydas, It's Seidon...'_

The unicorn nodded. _'I know. I felt him draw his power upon the waters.'_

The thestral stomped its foot in frustration. _'I can't stop him. I tried, but he wouldn't listen.'_

The unicorn bowed its head. _'He is beyond listening. His natural instinct has taken over. For a kelpie, this is merely an act of self defense.'_

'_Is there anyway to make him see reason?'_

The unicorn stared at the setting sun. _'The only thing more powerful to a kelpie than its survival instinct is a life-debt.'_

The thestral looked upon the unicorn hopefully. _'Sirius Black and Harry Potter saved Seidon's life.'_

The unicorn's green eyes brightened. _'Then there's hope yet. You seek out Harry Potter, and I, Sirius Black.'_

_-_0-

Fred Weasley frantically studied the map.

George pointed to a couple of red dots and the names Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared. _"There! Come on!"_

-0-

Harry frowned at the rolled up newspaper paper which he found inside his bag. The paper looked old, but Harry has decided to look upon it later. For now he wondered as to why Ron saw an ideal future whereas he and Sirius a more desirable past.

Harry was startled from his reverie when the door burst opened and the Weasley Twins rushed in.

Fred frantically grabbed Ron and pushed him away from the mirror and ignored his younger brother's words of protest. _"Ron! Harry! We've got to go over to the lake now!"_

Harry looked puzzled. _"Why? What's wrong?"_

George looked at both boys straight to the eye and both first years could see the worry reflected in them. _"Seidon."_

Fred nodded. _"The Ministry plans to relocate him and there are members of the press around to record the event."_

Ron looked surprised. _"The Headmaster allowed this? And Seidon didn't protest?"_

Fred and George looked at one another. _"We don't know. But we'll bet our pranking license that Seidon would protest. They also had Sirius locked inside the Head Master's office."_

Harry stood up and ran towards the door. _"What are we standing around for? We'd better head for the lake."_

Ron frowned. _"What about Sirius?"_

Harry sighed. _"At least he's safe."_

-0-

Sirius grouchily kicked the door. He looked around the room. His eyes landed on a bird perch, that upon careful observation merely contained ashes. Sirius however did not have the luxury to contemplate on the Headmaster's many peculiarities. He was surprised when the door suddenly swung open on it own, and a soft voice echoed inside his head urging him to come downstairs.

Sirius was not sure whether he should trust the voice but curiosity and the urgent need to reach the kelpie won over common sense. He ran downstairs to meet whatever it is that had called to him.

Sirius was stunned by the sight in front of him. For by the foot of the stairway, stood a dark willowy mare with a spiked horn. The horse's strange green eyes looked straight at him.

'_Hurry up and climb on. We do not have much time.'_

Sirius realized that this creature was a dark unicorn. _"Who are you? And will you be planning to take me?"_

A voice answered inside his head. _'Who I am does not matter. Someone needs to reason with the kelpie. You and the Potter boy, are the only ones who can make him listen to reason.'_

Sirius gave the creature a puzzled frown "_Why do you say that?"_

'_Because you saved the kelpie's life once. He will not harm you despite his instinct to attack all humans in the vicinity.'_

Sirius eyes widened. _"Was anyone hurt? Did Seidon..."_

The unicorn shook its head. _'I was too far away. I did not sense any death but I felt the panic among the humans. And I felt the kelpie draw upon his power and united with that lake. However, I can tell you this, I worry for those humans. For Seidon was able to survive in the midst of the forbidden forest with only a small river to draw upon. He is highly creative and now with a magical lake at his command, he would be an extremely dangerous enemy...'_

-0-

Harry and the Weasleys were running towards the lake when they were blocked by none other than Percy Weasley _"Stop! We, prefects are sending everyone back towards the house because that kelpie just went out-of-control. We were warned that even innocent by-standers will not be safe around that area."_

Percy was surprised when he felt an invisible force nudged him aside forcefully. Harry, Ron, Fred and George saw this as an opportunity to make a run for it. However, only Harry got past for something invisible also blocked Ron, Fred and George's path.

-0-

Nymphadora Tonks stumbled and fell on her hands and knees onto the shore, her wand clattered a few feet away.

"_Tonks! Look out!" _Kingsley Shacklebolt's warning came too late as a large wave of water fell upon his young apprentice. There was a soft blue glow and then she was gone. Kingsley knew that he would have time to grieve about his student, his former mentor, and Hestia later. That is, if he survived at all. He muttered a low curse; they should have listened to Sirius. If anything else this mission was not just any ordinary disaster. It was an extremely costly disaster. The Minister of Magic was the first one to fall by the kelpie's hand, then Hestia who had tried to save a couple of reporters, followed by Alastor Moody, and now his young apprentice.

(Flashback)

Kingsley Shacklebolt stifled a sigh as he, Hestia and Tonks held the reporters back. Cornelius Fudge just made his big speech about ensuring the safety of the children and how he'll be getting rid of the kelpie himself for there is no task too trivial for the Minister of Magic. Kingsley wondered as to why he had to be dragged along for this publicity stunt. He almost wished that he were assigned to Azkaban duty. Although, he was glad to see Sirius again.

The Auror's train of thought was interrupted by a round of applause. He saw that Cornelius Fudge had successfully lured the kelpie towards himself and placed the bridle onto it.

Kingsley frowned, for the Minister seemed to be tugging the bridle then he noticed the panicked expression on the Minister's face. He turned to his left and saw that Moody had also noticed. Both of them rushed towards the minister but it was too late. The kelpie dragged Fudge towards the lake. The Minister opened his mouth but seemed unable to make a sound just as he was also unable to release the bridle.

The reporters and photographers must have rushed in to get a better picture and to take a closer look upon the situation. As Moody and himself ran towards the lake to try save the Minister, they were blocked by a wall of water. He threw a hex but the wall diverted the angles of his shots, making them miss the kelpie. He watched in horror as the kelpie created a whirlpool that gave an eerie blue glow. The creature threw the Minister inside and then turned its attention onto the crowd.

To his right, he heard some screams and saw that a couple of reporters who had been standing by the shoreline had fallen into a glowing blue hole. Hestia tried to pull the reporters out, but a new hole suddenly formed beneath her feet as she too fell.

Alastor Moody started to shout for everyone to get out of the water. When the water around Alastor rose up. He heard Moody throw a spell to disperse the waters unfortunately Moody didn't see the large glowing blue wave behind him, the wave fell on top of his mentor and then Alastor was gone without a trace.

(End of Flashback)

Kingsley Shacklebolt ordered everyone to fall back. He realized that their intervention has made things worse. Now Hogwarts had to deal with a very angry and dangerous kelpie.

-0-

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _"This has gone far enough. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but it seems that we no longer have a choice on the matter."_

Minerva McGonagall nodded and took her place by the Headmaster's side.

"_No Minerva, you and the rest of the staff stay back. We cannot afford to lose more people."_

"_Albus, we are not going to stand around while you face this danger along."_

"_Minerva, I have gone through enough battles. I believe I can handle this kelpie."_

"_Alastor Moody also had his shares of battles, and that did not help!"_

"_Alastor was caught unaware. No one had expected the kelpie to fight back like this, nor had we expected such an efficient strike. Just trust me on this."_

Minerva McGonagall nodded reluctantly and signaled the rest of the staff to hold back.

Albus Dumbledore calmly walked onto the lakeshore and called out to the kelpie. _"Seidon."_

The powerful stallion changed to a young man with long black hair braided all the way to his back. The kelpie eyed the old man calmly. _"Hello Headmaster. So are you turning your back on our deal as well?"_

"_Our deal is for you not to harm anyone, Seidon."_

"_I was attacked first. I did what I have to."_

The Head Master sighed, _"And so shall I." _He pulled out his wand. _"I'm sorry it has to come to this."_

"_So am I, Headmaster. I had you figured as a man of your word. But it seems that I was wrong. Humans cannot be trusted."_

The kelpie changed back into a horse and sent whirling blue waves towards the Headmaster.

The Headmaster sent a lightning spell towards the kelpie. _"Aduro!" _And shielded himself from the kelpie's attack. _"Protego."_

-0-

Sirius arrived by the lake and watched in horror as the Headmaster and the kelpie faced off. He heard the kelpie scream in pain.

_"Seidon!"_

The creature's pain must have intensified the strength of its whirling waves, thus enabled it to break through the Head Master's shield.

A short distance away, Harry heard the kelpie's cry of pain and Sirius' voice calling out to it. He saw a soft glow of blue light against the backdrop of the setting sun which emitted its last few rays onto the horizon.

End of Chapter 12-

Both the 'jump him and tie him up' and 'permanent sticking charm' idea was mentioned on chapter 5 when Sirius wanted to help Harry, to get Ron to talk to him.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I haven't put the fire horse in yet but the name is down to either Seng Yi (The Chinese Sun God/Celestial Archer) or Raiden (The Japanese God of Thunder and Lightning.)

I'd like to thank Lucid and rhea8 for those names.

I really appreciate that you're taking the time to read this despite it's lenght.

MY REPLIES:

Night-Owl123 – Sorry it took long... I just have the weirdest impulse sometimes.

dreams of innocence – Yes. It is Seidon. I wonder what gave him away (L)

IamSiriusgrl – I just think that Percy is more of a rule follower but he's still a good guy. When in Hogwarts he followed school rules. In the Weasley household, it's his parents rules. When in the Ministry it's his immediate superiors. Percy just seems the type to follow the rules despite whatever it is that he personally thinks. So that makes him an even bigger git.

Lady FoxFire – Maybe not Sirius but, Fred and George are highly capable. (L) That is a scary thought. But then she may be able to get the boys to behave once in a while … or make them worse.

Padfoot n' Moony – Oh he did and that's only the beginning (L)

Fire'N'Ice – Sorry it took long but at least it's longer. Not to worry I don't feel the need to challenge myself into writing another 10,000 word chapter anytime soon.

Misao Demon Master – I guess I should explain... The Kelpie is a water demon which is Scottish in origin, they are said to be tricky and deceived people onto riding them and then drown the poor gullible idiots. The portal and shape shifting thing is from some legends that I read. A dark unicorn looks just like a normal unicorn except for the spiky horn, legend says that the black unicorn is the opposite to the white - instead of a healer the black is the bringer of death and destruction. The Hinoema are fire horses, found in the Chinese Zodiac…I made the stuff about their destructiveness out because I have little knowledge of Asian Culture. The thestral are winged horses of JK Rowling's creation. Hope I clarified matters.

LittleMissPadfoot – I like this new nickname of yours better.

Dadaiiro – Sirius did not doubt Harry only the Weasleys. At times he's just mad that Harry won't let him pick on Neville. I just thought Sirius would be the type to continue picking on Snape even if James will tell him to stop…so the same goes for Neville and Harry. They finally did found Draco out.

Shadow-Edge-13n – Thank you. I love your review and it truly makes me feel like I'm going about this the right way. I'm glad you liked the beehive (L) A lot of people don't seem to. Thanks for your words of encouragement.

maya100 – Oh Draco's gonna pay (evil smile) S.P.A.W.N. is only starting their warm up

Nercia Genisis – You're right on target on the kelpie. It's a good name but I decided to base the name on Asian Mythology just to match the other names, but I like your description on the personality.

Ilana Starr – Thank you. I'm happy to hear that you appreciated the bit of research that I did for the names.

Kyra2 – Sometime drastic but not overly so. After all this is Hermione we're talking about.

Joou Himeko Dah – Yes it is. And you're able to figure that out despite the fever. Hope you're feeling better.

rhea8 – Great deduction Watson! Oh good name. It's one of my top choice.

Bella Snape – That's really nice of you to say so. Good prank idea Thanks. I've used a variation of it on this chapter. They did listen eventually and Draco is just starting to feel their wrath.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is dedicate to the gray wolves back home and the people who works hard on various wolves conservation projects.

Special thanks to **Serious Sirius Fan** for the Cumulus Snivellus idea.

EDITED by: dreams of innocence

Black Chronicles -An Ancient Legacy

Chapter 13 - The Aftermath and Reflections

Minerva McGonagall watched helplessly as the swirling blue waves penetrated theHeadmaster's shield and Albus Dumbledore disappeared in the mass ofswirling blue waves. She wondered how they could have let the situation go thisfar…

-0-

Albus Dumbledore looked straight at the Minister'seye. _"I assure you Cornelius, the kelpie pose no danger to thestudents." _

The Minister gave the older man a look of incredulity. _"Surelyyou don't believe that. Those creatures are called 'Dark Creatures' for a reason. Regardless of your stand Albus, I'm sorry to say that the School Board has decided and the Ministry of Magic supports their decision. We will be ridding of that kelpie today."_

Albus Dumbledore sighed. _"Then I suggest a more merciful tact of just relocating the creature. My estate in the highlands has a lake beside it." _

"Hem. Hem"

Minerva McGonagall shot the woman an irritated glare.

"You do realize that having a kelpie reside in that lake would greatly devalue your real estate."

Albus Dumbledore nodded amiacably. _"Yes Dolores, but as I havesaid before, Seidon is a delightful creature and I trust that he'd keep his promise. The least that I could do is to ensure that he comes to no harm. But, I do suggest you talk to young Sirius Black. He is more familiar to thecreature than I am. Remus Lupin also studied kelpies in detail upon learning that we have one in our lake." _

-0-

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood rooted on his spot as the kelpie's swirling blue engulfed the headmaster's form and thenAlbus Dumbledore was gone just as Alastor Moody, The Minister of Magic and all the others.

A short distance away, Minerva McGonagall gasped. Kingsley's eyes squinted towards the hill and saw a figure on top of a dark unicorn, the wind drowned down the rider's voice.

Neither of them immediately noticed the young messy haired boy who ran towards the lake until the boy was already by the lake shore.

"Seidon!"

"Harry!" Professor Remus Lupin ran after the boy.

Kingsley was about to stop both the boy and the teacher, when a winged horsewith a dragon-like head blocked his path. The Auror started to worry about this battle they have gotten involved in. Moody was gone and so was Dumbledore and,although the kelpie was injured, two new creatures seemed to have stepped out toprotect it.

Fudge's assistant raised her wand as Kingsley tried to stop her._"No Dolores, you might hit the boy..."_

A clear voice cut through the air. _"Tarantallegra!"_

Kingsley recognized that voice immediately. _"Sirius!"_ He was further surprised to find his and everyone else's legs began to move involuntarily. He looked up towards the hill to find the Unicorn's horn glowing brightly against the dark night sky asit galloped towards the lake.

-0-

Sirius watched as the short blond witch raised her arm to throw a curse. He knew he couldn't stop her or do anything to protect eitherHarry or Seidon, simply because the distance was too great for him to be able to effectively throw a spell.

A voice inside his head spoke. _'Use me to channel your spell.' _

"What?"

'For years your kind has used a single unicorn's hair in the core of your wandto channel your magic. Channeling through a unicorn will enable your to throw amore powerful spell, enough to cross this distance.'

Sirius closed his eyes and threw the first spell that came to mind.

-0-

Harry reached the kelpie and was horrified to see his friend laid on the water, unmoving. He was relieved to see that Seidon was still breathing. He was even more glad when Remus Lupin knelt beside him to check on the kelpie. _"He's alive Harry, but we'd better step back. Seidon's dangerous. Although he is normally a pleasant creature, he cannot think straight right now. There's no reasoning with a kelpie on a warpath." _

"Don't worry Professor Lupin, he won't harm either me or Harry, we did save his life. But you ought to step back. Seidon may like you but I was sure he liked the headmaster too."

Professor Remus Lupin was surprised to see Sirius jumped off a dark unicorn and approached them.

"Will he be alright?"

Remus Lupin sighed. _"Yes, unfortunately I cannot say the same about the Minister, Moody, the headmaster and the others."_

The kelpie snorted weakly. _"Unlike you unreliable humans I kept my word. I did not drown or harm them. I, however, left it to nature's elements to take care of them." _

"Seidon! What have you done to them?" Harry's frantic pleas were, however, left unanswered as the kelpie lost consciousness.

Remus Lupin observed the murky quality of the once clear waters. _"These waters would take time to recover, as does Seidon. But, if we hope to save ourfriends, I fear time is not on our side. We know not where Seidon transported our comrades, but I can tell he placed them in the worst places he could think of." _

-0-

From the outer islands of British Columbia, one of the isles held a temperate rainforest, gray wolves inhabited the island-rainforest forover a millenia. Throughout the ages, they had remained hidden, undisturbed and mostly unseen by human eyes. Muggle scientists and journalists only recently discovered the existense of these creatures and were briefly fascinated. However, the wizards secretly quelled the muggles' fascination on this island and its inhabitants for this tranquil rainforest and silent creatures were more dangerous than they seem.

Nymphadora Tonks whimpered and she climbed higher as she hoped to leave behind the vigilant pack of grays. She silently thought of her wand but remembered that it would have been useless, for these creatures not only senses innate magical ability, but also inhibit them. No witch or wizard had been foolish enough to enter these woods for over 500 years, Tonks doubted that anyone would be able to locate her, let alone come to her rescue.

-0-

Remus watched, enthralled as a herd of white unicorns approached the lake. The dark unicorn that had arrived with Sirius acknowledged the other unicorns and ran up to meet them. The unicorns all walked up to the lake with their horns touching the waters. The waters seemed to glitter with an inner light. Remus turned to check on the kelpie and was not surprised to see that it's coat had regained its former sheen. The kelpie slowly stood up and gave a triumphant cry. Remus turned around, only to see the last of the unicorns disappear into the Forbidden Forest.

Gasps and short wails were heard from the observers by the shore. Remus turned to his left and was surprised that the legs of all of the people there were moving uncontrollably.

"Sirius! What did you do?"

"It was an accident. I was only targeting the fat lady with a constantly sore throat, she was about to throw a hex."

"Well, you ought to undo it."

Sirius looked around to find the dark unicorn gone. He then gave his history professor a forlorn look. _"I can't, the unicorn's gone and, for the record, it was her idea."_

Harry thought that it was about time to interrupt. _"Professor, don't you think we have a more pressing problem right now?"_

Remus Lupin sighed. _"You're right Harry." _He turned his attention back to the kelpie. _"Alright Seidon, where are they?"_

The kelpie tossed back its head haughtily as it refused to give ananswer.

Harry touched the History Professor by the elbow and shook his head.S.P.A.W.N.'s experience with the kelpie taught them that orders and threats do little to convince the creature to cooperate. He then turned to Sirius and nodded.

"Professor, threats and human sacrifice are beneath Seidon. A creature as civilized and superior as he is, will only answer to a fair negotiation."

The kelpie lowered its ear and stared at Sirius in confusion but then decided that he would seem smarter if he play along so he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Harry grinned for everything seemed to be going as planned. _"As a show of good faith, Seidon will return the ladies as soon as the proper authorities agree to start this negotiation."_

The kelpie snorted. _"Why should I?"_

Sirius smiled and explained in an snobbish aristocratic tone. _"Chivalry. The olden value long forgotten by most humans but not by kelpies."_

The kelpie nodded proudly. _"Right, I merely wanted that emphasized."_

Harry stifled a laugh

Remus Lupin cleared his throat and pointed back towards the lakeshore, where the some ministry officials, members of the school board and the press were still affected by Sirius' hex. _"Uhm... the proper authorities are still dancing up a storm."_

-0-

The dark murky waters seemed undrinkable, and gnarled up trees gave the area an eerie feel; the humid atmosphere, buzzing flies and acrid smell made matters worse for Rita Skeeter. That is, aside from the horde of hungry-looking alligators below. Her staff photographer tried to move higher up the boulder.

"Debbie, quit shoving!"

"Well, stop hogging the top spot!"

"Who gives the orders around here anyway!"

"Well, I quit!"

"No you're not! You're fired."

Both women started to scream as one of the alligator attempted to climb up the boulder. Rita Skeeter closed her eyes and promised that she would never buy another crocodile skin purse ever again, if ever she survived this ordeal.

Their savior appeared in a haze of blue light, he had a mop of messy black hair and a distinguishing lightning shaped scar. Rita Skeeter gaped at the boy.

"Come on and jump this way. It's safe."

Rita need not be told twice. She was surprised that she landed on thigh deep water. She held back a triumphant squeal upon confirming her earlier suspicion that her savior was indeed Harry Potter. She pulled out a quill and parchment from her crocodile-skin bag.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. We all know that you've defeated You-Know-Who, so a kelpie should not be such a big deal, but how did you do it?"

Rita heard a snort behind her and felt something breath down her back. The reporter look up from behind her shoulder and screamed. She lost her balance and fell into the shallow water with a loud splash, in her panic she started to gulp a bit of the water.

"Help! (gurgle) He's trying to drown me!"

Harry sighed and helped the reporter up.

"Seidon! Quit trying to scare everyone."

Harry smiled as he recognized that voice. Sirius and a blond Auror appeared from another portal. Both Sirius and the Auror were dripping wet from head to toe. _"What took you so long?"_

Hestia Jones whacked the boy beside her lightly on the head.

"Ouch! Is this the thanks I get for saving you?"

The Auror sighed. _"This idiot wanted to see the island fully taken in by the tides. I had to drag him into the portal," _She gave the boy a mock glare_"...some rescuer you turned out to be." _

"But, it was interesting. Harry, you should have seen it. On a low tide, the island would be there but on a high tide, it would disappear without a trace. Let's go back there! ... Ouch! What was that for?"

The Auror just rolled her eyes.

The kelpie, meanwhile, changed to his human form and tossed back its head. _"When you've got it, flaunt it. I can still scare them without much of aneffort." _he then changed back into a horse and strutted about.

Remus Lupin shook his head as he supported a still shaky purple-haired Auror. He had a feeling that this is going to be a long night, he was only thankful that tonight was not a full moon night.

Hestia Jones looked around. _"Where's the Minister?"_

-0-

Seidon had insisted that negotiations be done on a round table by the lakeshore. The round table had been Harry's idea. Remus and Harry, ofcourse, vetoed Sirius' idea of having the house elves play the trumpets and announce the arrival of each and every distinguished representative. The Deputy Headmistress, of course, vetoed Sirius' request to sit beside her. Thus Sirius was left with no other option than to pout on his seat between the kelpie and Harry. Harry was glad that Remus Lupin was around for it seemed that Sirius would not be of much help. He wondered what it would take to get Sirius to actserious.

This table was composed of twelve seats with four seats for each negotiating party. The press and other observers were left to stand by and watch from a 10 feet radius. From his seat between Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, Severus Snape grumbled that it looked as if it was going to rain. Kingsley Shacklebolt shook his head as Sirius grinned and picked up the quill in front of him and started to draw on a piece of parchment.

The kelpie insisted that both Harry and Sirius be allowed to join thenegotiation because they were the only humans he deemed trustworthy. Both boys in turn vouched for Lupin.

Seidon stood up to speak. _"My demands are quite simple. This is my lake and I want you humans to leave and never bother me again."_

Harry and Professor Lupin looked at only another in dismay, for diplomacy was obviously not one of Seidon's stronger points. Harry stood up and looked nervously about. _"Uhhm... Professor Lupin will now translate that to legal human terms."_

Remus Lupin admired the boy's quick thinking and moved to stand up as well; he took Sirius' parchment discreetly and hoped that the boy would at least pay attention. _"Seidon wants the legal title for this lake and all the legal property rights that goes with it."_

Sirius quipped. _"Don't forget tax exemption. Lucius always said that taxes are the damn goverment's excuse for legal thievery."_

From across the table Lucius Malfoy gave the child a glare. _"I said no such thing. For inventing such stories, you will be grounded for the whole ofthe summer when you get home, boy."_

Before Sirius was able to argue someone from the ministry side of the table cleared her throat. _"Hem, hem, before we start this negotiation we ought to have some proof that the minister is alive and well."_

The kelpie stood and touched the first of the three bowls in the middle of the table. _"The fat one is sweating like a pig and would soon be a roasted one if you waste anymore time."_

Peter Pettigrew, the Deputy Minister, gaped at the image before him. _"You... you ... transported the Minister into the mouth of a volcano? Are you mad?"_

The kelpie tossed back its head proudly. _"He tried to take me away from this lake. Without water, a kelpie can eventually die. I thought I ought to return the favor. He'll survive as long as he doesn't slip or faint. That ledge is strong enough to hold even a man of his weight."_

Kingsley frowned. _"What about Alastor Moody?"_

Remus nodded. _"Not to mention the Headmaster?"_

The kelpie snorted. _"I never knew human negotiation is so time consuming." _His hands touched the two other basins and showed the location of the two. _"The headmaster is sitting on top of an iceberg drinking tea. The other one who I transported to the Gobi Desert is sitting under a shade eating ice cream."_

Sirius rolled his eyes. _"Why don't those two just apparate their way back? And why doesn't Fudge try to at least make himself a bit more comfortable?"_

Remus sighed. _"First you can't apparate to Hogwarts, and secondly to apparate, you must know where you are. Albus and Alastor are probably waiting for the stars to come out so that they can figure their proper location."_

Seidon smirked and tossed a broken wand onto the table. _"The fat one deserved more punishment. Now that I've demonstrated that I have indeed kept my word and not killed nor directly harmed anyone, shall we begin? _

Peter Pettigrew turned to his wife, Dolores, questioningly. The squashed faced woman stood by and glared at the kelpie. _"Hem. You do know that the Ministry will not succumb to your threats."_

Sirius crossed his arms and scoffed. _"Threats? The headmaster and Moody seem to be enjoying themselves out there, and Pudgy Fudgie could stand to lose a bit of weight. Think of his predicament as a sauna rather than ... mmphh!"_

Harry shoved a piece of chocolate frog into Sirius' mouth as Remus Lupin shook his head and tried remedy the situation. _"Seidon demonstrated that he could have killed the Minister and the others, but he didn't. All he asked is the right to stay here, his home..." _Remus was interrupted as the kelpie tapped him on the shoulder. _"...yes Seidon?" _

"I agree with Sirius."

Kingsley Shacklebolt's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his laughter. Dolores Umbridge-Pettigrew glared at the Auror.

Ludo Bagman just gave a hearty laugh. _"You know? Maybe I ought to join the Minister over there! After all I'm trying to get back in shape." _

Crabbe and Goyle senior just looked at one another dumbly while LuciusMalfoy studied Sirius Black. The boy had arrived on a dark unicorn and seemed to have some control over the kelpie as well. Lucuis started to wonder on the myths about the Blacks and the dark horses of apocalypse. He decided to ask his wife Narcissa on what she knew with regards to this matter.

Remus Lupin sighed, for now he knew for certain that this was going to be a long night.

Harry shook his head as well and flipped the chocolate frog card around. He was surprised to read a familiar name ... Nicholas Flamel is Dumbledore's partner ... he placed the card inside his pocket and decided to look upon it again later.

-0-

Remus Lupin was glad the negotiations were over. Hogwart's Board of Governors, as well as the Ministry, grudgingly gave Seidon the title to the lake provided that he would continue with his previous promise on not harming nordrowning anyone. Furthermore, he should allow the Hogwarts first yeara to crossthe lake by boat as it was traditionally done without scaring them.

"Remus!"

"Peter. I would have thought you'd go home immediately after this tiring negotiation."

"I thought we ought to catch up." Peter lookednervously about. _"Are you ha-having th-those dreams again?"_

Peter lookednervously about. 

Remus Lupin shook his head. _"Not lately, I've been too preoccupied to remember any dreams."_

Peter nodded and pointed to the piece of parchment on Remus' pocket. _"What's that?"_

Remus pulled the parchment out of his pocket. _"I completely forgot, I took this from Sirius so he'll pay attention to the negotiation and..." _Remus stared at the contents of the parchment and laughed.

Peter Pettigrew plucked the parchment from Remus' hands to have a look. On it was a caricature of Snape with a dark cloud on top of his head. Below it was a messily written plan:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**__**

Operation Cumulus Snivellus

STEP ONE: Transfigure a pail of water into a storm cloud

STEP TWO: Add a bit of lightning charms for aesthetic reasons

STEP THREE: Place multiple wards and protection spells onto the cloud to makesure that it will not be too easy to get rid off.

STEP FOUR: Charm cloud to stay on top of Snivellus' head (maybe the rainwater can wash away all those grease on his hair)

STEP FI---

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peter laughed. _"Snivellus?"_

Remus rolled his eyes. _"Snape. Don't ask me why, but Sirius just seems to see Severus as an ideal prank target."_

Peter nodded. _"James used to ... he used to think the same way."_

Both men stood there silently for a while. Remus finally broke the silence. _"That he did. You know, tomorrow would have been James'birthday."_

Peter nodded. _"I remember how we used to celebrate each other's birthday by performing an outrageous prank."_

Remus blinked. _"We did?"_

Peter nodded._ "James usually wanted to pull one on Snape to celebrate his birthday. I think Snape used to dread that day. I have to be going Remus, just owl me if you ever have more of those doubtful dreams again. I may now be the Deputy Minister of Magic and Order of Merlin 3rd __Class but I'm still an old friend."_

Remus Lupin nodded as he watched his old friend walk away. He looked back onto the parchment that Peter handed back to him and smiled as he looked out the window, to the twinkling stars above. _"For old time's sake old friend, wherever you are..."_

-0-

She was playing the piano, beautifully as always, as he entered the parlor. She turned around to smiled at him. _"Hello Lucius. How was your day? _

"Narcissa, tell me about the history of the Black Family Crest."

Narcissa smoothed the frown lines on her husband's forehead. _"What do you want to know about it?" _

"What is you family's relation to the dark horses of apocalypse?"

"It's just a myth dear husband. A far flung story encouraged by the patriarchs as to instill fear and awe."

"Just tell me about it."

Narcissa frowned. _"Why this sudden interest?" _

"That brat Sirius..."

-0-

He heard his master's whisper. _"The Blacks have served me well in the past. They have always been powerful, but this child will be stronger than Orion. He is still young and naïve. He does not understand power yet. Watch him, and when the opportunity comes, I wish to make him my servant." _

"Ye-yes Ma-master bu-but what a-about Po-Potter?"

"I will deal with that Potter boy soon, he will not be expecting us. Just watch over Orion's son. We will wait till he'sready."

-0-

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"I know that they already know, but I still have this bad feeling that Draco is up to something."_

Her reflection crossed it arms. _"And you want me to spy on Draco?"_

Hermione gaped. _"Of course not! I don't think you can spy on Draco. I just wanted some insights."_

The image behind the mirror tossed back her head. _"Kelpies are capable of spying."_

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. _"Kelpie? Wait-a-minute...You're not my subconciousness?"_

The reflection attempted to correct its mistake. _"I mean you ought to ask that kelpie to spy for you." _

"I can't believe I've been asking a dumb horse for advice. Did Sirius put you up to this?"

"Kelpies happens to be superior in intellect compared to humans, and we never take orders from your kind."

Hermione picked up the silver soap dish and hurled it towards the irritatingcreature. Seidon must have realized that he blew his cover as he immediately closed the portal. Thus the soap dish crashed onto the mirror. A soft bluelight appear behind Hermione and her splitting image stood by its threshold.

"You do know that there's this muggle belief that breaking a mirror causes seven years of bad luck."

Hermione turned around and realized the reason as to why she thought the stance of the kelpie Sirius, Harry and Ron had brought to class had seemed so familiar. Her former subconciousness tossed back her head arrogantly. _"You obviously need to learn manners. I'm almost tempted to withdraw my offer to spy on the Malfoy kid, but I'm very charitable by nature. I have long learned to tolerate humans for their faults."_

Hermione was about to pull out her wand and hex the irritating creature, but the portal closed before she could do so.

-0-

Alastor Moody's face appeared on his fireplace. _"Albus, I believe we've fixed everything here in Hogsmeade. How are things on yourend?" _

"The Heads of each House and the Prefects has already taken care of the situation."

Alastor Moody shook his head. _"That's one powerful dance hex. How's the kid?"_

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. _"We have all agreed that the boy did notintentionally hex everyone from the whole of Hogwarts all the way to Hogsmeade and, therefore, no House points will be deducted and no detentions be given."_

Alastor Moody raised an eyebrow. _"Everyone?" _

"Severus still believes that the boy ought to be sanctioned to detention for the rest of his stay in Hogwarts, but he will respect the decision of the majority."

"He channeled that hex through a unicorn. I wish I was there to see it. Amazing; most wizards who tried usually ended up in a vegetative state in St.Mungo's."

Albus Dumbledore thought carefully on this. _"Sirius did say it was the unicorn's idea so I'd assume that the unicorn allowed him to channel that hex. This could be the reason as to why Sirius succeeded where others have failed."_

Alastor Moody shook his head. _"A black unicorn. I've always thought those creatures only exsisted in myths. Trust Sirius to find one, that kid always succeeds in surprising me."_

Neither Dumbledore nor Moody noticed a small bug as it crawled out of the headmaster's room.

-0-

Somewhere down on the castle basement, a man was dancing although there was no music. He once again shouted for someone to help him. Filch grinded his teeth and vowed that whoever was responsible for his predicament would pay.

-0-

Fred placed his arms over Sirius and his twin brother. _"The week is over. So we ought to give a bit of attention of the Slytherins and the Prefects."_

George nodded. _"We've been ignoring those poor people this whole week. We ought to show them that they were not forgotten."_

Sirius laughed. _"Any particular prefect and Slytherin in mind?"_

George jumped up on Sirius' bed. _"We thought that prediction of yours on Percy should be taken further. "_

Fred smirked. _"Not to mention the fact that we're not yet through with Draco."_

Sirius grinned. _"Let us never forget dear ol Snivellus."_

Both twins stared at Sirius in surprise. _"You've been targeting him all week." _

"So?"

Fred and George looked at one another and grinned. _"Ok then, what do you have in mind?" _

"I had an idea, the problem is Professor Lupin has my outline. Doing that prank now, will definitely implicate us. I guess I'll have to come up with a totally different plan."

While the three professional prankster brainstormed on prank ideas. Harry showed Ron the Chocalate Frog card. _"It was said here that Flamel was Dumbledore's partner. It's a lead ..."_

Ron nodded. _"It's almost Christmas vacation. We should have enough time to research on the particular project of theirs."_

Harry nodded and placed his book bag on his desk. The rolled-up old paper slipped out.

"What's that?" Ron looked at the paper curiously.

"Oh. I almost forgot all about it. I found that old newspaper inside my bag a while ago. I already tested it for hexes and curses." Harry unrolled the old newspaper and began to scan its contents, he paled slightly as he realized what's on it.

"Harry? What is it?"

"It's dated just right after my parents died..."

-0-

The dark mahogany wood felt smooth to his touch as he reached to adjust to lamp and began to read the letter he had just received.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

****

Draco,

I would like to say that I am proud to hear about the dissension you've been causing to the House of Gryffindors. It has come to my attention that Sirius may have stumbled across some great power source. As you know, that insufferable brat is still your mother's cousin and is the heir of an Ancient family known for its power and many secrets.

Your mother has already asked Kreacher to scourge through the Black Family library at the old Grimmauld Place. I would want you to try to find as much as you can from Sirius himself. I doubt that it be difficult for that brat has a very loose tongue.

As for those people who played that prank on you, Severus Snape has assured me that he is already on the look out for those insidious pranksters. When they are finally caught, rest assure that we will not let this slide.

Dad

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Minerva McGonagall entered her room and was surprised to find the house elves in the middle of her room, standing in a formation. Then the house elves began to sing...

_This morning with its skies so blue  
__I only have thoughts of you  
__What will it take to make you see?  
__What will it take to make you marry me?_

_I cannot lock my feelings in a jar.  
__Can you not see that our fates are written in the stars?  
__What will it take to make you see?  
__What will it take to make you marry me?_

_I loved you from the moment we've met  
__A love you have to discover yet.  
__What will it take to make you see?  
__What will it take to make you marry me?_

_I will pursue you year after year  
__All I care is the fact that you're near  
__What will it take to make you see?  
__What will it take to make you marry me?_

One of the house elves held a small package; she walked up to Minerva and bowed. _"Sirius Black, son of Orion from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Blacks asks you for thy hand in marriage." _The house elf opened the package, inside was a single blue-black ring thaw was woven from some sort of fabric. _"This is woven out of kelpie hair, perfect for transfiguration."_

-0-

The door to their room burst opened.

"_Sirius Black!"_

Harry pulled open his curtains and wondered on the sort of trouble his friend has gotten himself into now.

Sirius eagerly hopped out of his bed. _"My dear goddess of wisdom. Thy suppliant hath come!"_

Minerva McGonagall stood on the door way, behind her is a group of giddy house elves. The Deputy Headmistress stared hard at the boy. _"Care to explain this?"_

Sirius grinned. _"Is this a yes?"_

One of the house elves eagerly hopped from one foot to another. _"Shall Cindy send out the invitations?"_

Sirius nodded. _"The soonest."_

Several pops was heard as half the house elves that had arrived with the Deputy Headmistress disappeared.

"_What Invitations?"_

Sirius grinned even wider. _"Our engagement party of course."_

Harry used his pillow to stifle his laughter as Sirius was at it again...

-0-

Mindy the house elf arrived just as Cindy finished singing Sirius' proposal song to the Headmaster. _"Cindy, the Deputy Headmistress asked that we recall all those invitations."_

"_Oh poor Master Sirius...Cindy will tell him that Cindy be willing to help him, the next time too."_

The Headmaster chuckled. _"Well then. You two ought to go hurry and recall those invitations before people read them. Mind if I keep mine?"_

-0-

Albus Dumbledore opened a glass cabinet and placed the small gold envelope in it, softly humming to himself:

"_What will it take to make you see?  
__What will it take to make you marry me?"_

.End of Chapter 13-

Facts:

The island rainforest which was featured on this chapter really does exist. Wolves indeed prospered there for over a millennia. This was featured in National Geographic and although wolves are known to inhabit the area, their hunting patterns remains a mystery. Of course wolves are not the forest's only inhabitants there are also the rare white Kermode bear and other forms of wild life.

If anyone wants to read a bit on how to help without shelling out cash check out canadianwolves(dot)net

Replies

Dumblepoo - Thank you for that review. (L) If your school has something like S.P.A.W.N. teachers would be quitting but we students would definitely have lots of fun. If you plan to start something like that I'm transferring to your school. (lol)

shazia)Riavera - Thanks … Finally updated again. Take care too.

Misao Demon Master - (lol) to be fair why would you listen to Sirius, for all you know he could be setting you up for a prank (kidding)... piano and clarinet whoa I can't even stick to simple piano lessons (L)

rhea8 - Unfortunately Fudge does not die no one does. Of course I'll still use that name. It's a cool one. Imprisonment? Well not exactly ... but you were right on your assessment on the kelpie and results of the battle.

Joou Himeko Dah - I'll take note of that. Thanks.

dreams of innocence - How about poor Fudge? (L - kidding)

Night-Owl123 - Poor McGonagall whatever is she going to do with that pest (lol)

Ilana Starr - You got it ... You are a clairvoyant ... (not the Trelawny kind) Nope ... no one was seriously hurt but there was an accident. An accident from which Sirius blames the unicorn for (L)

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy - Unfortunately Fudge is still alive and healthier (if you view it on Sirius and Seidon's POV). Yep one of the reporters was Rita, and she's gonna write her articles as expected.

HoshiHikari ; xxx - Thanks. Will do.

Bella Snape - Dumbledore didn't know Seidon didn't really kill anyone. Hope this chapter explains everything.

Padfoot n' Moony - Tonks and everyone is not dead ... the kelpie just gave everyone a scare. He likes to do that (L)

Lady FoxFire - You guessed right. He transported them to different locations. (L) you may be right with Ginny but am not there yet.

kobe23 - Hey sorry unfortunately I made the decisions long ago. Thanks for the reviews. Almost all of them can be gits (lol) but lovable ones.

Kyra2 - True Draco is one manipulative guy. You're right Seidon merely relocated them into the worst places that he could think of. The paper's contents is slightly reveal here.

Nercia Genisis - That's a funny prank. I'll place it in the vault for future chapters. Thanks for the idea.

SeriousSiriusFan - No Fudge is still alive unfortunately ... although almost everyone was cheering for him to die. Hermione's subconscious is back and is revealed to be none other than Seidon. Got the mail. Thanks. I'm looking forward to Star Wars too. Go Yoda! I myself prefer caffeine to sugar (lol) less calories (L)


	15. Chapter 14

﻿ 

Special Thanks to **Serious Serious Fan **for the quill idea and the Cumulus Snivellus prank. **LittleMissPadfoot **for the robe, slipper, cap and duck idea as well as the 'Row your Boat' rhyme.

**EDITED BY: dreamsofinnocence**

Chapter 14 - Family Matters

Hermione Granger marched up towards the boy's dormitories, determined to tell off the three idiots for sending a kelpie to pull off that stupid prank. She muttered lowly. _"Subconciousness indeed, I can't believe I fell for that."_ As she turned the corner, she heard the Deputy Headmistress' voice.

"_I wonder about you, Mr. Black. No student in their right mind would pull the things that you do."_

"_Dear Lady, I plead insanity in my case…"_

"_This is no trial Mr. Black. I would only like to understand…"_

"… _because I'm crazy about you."_

Hermione Granger held back a groan. Only Sirius Black would be insane enoughto try that corny pick up line in a middle of a lecture about his psychological state.

"_Mr. Black! You are trying my patience!"_

"_I will never stop in trying to win thy heart. O most noble and wisest of ladies, I will wait patiently for you."_

Harry was a bright shade of red as he pushed his face deeper into his pillows in an attempt to contain his laughter.

-0-

"_Mate, that was priceless!"_ Fred laughed and clapped Sirius at the back.

Sirius pretended to be upset. _"The love of my life turned me down and all you can do is laugh. Some friend you are."_

Hermione stood by the doorway and shook her head. _"You're lucky she didn't throw the book at you."_

Sirius laughed. He suddenly stopped in mid-laugh and jumped up, his alarm was evident in his eyes. _"Book!" _

All other occupants of the room looked at one another and wondered at Sirius' sudden panic.

"_Sirius? What's wrong."_

Harry watched as his friend started to empty the contents of his soggy book bag.

"_The Black Chronicles was inside this bag..."_

George gaped. _"Didn't you say that it's a family heirloom?"_

Sirius threw aside a few of waterlogged rolls of parchment papers, a couple of soggy quills, and the soddened remains of a packet of Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

Ron's eyes widened. _"Black, those History notes that I borrowed from Hermione which I asked you to …"_

Harry picked up one of the wet rolls of parchment and handed it to a very shocked Hermione.

"_Ron Weasley! You addled-brain twit! How could you give my notes to Sirius Black for safe-keeping!"_

"_My bag looked as if it was going to fall apart soon. I thought it would be safer in Black's."_

Fred shook his head sadly. _"Forget about the notes. Sirius ruined some more important things."_

George nodded. _"The sacrilege."_

Fred raised his arm to his forehead. _"The wastage."_

Both boys stared despondently at the extremely wet and ruined remains of a few dung bombs, filibuster fireworks and an assortment of other Zonko'sproducts.

Harry does not have anything that once belonged to his father, but knew that he too would be distressed if anything happened to the gift due to his own carelessness

"_Sirius, maybe if we take it to the Headmaster, he can..."_

Sirius gleefully pulled out a fully dry and intact leather bound book. _"Still ok. I've got to hand it to Nathaniel, he did a goodjob in ensuring that this book survives the passage of time and other unforeseen events."_

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"I don't see what's so special about some dumb old blank book and why you had to lug it around all the time."_

Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look. _"Blank?"_

Hermione nodded. _"Neville told me that when he found the bookon his bureau and opened it. There was nothing written on thepages."_

Sirius smiled. _"That's because he was not meant to read it. As far as I know, only I can read it."_

Fred shook his head. _"Doesn't make sense to create a book where only one person can read it."_

George rolled his eyes. _"That book is definitely not going to make it on the best seller's list."_

Sirius showed his friends the Black Family ring on his finger. _"All heads of the family wore this ring. This ring and that book has been with the family for over a thousand years."_

Hermione rolled her eyes. _"Who are you kidding? I highly doubt that they have leather-bound books more that a thousand years ago"_

Sirius sighed. _"The Black Chronicles only took its present form as a leather-bound book during the 14th century through the hands of Nathaniel Black. This ring not only enables a person to read it, but also copy the wearer's essence. Thus, when Patriach leave this realm, a reflection will be left in this book to guide future generations."_

Ron thoughtfully studied the book. _"So it's a primitive form of a portrait?"_

Sirius gave his friend an indignant look. _"This book is way better than a foggy old portrait."_

"_But with a portrait you can converse with it directly. You usually just write on that thing."_ Ron argued.

Sirius smirked. _"Would you guys like to meet Nathaniel?"_

Hermione smiled enthusiastically. _"The Renaissance artist? The one you mentioned to have painted the ceiling on the Great hall?"_

"_The one and only."_

Hermione took the book from Ron and handed it to Sirius. _"I'd love to ask him about painting techniques and the way of life during that era, as well as..."_

Fred and George looked at each other. _"Sounds boring."_

Hermione glared at the Weasley Twins.

Harry gave Sirius a curious look. _"How are we to meet him if you're the only one who can read that book?"_

Sirius grinned. _"We are paying him an unannounced visit into the realm of this book."_

Harry's eyes widened. _"How will we manage to transport ourselves there? Moreover is that possible?"_

Sirius shook his head. _"Physically we'll still be here. However, our minds will be linked to this book, at least Nathaniel's section of it."_

Hermione frowned. _"Are you sure it's safe?"_

Sirius shrugged. _"I tried it before and I did a little research. I think I can brief everyone in easily."_

Ron eyes studied Sirius suspiciously. "_Think?"_

"_Well I haven't done it with a large group before."_

Ron Weasley took a step back. _"No way Black! If you think I'll be a willing guinea pig, you're nuts."_

Fred smirked. _"Me thinks wittle Ronnikins is scared."_

George placed his fists near his armpits and started to flap his arms about. _"buckbuckbuck… buckbuckbuck..."_

Hermione glared at the two once again. _"Cut it out you two. At least he's displaying a bit of common sense, unlike some people around."_

Harry shook his head as Ron and Hermione chased George around the room. George ran about and sang repeatedly _"Ronny and Mione! Sitting on atree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Fred, on the other hand, had an arm around Sirius. _"Sirius old mate, forget about those wet blankets. George and I are up for this little adventure."_

Harry thought deeply on this. On one hand, Ron and Hermione were correct in assessing that Sirius' plan was reckless as well as pointless. On the other hand, Harry was curious and Sirius did say he'd done this before ona certain level. _"I'm in too."_

Ron and Hermione stopped on their tracks and stared at Harry.

"_Harry, are you nuts? Stupidity, I expect from Sirius and those two, but I thought you had more sense in you."_

Beside her, Ron nodded. _"I don't mind a bit of fun, but Black has no idea of what he's doing, and we don't know anything about that book either."_

Harry shrugged. _"If we get into trouble, you two can go get help."_

Sirius rolled his eyes. _"We're not getting into trouble."_

Ron grumbled. _"Coming from you, those words hold no credibility what so ever."_

-0-

Harry looked about in wonder.The ceiling of the place was almost identical to the one in Hogwart's Great Hall. There were plenty of semi-finished portraits and landscapes around the room, as well as earthen jars which contained paints and brushes.

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you. Nathaniel doesn't usually like it when I drop by. Most of the time, he just throws me out."_

Harry and the twins groaned.

_"You are stubborn as well as reckless. I see that your friends are equally so. Although I am a clairvoyant, I need not be one to see that trouble will follow you and your friends wherever you go."_

Sirius grinned at the man who stood by the shadows. _"Hey Nathaniel, glad to see that you're in a good mood today. These are Harry, Fred and George. Everyone, this is Nathaniel."_

The man's steely gray eyes studied each of them. _"Did he not warn you about the dangers of doing this?"_

Harry looked nervously about. _"Yes, but he said that you're trustworthy and we trust Sirius."_

Nathaniel sighed. _"He has a good heart but, I would advise that you do not trust his judgement so easily."_

Sirius frowned. _"Hey! I happen to be standing here. Do you not think that I should at least be out of the room before you discuss me?"_

Fred and George snickered.

Nathaniel shook his head and sat on one of the stools scattered in the studio._ "So. What is the purpose of this visit?"_

Sirius grinned. _"I thought we'd hang out."_

The ancestor's jaw dropped. _"Hang out?"_

Sirius nodded.

The artist glared at the boy. _"Give me one good reason as to why I should not throw you out as I always do."_

Sirius looked at Harry in panic. Harry in turn just gave him a blank look.

_"Nathaniel ... I was only kidding..."_

Harry gave Sirius a puzzled look. The twins looked at one another equally confused.

_"I .. uhh... wanted to ask if you have any idea about Aris' Legacy and what this prophesy of yours is."_

The artist sighed. _"I know not which prophesy he meant, for I had many. As for Aris, I believe you can understand better if you understand his life."_

_"Are you going to tell me?"_

The artist grinned. _"Better. I'll show you. My other studio is a bit far, hop on." _All four boys were surprised when the man before them changed into a horse.

George's eyes widened in shock. _"You're a kelpie?"_

The horse changed back into a man and laughed. _"No. Animagus."_

Sirius smiled. _"Nathaniel of the horses... so that's what Aris meant."_

Harry was now confused. _"Who's Aris?"_

Sirius grumbled. _"A dope of an ancestor who likes to confuse me by giving riddles all the time."_

-0-

Ron stared at his four friends who are in a trance-like state, beside him Hermione sighed. _"Maybe we should have come along. I would have loved to meet this Nathaniel."_

Ron nodded and looked at Hermione thoughtfully. _"You read a lot on famous wizards, don't you?"_

"_Yes. This is a whole new world for me. I really love to find out as much about it as I can."_

"_Have you come across the name Nicholas Flamel?"_

Hermione searched her mind and answered. _"Not that I remember. Why do you ask?"_

Ron began to explain his suspicions to the girl. _"You remembered that three-headed dog that we encountered? Well Harry and I.."_

-0-

The painting showed Aris as he stepped down and thrust the torch into the altar. He then watched the fire consume his father's body.

Four boys and a man stood beside the pyre but remained unseen by the crowd. The four boys listened raptly as the man explained. _"Asceplius revived a man deemed by all the other healers to be dead. These healers began to view Asceplius as a threat to their practice. Aris knew that these men murdered his father and that it wouldn't be long before he became a target. He therefore made a deal..."_

Fred frowned. _"How come he didn't just expose these men?"_

George nodded. _"Or maybe get even by avenging his father's death."_

Nathaniel laughed. _"I myself would have done just that. However, Blacks in general are more cunning than they are brave. Our Family do not get themselves involved in conflicts until the very last minute, just to support the winning side. Of course there are exceptions but these occasions are rare."_

George made a face. _"Sounds Slytherinish."_

Nathaniel nodded. _"Most of the Blacsk who attended Hogwarts are usually sorted into Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin himself has descended from the Black line."_

All four boys stared at Nathaniel in shock. The man gestured towards the next painting wherein Aris approached the leader of the local healers guild.

_"Hello Aris."_

_"I know of the act that you and your men had performed,  
__In your malicious little brainstorm.  
__I offer a simple solution  
__For you to accept by your own violition."_

Sirius laughed. _"He really does speak weird and here I thought he's only doing that to irritate me."_

The other gestured for Sirius to shut up for they wish to listen to the exchange.

_"What do you want?"_

_"My mother and sister are not to be harmed.  
__In exchange I will leave the city, even our farm."_

Nathaniel then led them into the next room where the four boys found themselves in the middle of a rocky plain with approximately a dozen black horses. This plain was enclosed within a high stone wall and the horses moved about restlessly.

_"Nathaniel? Where are we?"_

_"This depicts a fortress built by Lord Aruna located in the ancient city of Surya. These creatures was mythically referred as the sun god's horses, but we know them as Hinoemas. Hinoemas were highly coveted magical creatures and it was believed that only decendants of the sun god are allowed to own them."_

Fred watched the creatures and turned towards the artist. _"Surya? And aren't Hinoemas mythical creatures that knights are said to hunt down before facing dragons?"_

Nathaniel looked sadly upon the horses. _"Surya is located near Mesopotamia. The Middle Ages had been hard on the Hinoemas. Knights sought them out to either capture them or eat their meat, for Hinoemas are naturally fire resistant. Riding them or through ingestion, is a way to temporarily transfer this ability. These creatures now only exist in the Isle."_

Harry and the twins looked at one another in confusion. _"What Isle?"_

_"Black Isle, we'll get to that later." _Sirius tried to touch one of the horses and felt the flat plaster wall. _"This is a painting? Those horses look so real and restless."_

_"Yes, this is one of my favourites. Hinoemas were always sought out by men who aimed to domesticate these creatures, but Hinoemas has always valued freedom and wide open spaces."_

_"What has this got to do with Aris?"_

_"After leaving his home and family, Aris travel far and wide. He learned magic that goes beyond the art of healing. It is in Surya that he found a new purpose for his life."_

Fred grinned. _"What did he do? Steal those horses and set them free?"_

Nathaniel sighed. _"Yes, I sometimes wonder if the fate of the Hinoemas would have been different had Aris not intervened. Maybe these creatures would have adapted and accepted domestication."_

A hidden door was opened and the four boys was led into another gallery. Nathaniel stopped in front of a painting which depicted Aris and a wounded Hinoema. The Greek ancestor carefully extracted the arrow off the fallen horse as it neighed pitifully.

_"Raiden was a young Hinoema that Aris saved from hunters. He and Aris eventually started a crusade to free all the Hinoemas from captivity. In the past, Hinoemas group themselves in small herds and were easily overpowered by human or wizards. Raiden, with Aris' assistance, became the leader of the largest and most feared Hinoema herd."_

Sirius frowned. _"But, isn't it good that Aris' intervention allowed them to be free?"_

Nathaniel shook his head and over to the next painting which was covered by red velvet curtains. _"Aris continued on with his travels with the eternal gratitude of Raiden and the Hinoemas ..."_

Velvet curtains parted and revealed the next painting. The painting showed a burning city with trapped people inside burning houses, children crying on the cobblestone walk, men and women screaming in panic as dark horses ran past the streets with fire beneath their hooves.

_"Raiden was a bit overzealous in his attempts to save his kins. Cities were destroyed, the once proud fortresses dessimated into smoky ruins and thus men started to fear Hinoemas. Instead of magical creatures fit only for gods and kings, they are now seen as dark creatures who reveled in chaos and destruction."_

The artist looked up towards the ceiling. _"Seems your friends who wait your realm are getting restless and worried. We ought to continue this some other time."_

Fred frowned. _"George, why don't you go back and tell them we're alright?"_

_"Why don't you go back? I want to stay."_

Fred crossed his arms. _"Because I'm older and thus get to order you."_

George frowned. _"Then I order Harry to go."_

Harry opened his mouth to protest when he felt an invisible force push himback, he watched as the force dragged them away from the gallery to the white nothingness. They were being pulled towards a light, Nathaniel's gallery was now a mere speck in the sea of white. Harry opened his eyes and saw that they were back in their room.

Ron glared at the foursome. _"You guys were in there for over three hours..."_

-0-

Remus Lupin smiled as he smelled the clear morning air. _"Happy Birthday James. I'm sure you would have loved this one."_

Not so far away, James' son was also planning a bit of mischief.

Harry dipped another one of Sirius' 'Zonko's Singing Quill' into the golden solution and handed it to Fred. _"Let's hope this works."_

Fred grinned. _"I assure you the 'Weasley Golden Sledge Solution' will make anything virtually indestructible for 100 hours."_

George nodded. _"Only a sledge hammer will be capable of destroying the item dipped in the Golden Sledge Solution."_

Sirius skipped over to the treated quills and waved his wand over them _"Caveo Semper!"_

Ron stared at his friend in confusion. _"What did you do?"_

Sirius laughed. _"Can't make it too easy for them, so I placed an evasion spell on the quills." _he ran to the other end of the room and opened the window. _"Gentlemen, I believe we are now ready to release the quills."_

Fred nodded solemnly at George. _"For freedom of speech and the press."_

George bowed his head and clutched the quills to his heart. _"Noble quills, you are now free to sing and write all you want."_

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry laughed. The twin threw the quills out the window as all five boys watched them float to ground and hopped toward their prescribed destination.

-0-

Severus Snape growled and buried his head deeper into his pillows as the bird outside the window chirped cheerfully. He didn't know why, but he felt a vague sense of dread for this day. He racked his brain for a reason on this irrational feeling, and remembered what this day used to represent when he was but a student here in Hogwarts. He frowned; the chirps sounded like the birthdaysong. He dismissed this and thought that it was only his imagination.

The Potions Professor was jolted awake when a steady flow of cold water poured on top of his head. He was further confused when he heard a clap of thunder above him, and was suddenly zapped by a jolt of electricity.

-0-

Severus Snape marched toward the teacher's lounge and slammed the door open. Professors Flitwick and McGonagall faced the door and were surprised to see a small continuously pouring rain cloud on top of the dripping wet Potions Master.

_"Those hooligans have gone too far this time. Now, I know for sure that Potter is part of that insiduous group. I knew that boy is exactly like his father."_

Minerva McGonagall blinked and shook her head. _"Harry? The boy is more like Lily than James. Really Severus, you're being irrational. Your immense hatred for James is clouding your..."_

_"Today happens to be James' birthday. That arrogant prat used to pull a prank like this on me to amuse himself. That brat even had the bird sing a birthday song through my window."_

Flitwick shook his head. _"Severus, there's no need to get overly stressed about this. Let me remedy the situation." _The Charms Professor waved his wand and was surprised that the storm clouds to failed to disappear. Instead, his spell transformed Snape's attire. The potions professor now wore a fuzzy pink robe, bunny slippers and a bright yellow shower cap.

_"Rain, rain go away  
__come again another day  
__Snivellus looks pretty in pink  
__The guy's such a greasy wimp."_

All three professor were surprised to see about 20 quills hopped into the room and half of them surrounded Snape to sing their silly song.

The Potions Professor pulled out his wand and was surprised that instead of awand, he was holding a rubber ducky on a stick. _"Flitwick! Reverse that darn spell of yours now, so I can get rid of those damn quills."_

The Charms Professor shook his head. _"I don't think I can. That storm cloud is protected by a very complicated spell-twisting ward. There's no way for me to predict the effect of any spell that I might throw."_

Snape growled and took Flitwick's wand and attempted to reverse the spell himself. He managed to get himself covered with soap and shampoo all over. _"Argh! Damn those kids!"_

_"Row, row, row your boat  
__Gently down the stream  
__When Snivellus sees the soap  
__He began to scream."_

Severus growled and threw a hex, which the quills easily evaded.

_"Snivellus has a little cloud,  
__little cloud, little cloud,  
__And everywhere where Snivelly went  
__The cloud is sure to go."_

The short man frantically tried to calm the irritate Potions Professor down. _"Severus, calm down. I'm sure I can figure out how to go around this ward. Just give me a bit of time."_

Minerva McGonagall studied both men quietly. _"At least we now know that this is not Harry's doing. A ward that complicated cannot be created by a mere first year."_

_"Minerva the wise  
__A woman so divine  
__Pale are the butterflies  
__Goddess worthy of a shrine."_

The deputy headmistress was startled to see 5 quills, which stood upright in front of her singing their praises. Her eyes narrowed as she muttered under her breath. _"Sirius Black must be responsible for this."_

_"An unworthy child  
__For one such as you  
__Beauty that cannot be defiled  
__One that all men will try to pursue."_

-0-

Harry held the old paper at hand, unsure whether or not he should read it. Part of him wanted to give in to this morbid curiosity but an inner voice in his head told him that opening this would only serve to stir thecalm waters. In the end, morbid curiosity won over. He unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_"Seems that Ron and the twins are too hungry to wait up. Ready to go down to breakfast, Harry?" _Sirius just stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Harry curiously. _"What are you reading?"_

Harry jumped, stared at his friend and began to wonder.

_"Harry? What's wrong?"_

_"Regulus, he's your brother isn't he?"_

Sirius noticed the old newspaper on Harry's desk, his eyes narrowed slightly. _"Yes." _He them walked over to Harry's desk and flipped the newspaper open. _"It says right here that my brother was the one responsible for torturing the information of your parent's location from Peter Pettigrew." _The paper was thrown aside. _"So now you know why people hate my family so much. I for one do not believe a thing written in this piece of trash. Voldemort was a half-blood, I do not think my father in his pure blood fanaticism would willingly serve him. Main question is what do you believe, Harry?"_

Harry opened his mouth but he found that he does know what to say or tobelieve.

_"When you make up your mind. You know where to find me."_ Sirius turnedand left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Black Times is Near  
by Rita Skeeter

We had thought that it was over. We thought that we have finally buried the last one of them. Then, one rainy October afternoon, we found that one of them remained the final heir. We dismissed him as a mere child and therefore not a threat. How wrong we were.

Recent events in Hogwarts, showed that this child does not only have the capacity to wield dark magic, but also dark creatures. He used a kelpie to capture and imprison innocent civilians and Aurors. Even the Minister of Magic himself and Hogwarts Headmaster were not spared. Furthermore he used a dark unicorn to curse the whole population in Hogwarts all the way to Hogsmeade. And lastly blackmailed the Hogwart's Board of Governors and the Ministry to give the lake to his dark familiar.

Sirius Black is dangerous and far more cunning than all the other Black before him. Hogwarts is not a place for such a child. Would you allow a child like that to attend school with your children? Do you not fear that they may be slowly corrupted to join this next dark lord in the future war?

-0-

Sirius sat by the window in the now familiar bridgeway. He grumbled about gits and stupid reporters.

_"Sirius."_

_"What do you want, Draco?"_

_"Nothing really, but to inform you that dad's allowing you to come home for Christmas."_

Sirius snorted. _"I thought you all wanted to have a nice little family Christmas for a change."_

Draco crossed his arms and drawled. _"Like it or not Sirius, we are the only family you've got. Legally and biologically speaking, you are part of our family."_

Sirius glared at the blond boy in front of him. _"You people don't want me around. I don't want to be there either, so let's not even go through this charade."_

Draco smiled. _"My father read the article and thought that it's not fair for people to treat you that way and we ought to support you as family are expected to."_

Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously towards Draco Malfoy. _"What do you people want from me?"_

_"Really Sirius. Whatever gave you the idea thta we have any ulterior motive beyond family support. If you decide to accept our invitation, you know how to contact any one of us."_

Sirius watched Draco's retreating back. He leaned back unto the window sill, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

End of Chapter 14-

A/N: For those who do not have ff(dot)net account but want to be informed of updates I created a 'Update Alert Mail List', the link can be found in my profile's homepage link.

Question: Should Sirius spend Christmas in Hogwarts with Harry and the Weasleys or should he spend it with the Malfoys?

Note: Surya is not an actual city but, the name of an Indian sun god and Aruna is his son.

**Replies:**

Blackmamuth, Joou Himeko Dah - thanks

maya100 - I could think of something worse ... Crabbe and Goyle Sr. as the Minister and the Deputy (lol) Aren't P.P. and D.U. the perfect couple? (snicker) Nope Remus won't remember yet.

SeriousSiriusFan - (L) Because if Fudgie dies than Peter will be in charge (shudder) Now you do get to read about Snivellus getting zapped. Good Luck on those exams ... I wonder how people survived in earlier times before they discovered the wonders of coffee...

Padfoot n' Moony - Rita? obviously 'No Good'

rhea8 - Rita wrote a very Rita-ish (Is that a word?) article (L) You guessed that correctly. BTW used your suggested name for Aris' Hinoema

SugarGirl - Glad you liked it (always happy to hear from new readers). No need to spam the new chapter is here.

(---) - That's a good question ... and I agree with you.

shazia)Riavera - Thanks. That kelpie would be spying around and be bothering Hermione whether she likes it or not. (snicker - yep its a hint of things to come)

rockpapersirius - Thanks. I'll get to that more serious Sirius. Glad you liked the kelpie, although he's not in this chapter, he'll be messing around in human affairs again in the future.

Madam Whitbrook - Sorry about that, but I don't like to follow the convention. The italics are there to assist me. If I force myself to follow others then I wouldn't be happy. Readers would also have an even bigger headache in reading my work due to confusing tenses and total lack of descriptions. I just need some sort of concrete 'guides' to write properly.

Nercia Genisis - They say laugher is the best medicine ... but I guess they don't mean this in the literal sense. Hope you're better... I always tell people that 'Hot Spanish or French Chocolate drink works better than chicken soup. (Of course people rarely believe me)

Kyra2 - Draco can be tricky ... (L) Or maybe the Headmaster and Moody are just smarter than the rest.

dreams of innocence - I'm sure Fangs or any of Hagrid's beast would appreciate that a lot (lol). Posted it over thanks

LittleMissPadfoot - I used that idea of yours already (lol) it just fitted so well with the singing quills and storm cloud prank. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15

EDITED BY: dreamsofinnocence

Thanks to trinkytonks, Adelaide Merrefield, Sophia Montgomery and Saint Mungo on those suggestions on Thestral legends. I used some of your ideas and mixed it with some of my own.

Nercia Genisis, I haven't used Operation Musicality yet but, the Singing Quills were inspired by it .

SeriousSiriusFan-The Puffskein's coming

A/N So sorry for taking this long... exams and other stuff ... Well I'm still alive and continuing this... Finally written a 10,000 word chapter!

**Chapter 15 - Reflections on the Past**

Remus Lupin slammed the door and sealed it shut. He gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the knowledge that he had finally gotten rid of those quills. He wondered if his fellow professors got similar gifts from S.P.A.W.N. It's not as if he couldn't try and find out.

As he headed for the direction of the teacher's lounge, he started to wonder how Snape took the 'Little Cloud' prank and if the Potions Professor has figured out a way around the spell-twisting ward that was placed. Remus smiled, for it had been a long time since he pulled something like that. He hated to admit it, but it felt great. At times time such as this, he truly missed his old friend.

As he reached the bridge way, he found a familiar dark haired figure sitting on his usual spot. _"Is it a family trait to sit alone and brood? Your brother used to do the exact same thing on the astronomy tower on evenings." _

"Morning Professor Lupin."

"Had breakfast, Sirius?"

The boy pointed to the couple of apples by his feet. _"I picked some from that tree on the way here. Want some?"_

The History Professor sat down on the stone floor and picked up one of the apples and tossed the other toward the boy. _"Don't mind if I do." _

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Why does Professor Binns take over your class every once in a while?"

Remus smiled. _"You don't find having a ghost for a teacher interesting?"_

Sirius rolled his eyes. _"He's boring."_

Remus laughed. _"I used to find it hard to pay attention to his class too."_

Sirius frowned. _"Then why does he have to teach your class?" _

"I was initially hired as a Professor Quirrel's substitute for Defense Against Dark Arts during his one-year leave..."

"Quirrel's boring too."

Remus raised an eyebrow. _"I would have thought you enjoyed all your classes." _

"Just because I'm having fun at my classes does not mean that they're not boring."

Remus Lupin sighed, for he knew all too well on what the boy meant by 'fun'. _"Anyway, the Deputy Headmistress noted the dismal O.W.L. and N.E.W.T performances especially in History of Magic, so she asked that I assist in the weekend review classes. I was eventually hired to take over the History classes. Professor Binns did not like the idea of retiring; thus this compromise."_

Remus smiled at the boy. _"You know Sirius, it wouldn't hurt for you to tone down on your 'fun' and do a bit of school work once in a while."_

Sirius made a face. _"You mean homework? Why does everyone keep telling me that?"_

Remus laughed, for the boy truly reminded him of James. _"Maybe because you haven't submitted any since you got here?" _

"I did!"

Remus cocked his head to a side and thought about it again. Maybe Sirius was not entirely like James, for James would never have considered 'Flirting with Minerva' as a fun activity. His old friend, of course, concentrated those types of effort toward a certain redhead that he truly fancied. _"Alright, except for the poetic essay you gave Professor McGonagall; which she does not consider as a real homework." _

"Is this your way of hinting that I do the homework you assigned?"

Remus laughed. _"The faculty actually has a wish list wherein we listed down specific feats that we'd want specific students to achieve. We call it the 50 points list."_

Sirius laughed. _"Let me guess, one of the items on the list is that I not earn a single detention in a month."_

Remus smiled, for James still held the current record for the most number of detentions in a single term. Although, it seemed that Sirius would break that particular record soon. _"Another item on the list is that you submit all the homework assigned to you."_

Sirius snorted. _"Why don't you include Crabbe and Goyle to actually earn an 'A'."_

Remus gave him a solemn look. _"That's actually number 2 on the list."_

The boy looked at the History Professor, dumbfounded. _"You mean there truly is a list?" _

"Yes. So you actually have the potential to earn 100 points for your house."

Eyes widened in panic. _"Whatever you do Professor, don't tell my housemates."_

The History Professor shook with laughter. _"Don't worry, this list is for the faculty's eyes only. We felt that it can easily be interpreted as discrimination against certain students."_

Sirius sighed with relief.

"So Sirius, why aren't you with your friends this morning?"

The boy shrugged. _"I figured that they'd need some space."_

Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow and waited for the boy to elaborate further.

"Harry found an article that said it was Regulus who delivered Peter Pettigrew and eventually his parents to Voldemort, so I thought he ought to sort it out on his own. I was on my way to the Main Hall when I heard the howler Ron, Fred, and George got from their mum. I've decided to pay Seidon a visit, but he's playing god."

The History Professor had always been fascinated with dark creatures, for he'd found that books were often wrong about them. He enjoyed spending time and teaching Seidon the basics of human language and culture. The kelpie was highly intelligent… well most of the time. He wondered what the creature was up to now. "_Playing God?" _

"That's what the 'kelpie status board' says. I don't think I want to know what he meant by that."

Remus smiled, for he had given the kelpie his old status board as a house warming present. The board used to be posted outside his classroom to allow people to know whether he was inside or not or whether or not he was busy. Of course, the kelpie did not understand the concept of house warming, nor did he know how to use the board. But it seemed that the creature learned pretty fast.

He turned his attention toward the boy beside him. Although Sirius seemed like such a carefree child, Remus knew better. He saw how Lucius easily threatened to punish the boy, and the boy's nonchalant response. He figured that Sirius must have been punished on a regular basis for the littlest thing. Now that Remus thought of it, punishment must be the most common type of attention that the boy knew. The boy obviously sought attention. Maybe the child just could not distinguish the wrong type of attention to the right one. He ought to discuss this with Minerva. That is, after he figured out what's currently bothering the boy.

"The article by Rita Skeeter?"

Sirius shrugged. _"I'm used to it. People can believe whatever they want. I'm just simply bored."_

Remus laughed at the simplicity of it all. _"How would you like to see the teacher's lounge?"_

The boy was obviously intrigued. _"You want to show me the list?"_

Remus shook his head as his eyes twinkled in laughter. _"No. Better."_

Sirius hopped off the ledge eagerly. _"My school file?" _

"I'm sure that would be a fun read, but I was talking about Operation Cumulus Snivellus"

Surprise was evident on Sirius' face as he gleefully asked. _"You didn't...?" _

"Shh…. It'll be our little secret."

"Master! We're back! Thy chosen ones!" Remus groaned as those irritating quills not only escaped the room, but they also found him.

"We will follow you to the ends of the earth, oh great one!"

Sirius laughed at his professor's predicament. _"Quite devoted aren't they?"_

Remus gave the boy a mock glare. _"Obsessed is more like it."_

The quills started to blow down in front of the History Professor chanting _"Uoohhh... Uuuhhhmmm... Uooohhh... Uuuuhhhmmm..."_

Remus sighed. _"Sirius, do you happen to have a list or catalogue of all the Weasley's counter solutions?" _

"Yes and all their prank products too ... why?"

"Get me all of it. One of them must be able to get rid of these quills."

Sirius smirked, for he knew that the 'Weasley Golden Sledge Solution' did not have a counter potion. One either squashes the infected object with a sledgehammer or waits 100 hours for the potion to lose its potency. Fred and George would be very pleased to hear about the amount of potential sale that they could garner from the faculty.

-0-

Hermione and Neville took a step back. Gryffindors were known for their bravery, but both of them were not feeling that way right now. As the shadow crossed the threshold, Hermione nervously pulled out her wand. _"Take another step, and I'll hex you!"_

Neville bit his lower lip pressed himself farther into the wall. _"Hermione, throwing threats won't help. Zombies can't understand anything..."_

The figure by the door snorted. _"Zombie? And here I thought you'd be smarter than that."_

Hermione found the courage to speak up. _"What are you then?"_

He was obviously once a striking young man, but the graying skin, the nasty red scar slashed across his face, and the tattered robes made him a frightening figure. _"I'm a ghost."_

Neville nervously peered from behind Hermione. _"But, you're solid."_

The self-proclaimed ghost threw back his head haughtily. _"Ghosts come in different forms, human. Stronger ones can appear to be solid."_

Hermione frowned. She had never read anything in 'Hogwarts, a History' about solid ghosts wandering on the school grounds. _"Who are you? And what do you want from us?" _

"Diones D. Pilkee. I came to help you, for you summoned me."

Hermione shook her head. _"I did not." _

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"I'm the ghost here! So I know better."

At this, Hermione decided to keep her silence, for only strong ghosts were said to be able to appear in a solid form and she did not wish to anger this one. _"Ok, and why did I summon you?" _

"Information." The 'ghost' pulled out a parchment and offered it to Hermione.

Hermione slowly took the parchment and unrolled it. _"How did you come across this?"_

The being rolled its eyes. _"Are humans incapable of thinking? I took it from his desk of course."_

Hermione looked up from the parchment to glare at the arrogant prat in front of her, but all she saw was a retreating shadow at the door.

"Hermione? What did he give you?"

Hermione handed the parchment to Neville. _"It's a letter." _

"Letter?"

"From Draco's father. It asked for Draco to keep an eye on Sirius. Seems Rita Skeeter was not the only one who interpreted Sirius major mistake on that dancing charm, as a show of power."

Neville frowned. _"You know, I don't think that guy's a real ghost."_

Hermione gave the boy a puzzled look. _"Why do you say that?"_

The chubby boy shrugged. _"I'm not exactly sure. He's scary enough, I give him that, but he doesn't seem angry. From what I know, only angry ghosts can appear solid, and he doesn't give me that prickly ghostly feeling." _

"Prickly ghostly feeling?"

Neville sighed. _"You know, the one that have the hairs by the back of your neck stand up. I usually have that sensation whenever a ghost is near, but not this time."_

Hermione frowned. _"There's only one way to find out if he's really who he says he is."_

Neville watched in confusion as his companion strode forward towards the door and gestured for him to follow. _"Where are we going?" _

"To the library; we're going to find all that we can on Diones D. Pilkee."

Neville absently placed the letter inside his pocket and followed Hermione to the door.

-0-

"This old man, he played one  
He doesn't mind when SPAWN has fun  
Snape blew up, Flitwick's a hairy king kong  
This old man just whistled a song"

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as he headed for the teacher's lounge to check on his staff. The amusingly witty quills trailed behind him as they continued to sing ...

"This old man, he played two  
He only smiled when we turn him blue  
Lupin's got hiccups, Snivellus wearing a tutu  
This old man played on his kazoo"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore always expected the unexpected. But even he did not dream to see the scene before him. Papers littered the floor, and the furniture were in a state of disarray as three of his House Heads each attempted to hex the quills that flew about and sang their inane songs. Furthermore, Professor Snape wore a pink bathrobe, held a rubber ducky wand and a small storm cloud above his head. Albus Dumbledore chuckled and greeted his staff. _"Wonderful sunny morning we have today, don't you think?"_

"This old man, he played three  
We gave him a purple goatee  
Quirrel's so scared and he tried to stake Snape  
This old man went to bake a cake"

Severus Snape growled for he has had enough of the complacent old fool. _"Headmaster! I don't care what you say. It's about time we put a stop to these delinquents."_

Minerva McGonagall voiced her ascent. _"I agree with Severus on this one..."_

The door to the faculty lounge suddenly swung open.

"Wow! And I though our room was bad."

On the doorway stood Sirius Black with Remus Lupin behind him.

"Minerva a woman of great power  
Beauty beyond that of a mere flower  
To you, gifts, men will shower..."

Sirius grinned, for the quills had just given him the perfect opening. _"Minerva, will you my lover!"_

The Deputy Headmistress glared at the boy. Remus Lupin sighed and pulled the boy aside.

"Sirius, do you remember the thing we talked about earlier; about the proper time to be funny as well as the proper time to shut up?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin."

"Well, you just missed an opportunity to shut up."

"Oh."

Snape glared at the boy. He figured if Harry Potter was not responsible, then it had to be Sirius Black since Sirius was amazingly adept in the ways of magic.

"Alright Black! I know you're responsible for this! Reverse this 'Spell Twisting Ward' of yours right now!"

Sirius gaped at the Potions Professor, and hid behind Remus. _"I didn't do it."_

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick glared at the boy as well.

"He's charming and cute,  
but he can't reach his desk,  
A man of good repute,  
but he can't reach your chest."

Filius Flitwick once again tried to hex those irritating quills but, unfortunately, the quills were too quick. They evaded his hex and continued to sing.

"Knowledge he loves to share  
A man, the size of a hare  
He's a small guy after all!"

Minerva McGonagall glared directly at the boy who hid behind her colleague. _"You, Mr. Black, are the number one suspect. The lines being thrown by these quills points directly at you, for no other students has the audacity for this."_

Remus stepped forward. _"I think we all ought to calm down, and not accuse Sirius when you have no proof, except for a few circumstantial evidences... Oh, and Severus, the cloud prank was my doing." _

"Of course Sirius did..." Severus Snape stopped in mid sentence as his colleague and rival's words sunk in. Remus Lupin had just confessed that he pulled the cloud prank. _"What! Lupin, you bloody &$&!"_

By this time, Sirius felt slightly bored and started to sing along with the quills...

"He's a small guy after all...  
He's a small guy after all...  
He's a small guy after all,  
He's a small, small guy!"

The History Professor sighed. "_Sirius?" _

"Yes, Professor Lupin?"

"Please shut up."

"Okay."

The quills that followed Remus further added to the confusion. _"Our Master is sooo Great! That's why we worship only him! Oooohhhmmmm Uuuuhmmmm!" _The five quills continued to bow towards Remus.

Sirius looked up towards his History Professor, awe was evident on his face. _"Professor Lupin?" _

"Yes Sirius?"

"About doing the homework you assigned to me. I'll do it, if you teach me how to create that wicked Spell Twisting Ward."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, but the rest of the faculty were not amused.

"Remus, I'm appalled that YOU, a member of the faculty would..."

"Lupin! I'll have you fired for this!..."

"Remus, this is hardly an example to set for the students..."

Albus decided that now was a time for him to intervene. He calmly raised his hand. _"Everyone, I request a moment of silence."_

All turned towards the Headmaster. Even the singing quills seemed to comply due to the silent aura of power that the Headmaster held. The only sound came from Snape, who yelped in surprise due to a little bolt of lightning that the cloud sent.

"Now Remus, what's the meaning of this?"

The History Professor gave the occupants a sheepish grin. _"I had a blast of nostalgia about James' birthday tradition. I figured, since it's the weekend, this little prank would be harmless. I didn't expect S.P.A.W.N. to pull a prank today as well."_

Minerva McGonagall sighed, Filius Flitwick shook his head, Severus Snape continued to glare at the History Professor and Albus Dumbledore laughed.

"Well Remus, I think you've had your fun. You ought to undo your spell." The Headmaster gestured towards Snape as Remus sighed and pulled out his wand.

"Wait! I don't trust him!" Snape eyed his rival suspiciously.

Remus Lupin held back an exasperated groan. _"Severus, I apologize. This was a childish prank on my part, I was not thinking straight. Now let me undo this..." _

"No! Flitwick will be the one to help me take care of this!"

The Charms Professor tried to reason with his colleague _"Severus, I'll gladly help you figure out a way to get past that ward, but having Remus get rid of it would be the faster and more practical alternative."_

Snape growled. _"Just try and fix this, Filius!"_

The Charms Professor sighed and once again tried to get rid to the cloud.

Remus Lupin tried to hide a smile, as the wards twisted Flitwick's spell. Snape now wore a yellow flowery sundress and the cloud greeted him with another miniature bolt of lightning.

"Snivellus gets zapped and rained,  
zapped and rained, zapped and rained,  
Snivellus gets zapped and rained,  
He makes such a fair lady!"

Sirius took this opportunity to butt in. _"Headmaster? Since I'm being accused without proof, can I get legal counsel and, moreover, can I sue the school?"_

Remus sighed. _"Sirius..." _

"Yes, Professor Lupin?

"Now is another time for you to shut up."

"Oh... Professor Lupin, I'm curious, can Professors give their fellow Professor detention?"

Remus Lupin bit his lower lip as he held back his laughter and shook his head. _"Sirius, what part of shut up do you not understand?"_

-0-

Harry found Ron Weasley and asked about Sirius, but his friend had not seen the dark-haired boy all morning.

"Maybe he's with Seidon. Fred and George went off to check the lake a while ago..." Ron did not wish to see the over-bearing horse so he did not follow his brothers in the search at that area.

George approached the two with Fred behind him. _"Sirius wasn't there and neither was Seidon. Seidon left a note stating that he's 'Playing God'; I don't know what that meant, but maybe Sirius is with him."_

Harry shook his head. _"No, whatever Seidon was up to, Sirius wasn't with him. I saw him leave the tower on my way here. He galloped away before I could call him, but that kelpie was alone."_

Ron grinned as he came up with a solution. _"The map!"_

Fred shook his head. _"We already tried that. We looked at every red dots wandering along, but Sirius is obviously not walking alone."_

Harry frowned as he thought about the possibility of Sirius hanging around Draco Malfoy. _"What about the other dots?"_

George shook his head. _"There are too many people moving about right now. It'll be hard to discern Sirius from the other mass of red dots, especially if they overlap one another."_

Harry saw Hermione and Neville heading their way, the high pile of books that they carried indicated that both had been in the library. _"Hermione, Neville, did you two see Sirius on your way here?"_

Hermione shook her head. _"No, but I'll bet wherever chaos is, Sirius is bound to be nearby."_

Fred turned to his twin brother and grinned. _"Of course! Why didn't we think of that?"_

George smirked. _"He ought to be at the teacher's lounge!"_

Neville felt utterly confused by the twins' assessment. Beside him, he saw that Hermione Granger was equally confused as well. He scratched his head and asked _"Don't you mean detention?"_

Rom grinned. _"No, they mean teacher's lounge. Bloody brilliant of you Granger! Come on guys, let's go find that git of ours."_

Hermione blinked and wondered what that was all about. She handed her pile of books to Neville.

"Hermione!"

"Neville, I'll meet you at the common room. I'll go check what those idiots are up to."

"Hermione, whatever it is, you don't want to get involved."

"I know, but someone has to watch those morons, and make sure that they stay out of trouble. We don't want to lose anymore house points."

Neville sighed as Hermione ran after Harry's group. He struggled to balance the high pile of books, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

-0-

_"This old man he played seven,  
Snape got attacked by all those raven  
Quirells' a soggy mess, Flitwick's a bunny that hops  
This old man offered us a lemon drop"_

On the surface, Albus Dumbledore continued to smile, but beneath this carefree façade, he was very troubled. The Headmaster was able to dis-enchant the 'evasion charm' off the quills. However, much to the staff's dismay, their hexes had very little effect on the persistent quills. A hex or two was enough to knock a quill down and silence it for a few seconds, but the quills would just hop back up and continue their songs. The quills, however, were not what troubled Albus Dumbledore's mind.

The Headmaster was all to familiar with the evasion charm used for this particular prank...

Flashback

Albus Dumbledore pushed open the trap door and entered the familiar dingy room. Trust Remus to set up this secret meeting inside the Shrieking Shack. He greeted the man who stood under the shadows. _"Hello Regulus. I received word from Remus, what is this matter of great importance that you need to tell me directly?" _

"It is confirmed, my whole clan had just pledged their support to the dark lord."

The Headmaster gave his former student a sad smile. _"Ahhh... so do you now wish to withdraw your allegiance to the Order, and do not have the heart to tell this to Remus directly?"_

The young man shook his head. _"I will not fight my family; however, the Order's fight is with Voldemort. I will remain as I am." _

"Ahh... so this meeting is a reassurance of your loyalty. I do not doubt your heart Regulus. In setting up this meeting, you put yourself in risk."

Regulus Black gave the old man a wry smile. _"That is not the purpose of my wanting to meet with you." _The young man walked towards the broken wooden stool by the wall and waved his wand. _"Caveo Semper!" _He then pointed his wand point back towards the chair. _"Reducto!" _

Albus Dumbledore was glad that the villagers believed the shack to be haunted and ignored all noise that emanated from it. Although the blast was not an especially strong one, it created a cloud of dust and debris as it shattered the chair and wooden floor. The Headmaster had to blink as he realized that the chair managed to remain intact.

The dark haired man explained. _"One of my father's favourite tricks. This powerful evasion charm could not be affected by a mere dis-enchantment spell. The group of Aurors that massacred the Roscoe House; My father placed a spell on those muggle weapons to attack these men and women and then he further layered this 'evasion charm' onto it. Those weapons became unstoppable due to this charm."_

The older man frowned. _"I have never heard of this charm before." _

"You wouldn't. It's one of those spells passed only to the direct line of the family. Knowledge passed from one generation to another by oral tradition; it has never been shared outside our circle before."

"And how could we stop it an object charm by the Caveo Semper charm?"

Regulus gave his former Headmaster a sad smile. _"Normally, I wouldn't share such a secret for this feels like I'm betraying my family but, plenty of lives may be lost .. so..." _He waved his wand toward the direction of the chair. _"Repmes Oevac!" _He then waved his wand and sent the chair crashing onto a nearby wall to prove that the 'evasion charm' had been removed.

"Why tell me this? It would have been easier to tell Remus."

The young man's gray eyes darkened as he mumbled. _"It would seem more believable to my father if Albus Dumbledore was the one who figured out the counter spell."_

End of Flashback

The old Headmaster closed his eyes and whispered. _"Sirius, where did you learn that spell?"_ His thoughts were interrupted as all the quills began to chant:

"You have gotten past the first layer.  
To get past the second requires a sound knock,  
A knowledge that needs to be hammered;  
Else you can always wait for 8 turns of the clock."

Severus Snape yelped as he was struck but another mini bolt of lightning. _"What the bloody hell does that mean?"_

Minerva McGonagall sighed. _"It's a riddle..."_

Filius Flitwick couldn't help but smile. Although S.P.A.W.N. was a major irritation, the Charms Professor had to admire the amount of planning that these pranksters went through, as well as their undeniable skills in charms. _"Clever...extremely clever."_

Remus Lupin contemplated on the riddle. _"Eight turns of the clock could mean 4 days..." _

"What!" Severus Snape glared at the sandy-haired man. _"Lupin, you're supposed to be the master prankster! Get rid of these quills!"_

An extremely bored Sirius quipped. _"Professor Lupin, I don't understand. Does Professor Snape expect you to prank the quills to get rid of them? Sounds incredibly stupid if you ask me. Then again, I don't really ..."_

Remus sighed. _"Sirius please shut up." _

"Lupin, I don't know why you brought that brat here, but he leaves NOW!"

Remus sighed. _"Sirius was supposed to show me a catalogue of Weasley Twin's counter-solutions. I figured since S.P.A.W.N. either modifies Zonko's products or makes use of the Weasley Twin's creations, a counter for the quills might be in these products."_

-0-

Sirius closed the door and pouted. Snivellus the grouch threw him out and now he was bored once again. He started to wonder on the reason behind the Potion Professor's grouchy disposition.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned around and was surprised to see his friends headed his way.

"You dolt! We've been looking all over for you."

"Hey Ron, nice to see you too." Sirius drawled and leaned on the nearby wall.

Fred gave the dark haired boy a hurt look and thumped a fist on his heart. _"You went to spy on the professors and didn't invite us?" _

George, who looked equally hurt, grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and started to shake the younger boy violently. _"How could you be so thoughtless? Didn't it occur to you that we'd like to watch as well?"_

Both twins gave a melodramatic wail. _"You are not our friend anymore!"_

Behind the twins, Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled; Ron was probably sick of his brothers' constant clowning around. Harry, on the other hand, always found the Twin's and Sirius' antics to be a never ending source of amusement.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked. _"Would money buy back your friendship?"_

George cocked his head to the left and pretended to deeply consider the proposal. _"A couple of galleons would be nice."_

Fred shook his head vehemently. _"You can't bribe us with your money. Although I'd accept your Zonko's Professional Set."_

Harry laughed. _"A new broomstick for me!"_

Ron sighed. _"How about an undisturbed moment of sleep?"_

Sirius gave his friends a smug grin. _"George, you will get your couple of galleons. Fred, I'm sorry but that Zonko's Set is mine although this would be a means to get yourself one. Harry, same goes with you. Ron, I suggest a sleeping drought. You can use the money to buy one, but I suggest you get some from Madam Pomfrey for free."_

All four boys stared at their friend in confusion.

Sirius slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and grinned. _"I've got several orders for each type of your Weasley counter solutions..."_

Fred plucked the piece of paper away from Sirius and read its contents. George peered over his brother's shoulder.

"Wicked!"

"We're just got our first major order."

As the Weasley Twins celebrate their newfound business, Harry decided to ask the question that was in all their minds when they saw Sirius leave the faculty lounge. _"Sirius, what went on in there? Did we get them good?"_

Sirius answered with a wicked grin. _"Oh, we got them. It worked better than expected. But the best part was when Professor Lupin pulled a prank on Snivellus..."_

Behind a potted plant, Hermione listened as Sirius described the various reactions of the professors to their singing quills and Remus Lupin's own prank on Snape. She shook her head. Just when she thought that it would be impossible for those boys to be bigger idiots than she believed them to be, they surprised her. They had the audacity to pull pranks on the teachers. Hermione certainly hoped that they'd never be caught. She shuddered as she imagined the repercussions it would have on their house. Hermione frowned as everything fit... Harry, Ron, Sirius, Fred and George were the members of the elusive Secret Prankster Association for Wizarding Nonsense, better known as S.P.A.W.N. Her brow furrowed as she vowed to stop those nitwits from causing more trouble and endangering Gryffindor's house standing.

"Guys, have you ever wondered why Snivellus is such a grouch?"

"Probably because he has no life and he's so unloved."

"So you're saying that all he needs is a bit of love, and he'll be nicer?"

"Let's put that idea to the test."

"I have an idea..."

"Me too!"

"I think Snape needs a girl since no woman deserves to suffer that fate. We could..."

"Ewww! A girl? Why would anyone want that?"

"I agree with Sirius on this."

"Ron ... Sirius ... such innocent little kids they are..."

"Dear brother, they are still too young. Someday they will understand .. "

-0-

Ron reached out for another cauldron cake when Hermione approached their group. _"I know what you guys are up to. I came to ask that you guys not pull anything incredibly stupid."_

Sirius sighed and placed his glass of pumpkin juice on the table. _"We've done it before. I don't see why we shouldn't try again. You can join us if you want, our room after lunch."_

Hermione stared at the idiot incredulously. She could not believe the audacity of the boy; he invited her to help them pull a prank. Did he really think that Hermione Jane Granger would go along with his stupid pranks? Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared down upon Sirius Black, the object of her ire appeared oblivious as he picked his glass up of pumpkin juice. Her nostrils flared at being ignored. _"And what makes you think I'd want to join you in your bout of stupidity?"_

Ron looked somewhat confused as he scratched the back part of his neck. _"Well, yesterday you were griping about missing the opportunity to meet Nathaniel. So I told Sirius you might want to come along this time around..."_

Sirius rolled his eyes. _"Forget about it Ron, girls are finicky. She merely changed her mind about wanting to come along."_

Fred nodded his ascent. _"Who knows if she'll change her mind about wanting to come along in a minute or two?" _

"Shut it you insensitive gits! My poor brother had just been turned down by a girl for the first time in his life and this is how you morons comfort him." George gave both Fred and Sirius a look of mock anger.

Fred's jaw dropped and he threw himself unto Ron and gave the other boy a bone-crushing hug. _"I'm sooooo sorry Ronnikins! How could I've been so insensitive?"_

The Weasley twins stood side-by-side and thumped their chests. _"Ronald, you need not worry. Your brothers are here to help you with your girl problems!" _They swore in unison.

Both Harry and Sirius had fell off their chairs laughing. Hermione felt the heat rise to her face and saw the Ron was equally red-faced.

"You bloody gits! I'm not asking Hermione out!"

Fred gave his brother a sympathetic smile. _"It's alright Ron, everyone gets rejected once in a while. It does, not in any way, mean that she doesn't like you."_

George nodded, _"Some girls likes to play hard-to-get." _He nudged Hermione with his elbow in a not-so-subtle manner. _"Ain't that right Hermione?" _

"I've had enough of you morons!" Ron jumped up from his seat as Fred and George made a run for it, and chanted _'Mione and Ron sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' _all the way out the Dining Hall as Ron chased after them. Harry and Sirius looked at one another and chuckled as they too stood up and followed the Weasleys' trail.

-0-

Sirius blinked and looked around. The place felt familiar but, for some unknown reason, he felt a cold dread enveloped him.

Ron bit his lower lip and held back a shiver as the row of creepy house elves heads stared straight at him. _"Where are we?" _

"Grimmauld Place." Sirius's right hand felt the familiar stone walls. This version of Grimmauld did not have the neglected and abandoned feel as the Grimmauld Place of the present but, somehow, this one felt darker as if the inhabitant imbued his own darkness into the place.

Fred excitedly drank in his surroundings. _"The Black ancestral home? I've heard so much about this place. It's a lot creepier than they say it is."_

George nodded. _"Wait till we tell Lee that we were actually in the place."_

Hermione frowned. _"But, we can't Apparate out of Hogwarts, so how did we get here?"_

Sirius frowned. _"This isn't the Grimmauld Place of the present, nor is it the same Grimmauld Place that I grew up in…"_

Harry drank in his surrounding and shivered. _"So you're saying that we're in a different version of Grimmauld Place somewhere in the book." _

"I think so."

Ron moaned. _"You're not even sure. I knew this was a bad idea."_

Sirius tried to sound a lot more confident than he felt as he reassured his friend. _"Relax Ron, I know this house like the back of my hand."_

Unfortunately for him, Hermione saw right through his bluff. _"If this house is not of our plane then how sure are you that it's the same house? Moreover, what lies outside this house?"_

Fred grinned. _"Then we'll find out."_

Ron rolled his eyes. _"Brilliant plan, Fred."_

Sirius cupped his hands in front of him and shouted. _"Hello! Anyone there!"_

Hermione sighed. _"Great. Announce our presence. Why didn't I think of that?"_

George smirked. _"Simple, its because you don't possess our natural brilliance."_

Harry ignored his friends' banter. He did not like the general feel of the place. They were obviously not anywhere near Nathaniel's portion of the book. The Renaissance artist had a preference of a light, airy, and informal atmosphere. This place, in contrast, was stuffy and had a menacing air about it. Sirius obviously messed up. Harry remembered Nathaniel's warnings on the danger of entering the book; he only hoped that they were not in any danger.

"Sirius?"

"Dad!"

Harry had heard plenty about Orion Black. He swallowed hard and looked nervously to his right and saw that Ron, Hermione, Fred and George had equally grim expressions on their faces. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed glad to see the man and launched himself towards him.

The man looked disapprovingly at his son. _"Young man. This is not the proper way by which a Black should carry himself!"_

Sirius remained undeterred. _"Come on, Dad. I haven't seen you for 5 years and, for you, it's been much longer."_

The man frowned. _"Obviously, Gryffindor teaches its students nothing on self restraint." _He then smiled with a malicious gleam in his eyes. It made Harry and the others take a step back away from the man.

Sirius remained oblivious. _"Dad, I want you to meet my …" _

"You are indeed a true Black, you brought to me not one but five Gryffindors. And who's this? Those features are unmistakable, Harry Potter the one who brought down the dark lord…"

Sirius stared at his father, utterly confused. _"Dad?"_

Orion raised his wand…

"Dad, No!"

A strong wind flew in and pushed Orion straight towards the back wall. A dark horse ran in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins and changed to a man in dark velvet.

"Nathaniel?"

Orion Black's eyes narrowed, his anger evident in his voice. _"You! You're not supposed to be here. It's not possible for anyone, aside from Aris, to move about the different sections."_

The former renaissance artist grabbed Sirius by the arm. _"You forget Orion, if anyone should know this book just as well as Aris does, it would be me. For I am the one who re-made this book."_

Nathaniel pushed Sirius behind him towards the rest of his friends, and then they were enveloped by a white blinding light.

Harry blinked as they were, once again, in Nathaniel's studio. The Black ancestor laid himself down on a Roman-style couch and closed his eyes. He appeared pale and drawn and was breathing heavily.

"Nathaniel?"

Grey eyes that were so much like Sirius' narrowed as he sat up and glared angrily at their group. _"Had I not warned you of the dangers? The least you could do is to double check your Arithmancy before you went about this!"_

Harry blinked in confusion. _"Arithmancy?" _

Hermione recited her facts, as usual. _"Arithmancy is a branch of magic that is concerned with the magical properties of numbers. It involves the use and understanding of complicated number charts."_

Harry scratched the backside of his head. _"But Sirius never used any number charts to get us here."_

It was now Nathaniel's turn to be surprised. _"What!"_

Sirius raised both hands up in a defensive manner. _"Arithmancy is boring and, moreover, we don't have Arithmancy classes yet. Did I not figure out the correct trajectory the last time we got here? I didn't even have to use a foggy old number chart."_

Nathaniel's jaw dropped and wondered if the boy was serious and, if he was, he could not make up his mind on whether the boy was a natural genius or the biggest idiot their bloodline had ever produced. Nathaniel mused, that to have calculated the trajectory of a transporting spell correctly without the chart, made Sirius a genius. Although he missed his mark this time around, Sirius only missed it by a couple of degrees. But to attempt to perform that spell without a chart was...

Hermione could not believe it. A transporting spell such as the one Sirius used required accuracy, and the moron actually tried to do it without a number chart ... _"Sirius Black! You are indeed an idiot in the purest sense!" _

Nathaniel couldn't have agreed more.

Fred and George looked at one another and grinned _"Toujours Pur, dear Hermione... Toujours Pur." _Both twins drawled in unison.

"Argh! You three morons remind me of the 'Three Stooges'!"

Fred and George looked blankly at one another.

"Three Whatsis?"

"I have no idea either."

Harry laughed. _"They're popular muggle characters."_

Sirius grinned. _"I know what they are!" _He raised his wand and shouted. _"All for one, and one for all!"_

Fred and George grinned and raised their wands to tap Sirius' raised one and shouted in unison. _"All for one, one for all!"_

Ron frowned. _"Hey! Don't Harry and I get to be stooges as well?"_

Harry rolled over in laughter as Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

-0-

Narcissa Malfoy closed an old book and smiled. Lucius would be very pleased with her findings. She stood up and checked her reflection. She moved a stray hair in place and walked out of the room in search for her husband.

Lucius always complained on how she had made him take Sirius in, and how troublesome her cousin was. Narcissa Black Malfoy was pleased, for not only had her decision to take Sirius in brought to them the Black Family fortune, but it seemed that Sirius had access to exclusive knowledge and spells that was once only reserved for the Black direct family line. Narcissa had believed that all that knowledge was lost with the death of Uncle Orion and Regulus, but if Sirius had access to that knowledge...

"Lucius, I may have found something."

Lucius Malfoy turned around and smiled at his wife. _"So what sort of magic did that brat use to take control of those creatures?" _

"I do not know that, but I found some information on 'the book' that was left to Sirius."

Lucius Malfoy frowned as he struggled to remember all the ancient Black family artifacts that Sirius was allowed to keep inside his room. _"The blank book?"_

Narcissa smiled serenely and nodded. _"The very one. It seems that only the bearer of the family ring can read it and the book contains all the memories and knowledge of our ancestors. Sirius probably learned some spells from that book."_

Lucius' brows furrowed as he started to make plans on taking the book away from Sirius.

"So all we need to do is get the ring and book away from that brat and…"

Narcissa raised an aristocratic eyebrow at her husband. _"Unfortunately, only Black family heirs can wear that ring. It is protected by an ancient magical force, which would kill all those who are not designated to wear it."_

Lucius frowned. _"You're a Black..." _

"Black heirs have always been male."

Lucius Malfoy contemplated on the issue. _"Draco has your blood in him..."_

Narcissa glared at her husband. _"I will not risk my son's life for this. That ring could very well reject and kill him."_

Lucius threw his hands up in exasperation. _"So why do you bother telling me this? Sirius has an access to a power that we cannot touch. What do you suggest then!"_

Narcissa gave her husband a sly smile. _"I think it's about time you try to be nicer to my cousin..."_

-0-

Hermione Granger was having the time of her life. Nathaniel showed her a thing or two on creating magical paintings. She was amazed at the beautiful painting on the ceiling at Hogwart's Great Hall, but the ceiling was nothing compared to the quality of some of the works shown to them.

"You mean water nymphs are nothing more than a herd of kelpies in disguise?"

The artist nodded. _"They were once minor magical creatures, afraid of humans who could easily overpower them."_

Ron snorted. _"That doesn't sound like Seidon. He's one arrogant prat who believes himself to be overly powerful and…"_

Nathaniel smiled. _"Yes, Aris' involvement changed the human perception of kelpies. That which were once perceived as beautiful, shy, and peaceful water nymphs became malicious water demons." _

He showed them another painting where Aris sat on a rock surrounded by water nymphs and horses; some of the nymphs morphed into horses and vice versa as they appeared to listen to Aris Black. _"Aris showed the kelpies that their strength lies from drawing power from a water source. For as long as they share a water source, the power by which they can draw upon becomes limited or scarce."_

Hermione's eyes widened. _"So the herd broke up and each kelpie became solitary creatures. Because they rely on the river and lakes for their power, they become over-protective of it."_

Harry nodded as he thought about the time he met Seidon. _"A creature that wanders alone can easily fall prey, thus a kelpie is highly vulnerable when it loses its river. Thus, they protect their water..."_

Nathaniel bowed his head solemnly. _"They sometimes over-do it. I think you all know how kelpies developed a penchant to drown human beings. Whence before they feared humans and hid from them, with the endowment of greater strength, kelpie now view humans as threats and drowns all in sight."_

Sirius frowned. _"But Seidon never attempted to drown us." _

"That's because you and Harry saved his life and later he made a deal with the Headmaster." Fred answered.

Harry defended their friend. _"But he didn't drown anyone even when he thought Professor Dumbledore broke his word."_

Nathaniel smiled. _"Kelpies are just like us, some more noble than others."_

Ron grumbled. _"Don't let Seidon hear that, his head is big enough as it is."_

Fred and George laughed as Harry and Sirius looked at one another and grinned. They both knew that Ron found the creature to be extremely infuriating .

Hermione wished she brought a quill and parchment with her, so as to jot down all these facts. Although she doubted that she could physically bring anything from this world back to theirs.

-0-

Dark storm clouds blocked the rays of the afternoon sun. It would be raining soon. Albus Dumbledore stood by the entrance of a small muggle cemetery. This cemetery was only a short distance away from Grimmauld Place. The Headmaster walked inside and approached a single unmarked grave. A short distance away were two other similar graves. It could have been his imagination, but it seemed that those two graves carried a dark aura about them, whereas the one in front of him carried one of melancholic despair.

He closed his eyes and quoted a line by a famous muggle writer. _"The evil that man do lives after them. The good is off interred in their bones..."_

This was the grave of Regulus Black. The two other unmarked graves were that of Orion and Nadine Black. Albus had to pull quite a few strings to have made this possible, but he believed that he at least owed this much to Regulus. A single bouquet made from poisonous flowers like azaleas, baneberries, irises, nightshades and periwinkles laid on top of Nadine Black's grave. It would seem that the old house elf was still alive and loyal.

Albus Dumbledore placed the small Slytherin prefect badge and the seal of the Order of the Phoenix on top of the grave before him. _"Hello Regulus, it's been long since I came by. One of these days, I should bring your brother here. Yes, he's now here at this time. A child with a good heart but is strongly misunderstood. He reminds me of you... although he does have a penchant to break rules instead of abiding by it… no ... he's not really like you... very much to the dismay of my staff." _The Headmaster chuckled lightly at the thought of all the headaches Sirius had given all his professors.

"It's strange that Sirius knew some of those spells that you've shown me. Spells that cannot be found in any books. Spells that should have been lost at your demise... I wonder how he came about that knowledge."

The winds blew softly, seeming to softly whisper undiscernibly. Albus Dumbledore sighed, for he knew he could not get any answers here. His visit was purely for sentimental reason. _"I wish you were still around to give light to this puzzle, you did always had this great interest on history and mysteries especially those that involved your family; this love for history had always been one of the reasons as to why you and Remus got along so well..." _

The Headmaster thought on this. Regulus was quite a loner, but he got along well enough with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. It was a long shot, but the Headmaster thought that it was possible for Regulus to have said something to either men... a little piece of knowledge that could help enlighten him on this mystery. Albus Dumbledore would speak to both men when he got back to Hogwarts.

-0-

Fred stared at the painting in awe. _"It's so hard to believe that a dark unicorn is no different from those silvery-white variety."_

Hermione nodded knowingly. _"That totally makes sense, the color and the horn shape is just a matter of a recessive gene coming out."_

Ron gave the girl a blank expression. _"Recess-what?" _

All present gave the girl an equally blank expression. Thus, Hermione sighed and explained. _"It has to do with a branch of muggle science called genetics. Recessive genes lay dormant and will not come out unless given a rare combination; thus it's rare for it to come out like this for dark unicorns, but its very likely that the silvery variety carry the genes to create one."_

Nathaniel listened to the girl attentively and commented. _"Muggle science is indeed interesting..."_

Sirius decided to interrupt, before Nathaniel and Hermione could go on about it again. _"Uh... Nathaniel? Before you and Hermione go about your lengthy discussion about magical paintings or muggle science, can you tell us why dark unicorns are perceived to be evil if they are just ordinary unicorns? _

Nathaniel walked over to a painting that revealed Aris shooting an arrow that killed a hunter. The hunter was targeting a dark unicorn. _"People foolishly believed that dark unicorns were dark reflections of the unicorn. Aris saved Regin, he made Regin realize that he was in greater danger from human beings than those of his siblings and cousins. Since the dark pigmentation made him a target, he should adapt to survive."_

Fred frowned. Given Aris' track record, he had a bad feeling about this outcome. _"Adapt?"_

The next painting revealed a man walking inside a forest, a bow slung casually behind him. A dark unicorn suddenly appeared out of the shadows and the man fell; he lay on the forest floor sweating and shivering. _"Stealth and attack. To harm as well as heal ... Aris' lessons taught. Regin took it upon himself not only to protect his own life, but those of his complacent relatives as well..."_

-0-

Draco kicked a stool angrily. The article he sent failed to cause trouble between Potty and that idiot, Sirius. He paused and smirked. Although he failed to cause trouble between Sirius and Potty... the Weasels were another matter entirely. Draco believed that it was time he ought to send Mama Weasel another letter. He chuckled evilly as he picked up a quill and parchment.

-0-

Nathaniel opened a door and gestured for them to enter the next room. Hermione gasped for the air felt hot and arid. She now stood in the middle of a desert, and all she saw upon the distance were miles of sandy dunes; the high temperature blurred her vision and made her unable to see much in the distance. _"Where are we?"_

Nathaniel waved his wand and a walled city appeared. _"Welcome to the ancient wizarding settlement of Wulbari. This magical city was once ruled by brothers named Guruhi and Gunab. Gunab took pride on his small herd of domesticated winged horses, he loved these horses and took them wherever he went." _The artist pointed to the majestic winged horses that flew in and out of the city._ "During a hunt, a small accident with a stray spell spooked the flying horse that carried Gunab, the king fell off and was killed on impact. Guruhi in his anger cursed the herd..."_

Fred and George grinned. _"Turned them ugly and to have a penchant for blood?" _

"As well as invisible?"

Hermione glared at the twins. _"Shush it you two. I want to hear Nathaniel's tale." _

"Ooohhhh! Hermione likes Nathaniel!"

"Poor, poor Ronnie ..."

Hermione had had enough of those pests. She raised her wand, _"Silencio!"_

Fred and George opened their mouths, but no sound came out.

Ron grinned. _"Way to go Granger! About time someone shut those two up."_

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, an irritated frown upon his face. He was obviously displeasured by the fact that his audience was not paying attention. Sirius grinned and reassured his ancestor. _"No offense Nathaniel, they're always like this. So tell us about these Thestrals."_

The artist looked up as the sun started to set. _"I think you children ought to go back." _

"Just finish your tale about the Thestrals and we'll leave." Sirius pleaded.

Grey eyes stared straight at the boy. _"I will finish my tale about the Thestrals and then you, as well your friends, will leave and not return until you've mastered Arithmancy."_

Sirius pouted. _"That's boring..."_

"Well then," the artist drawled, _"Then you can leave and I won't have to..."_

the artist drawled, 

Sirius moaned pitifully, for he saw that he had no other option. _"Okay then, it's a deal."_

Nathaniel nodded and led them inside the walled city. Hermione was once again amazed at the realism of the paintings. Inside, they saw a small herd of skeletal black horses with glowing white eyes, bat-like wings and a dragon-like face. _"This is the fate of Gunab's horses, Guruhi cursed them to lose their beauty and be attracted to the smell of blood. It was a dark curse wielded with great anger."_

The creature attempted to drink some water from a bucket when a woman screamed; a man came out with his wand and drove the creature away. _"Gunab's horses became known as Thestrals."_

Nathaniel opened another secret door and gestured for them to enter. They once again found themselves inside a gallery. The artist pointed them to a painting where Aris seemed to be deep in conversation with a dark haired woman. "_Orunmila was Guruhi's daughter. She pitied the Thestrals, she felt the presence of a wizard of whose power is greater than that of her brother; she then sought and found Aris."_

The next painting showed Orunmila feeding the Thestrals some sort of potion as well as Aris waving his wand. Then the Thestrals disappeared from sight. _"Unfortunately, a dark curse brought about by such a deep anger, cannot be reversed." _

"Saddened by their failure and knowing that thestrals are domesticated horses that cannot live in the wild; Aris and Orunmila took the thestrals with them, and sought for a place to settle down and care for these horses. He brought them back to his native Greece, There Aris realized that his attempts only resulted in making the thestrals invisible to most humans, and only those who witnessed death can see the creatures. There they became known as Hades' horses, an omen of death. Years later, Aris started the construction of Black Isle, not only for the thestrals, but also for the other horses that he met during his travels."

Aris and Orunmila took the thestrals with them, and sought for a place to settle down and care for these horses. Years later, Aris started the construction of Black Isle, not only for the thestrals, but also for the other horses that he met during his travels."

Harry thought on this and asked. _"The Thestrals should have all settled on the Isle, but Hagrid said that we have a herd in Hogwarts."_

Nathaniel smiled. _"I forgot to mention that Salazar Slytherin was descended from our line. He brought the Thestrals there."_

-0-

Loud crashes could be heard inside the room. Remus Lupin closed the door and winced at the thought of the disaster area that he left behind.

First they tried all the Weasley counter solutions, but with no avail. So they tried their luck on the riddle. While Flitwick was quick to figure that the riddle meant a hammer of some kind, the task of trying out each and every hammer known to muggle and wizarding kind had been extremely time consuming. Presently, the rest of the Faculty were still chasing their quills with a sledge hammer at hand. Remus chuckled at the thought and counted himself lucky; the quills were busy bowing so they were easier to be rid of... unlike those that tailed the others. Of course, they were too busy slamming those hammers to have noticed that Remus Lupin took a few pictures.

"Remus."

"Hello Albus, I assume you'd like some copies. I see you've gotten rid of those quills as well."

The Headmaster smiled, _"Copies?" _He then noticed Remus' camera_. "Ah yes, I would love to have copies. As for my quills, I have them locked safely in a box at my office. Amazing how they modified a simple Zonko's product. It would be a shame to destroy such a quill."_

Remus shook his head; he had long given up on trying to understand the Headmaster. _"Something on your mind Albus?"_

The Headmaster nodded. _"It's best we discuss this in my office."_

-0-

Harry frowned. _"I don't know Sirius, I don't think Professor Snape would want a Puffskein as a pet."_

Ron defended their idea. _"But it's the easiest pet to care for and it's very affectionate."_

Sirius nodded. _"Unless you'd rather join Fred and George on their stupid idea..."_

Harry closed his eyes and stifled a sigh, as he liked Fred and George's idea less. _"Why are we doing this again?"_

Ron and Sirius grinned and explained in a perfect imitation of Fred and George.

"Because Snivellus is such a grouch, and we believe that he only needs someone to shower him with affection."

Harry sighed. _"And thus the Puffskein?"_

Sirius and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"And how do you make sure that Snape doesn't scare it off?"

Sirius grinned. _"Remember that charm we used on those bats for them to follow Snivellus around?"_

Harry finally relented. _"Alright then, but I wonder about you Sirius. Why do you want to do something nice to Snape? I thought you'd rather torture the guy."_

Sirius pretended to be hurt by Harry's insinuation. _"You actually think that bullying Snivelly is all I care to do? Is it so hard to believe that I do care for that greasy-hair git's welfare?"_

Harry and Ron fell off the bed laughing.

-0-

Remus shook his head. _"No, Regulus never told me anything ancient spells of the Blacks, but if what you say about the spell is true, then Sirius may have learned that particular spell from the ancient book, which he usually carries"_

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. _"Regulus told me that spells, such as the one mentioned, were never written down."_

Remus wondered if he should tell the Headmaster everything that Sirius told him about 'The Black Chronicles'.

-End of Chapter 15-

Facts:

1. Quill Songs: Dumbledore's - "This Old Man"; Flitwick's - "Small World"; Snape's "London Bridge"

2. Regin is a Norse name that means 'the god's power'

3. Wulbari is the supreme god of the Krachi of West Africa and not an actual city

4 . Gunab & Guruhi - are African gods of evil

5. Orunmila - African god of compassion

6. The line Dumbledore used "The evil that man do..." is from Shalespeare's 'Julius Caesar' (Speaking of Shakespeare do check out my Shakespearean Parodies - Shakespeare style; also posted on this site )

Author's Replies:

necromann666 - "Caveo Semper" has a special purpose for the storyline and is explained in this chapter. And the fact that he used to hand around the Auror's headquarters enabled him to pick up a couple of spells.

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy - (L) I can truly imagine Fliywick as one (lol) Sorry took long ... finals and stuff then, I decided to give the 10,000 word challenge another try.

LittleMissPadfoot - (lol) funny songs .. the second sounds a bit too mature for a silly 11-year-old but ... (evil grin) there are always older students ...

Kyra2 - Wouldn't have the Malfoys any other way :)

SeriousSiriusFan - Fudge is in charge but 'The Rat' is in a high position of power as well... Yep 'the rat' appeared albeit in just a short scene in chapter 9 with Remus in a bar. Snuffles? (lol) maybe not yet ... Sirius is not yet an Animagus at this age. The Malfoys are up to no good ... then again so is Sirius. :) Yep am still alive (L)

Night-Owl123 - Poor Sirius? What about Hogwart's staff? especially Snivellus? An unhappy Sirius is a troublesome one ... then again Sirius is also troublesome when he's happy ...

dreams of innocence - Whoops ... guess I couldn't finish this too soon ...

Joou Himeko Dah - Pesky little bug ought to be squashed (lol)

rhea8 - It's a great name. More historical backtracks here (grin) and ... No Rita or Fudge!

Fasor - Thanks

Lady FoxFire - Vote noted. :)

Fire'N'Ice - Draco is still at it ... semms the guy doesn't know when to give up. Next chapter is finally here and you can keep Seidon (lol), Ron would be happy to be rid of him.

PammaPoo - Thanks for reading. Glad to hear that you like this. Not having Ron around would stray too much from the canon :)

C.F.Evangel - Thanks. There's more song parodies here, hope you'll enjoy them just as much. I'll try to watch out for that and been editing the previous chapters ... I think I've fixed everything up to Chapter 6...

Bella Snape - I'll see about that on the next chapter ... this one is long enough as it is... And Draco is still plotting .. that guy is persistent. :)

Zork the Unbearable - Thanks Zork, SOrry took so long ... wanted to try my hand again on an extra long chapter.

kitza- Chapter 5 and 6 has been fixed. Binns is still around ... at least during the full moon.

Debbie- Garden gnomes... (evil smile) ... ohh.. the prank potential in those (lol)


	17. Chapter 16

Special Thanks to:

1) dreamsofinnocence for editing this once again  
2) SeriousSiriusFan for the puffskien idea  
3) Healer25 for breaking me out of that mental block by suggesting the use of Canon-related plots.

**CHAPTER 16 - Detentions, Detentions, and Detentions...**

Severus Snape angrily dragged a human-sized chicken all the way up the Headmaster's office; a short man hurried to catch up behind them. _"Headmaster! It's not enough that we have to deal with brats who think themselves above the law but, now we have to contend with an overgrown felon who's experiencing a relapse of his marauder days!"_

Beside the Potions Professor, Quirinus Quirrel cackled and flapped his large white chicken wings.

The Headmaster shook his head, _"Remus is unwell at the moment, as you should know," _blue eyes twinkled in amusement, _"let's not jump to conclusions, Severus."_

_"But, the Spell Twisting Ward was used to protect that Flashing Rainbow Colour Charm placed on the DADA classroom door." _Severus Snape argued,_ " We all know that Remus is the only one who can cast that spell, seeing that he invented it."_

_"Oh dear..."_

The Headmaster turned his attention towards his Charms Professor, _"Something the matter, Filius?"_

_"A thought just occurred to me ... You do know that I cannot resist but feed the inquiring mind..."_

_"Your point Filius?" _Severus Snape impatiently growled.

_"Yesterday, Sirius Black asked me if there was such a spell that could make an object change colours continuously..."_

Severus Snape blinked and remembered that Sirius was also trying to get Remus Lupin to teach him the Spell Twisting Ward. _"You and Lupin are a couple of dunderheads! Teaching Sirius Black a few new tricks, is like trusting a chimpanzee with matches!"_

Filius Flitwick raised both hands in an attempt to calm the irate Potions Master, _"Now Severus, that child is extremely brilliant and is hardly a chimpanzee. Moreover, our purpose for being here is to teach those children. There's hardly a reason to get angry, Sirius could merely be practicing."_

_"Practicing! Are you mad?"_

_"I told the boy that it takes practice to perfect the charm," _The Charms Professor smiled brightly, _"it seems that he finally got it."_

Snape gave his colleague a disgusted look. _"You complacent delusional fools may be willing to let that brat get away with this, but I won't! I'll go look for that currish ill-bred buffoon myself." _He turned towards the door, when the Headmaster stopped him.

_"Severus..."_

_"I'm not going to change my mind Professor..."_

_"I was not about to stop you. I only believe that you just ought to sit down and save yourself the effort."_

Severus Snape frowned for Albus Dumbledore once again had that knowing twinkle in his eye, _"What do you mean..."_

_"He's already on his way here." _The Headmaster answered with a pleasant smile.

The door burst open as Madame Hooch rushed in. _"Severus! Filius! Both of you would need to take care of your respective houses. There's been a dragon attack! It's a Chinese Fireball, the largest one I've ever seen!"_

Madame Pomfrey stood behind the Flying Instructor. _"Professor Trelawney saw it pass by her window. She was in hysterics, claimed that the dragon ate the Weasley Twins. I gave her a Sleeping Drought. Prefects are already routing the younger students back into their dorms and.…"_

The door slammed open once again and in walked Minerva McGonagall, with the one and only Sirius Black by her side, _"Call everything off. It's a false alarm." _She then glared down at the boy by her side.

_"But Minerva darling, I did it all for you. I mean what woman could resist a knight in shining armor battling a dragon...?" _Sirius gulped as he felt the intensity of the Deputy Headmistress' glare. He bit his lower lip and thought that maybe, just maybe, he might have gone too far this time...

-0-

Hermione was glad that both Harry and Ron had finally seen the light, both had asked her to help them with their homework and they promised to drag Sirius along, to try to convince the moron to do a bit of homework as well. She entered the common room and was not surprised to see that only Ron and Harry waited for her by the fireplace.

_"The idiot got detention again?"_

Harry and Ron looked at one another and cracked up.

Hermione sighed. _"Alright, how did he earn it this time?"_

_"Where shall we start, Harry?" _Ron mused.

Harry laughed. _"How about attempting to break Fred and George out of detention."_

_"He did succeed." _Ron smirked, _"Of course it was only temporarily..."_

_"Unlicensed flying and display of a dragon blimp..." _Harry continued.

_"Causing undue panic to the student body and faculty members."_

_"Copyright Infringement!"_

Ron rolled over with laughter, _"Don't forget, attempting to escape prosecution!"_

Hermione's eyes widened, _"That's not funny. How many points did we lose for that stunt?"_

Harry and Ron looked at one another. _"We don't know yet."_

_"What was that idiot thinking? Why does he pull these idiotic stunts?"_ Hermione stared exasperatedly at the ceiling as she asked.

Harry and Ron once again exchanged a few knowing looks.

_"He was bored." _Ron explained.

Hermione stared at both boys incredulously, _"Bored?"_

_"Bored." _Harry repeated earnestly.

-0-

_"Let me get this straight Sirius, you made an exact replica of Ron's dragon chess piece, transfigured it's components to become a highly flexible muggle material called 'latex', enlarged it, filled it with hot air, and used a Levitating Charm to further boost it up the air. May I ask the purpose of which?"_

_"Well Professor Dumbledore," _Sirius explained, _"Hermione discussed latex in detail with Nathaniel, that it's very flexible, looks more realistic and not as heavy as stone or wood, so that gave me the idea. I also thought the details in that dragon piece looked good, so I used it. I didn't know it has a copyright protection charm..."_

(FLASHBACK)

Sirius frowned as he heard a loud pop and Ron's chess piece emitted a high-pitched ringing sound. He figured that this is an indication that he ought to hurry. He did not know what he did wrong, but he'd find out sooner or later. Sirius smiled as his life-sized dragon balloon looked realistic enough and with a flick of his wand; the balloon started to drift up and fly towards the tower wherein Fred and George's detention was held.

Fred was surprised when he saw Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig by the window. He did not have to say a word as his brother immediately went to distract Trelawney; this gave Fred ample time to accept the note from the owl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Fred, George!**_

_**Harry and Ron refused to go along with me this time, but at least they've lent me Hedwig and the dragon chess piece. When the red dragon flies by your window, jump on it. This is the means towards your escape. Trust me on this.**_

**_Sirius_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fred smiled for Sirius was as usual 'up to no good' which translated in Weasley Twins' language as 'fun'. He discreetly slipped the note to his brother and shrugged when George gave him a questioning look. Fred had no idea what Sirius was up to either.

Then they heard distant screams and explosions. Both twins rushed towards the window and saw mushroom shaped flames lighted the sky. They grinned at one another with pride, for Sirius obviously used their Weasley Mushroom Fire Rockets, but what awed them was the realistic-looking Chinese Fireball headed their way. Had Sirius not sent the note, they would have thought the dragon to be real.

-0-

Sirius threw himself on the couch beside Harry and laughed; Fred and George ran about the room and shouted jubilantly, _"Free! We're free!" _

Harry shook his head and frowned at the strange ringing noise that emitted from Sirius' pocket. _"Sirius, what's that in you pocket."_

_"Oh, I almost forgot," _he pulled out the small dragon chess piece and flipped it towards Ron. _"Here's your you chess piece back. FULLY INTACT."_

_"Why is it ringing? What did you do to it?"_ Ron frowned as he examined the chess piece.

_"I don't know. It just started to ring." _

The portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall entered with two elderly wizards that Harry had never seen before.

_"Care to explain this Mr. Weasley?"_

_"Explain what. Professor?" _Ron stared at McGonagall and the two men in confusion.

Fred and George gave one another a grim look, _"We're doomed..."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

_"I didn't want Ron to get into trouble for something I did, so I admitted to replicating the dragon chess piece and sort of improved on it. Mr. Watson and Mr. Burns saw my dragon balloon when they apparated to Hogsmeade; they came here and found Professor McGonagall, explained the copyright infringement and its likely connection to the dragon incident." _Sirius sighed. _"So, here I am."_

Severus Snape's eyes glittered maliciously. _"A couple of days in Azkaban would do that brat some good."_

Minerva McGonagall eyes narrowed disapprovingly at Snape, _"Fortunately, Mr. Watson and Mr. Burns willingly dropped the charges in exchange for a share on the dragon balloon patent. Those men believed that the balloon would be a big hit on the upcoming Quidditch cup." _she glared down at the boy. _"You got lucky, Mr. Black. Now I think we all need to discuss your fate for that stunt you pulled."_

Albus Dumbledore cupped his hands under is chin and delivered the sentence. _"50 points from Gryffindor and triple detentions for a whole month for you, Mr. Black."_

Severus Snape blinked incredulously. _"What? That's it?"_

_"No," _the Headmaster's eye twinkled as he smiled.

_"20 points for honestly, loyalty to friends, and willingness to take responsibility." _Professor Sprout announced.

_"What? Are you mad?"_

_"10 points for creativity and exceptional skills in transfiguration and charms" _Filius Flitwick added with a smile.

_"You're all mad!" _Severus Snape's outrage was evident in his voice.

Dumbledore gave a pleasant smile and added. _"5 points for excellent knowledge on muggle materials. Latex ... I'll have to look into that..."_

Snape blinked and gaped at his colleagues, unable to believe the recent turn of events. Minerva McGonagall merely shook her head.

-0-

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He stifled a moan as he set the book aside. With Hermione's help (and Sirius' absence), he and Ron were able to finish their homework in record time. They went to the library to borrow a few books in an attempt to seek information on Nicholas Flamel and Diones D. Pilkee. So far, they had no such luck.

The portrait door swung open, and in tumbled Sirius and the Weasley Twins.

_"So much for peace and quiet," _Hermione grumbled as she too set her book aside.

Ron beamed and threw the book he held onto the pile as well and asked. _"So? How did it go?"_

Fred placed an arm around Sirius, _"This boy, lost us 50 points."_

_"What?" _Hermione blinked unable to believe that those idiots were taking this too casually.

_"And he also gained us 35 points at the same time,"_ George added.

Sirius smirked, _"So that leaves me 15 points to regain for our house and thus maintain the balance. Also I've now officially beaten Fred and George's record," _he beamed and picked up one of the books piled up on the table, _"triple detentions for a whole month, so Ron, can you place in an additional 90 on my record book? What are you guys doing anyway?"_

Hermione sighed. _"Unlike you, we've done our homework and are now doing research on what project Dumbledore and his partner Nicholas Flamel had worked on. As well as some information on a Hogwart's ghost named Diones D. Pilkee."_

_"Boring." _Sirius rolled his eyes and flipped the book closed. He read the title and smirked, _"Modern Wizards? Are you guys daft? Dumbledore is OLD."_ He snickered and started towards the bookshelf on the rightmost corner of the common room, _"You guys ought to research on the Classical Greats." _

Fred and George rolled over in laughter as Sirius began to flip through a thick old book.

Hermione sighed, for the three idiots were at it again, she firmly believed that they would not be making any further progress in their research. She frowned at the troublemaker, _"You know Sirius, it's admirable that you made sure to regain all the house points you've lost, but it would be better if..."_

_"Hey!" _Sirius blinked in surprise, _"I think I've found something..."_

Hermione rolled her eyes for she would not fall for Sirius' stupid tricks this time. One of the things she had learned early on, was the fact that Sirius Black was a good actor. _"Give us a break, Black. We won't fall for your..."_

_"I'm serious!"_

Ron crossed his eyes and laughed, _"Sure you are."_

_"I am! Check this out," _He then began to read out from the book,_ "Nicholas Flamel was born in 1326, an Alchemist. Flamel lived in France in the fourteenth century and is supposed to have create the first and only Philosopher's Stone in existence. There are mentions of sightings of him throughout the centuries because he was supposed to have gained immortality. There are still streets named after Flamel and his wife Perenelle in Paris. Albus Dumbledore is believed to have done some alchemical work with him, although not the creation of that stone..."_

Harry stood up and walked over, Sirius handed him the book to read over _"Guys, its not a joke. The package taken from Gringotts may have been the Philosopher Stone."_

_"What's the Stone for?" _Ron asked.

Sirius shrugged, _"To create an Elixir of Life, thus whoever possesses the stone would have gained immortality."_

_"That must be what the dog guarded!" _Ron jumped up, _"but why would Snape want it?"_

_"Because the ugly git wants to live forever." _Sirius supplied, _"although if I had his face, I'd..."_

Hermione rolled her eyes, _"So that leaves Diones D. Pilkee."_

Fred scratched his head, _"Who?"_

_"A ghost I ran into."_

George shook his head. _"Never heard of him. Although maybe we can ask the other ghosts."_

Sirius gave Ron a wicked grin, _"Or we can ask Seidon..."_

_"No way! That kelpie doesn't know anything anyway, so why waste our time...Pilkee...P-I-E...kelpie...Diones...D-O-N...that leaves...That's it!"_

All occupant of the room gave Ron a puzzled look.

_"It's an anagram. Diones D Pilkee, Diones is Seidon, D sounds like 'the' and Pilkee is Kelpie!"_

Hermione realized that the horse had, once again, fooled her. _"When I get my hands on that dumb horse I'll..."_

_"Why'd he come see you?" _Harry asked.

Hermione then remembered the letter. _"The letter! I think it's with Neville..."_

_"I guess this means you no longer need a little reminder."_

They looked up to and saw Hermione's 'ghost' leaned on the opened doorway.

_"Seidon! Wicked new look!" _Sirius jumped over the nearby table and headed toward his friend.

The kelpie tossed his head backwards. _"Well, time for me to go now...Too bad I didn't get to try out that famous human ghostly greeting."_

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. _"What famous human ghostly greeting?"_

_"Boo!" _The kelpie replied flatly as he turned his heel, changed to back to a horse, and galloped away.

Sirius, Harry and the twins laughed; Ron shook his head while Hermione glared at the retreating horse.

Harry turned to Ron, _"What do you say to paying Hagrid another visit?"_

_"Sorry, Harry That'll have to wait, we've got to pack. We're spending Christmas at home."_

Harry frowned, _"But I thought we'd all be spending it here."_

_"Mom changed her mind and asked us all home. You can come along too, Harry." _Fred explained and shifted his foot nervously.

Harry noticed that Fred didn't invite Sirius and all three Weasley avoided his gaze.

_"It's me isn't it?" _Sirius suddenly spoke up,_ "Look, no sense in all of you guys getting into all this trouble. I heard your parents usually let you stay here, because it's more cost efficient, and Harry could use some more company. Tell her I'd be spending Christmas with the Malfoys."_

_"What?" _Harry stared at Sirius, _"I thought they've uninvited you."_

_"Apparently they had a change of heart, they're now insisting that I come." _Sirius grinned and pulled out a letter, _"Cissa said here that, despite everything else, I'm still family and they want to start afresh."_

Hermione's eyes widened, _"They just want to know about the Chronicles and the unicorn! You're not falling for that again, are you?"_

_"What do you know? Cissa has always been a bit nicer to me than Lucius was! You don't know anything!" _He glared at Hermione, _"Had it ever occurred to you Ms Know-it-all that maybe you're wrong? Slytherins are not necessarily evil. All my family are usually Slytherins."_

Hermione tried to get a word in, _"But..."_

Sirius stalked off and headed to his room. Hermione glared at the other boys who only stared at their feet. _"Why didn't any of you say something? Why would you allow your friend to fall for that load of baloney?"_

_"Well...Hermione, maybe it's true. Maybe his cousin did convinced her husband to be nicer to Sirius... I mean Sirius did say she was nicer than Draco or Lucius," _Harry mumbled.

_"I doubt that," _Ron grumbled, _"but that's a pretty wild accusation, Hermione."_

Fred nodded, _"You shouldn't have dashed his hope without so much of a proof."_

George headed for the stairs, _"Hey Fred, come on! Let's go invite Sirius along for that prank we planned on Percy."_

_"Right behind you brother!" _Fred laughed as both boys clamored up the stairs.

Harry grinned, _"Wait up! I thought we're a team."_

_"Yeah! We want in too!" _Ron laughed as he and Harry ran up to join the duo.

Hermione sighed, _"Here we go again..."_ she then started to contemplate on whether she should ask the kelpie for help, but then decided that the creature was too infuriating to deal with.

-0-

_"Fred! George!" _He loudly banged on the door. A few early risers stared at him, most of them at least tried to stifle their laughter. Percy Weasley's eyes narrowed into slits, his brothers have gone too far this time. Detention is too light a sentence; their mother ought to hear about this as well.

The door swung open, wide gray eyes stared back at him, _"Oh wow! I didn't expect all your hair to fall out this soon. I predicted it'll take two years, maybe a receding hairline but not..."_

He glared down at the boy, _"Fred and George, where are they?"_

_"Fast asleep, but I wouldn't try to wake them up if I were you..."_

He ignored Sirius and walked up to one of the twins, he kicked the bed hard when... "Arrgghhhh!"

_"I tried to warn you. They've set booby traps all over after I woke them up several times." _Sirius sat on his bed and pinched his nose for Percy had been sprayed with a bit of stink sap, _"Whew! Would you mind if I open the window?" _He then sauntered off to do so.

Percy gaped at the boy and held back a string of colorful curses when another voice chimed in.

_"Bloody hell! What's that smell? Can't a guy get some sleep around this room?"_

_"Morning Ron," _Sirius quipped as he opened the window.

_"Black! I should have known you're the one to wake me up again at this ungodly hour!"_

_"Not me Ron, Percy here has decided to spring one of Fred and George's traps."_

The head of a red-haired boy popped out from behind one of the curtains, his eyes widened at the sight of his brother before him. He then hid behind the curtains once again; his bed shook due to his silent laughter.

Harry woke up as well. He pulled open his curtains to watch the proceeding before him. Sirius sat beside him and offered a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

Percy glared at the two First years who watched him eagerly and tried to wake the twins the old fashion way. _"FRED! GEORGE! WAKE UP YOU BLISTERING MORONS!"_

Both twins jumped awoke at the same time and rubbed their eyes. They stared at their brother before them, wrinkled their noses and rolled over in laughter.

_"This is not funny! Now hand over the antidote!"_

George turned towards Sirius, _"Sirius, have you figured out the counter-potion yet?"_

Sirius shook his head.

Percy stared at the two; _"You're letting a First Year create an antidote for you? Are you both mad?"_

_"You always did say that we are. We merely thought that it'll be a good learning experience for the lad, and he wants to try doing so. There's no need to fear, the Weasley Invisible Hair Formula is not yet out in the market. You have the priviledge to try it out first," _Fred grinned impishly.

_"A product that has plenty of prank potential and some practical uses for people who doesn't want to shave," _George added.

_"Just hand over the formula and I'll figure it out myself."_

_"Hey! We have a deal here!" _Sirius jumped up to argue, _"Signed, enchanted and binding." _he showed Percy a piece of parchment.

_"Unfortunately, we agreed to give Sirius the chance to figure out the antidote, up until next week," _Fred explained.

George elaborated, _"In return, he may save us the trouble of doing so, but all patent of the Invisible Hair Formula and the counter-potion will be for Fred and George Weasley only. Sirius Black will forego all rights and patents to the antidote thereof." _

Harry held back a smirk for they'd planted the same formula in the Slytherin's water tank...

-0-

Severus Snape woke up and felt something holding tight on his leg. _meeepp _He looked down and saw that something beige and furry has attached itself on his leg and purred _meeep._

-0-

Hermione stared at the Slytherin's table, she wondered about this new 'Go-Bald and Shave Your Eyebrows' trend of the house. Several people from the different houses sniggered and pointed at the Slytherin's table. She ignored all this and headed for her intended destination. Neville Longbottom stared at the hairless Draco Malfoy and his two bodyguards. Draco glared at Neville who gulped and followed Hermione.

_"Harry, Ron, I have the letter here, where's Sirius?"_

_"He and my brothers are having breakfast at the Headmaster's office," _Ron sighed.

Hermione frowned, _"Something tells me that this isn't good."_

_"Well it's a good laugh..." _Harry felt two pair of eyes bore down on him and he faltered, _"...at least I thought it was..." _he mumbled.

-0-

Percy glared at his twin brothers as they tried to explain to the Headmaster.

_"You see, the contract is binding and we can't allow anyone to see the formula except for Sirius, who's given a week to figure out the counter-solution, else we do it ourselves." _Fred explained sadly.

George nodded, _"And Sirius can't ask anyone for help because he would be breaching the contract and be revealing the ingredients that we used."_

_"And the purpose of this contract?" _The Headmaster asked, his voice sound stern but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sirius answered, _"I wanted to try doing this, and it seemed pointless if Fred and George or someone else can make a counter-solution at the same time."_

_"Well then," _Albus Dumbledore smiled, _"The solution is simple. Fred and George will get double detentions, and 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor for playing that prank on a Prefect and the Slytherins." _He then turned his attention towards Sirius, _"Now Mr. Black you have the chance to regain those lost points if you figure out that antidote within the day..."_

Sirius opened his mouth to protest about his lack of time to do so, _"But I have..."_

_"You will be spending those triple detention of yours today in the Potions Dungeon. I'll make sure that Professor Snape will leave you alone, so as to protect the patent. And this book will be helpful in figuring out the counter for certain ingredients." _The Headmaster smiled and handed a book to Sirius.

Percy Weasley gaped and was about to protest, when Severus Snape entered the room, _"Headmaster! Those brats are at it again!"_

_meep_

_"Hello Severus, That's a very cute puffskien you have there." _The Headmaster gave the Potions Master a pleasant smile.

The Potions Master glared at the Headmaster and at the boys in the office. _"This thing seemed to have permanently attached itself to my leg and every time I tried to pull it off..." _he then demonstrated and pulled the puffskien off. _MMEEEEPPPPP!_

Everyone covered their ears and wondered how such a deafening sound can come out from such a small creature.

_"It seems that the creatures likes you too much Severus." _The Headmaster smiled as the puffskien purred and attached itself once again to Snape's leg.

-0-

_"So Harry, would you want to spend Christmas with us? It's be fun, the feast may not be as big as the one here at Hogwarts, but at least you'll be spending it with friends."_

Harry contemplated on the invitation, _"So you won't really be spending it here as originally planned?"_

Ron sighed. _"At first, mum planned this to make sure Fred, George and I not spend anymore time with Sirius; but now she's really psyched about this rare occasion of having the whole family together for Christmas. Bill and Charlie are also coming."_

_"Are you sure your mum wouldn't mind?"_

_"She'd love to have you," _Ron grinned.

_"Hey Ron, what do you say to checking out that mirror again? We were interrupted the last time."_

-0-

Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she read the letter, she walked up to her husband, wrapped her arms around him and whispered. _"He seems very happy at being invited home for Christmas."_

Lucius Malfoy grumbled, _"At least someone is..."_

_"Now Lucius darling, you promised to be nice and act like you do want him around." _Narcissa reprimanded her husband softly.

_"I still don't see why I have to suffer."_

Narcissa sighed and explained once again, _"Because Sirius is more talkative when he's happy and unguarded. We do want to talk, don't we?"_

_"The things I do for power," _Lucius sighed. _"I do hope we get the information quickly, so I don't have to suffer from that brat's presence for long."_

_"Patience is virtue, dear husband." _Narcissa smiled and walked back to her desk and prepared a reply.

-0-

Sirius sighed as he waited for the potion to boil. He has some time to kill so he pulled out the Black Chronicles and begans to write:

_'Dad? You're not still mad about my picking Nathaniel as one of my ancestral guide are you? The book won't allow me to pick Regulus so he's the only one that I can think of -'_

Strong dark script appeared on the book, _"I suppose I cannot expect much. Narcissa was more concern about socializing and keeping up with appearances to have taught you much.'_

_'Dad, why do people fear me so much? I mean so many other families served Voldemort too but, they..."_

_"The name Black has always brought about fear and awe. We are the oldest wizarding clan that has ever existed."_

Sirius frowned and stared at the ringed by his hand. _"Does being a Black mean that we're more powerful than most.'_

_'Son, don't ever fall for that belief. The family ring my enhance whatever innate magic you have but, there are plenty on wizards more powerful than you. What is important is as a Black we carry an 'illusion of power'. Feed upon that illusion, the more they fear you, the more powerful you would seem.'_

_"Illusion? How?' _Sirius remembered how Seidon also encouraged fear to display his strength.

_'Secret spells, potions and artifacts that has been passed on for generations. It gives us the air of Mystery and hold onto the awe of the public. I have taught you one of my favourates, I could teach you more...'_

Sirius then noticed that his solution has began to bubble, he then set the book aside and added the necessary powder.

**-End of Chapter 16-**

A/N: Sorry for the lack of serious events on this chapter. So some weird reason I'm having a hard time coming up with the more serious portions. (Must be because I'm on vacation) Anyway I'm posting this to show that I'm still alive and continuing this. I hope to have more things going by the next chapter.

BTW do check out my Regulus Fic - "Little King... Thy Kingdon Torned Asunder." I wrote it before the release of HBP. Just happy to know that my theory about him being braver than Sirius made him out to be at OTP maybe true.

P.S. I read HBP and all I can say is: _"Now I have more incentive to torture Snape!"  
**dreams of innocence: **_I completely agree! glares at Snape

AUTHOR'S REPLIES:

Prankster Perfect - Whoops I totally missed that. Harry Potter and the Return of Eliza? I'll check it out. I just read HBP JK outdone herself ... I didn't expect those twists and it's a whole lot darker than the others. This chapter is mostly pranks L the 'Non-S.P.A.W.N.' type. The Prankster rules? I just made them up ... I have no idea what the other are ... sorry...Glad you like my story. Sure I'll finish the 'This Old Man Song' grin e-mailed it but not sure if you got it ... so here it is:

This old man, he played one  
He doesn't mind when we have fun  
Snape blew up, Flickwick's a hairy king kong  
This old man just whistled a song

This old man, he played two  
He only smiled when we turned him blue  
Lupin's got hiccups, Snivellus wearing a tutu  
This old man played on his kazoo

This old man, he played three  
We gave him a purple goatee  
Quirell's so scared and he tried to stake Snape  
This old man went to bake a cake

This old man, he played four  
We sealed off all the doors  
Teachers are stuck in, students stuck out  
This old man fed the kelpie a trout.

This old man, he played five  
Flitwick got hit by a large beehive,  
Bees buzzed in, students hid under the chair  
This old man ask Snape about his hair

This old man he played six,  
We poured salt into the soup mix  
Snape sang and danced, pulled Lupin off his seat  
This old man asked for veggies and meat.

This old man he played seven,  
Snape got attacked by all those raven  
Quirell's a soggy mess, Flitwick's a bunny that hops  
This old man offered us a lemon drop.

This old man he played eight,  
Snivellus wailed about his state  
McGonagall's well loved, she beats prefects off with a stick  
This old man offered muggle lollies to lick

This old man he played nine,  
We charmed the elves to look like mimes  
Hagrid's been shrunk, Snivellus' a tatooed goon  
This old man whistled a happy tune.

This old man he played ten,  
In his room, we left some hens  
Quirell's a frog, Snivellus' a fine feathered beast,  
This old man prepared a chicken feast.

Joou Himeko Dah - OMG! Have you read it? I loved it! Its so much darker that her previous works. Fudge's out as well.

rockpaperscissors - Yes I did make up most of the rhymes some were offered by my generous reviewers who're great rhymers themselves like SeriousSiriusFan for Snape's rhyming diatribe at Dumbledore, Sirius and Hermione; and LittleMissPadfoot for that Row your Boat rhyme. The rest I either came up with all on my own or just massacred Nursery rhymes and Shakespeare.

Night-Owl123 - unfortunately the faculty does not feel the same way. L

rhea8 - Now that I've finally managed.. I'm not doing that again L Sirius will prove himself strangle worthy on this one snicker Actually that spell was intentionally placed there to blend the serious portion with the pranks. Just thought it'll make a good opening for the flashback scene. You know you're probably the only one who figured that out L Yes it's Seidon.

LittleMissPadfoot - This one's for Non-SPAWN pranks on prefects and Slytherins ... crazy boys ...

Fire'N'Ice - Pretty scary if you can indeed do all that ... I'd probably get sued by all your victims L good thing I'm using a pen name lol

Lady FoxFire - Actually I didn't lol I must have been rhyming unconciously ...

SeriousSiriusFan- Have you read HBP? Really makes you want to bash him even more lol and Ron/Hermione is now a real canon pairing. No chance of that happening I have no sibling and no one knows my passwords Ralph Fiennes is too cute to play Voldie! Oh well... there's always make-up ... so he'll pull it - He's such a great actor as well ... He played that Sadistic General at Schindler's List I didn't like the last one either since she killed Padfoot ... I guess this one is better because I sort of expected she'll kill (the guy she killed) -- at least he's one of the ones I'd expected to die... Although I like that character too.

Raliena - Thanks will do! Although I doubt anyone will read this at the moment with HBP out and all

Kyra2 - Basically that's it for the Thestrals, but for the Hinoemas, Kelpies and Dark Unicorn... they did indeed kill/harm people. Although all started out as peaceful creatures. Aris just has a way of bringing out the worst in them.

siriuslyobsessed - Thanks. I've updated and glad you enjoyed the pranks.


	18. Chapter 17

**EDITED BY: dreamsofinnocence**

The water sprayed across his face, it was an exhilarating experience for which he never got tired of. Seidon loved the wide expanse that his new lake had to offer; he never had this much freedom and space to run when he was in his former river inside the forbidden forest.

_'Seidon. We need to talk, it is a matter of great importance' _

The kelpie shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He was still not used to hearing that voice speak inside his head; he growled and wondered what was so important for Dyrdar to disturb him at such a time. He trotted over to the lakeshore where the unicorn stood and waited. Tenebrus was also there.

_'This better be important, Dyrdar.' _

The unicorn's green eyes stared at him calmly. _'I would never venture out of the forest if it isn't. The problem involves a dragon.' _

The kelpie snorted. _'That was no dragon. That was merely one of Sirius' creations. Sometimes I wonder if that boy has Leprechaun blood in him...' _

_'I do not mean the Chinese Fireball. The large human has a Norwegian Egg with him.' _

_'And why should we worry about a mere egg?' _The kelpie scoffed.

Tenebrus saw that Seidon was once again testing Dyrdar's patience and thus decided to take control of the situation. _'The egg will eventually grow into a dragon. As guardians, we ought to make sure that the dragon will not harm our charge.' _

The kelpie tossed back his head proudly, _'There's no need to worry. I can handle the situation.' _

At times like this, even Dyrdar was surprised by the kelpie's arrogance. _'Fool! Dragons breathe out fire. You are no match for them.'_

_'Did I say anything about facing a dragon head on? I meant the boy's protection will not be a problem, because I can easily transport him to a safer place. Your age-old unicorn wisdom is failing you Dyrdar.' _

Tenebrus decided to interrupt and avoid any further clashes. _'Seidon, that'll work only if Sirius is far from the dragon, but what if he's directly confronted by the creature? You would not be of any help, for you can do little against fire.' _

The unicorn nodded, _'And neither Tenebrus or myself are a match for a dragon.' _

_'The solution is simple then,'_ Seidon swished his tail arrogantly. _"We destroy the egg now." _

The thestral bowed its head, _'That would break Hagrid's heart...' _

_''What do you suggest then?' _Dyrdar challenged. Just this once, she thought the kelpie's solution brilliant.

_''We call upon a Hinoema. They are best fitted to fight dragons and they stand to lose more, if the last of the Black dies.' _

_'That's true,' _the unicorn grudgingly agreed, _'but I won't ask for their help.' _

_'Neither would I.' _Seidon stated.

The thestral sighed, _'Then give me time to try and seek their assistance and if I should fail, then you two can push through with your plan.'_

-0-

_"Fred! George! Do you really think this is funny!" _

All occupants of the room winced, for the scream had their ears ringing.

Sirius placed the last of his books into his trunk, turned around and gaped at Percy Weasley who stood by the open doorway of their room.

George rolled over with laughter as Fred attempted to hold his own back, so as to defend themselves, _"We have nothing to do with this! Alright Sirius, what did you do?" _His attempt to reprimand was ruined, as he guffawed and joined his brother on the floor and laughed.

Sirius just stared at Percy, for the prefect now sported green hair while leaves and donkey ears sprouted out of his head. He bit his lower lip and muttered, _"I'm in trouble..." _

_"That's the understatement of the year," _Percy hissed.

Sirius twiddled his fingers nervously, _"The ears I did on purpose, and I have the counter-solution ... but..." _

Harry sighed. He didn't like the sound of this.

_"But what?" _ Ron prodded.

_"I have no idea why Percy's hair turned green and leafy. I think I may have messed up somewhere..." _Sirius smiled nervously and handed Percy the antidote for the donkey's ears, _"...if it helps, green is the colour of the season..." _his voice trailed off and his eyes pleaded for someone to help him out.

Fred and George continued to laugh and wheeze in the background as Percy glared at the first year. _"What do you mean by messed up?" _

_"The ears? I was attempting to do 'elf ears', you know, for the spirit of the season. But seems I didn't do it right either..." _

George grinned at his brother, _"Well Percy, we did warn you that the invisible hair antidote ought to be tested first, but noooo, you wouldn't listen..." _

_"And neither did the Slytherins," _Fred snickered.

Harry stared at Percy and decided to try and help Sirius out. _"Since the ears did not turn green, I'd assume the thing that was supposed to do that, turned your hair green instead," _despite Percy's glare he continued. _"So maybe Sirius' antidote will also cure the green hair..." _

_"What about those leaves?" _Ron's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sirius groaned, _"I don't know why the leaves grew." _

_"George? Does the contract also include patents to all solutions accidentally created, while finding an antidote?" _

George studied a piece of parchment and frowned. _"'Fraid not, Fred." _

_"Sirius, old pal!" _Fred placed an arm around Sirius, _"How about signing over the exclusive production and distribution rights of that wicked leafy growth formula to us?" _

_"We'd even give you a share on the profits from the sale," _George added.

Percy growled. _"Oh for Merlin's sake, give me the formula for that counter-solution and I'll figure out this mess!" _

_"No can do, Percy." _George shook his head emphatically.

_"Patent." _Fred explained.

_"SIRIUS BLACK!" _

_"Why do I get the feeling that they're gonna force me to spend my Christmas vacation here, just so I can serve all that extra detention that's coming?" _Sirius moaned as he recognized the voice of their Deputy Headmistress.

_"Mate, I hate to say this but you've brought this upon yourself." _Ron said sympathetically.

Sirius dropped to the floor and groaned, _"This time around, it's a accident. I don't even know what I did wrong." _

Harry smirked, _"Except for the ears..." _

Sirius gave a small smile, _"Well that went wrong too..." _

Minerva McGonagall stood on the doorway and tapped her foot. _"Care to explain why after trying your antidote, all the Slytherins now have leafy green hair and donkey ears?" _

_"Because they're all asses," _Sirius muttered to himself.

_"What did you say, Mr. Black?" _

_"Ummm... I messed up big time?" _He gave the Headmistress an expression akin to a lost puppy, _"But maybe they won't mind as green is their house colour, and I'd gladly try and help figure out how I messed up that antidote..." _

Harry again tried to help Sirius out, _"Professor, Sirius is only a first year like myself. You don't really expect him to create a perfect antidote in only 3 hours do you?" _

Fred and George held onto one another for support as they both tried to stifle their laughter. Ron on the other hand could not resist but rolled over in laughter.

The Deputy Headmistress eyed all three of the Weasleys brothers. _"Seeing as the three of you find this amusing, I believe you'd enjoy helping Sirius to figure out the CORRECT antidote." _

Ron looked up to the Deputy Headmistress nervously, _"Uhmm... what about the patent enchantment?" _

_"I believe the patent contract only holds for the antidote of the Invisible Hair Formula and not this one," _McGonagall pointed out.

All three Weasley brothers groaned, as the task would entail plenty of boring research.

----

_"And so we found that..." _

_"Sirius used fresh Holly twigs..." _

_"Instead of dried ones!" _

_"Thus the leafy situation!" _

Bill laughed at his brothers' tales. He always did enjoy the stories of their misadventures, but this year's tales were all the more amusing and somehow, almost all of it involved one Sirius Black.

Ron grinned, _"Tell everyone about the dragon!" _

_"Don't forget about The Dark Lord of the Chess Set!" _Harry laughed.

Charlie Weasley laughed, _"I sure wish I was around to at least see some of your plans in action." _

Percy grumbled, _"It's not that much fun when you're actually there." _

Fred once again turned towards his mother and pleaded, _"Come on mum, just for one day." _

_"It's the Christmas season after all..." _George placed his chin on the table and stared up at Molly Weasley pleadingly.

Molly Weasley's lips thinned. She was determined not to give in to Fred and George's pleas. Thankfully Bill changed the subject.

_"Ron, you asked me yesterday about a historical figure, for your history homework." _

Ron scratched his head and stared at his brother, _"Huh?" _

_"I was thinking, maybe you ought to focus on Malinda Krobrell." _

_"Who?" _Ron was now utterly confused.

Charlie grinned for he caught on, _"Malinda was the great grand daughter of Argus Krobrell, the infamous dark wizard who was responsible for the massacre of half-bloods on the late 16th century. They unearthed her diary recently." _

Bill shook his head sadly. _"Such a sad story, She didn't really start out as the evil witch that history now knows her to be. It was just that everyone blamed her for the sins of her ancestor and never gave her a chance to take another path. That diary tells how she was slowly pushed towards her dark path, how only those who are deeply entrenched in the dark arts gave her acceptance and a chance. That passage where she wrote about the first time she threw a killing curse was..." _

Molly Weasley threw up her hands exasperatedly, _"Alright already! But I expect Bill, Charlie and Percy to watch you boys, and make sure that he won't be teaching you anything that's remotely related to the dark arts!" _

_"Mum!" _Fred whined.

George nudged his brother. He did not want to take the risk and have their permission revoked.

_"And Ginny is not to spend time with you boys while he's here." _

_"Mum!" _Ginny whined, _"Where do you expect me to go while they're having fun?" _

_"You can stay in the kitchen with me." _

_"Mum! That's not fair!" _Ginny pouted. Part of her had wanted to spend more time with Ron's friend, Harry, and Sirius sounded like a fun guy.

Charlie felt a twinge of sympathy for his sister and decided to try and help her out. _"Mum, there's no need to worry. Bill and I will be there, we'll make sure that the boys won't get too rough on her." _

Molly Weasley frowned. She was not so sure about this.

_"I agree with mum, Ginny ought to stay in the kitchen. Girls tend to slow down our fun." _George smirked.

Fred nodded,_ "Yeah, little Ginny won't be able to catch up with us." _

Ginny glared at her twin brothers,_ "I can too!" _

Molly smiled for she had decided, _"Ok, Ginny can play with the boys, and I don't want to hear about you boys intentionally leaving her out. Is that clear Fred, George?" _

Both twins gulped and exchanged nervous looks. _"Yes, mum." _

-0-

_"I still don't see why we can't leave him with the Crabbes like Draco or at least with Alastor Moody," _Lucius grumbled.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled at her husband. _"Because the Crabbes still have not forgotten that little stunt Sirius pulled involving a 'permanent sticking charm', a mosquito and their Great Aunt Marjorie's portrait. Alastor Moody is still winding down the last details before his retirement. You should be happy dear, Sirius' atrocious behavior would not cause you any embarassment. Moreover, I would expect you to encourage it." _

_"You're absolutely right Narcissa," _Lucius smiled evilly. _"I think I ought to have a talk with Sirius." _He stood up and headed towards the door.

_"Lucius, remember to be nice. So far he's only told us part of the whole story. We now know he can speak to some form of his father in that book, but I believe there's more." _

_"Cissy," _Lucius turned around and smirked, _ "I only want to tell the boy that if he's in his worst behavior, I wouldn't mind a bit."_ His eyes gleamed evilly, "_In fact I would encourage him to have fun." _

-0-

It was a typical morning in the Weasley household. Percy screamed at the twins for some prank they pulled, Molly prepared quite a feast when a loud crash, which emanated from the living room, was heard.

_"Ow that hurts. Now I know why Draco always insists on using portkeys." _

Fred, George, Harry and Ron grinned at one another and rushed towards the living room. Molly Weasley sighed and shook her head. Her husband placed an arm around her for reassurance. _"Relax Molly, we're doing the right thing." _

_"Arthur, it's just so hard," _tears threatened to fall, _"Bellatrix was one of the death eaters who killed my brothers, Fabian and Gideon; and Nadine ... my parents..." _

_"Shush Molly, just be brave. Sirius may have the physical traits and that name but..." _

_"Arthur, how sure are you? I mean that family had everyone fooled for generations. I grew up admiring them for their brand of class and mystique and…" _

_"Molly, as Alastor always said: He is just a child." _

_"But he's one of them..." _

Arthur Weasley signaled for his wife to be silent. He could hear Fred and George's voices as they pushed their guest towards the kitchen.

_"Ohh... such nice robes you have..." _

_"Lord Black, shall I prepare your…" _

_"Shut up you gits. Cissy made me wear this." _

_"Excellent taste she has indeed." _

_"Right you are, brother. Only the best for dear Sirius." _

_"Prats!" _

_"Tsk… such language does not befit..." _

Sirius stopped by the kitchen threshold and bowed formally. _"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thank you for inviting me to your home," _he nodded towards the other occupants of the room. _"You must be Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Pleased to meet you." _

Ginny stared at the boy by the doorway and turned towards her brother. _"Bill? Why does he greet us in that funny way?" _

_"Olden wizarding class, Ginny... I'll explain later." _

Fred and George rolled over in laughter.

_"You should have seen yourself-" _

_"Thank you for inviting me -" _

_"Pleased to meet you -" _

Sirius rolled his eyes. _"You twits just don't have an iota of class and manners." _

_"Amen to that!" _Ron snickered.

Molly held back an urge to bite her lower lip. Sirius Black was exactly like she had expected. He had the classical Black looks, the polish manners, and the air of arrogance that all Blacks possessed. She feared that she may have made the wrong decision; she should not have given in to her son's pleadings.

Sirius assessed his surroundings. _"Is this the kitchen?" _

_"Yes dear," Molly_ Weasley sighed. _"Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you some breakfast." _

_"You mean you don't have house elves?" _

Ron groaned. Sirius was definitely not making a good first impression.

_"No dear, I do all the cooking on my own." _Molly stiffly answered.

_"Wow! Amazing. Can I help? I've never seen anyone cook in a kitchen before." _

Molly blinked; she did not know what to think or how to respond to Sirius' offer.

Percy, however, was quick to answer, for he had numerous experiences when it comes to Sirius' brand of 'help'. He jumped up from his seat and shouted, _"NO!" _

Bill decided to soften Percy's rude answer and their mother's lack thereof. _"What Percy meant is that you're a guest here so, it wouldn't be proper to have you do some chores." _

-0-

Fred grumbled. _"A tea party! She wants us to have a stupid tea party. Do we look like 8-year-old girls?" _

_"Don't look at me like that! This boring tea party wasn't my idea either." _Ginny glared at her brother.

Sirius laughed. _"What you guys lack is imagination." _

_"Do tell Black, you want to invite some imaginary friends of yours to this stupid party?" _Ron muttered sarcastically.

_"No you moron, this is a party." _Sirius waved his arms to point out the whole expanse of the Living Room, _"so, to have a successful party we ought to have more guests and games as well." _

George grinned evilly, _"Do tell, oh great twisted one." _

-0-

_"Grab as many as you can and throw them in the sack!" _

_"How many do we have so far, George?" _

_"Fourteen" _

_"How much time left, Ginny?" _

_"Time's up. Lets hope we have enough to beat Harry, Ron and Sirius." _

_"Harry and Sirius had never plucked a gnome in their life. We have an advantage. Come on, let's head back" _

Fred grinned for he saw Harry and Ron each held a fairly empty sack; Sirius whistled along and held nothing at all.

George smirked and held up their sack. _"We've got fourteen guests here! Seems like you guys haven't had much luck. _

Ron smiled smugly, _"I've got three gnomes and Harry's got two puffskeins..." _

Ginny smirked. _"Just five guests? Guess we won by a landslide, you guys ought to be..." _

_"Hold it," _Harry interrupted.

Sirius smiled and opened the living room window; he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. A blur of electric blue flew in, _"Ten blue fairies. That makes fifteen guests for our side." _

Percy's mouth fell open and he sat up from the couch, which he, Bill, and Charlie occupied. _"You morons! Those are Cornish pixies!" _

_"What's wrong with pixies?" _Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, _"Don't mind Percy, he's always uptight about every little thing." _

George turned to his twin and grinned, _"Ah, first years..." _

_"So naive..." _

_"So ignorant..." _

_"They still have so much to learn..." _Fred sighed melodramatically.

Charlie turned to Bill, _"Do you still think that this is a cute idea?" _

Bill held back his laughter as the pixies began to pour some tea onto Percy. The mischievous creatures then freed the gnomes out of the sack, and generally caused chaos.

-0-

Ron sighed, his hands on his chin, _"Now what?" _

Harry sighed as well. Bill, Charlie and Percy had pushed them into the basement, and told them to stay put while they clean up the mess, as well as get rid of the creatures before Mrs. Weasley gets a whiff of the trouble they had caused. They had offered to help, but Percy insisted that it would be best if they stay out of the way.

Fred, George and Ginny entertained themselves by scouring through their father's 'Muggle' stuff. Sirius found an old textbook leafed through it.

_"What do you supposed this is?" _Fred held out an adapter plug.

Sirius plucked a similar item from the box and studied it from all sides; he picked a second plug and smiled. _"I know! It's muggle building blocks!" _He demonstrated by putting the two plugs together, _"You see Muggles needs a way to make the blocks stick together without the use of a 'sticking charm'." _

Harry stifled his laughter and decided not to tell his friend what the item truly was; he figured it would be interesting to watch and observe their wacky conclusions.

_"Dad says it's for Ekeltricity," _Ginny supplied.

_"Ekeltricity?"_ Sirius stared blankly at Ginny.

Ron explained, _"Its what Muggles use to make things work since they don't have magic. Dad says that lightning is a pure form of Ekeltricity."_

Sirius' eye brightened as he figured out how the muggle blocks work. _"Fred, you guys build something out of those Muggle building blocks." _

_"What do you have in mind?" _

Sirius began to leaf through the textbook once again. _"We're going to experience how Muggle children play the 'Muggle' way." _

Run turned to Harry, _"Do you think we ought to go along with another of Sirius' ideas?" _

_"I don't see how we could get into trouble, by building a few towers." _Harry shrugged.

-0-

Ginny stepped back and admired their work. Ron and Harry each built a tower. Fred and George decided to get creative and used some copper wires to string cobwebs in between the buildings. Their structures were a bit wobbly so Ginny got some more wires, wrapped it in each one of the buildings and tied one end to the stair railings and the other onto the window latch. She smiled for it looked pretty enough.

All the while, Sirius sat on a corner with his wand. He seemed to be practicing some sort of spell. He closed the book and approached the structure. _"Wow. It looks great." _

_"Was there any doubt?" _George crossed his arms smugly.

_"What now?" _Ginny asked.

Sirius smiled and raised his wand, _"I don't know how muggles do this, but we can't just wait for a lightning storm. So, we now create some Ekeltricity our way." _

Harry's eyes widened in horror, _"Sirius...don't..."_ but it was too late.

_"Aduro!" _

Electric blue lights sizzled and traveled about the exposed wires.

Harry sighed with relief. The jolt was not powerful enough to do any harm.

Ginny clapped her hands. _"Do it again!" _

Fred nodded. _"Yeah but this time make it bigger-" _

_"Stronger-" _George continued

_"Brighter!" _Fred raised his arms into the air.

Harry's mouth opened for he was about to protest...

Just then the door to the basement creaked open. Percy stood by the doorway his hand on the railing, _"What the bloody hell is that? I thought I told you..." _

_"ADURO!" _

-0-

Charley Weasley felt a jolt of static. _"Bill, did you feel that?" _

_"Whatever it is Charlie, it can wait. I think that's Percy's screaming in a weird shaky manner." _

_"Fred and George?" _Charlie held back his laughter for the twins usually went out of their way to irritate Percy.

Bill shook his head, _"Worse... Fred, George and Sirius." _

Charlie laughed. _"He does bring out the worse in them." _

_"I don't know Charlie, their grades did improve and mom got a whole lot less letters about their behavior these days." _

Charlie smirked. _"That may be because they don't often get caught nowadays." _

-0-

Molly Weasley wearily sat on the couch; her husband took the seat beside her. _"Molly?" _

_"What a day..." _he closed her eyes and leaned back onto her husband

(Flashback)

When she had heard Percy's screams, Molly rushed in and found Percy's hair standing on its ends; Fred and George laughed uncontrollably. She was about to ground the twins, when Sirius Black spoke up:

_"Mrs. Weasley, they had nothing to do with this. I did it, but it was an accident. I was only trying to get that Muggle tower to light up again."_

_"What Muggle tower?" _

Sirius gingerly pointed at the basement.

_"What were you children doing in the basement?" _

_"Percy, Bill and Charlie told us to stay there," _Ginny explained.

_"Bill, Charlie! Explain why you locked the kids up in the basement!" _

Bill winced, _"Uh... you see mum..." _

_"We had to contain a dragon." _

Bill nudged Charlie. _"You're no longer in Romania, you doofus."_

_"I mean pixies!" _

_"The Cornish types-" Fred_ supplied helpfully.

_"Bright blue-"_ George elaborated.

_"Wonderful creatures poured tea for Percy," _Fred continued.

_"On Percy," _George corrected.

_"Enough already!" _Molly glared at the twins, _"What were those Cornish pixies doing inside the house?" _

Sirius bit his lower lip. _"Party guests?" _

Charlie tried to change the subject. _"A good try on that 'Lightning Charm' Sirius, but the reason why it was weak is because you flicked your wrist too quickly ... a common mistake..." _He swallowed hard as he felt his mother's glare. This time around, his diversionary tactic didn't work.

(End of Flashback)

Arthur chuckled, _"At least now you know he doesn't teach them any dark tricks." _

Molly glared at her husband.

_"Molly, children are liable to form stupid ideas to entertain themselves when bored. You insisted on that boring tea party instead of Quidditch." _

_"I didn't want Ginny to get hurt. You know how roughly Slytherins play Quid..." _

_"Molly, he's in Gryffindor." _

_"Are you saying that Percy's state is my fault?" _

_"Percy wasn't hurt, Molly. That jolt of ekeltricity was not strong enough to hurt anyone," _Arthur pointed out.

Molly Weasley frowned, _"He could have been... that child is..." _

_"...Extremely curious with a wild imagination," Arthur_ sighed. _"Unfortunately our children possess the..."_

_"Arthur, why are you defending him?" _

_"Molly, even Alastor Moody believed him to be only a child. Albeit a highly intelligent and extremely hyper-active one." _

_"He called him 'hell spawn'," _Molly stated indignantly.

_"As a term of endearment. Sirius Black can be a bit troublesome as you can see..." _

_"That's an understatement," Molly_ muttered.

Percy excitedly rushed inside the room. _Mum! Guess what! We're all going to the Minister's New Year Ball!" _

Molly sighed, _"Percy, your father works for the ministry, but those tickets are only given to the more high profiled officials and we can hardly afford to buy..." _

_"Mum, Sirius sent us some tickets," _Percy waved ten tickets proudly. _"I got an owl from him, he apologized for causing so much trouble and hoped this would make up for it." _

_"Percy! We will not accept that. Our family may be poor, but I won't allow Sirius Black to buy..." _

_"Mum, he didn't buy it," _Percy whined. _"He got it from various Ministry officials. It's got those 'Ministry Guest' stamp on it and the sequence of the tickets are not even in order. I already told Penelope I'll be there. If you don't want to go, can I at least keep my ticket?" _

_"Percy, there's no telling how he got those..." _

_"Actually Molly, I have an idea how he did," _Arthur Weasley interrupted his wife's tirade. _"Sirius spent plenty of time in the Ministry growing up. I'm pretty sure Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Ludo Bagman, Gilbert Whimple and even Mrs. Marchbanks are quite fond of the boy. They probably gave him those extra tickets." _

Percy shook his head, _"Dad, how come you can't procure tickets from those people?" _

_"Because, I'm not in the habit to pull prank on Department Heads." _

Peals of laughter were heard outside the doorway. Molly discovered that the source of which were none other than her incorrigible twin sons. _"Eave-dropping again? I thought I told you two..." _

_"Mum, we were just passing by-" _

_"We here just overheard the last part of the conversation-" _

_"Very much like Sirius to pull pranks on Ministry officials-" _

_"I like the boy's guts-" _

_"We already know he's got plenty of guts-" _

_"Hogwarts' professors are not in the same league as Ministry officials-" _

_"We pulled some wicked pranks on the Headmaster-" _

_"Ah yes, Albus Dumbledore ... now that.." _

_"We! You two pranked the Headmaster?" _Molly glared down onto her sons.

Fred swallowed hard, _"Now you've done it flobberhead." _

_"You didn't have to agree with me, puffapod-brain..." _

-0-

He had never been in this part of the forbidden forest before and he did not like it one bit. Seidon did not like to stray far from his lake and the forest just reminded him of his close encounter with death just a few months earlier.

_'Took you long enough to get here, Seidon.' _

The kelpie snorted and ignored the unicorn, _'Tenebrus, you'd better have a good reason for this. I don't like coming all the way here for nothing.' _

_'Just as you don't like to be near flames, the newest member of our circle does not like being near water,' _the thestral explained. _''Seidon, meet Seng-Yi.' _

A stocky black stallion with red eyes stared hard at Seidon, _'This colt is the main guardian? It's no wonder you need our help.' _smoke came out of his nose as he snorted.

Seodon tossed back his head, _'I dont. But, Tenebrus here wanted to do things the hard way.' _He glared at the thestral,_ 'I can easily transport that dragon's egg underwater, and effective kill the thing before it hatches.' _

Dyrdar reluctantly supported the kelpie, _'Which is the wisest course of action.'_

_'And here I thought unicorns support life,' the_ hinoema gave Dyrdar a hard look.

The unicorn remained unruffled and drawled, _'You are mistaking me for my softer cousins. Sometimes death is necessary, your kind should understand the necessity of killing a lot more than we do.' _

_'Killing malicious humans who sought to enslave and control us is one thing. Killing a creature who has not done anything to you is another,' _Seng-Yi responded hotly.

_'Spare us the lecture,' _Seidon changed to his human form just to irritate the hinoema, for he knew they did not like humans. _"Dyrdar and I will stay true to our word and not destroy that egg but, it is now your responsibility. It is not yet too late for you to back out and let us handle this situation. After all, your kind cannot handle the pressure and rigor required to live outside the protection of the isle ... I'm not entirely sure..." _

Seng-Yi red eyes burned brighter, he held back a very strong urge to give that kelpie the swift strong kick that he deserved. _'Our kind have endured more battles than you can imagine. I can handle the dragon. Just do me a favour and stay out of my way.' _

_''We would not even dream of seeking your self-righteous and delusional presence,' _Dyrdar answered haughtily.

Tenebrus held back a sigh. She had hope that Seidon would at least try not annoy Seng-Yi at this very first meeting, but her only consolation was the fact that Seidon and Dyrdar seemed to have finally gotten along.

-0-

_"Where's Dobby!" _

_"Lucius, what's wrong?" _Narcissa frowned. She had never seen her husband so harassed.

_"There's a gnome in my underwear drawer!" _

Sirius stopped eating his pancakes and smiled. _"So that's where Mr. Potatohead went." _

Draco stared at his cousin and sneered. _"You named a gnome, Mr. Potatohead?" _

_"$$#! You brat! I ought to..." _

Narcissa stopped her husband from approaching the breakfast table. _"Lucius darling, calm down. Dobby, get rid of that gnome and wash everything in Lucius' drawer..." _

Sirius tried to argue. _"But that's my new pet." _

_"How in the world did you get that gnome." _Lucius ranted angrily, _"Dobby! I thought I told you to make sure that our gardens are gnomeless..." _

_"Master... Dobby takes special care..." _

Sirius jumped up to defend the elf, _"I didn't find Mr. Potatohead in our garden. I took him home from my visit from the Weasleys. I've never seen a gnome before, can I keep him?" _

_"No!" _Lucius shouted as he glared at his wife. _"I told you not to leave him with those Weasley trash! See what sort of trash he brought home from that visit!"_

Draco snickered in the background.

Narcissa gave her husband a look of warning and turned her attention to Sirius, _"Sirius, honey, if you wanted a pet; all you needed to do was ask. Let's go to Diagon Alley later and pick you an owl." _

_"But I like Mr. Potatohead..."_

-End of Chapter 17-

A/N: After much deliberation, I've decided to allow Sirius to cause chaos in both households. I'm still having trouble with the serious portions, but thought I ought to still get the story moving. Snape and the puffskien will be back when school re-opens.

Question: Should Sirius keep Mr. Potatohead?

**dreams of innocence: **YES! LET HIM KEEP MR. POTATOHEAD! I like Mr. Potatohead!

Facts: 

**Cornish pixie** - These mischievous creatures are a bright electric blue in colour and are very rude. Professor Lockhart brought some of these creatures in his DADA classes.

Replies

**SeriousSiriusFan** - I don't remember where exactly in the book but Dumbledore did say that he's also capable of making mistakes and his mistakes would be extremely big ones...Foreshadowing? ...So Dumbledore may be wrong about Snape. He trusted Snape completely and he was greatly mistaken about this. Afterall Dumbledore's judge of character is not infalliable. He was also wrong about Sirius. He allowed an innocent man be thrown in Azkaban (to his defense, everyone else believe Sirius guilty as well).

Snape got it right, when he said : Dumbledore wants to see the good in people ... I mean, he immediately believed Harry when Harry said Sirius was innocent. He gave Remus a chance despite his Lycanthropy. He even gave Hagrid the Magical Creature job despite the fact that Hagrid is not that good a teacher.

Dumbledore is all about giving people chances ... He is into helping people. I highly doubt that he'll make anyone (even Snape) a murderer. Forcing anyone to do 'that' can destroy a man. It just does not seem like the 'Dumbledorish' thing to do. Killing someone is bad enough, but to kill someone who you owe so much to is worse. It's just unlikely for Dumbledore to put someone through that. It's not that I don't have faith in Snape. I just have more faith on Dumbledore's character.

I truly believe he's RAB as well.

**siriuslyobsessed** - unfortunately Snape would be getting the break he does not deserve as Sirius will not be in Hogwarts, the greasy git would at least still have the puffskien's company.

**D.sist** - Thanks. I placed a guppy in my cousin's water bottle once, of course my mother grounded me for that but, I think that'll be a good prank on brothers (lol). Like mostly everyone I believe RAB is Regulus.

**Night-Owl123; LittleMissPadfoot** - am trying to churn them up as quickly as I can.

**Joou Himeko Dah** - I don't think Dumbledore would make Snape kill him (my arguments are posted in my reply to SeriousSiriusFan) Although it's possible for Snape to redeem himself or maybe there's other explaination. But I don't think Dumbledore wouldn't make anyone a murderer (he may sacrifice himself so Snape will not die due to that promise he made to Narcissa but Dumbledore would not pre-meditate his own murder in the hands of Snape... It's just not something I see him doing. Scrimgeour? Well he's better than Fudge ... he used to be an Auror so that ought to be good...

**Lady Foxfire - **That'll not likely happen anything soon...unless Sirius drugged her or something ... but if he does ... there'll be hell to pay afterwards (lol). Sirius is pretty smart, but he's known to make dumb decisions. My interpretation of Molly is that she's the judgemental type ... she was quick to those articles about Hermione in GOF, and she did like Hermione before those articles..so I think she ought to be worse on Sirius being that she's got personal reasons of her own to dislike the Blacks.

**Fire'N'Ice** - Definitely! (lol) Well, Lucius is getting a bit of what he deserved (evil smile) ... It just wouldn't be very 'Molly' is she immediately took a liking to Sirius. She can afterall be very much influence by what she reads... also Sirius and Molly did not exactly get along perfectly in OOTP. So it's only right she won't like him immediately.

**dream of innocence** - I suffer from memory loss a lot as well (lol) I usually can't remember where I last left my books, pens, etc. (L) the songs are fun to write

**Ookami Aya** - Not to worry I'm pretty flexible with the sub-plots and I do know mostly everyone wants to see some chaos in the burrow... so here it is. Unfortunately the 'michievous git' didn't leave such a good impression. He will become Padfoot eventually (afterall being an Animagus is part of what makes Sirius...well... Sirius). I just think becoming an Animagus in his first year seemed unrealistic.

**Padfoot n' Moony **- Unfortunately Snape tortures will have to wait until they're back in Hogwarts. (lol) Sirius sure comes up with the weirdest ideas...he's lucky Percy didn't kill him.

**Shinigami** - I don't remember the exact chapter (sorry I haven't bought the book yet -- am waiting for it to go on sale -- I only borrowed a copy which I've now returned) but Remus mentioned that Regulus survived only 2 days after turning against Voldemort (it was on the scene where they discuss recent deaths and some guy Karko-something has been killed after a whole year of dodging Voldemort)... the 2nd time was in Slughorn's residence. Slughorn mentioned Sirius and how he got Regulus the year after, that he would have wanted the match pair. Thus I believe Regulus is RAB because he was a deatheater who betrayed Voldie thus may have access to inside information and the fact that Slughorn wanted him indicates that he must have been smart as well.

**rhea8 **- Thanks glad you liked it... actually I got the idea from 'The Aenied' ... a bard song just seems like a good idea. But you're right... the Arabian Nights song is somewhat like that as well : ) Thanks, I'll try.

**chesire cat **- You have a mind that's equally twisted as Sirius' (lol) He tried elf-ears but blotched it up ... hey he's only 11 ... give the guy a break.

**snivellus must die **- whoa! (lol) you really hate snape. I'll try and give you those Snape tortures on the next chapter.

**Kyra2** - Simply because they seem them as creatures. (sigh) it's a reality of life ... if a dog kills a person the dog gets to be put to slepp permanently, but if a person kills another person; there's a trial. Poor Sirius gets into trouble even if he wasn't trying to do so ... The Malfoys? All I can say is that they're true Slytherins ... and thinking rationally is just not the Sirius thing to do.

**Kiwi Jeanne - **Thank you. The pranks are my favourate sub-plots.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 – Playing with Fire

Harry looked up as the twins entered the room, "So, how did it go?"

"Horrible…"

"Inexcusable…"

"The injustice…"

"The unfairness of it all…"

"I can't believe Sirius got away with it."

"I can't believe our very own sister helped him and not us."

Ginny jumped up indignantly, "Hey! It's not my fault you two were stupid enough to get caught and without an alibi too."

Fred sighed. "What I can't believe it that people actually fell for that alibi..."

"It's more solid than: Innocent till proven guilty," Ginny snickered in response. "It helped that those ladies are quick to explain as to why Sirius and I were wandering outside the confines of the ballroom."

"Gnome hunting is the lamest of excuse…"

"It worked better than your request for a fair trail."

Ron just shook his head, glad that he, Hermione and Harry had opted to not go along with Sirius and the twins on this particular prank. "Uhmm…Guys…"

---

_Ginny pasted a smile on her face as Sirius worked his charm on for the 5__th__ time._

"_A gnome?"_

"_Yes Ma'am, he's wearing a green top hat and similar coloured dress robe," Sirius explained. _

"_Why in heaven's name did you bring such a lowly creature to an affair like this?"_

_Sirius gave the woman a disarming smile, "I was training him."_

"_Training?"_

"_To carry a tray of Hors D' Oeuvres around."_

_The woman gave the Sirius a strange look, "Whatever for?"_

"_I want to show that this could work…"_

_The woman gave him a puzzled look and thus he continued, "You see House Elves are expensive and not everyone can afford them, so think of the possibilities if a gnome could be trained to perform some of the House Elf's task to a lesser degree."_

_The woman looked intrigued, "That's an interesting concept, but can it be done?"_

"_That's what I was trying to prove. I figured an event like this one would be a great place to show that gnomes could be useful in this area. Unfortunately, Mr. Potato-Head wandered off."_

"_Mr. Potato-Head?"_

"_That's the gnome's name. I think he may have wandered off and burrowed himself at some dark corner or maybe even the gardens," Sirius shrugged. "Unfortunately gnomes tend to do that."_

_The woman laughed. "That's an adorable name. I'll keep my eyes open for him and would look forward to that demonstration."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Capmier."_

_Ginny shook her head and followed Sirius out of the main ballroom. "What was all that about?"_

"_All what?" Sirius asked innocently._

"_Going around and asking those ladies about your lost gnome, when you hid that darn gnome of yours in the kitchen amongst those poor house elves."_

"_Alibi," Sirius answered with a smirk._

"_Why would we need an alibi?" Ginny asked nervously, "Do you think we'll get caught?"_

"_Now that we have an alibi, not likely." Sirius answered with a smug grin, at Ginny's puzzled look, he explained further, "This is the Ministry of Magic. At an affair like this one, someone is bound to notice and maybe even be slightly suspicious at our wanderings. I just gave us a good reason for doing so."_

"_What about Fred and George?"_

_Sirius shrugged. "They did say that if we got caught we're on our own, so the same goes for them. I still can't believe Ron chickened out on us," Sirius grumbled. "What a wuss!"_

_Ginny giggled at this. "Just how do you come up with these twisted plans and crazy alibis?"_

_Sirius scowled. "Aurors. Nothing gets by them; you're more likely to get caught if you don't have an alibi. Moreover, having elderly ladies stand up for you is the best way to get away with anything," Sirius smirked. "No one wants to argue with them, and its bad politics to try and blame a kid - who those ladies believes to be serving a philanthropic cause."_

"_Philanthropic cause?!? Since when is a prank a philanthropic cause?" Ginny choked at the very idea of this._

_Sirius laughed. "Pranks could do a lot of good in this dull, boring and predictable world," he gave Ginny a smug look and turned his attention towards the empty hallway, "coast is clear here." He noticed the incredulous look Ginny gave him and laughed. "What I meant by 'philanthropic' is the cause of making household help accessible to everyone. Those ladies would think that it's very noble of me to try and train a gnome to do some chores."_

"_That's stupid. How can that even be considered philanthropic?"_

A dark eyebrow raised knowingly, "You have to understand the priorities of those women - household help happens to be one of them. I'll bet even your mum would have loved me for putting an effort towards that cause."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, my mum isn't the gullible enough to trust you…" 

Two red heads popped out from the corner.

"_Finally!"_

"_What took the two of you so long? Fred and I had been waiting for ages."_

"_Eons…"_

"_Eras…"_

"_That cobweb wasn't even there when we got here…"_

_Sirius raised both hands in surrender, "Alright, we had to try to get Harry, Hermione and Ron to change their minds and maneuver our way out of the room without looking suspicious."_

"_Were you able to convince them?"_

_Ginny shook her head sadly, "No, Hermione and Harry still wanted to take that guided tour around the ministry…" _

"_and Ron's too much of a wuss to join us," added Sirius grouchily._

_---_

_Hermione took a closer look at the old mirror; she could barely see her own reflection beneath the thick layer of dust. The glass beneath the dust suddenly acquired a bluish glow and her reflection pushed it's way out of the dust._

"_Hola."_

_Hermione yelped and glared at her mirror image, "You won't fool me this time around."_

"_I am aware that you're not particularly pretty by human standards, but I never thought your face is scary enough to even scare yourself," the reflection turned its chin up haughtily._

"_What do you want, Seidon?" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth._

"_You are quite rude, even by human standards."_

"_And you're especially daft, even by kelpie standards."_

"_My being open-minded about your species might be considered daft by the rest of my kind, but I would think you'd appreciate my immeasurable tolerance."_

_Hermione sighed for it was pointless to argue with this particular kelpie. "I'm asking you again Seidon, what do you want?"_

"_Your large friend, Hagrid is about to cause a catastrophe."_

_Hermione looked over her shoulder where Harry and Ron listened to Professor Quirell as the jumpy professor pointed to the skeletal remains some animal and explained its significance. "Seidon, can it wait till later? We're not alone at the moment."_

_The kelpie snorted. "If you're worried about the turbaned one. I'll handle him."_

"_No you wont." Hermione hissed, "You will not transport the poor man into the mouth of a volcano or in the middle of the desert."_

"I will do no such thing," the kelpie tossed its head indignantly, "just call the man over."

"_No."_

"_I assure you, I won't harm him in any way."_

_Hermione hesitated, but decided to trust the kelpie and called for her professor, "Professor Quirell, could you take a look at this?"_

_The Professor forced a smile, he had wanted to leave this particular room so to lead the group to an even more secluded area, but to answer Hermione's question shouldn't take too much time. As he approach Hermione, an unnaturally large and ghastly pale figure with blood-shot eyes emerge from the mirror behind her, Quirell screamed then all turned black._

_Hermione glared at the large vampire that was half-way out of the mirror, "Don't you know any other tactic than to scare people out of their wits?"_

_The kelpie in vampire form crossed its arm smugly, "It's the kelpie way."_

_Harry and Ron stared at one another, their shock and confusion was obvious._

"_What's going on?" Ron asked._

_Hermione glared at the kelpie, "Alrught Seidon, this better be really urgent." _

_Unbeknownst to the trio, a dark presence listened as they discussed the dilemma. The Dark Lord pondered on how he could use this development to his advantage. _

_---_

_Harry, Hermione and Ron rush towards the ballroom only to find the all too familiar singing quills dancing and singing in the tune of the cancan._

_Hermione sighed. "It seems that those idiots pushed through with their dumb prank even without our blessings."_

"_Are we supposed to be surprised that they did?" Harry asked._

"_Fudge. Fudge!_

_He squeals like a pig. pig!_

_He really needs a wig. wig!_

_Minister of Bulge!_

_Tralalalala_

_Lucius,_

_Girly man with a pimp cane!_

_Long is his white mane!_

_Pure blooded wuss!"_

_Harry felt a spray of pumpkin juice hit him on the face, he blinked and realized that people were screaming and trying to jump under the table as punch bowls and cups danced to the tune of the quills, spraying a fountain of liquid as they danced._

_The singing and dancing suddenly stopped as the quills and utensils fell to the floor. The trio looked about and saw that Alastor Moody has entered the room, wand raised as his magical roved around the room and finally focused on one particular individual. "Sirius," he hissed._

_A dark haired boy crawled out from one of the tables and protested, "My gnome didn't create this mess – well … maybe he did drop a tray over there…"_

"_It's not your fault young man, gnomes are just too clumsy and their bad eyesight would make them crash unto just about any obstacle."_

_Moody blinked and wondered how the conversation suddenly turned towards gnomes. Something suddenly bumped into him and dropped several small sandwiches on his feet, his jaw dropped as a green robed gnome unsteadily made it way towards Sirius carrying a tray of Hors D' Oeuvres. The women applauded as Sirius proudly stated, "Told you he could do it."_

_Moody whirled around as he heard Molly shouted, "Fred! George!"_

"_Innocent till proven guilty!" _

"_We demand a fair and just hearing."_

_---_

Fred groaned. "It's not fair that we got grounded based on circumstantial evidences."

"Why does she always assume that we're responsible?" George grumbled.

"I didn't help that Percy mentioned that tiny detail about seeing the two of you sneak out of the ballroom an hour before that prank broke loose," Ginny laughed as Fred and George started to mutter curses about Percy the Prick.

Ron cleared his throat once again. "Everyone, we need to head back to Hogwarts."

All eyes turned towards him in surprise.

Hermione nodded grave at her place beside Ron, "Harry has just sent an owl to Sirius. Seidon sent us some disturbing news."

Ginny looked at them in confusion, "What's going on? Who's Seidon?"

---

Sirius entered the room to find his friends waiting for him, "What's going on?"

"Sirius, finally! They won't tell us until we're all here." Fred exclaimed.

George nodded. "Ginny wasn't too happy that we that we all decided to suddenly come back to Hogwarts and won't tell her why."

"Unhappy is understatement," Fred quipped.

"Majorly pissed?"

"When she's like that, she's almost as scary as mum…"

"Almost but not quite…"

"Quite close though…"

Hermione groaned. "Will you two shut up so we can tell you what this is all about!"

"Finally."

"I though she'll never get to that."

Hermione sighed and wondered if its was possible for the twins to surpass Seidon in their ability to be extremely infuriating.

"Seidon contacted us to say that Hagrid's dragon egg is about the hatch," Harry was interrupted before he could finish.

"So this emergency is for us to prepare a baby dragon shower for Hagrid?" Sirius asked with a smirk, "I might be wrong here, but aren't we supposed to do that before the egg has hatched?"

The twins rolled over with laughter as Ron shook his head in exasperation, "Could you be serious for a minute."

"He is Sirius!" both Fred and George quipped at the same time.

Hermione groaned at this, she was now very sure that the twins are more infuriating than Seidon, although Sirius comes to a close third. "Would you three idiots let Harry finish?"

Harry gave Hermione a grateful look. "As I was saying Seidon told us that a hinoema is on its way to Hogwart unless we help him destroy the egg."

Ron shook his head, "As I've told Harry, we shouldn't listen to Seidon on this. That crazy horse already tried to take the egg and Hagrid's pretty agitated about it."

Fred shrugged. "Why not just send the egg to Charlie?"

"Because the hinoema just might turn its attention towards Charlie," Hermione explained.

Ron threw his arms in the air, "What I don't understand is why a hinoema is such a big deal."

"Hinoema is the ancient term used by Seidon and Nathaniel, but the modern term for them is Heliopath," seeing the puzzled look her companions gave her, she further explained. "These creatures haven't been seen in centuries and many believe they don't exist at all, however they are known to be galloping flames of fire that devours everything in their path.

"Well if they don't exist, then they won't be a problem right?" Ron looked at Hermione hopefully.

"That's what we need to look into." Hermione turned her attention towards Sirius, "Sirius, maybe you ought to ask Nathaniel about Hinoemas and I'll go to the library to find whatever I can about Heliopaths."

Harry nodded. "Ron and I would head for Hagrid's hut."

Fred grinned, "And George and I will go about to plan and set up our next prank."

Hermione glared at the twins, "No, you two idiots would go visit that damn horse and have him explain the situation better and also find out what he had attempted to do at Hagrid's hut a couple of days earlier."

---

Sirius was alone in the room he stared at the book in front of him, he placed it down when he heard footstep heading towards his room.

The door creaked open. "Mister Black."

Sirius flashed a wicked grin, happy for this little diversion and a chance for him to have a bit more fun at the Deputy Head Mistress' expense, "Minerva, couldn't stay away from me for long could you?"

The Deputy Head Mistress held back an urge to whack the boy on the head, "I have a proposal for you."

If possible, Sirius' smile grew wider for the Minerva McGonagall set herself up perfectly for this one, "The answer is yes Minerva, till death do us part."

McGonagall glared at the boy, "You must think you're very funny Mister Black."

"A lot of people do," Sirius answered evenly, not showing a trace of nervously or fear that all normal students ought to given the icy glare the Deputy Head-mistress was giving him.

Minerva McGonagall had long known that Sirius Black was not a normal student. "Mister Black, after all these months I've finally seen that sending you to detention is of no help, in fact you seem to take a twisted sense of satisfaction from earning them."

"I'll always appreciate any gifts you send my way, Minerva."

McGonagall ignored the boy's quips and continued, "I figured the best way to make you behave yourself is to offer you another outlet to pour your energies into…"

Sirius opened his open but at the professor's warning look, decided to ought to maintain his silence this time around.

"… I'm offering to teach you to become an Animagus in exchange for your doing your homework, the behave during class hours - that would mean no foolish stunts whatsoever and no more wedding proposals from you."

Sirius gaped at his professor, "An Animagus?"

"It would be difficult and probably take years to master…"

"Deal! I solemnly swear from here forth, I'll be your model student."

Minerva smiled at the boy's enthusiastic reply, "Of course that would also mean that you submit all the homework you owe me from the start of the school year."

Sirius stared at the Transfiguration professor in dismay, "That's not fair."

"But it is Mister Black. I want to see all your homework before we start our first lesson."

Professor McGonagall closed the door, confident that she had finally found a way to handle Sirius Black, the boy would probably cause her little problems from hereon, and the best part about this deal was the fact that it would take years for anyone to master Animagus transformation and therefore would mean she could keep the boy in line for the next few years.

---

Hermione frowned for she did not like what she was reading. Heliopaths are capable of turning great cities to ashes in a matter of minutes. She had seen first-hand on how dangerous kelpies like Seidon could be when angered. However, whatever Seidon could do is nothing compared to the destructiveness of a Heliopath.

---

In a darkened room a voice whimpered softly, "Ma-master I-I'm so sorry … I …"

"Shut up you weak fool, it matters no longer. Potter and his friends may have a strong influence on a kelpie, but a creature far stronger than the kelpie and one with the means to make me stronger is coming our way. Ingesting a Heliopath's meat would give one strength and ability to resist fire."

"Bu-But master, such creatures do not exist."

"Fool! Shows how little you know!"

The man shivered and looked up, "Ma-master wha-what do you.. you wish for me to do about this?"

"Watch Potter and his friends well. They will eventually lead us to the Heliopath."

- End of Chapter 18 -

Author's Note: I know it's been so long since I've last updated I plan to return to this story and update more often now. I've added a forum in my profile for news on my progress of upcoming chapters. As for answering reviews I promise to do that on the next chapter.

If you have time, check out my other story "The Healer" it would be a prequel to this story and gives some background about Nathaniel, Aris and Asclepius (Aris' father).


End file.
